


Assassin In Love

by Star_No_Name



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Author has OC's, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gon is best big brother, Gon is too innocent, Hisoka is a perv, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), It's 4 in the morning, Killua can be a jerk, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Older Characters, Reader and Killua get along, Reader can be a badass, Reader has the best nicknames, Reader is a God damn tank, Reader is a child at heart, Reader is a clutz, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, The Author Regrets Nothing, heavens arena, tsundere Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_No_Name/pseuds/Star_No_Name
Summary: He was a jerk and you were just finding your best friend at a Hunter Exam. Anytime he spoke to you it was rude or mean, and lord don't get started with how much he teased. Soon enough though, Y/n realizes that something is different and she might not be the only one.Killua was bored and thought the Hunter Exam would be fun, but turns out he found a little more than entertainment. A best friend and his sister? At least that's what they seemed like. What were these weird feelings, weren't assassins supposed to be emotionless.Soon enough, things began to change, and who knows if it was for the best or worst.Started July 17, 2019...I couldn't help myself...





	1. New x Friends x New x Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet babies T~T

"Well here we are sweet. It's just you the rest of the way" I awkwardly smiled at the kind old man "thanks" the room behind the furniture store looked just as any furniture store would when I walked in. A bit of dust covering some of the fabric on a sofa.

"Don't tell me this isn't the entrance? Yea it isn't, there's no way the exam would be in the back of a furniture store! Dammit old man I tru-" something illuminated on the far wall making me hesitant about the leg I was about to swing into a chair.

For a moment nothing changed until a small ding sounded and the wall slid open. I walked over curiously since no one was in the small space. When I stepped in the opening closed and my stomach got a small flutter in it from the shift in gravity.

An elevator?

After a few minutes I let my thoughts loose as I looked at the mirror beside me. My face was smeared with dirt and my clothes were filthy. Sadly I didn't have a change of clothes since some asshole took my bag and got onto a bus heading far away from where I was. He better consider himself lucky for that. The low hum the machine gave off was the only thing that kept my mind from wandering any further than the present. The small noise began to die down until the elevator stopped and the doors slid open fluidly. Inside the hall before me was a single door and nothing else.

As I placed a palm on the door I felt more than one presence on the other side making me wonder if this was it. With a deep breath I opened the door and walked out into the large opening. It was an enclosed space, but it was large. The amount of people inside surprised me 'are these all of the participants?'

All eyes were on me as the large doors I had come out of slammed behind me with a bang. Most of them glanced for a second; those who were watchful began looking at me from head to toe, examining the competition while others skimmed my body for other reasons, despite the dirt covering me.

The sound of squeaking feet grew louder as a person came closer, it came to a halt as the noise stopped in front of me. I looked slightly down to see a green frog looking creature in an adorable black suit.

"Welcome to the exam waiting room, here is where the first phase of the exam will begin, but only as soon as the time limit has reached an end. This is your number, you must keep this on your person at all times, so please don't lose it" It handed me a little white circle with the number 102 on it in bold black. "Thank you," I said. The little green blob then waddled away into what I assume was it's corner.

I confidently walked forward as my hands delicately attached the white button onto the front of my black sweater. My eyes scanned the enclosed space, though it wasn't crowded just yet, I still couldn't see everyone from the front. But from this spot anyone could pick out the strange ones. One in particular stood out to me though, the circus clown. Other than that, some did stand out, but not in a bad way. I heard the sound of wheels rolling over the asphalt and turned to my left, spotting a head of snowy white that looked like silver everytime the light caught them. They weren't facing me, but I could tell they were wearing a white shirt on top of a blue turtleneck with black shorts. He looked tall from here, though he's elevated by a board.

"Pardon me little Ms, but are you a rookie?" I turned to the sound of a gruffy man's voice in front of me. The guy was maybe an inch or two taller than me, so I didn't understand what was up with the 'little Ms' bullshit.

"You mean a first timer? Old man" he flinched at my snarky response. He then cleared his throat "why yes, that's exactly what I meant, congratulations on making it this far kid" this guy felt slightly off for some reason, but then again it could just be me being paranoid.

"Uh-Thanks I guess" I awkwardly responded. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, or was it from the feeling of eyes burning into the back of my head. He turned his body slightly and I finally saw the grip of a metal bat peeking out of the bag on his back. My eyes narrowed and I moved around him to see it was my bag on his back.

"You son of-- you're the ass that stole my stuff!" I snatched my bag from him and he looked surprised by my outburst "o-oh. Sorry I didn't know it was yours! I just saw it and thought someone forgot it" I gripped the bat and glared at him "I watched you grab it and run, wanna try that again?" He laughed nervously and held up a can of soda "how about I give you this to make up for it. I can only image how parched you must be from making it here" I leaned back and crossed my arms "soda. Really?" I eyed the can before carefully taking it from his sweaty palms...'ew'. 

"The name's Tonpa by the way. I'm a veteran of sorts around here" He began smiling big as he opened his can. I opened my own and went to take a sip, when the sound of wheels sliding on the floor and another person's body half slammed me.

"Hey old dude" I turned to a smooth deep voice behind me "I thought you said you didn't have any more of those" it was that guy with the silver hair and oh my goodness.

He was tall, not so dark on the appearance part; more like an angel to be honest, and handsome, especially up this close. His piercing blue eyes made me feel like electricity jolted my body the moment they made contact with mine. He had a pale complexion and no scars, from how close he was standing his skin seemed smooth and unscathed.

"Oh! Hey there kid, well what I meant was that I think you had enough. I-I mean, there are other people who might want a drink too you know?" Tonpa laughed nervously.

"Hope you don't mind me taking yours then" my can was swiped out of my hands and tipped upside-down so that the pop would pour straight down his throat, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"H-hey, the hell is your problem, I'm fucking thirsty you asshole" I half yelled at him trying not to draw attention, my face flushed from the sudden appearance of the appealing male.

"Oh well, I drank it before you did" he wiped his bottom lip with a smirk on his face. His electro blue eyes watching me the whole time as he leaned down to my ear "be happy I did, this bastard here thinks that putting poison into a drink and handing it out to people is a good plan" my eyes widened at his accusation towards the man right in front of us.

"w-wait, then why did you just-" he crushed the can and kicked his skateboard up into his hands "poison doesn't affect me" he shrugged with a half hearted wink and walked away, throwing the can back and into Tonpa's face. I held back a laugh and shuffled away before Tonpa could talk to me anymore.

After about another hour or two we hit the 400 marker and it was almost time to begin the exam as time shortened. That's when the doors opened and three people slowly walked out. I scanned the newcomers immediately, the first I noticed was the very tall man.

He had a bit of a scruffy face with what looked to be reading glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His hair was styled into spikes with an undercut, and his attire was strange for a physical exam like this, I mean, who wears a suit? And in his hand was a black suitcase with red diamonds spotted on it in a checkered pattern.

The second was a slightly shorter guy with short blonde hair that touched his shoulders. The strangest thing about him was his gray eyes, they looked devoid of almost all emotion as he too looked around scanning others. He wore a white tracksuit, and over top of it was a blue tabard. I giggled when I saw his shoes 'chinese periwinkles?'

Finally I made it to the third, but as soon as I looked him in the eyes, he spotted me as well. I stopped breathing for a second as soon as I looked into his vibrant hazel brown eyes.

"..Gon..?"

His eyes widened as he dropped his hands and rushed towards me "(Y/N)!" He yelled.

I hesitated meeting him half way as he jumped through the air and squeezed my form into a near chokehold. I flailed like a fish out of water from lack of oxygen.

"G-Gon, can't b-breathe.." he let loose and gripped my shoulders "where have you been?! Aunt Mito and I have been so worried-" I clapped my hand over his loud mouth.

"You idiot, shut the hell up will you, I left for a bit to train and study okay" I whisper yelled since he had been practically screaming around a crowd of strangers. His eyes narrowed in that way when he knew I was lying "listen Gon, I had something important to do. That's all you need to know, and that's the end of it" he kept up for a little longer before finally letting it go and removing my hand. A hurt look flashed in his eyes and I immediately felt guilty.

"Gon, hey man you can't just run off like that kid" the tall man had run up behind Gon along with the blonde guy.

"Sorry guys, I just recognized someone and couldn't help it" the tall guy looked past Gon and our eyes met, immediately steam shot out from his nose and he scanned my body like a perv.

"Oh, so sorry we didn't notice you" the blonde guy said to me "it's no trouble, I've always had difficulty with being noticed" I smiled and scratched my neck nervously. "Well if you're a friend of Gon's then you're a friend of ours. My name's Kurapika, and this is Leorio" I took a hold of his hand and shook "it's a pleasure, my name's (Y/n). And it seems like Gon has yet to fail with making new friends" Kurapika nodded "he is very inviting" I giggled.

"H-HI MY NAME'S LEORIO!" I jumped from the hand thrown at me as Leorio began nervously shaking.

"O-oh, uh, it's nice to meet you" I took it and felt the sweat accumulated on his palm immediately. "What a dog" Kurapika muttered.

I heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Tonpa. He looked me in the face and froze slightly. "Well hey there again, just wanted to say hi to the other rookies-okbye" he laughed nervously and turned on a dime.

It was surprising to say the least, but funny in the end to see the look on that guy's face again, he looked nearly defeated, guess his plan hasn't really worked in his favor all that much this time around.

"Who was that guy?" Gon asked.

"Apparently he's been trying to poison the newcomers with soda pop, he tried with me, but...someone helped me" Leorio snapped out of it "what a cheat" he snarled.

"Good thing someone warned you then, or else we would have never reunited, am I right?" Gon playfully pushed my shoulder "yea, I guess you're right" I smiled as we settled into an already comfortable silence with each other.

Suddenly a ringer went off behind the other side of the metal wall blocking us all in, it stopped and that's when the wall began to rise. "I apologise for the delay, thank you. The entry period for Hunter applicants is officially closed. So with no further ado, the Hunter Exam will now begin" I got on my tip toes and looked through the crowd to see a tall man in a purple suit holding a tiny charm.

He adorned a strange mustache under his large nose, and I guess he had a tiny mouth seeing as-- well, you couldn't see it. Everyone's demeanor changed into one of excitement at his words and they all seemed prepared for what was to come, but who the hell knew we'd be running for the next several hours of our damned lives.

"Now then, keep in mind that if you are short on luck or ability, there is a sure chance you could really end up seriously injured, death is a very distinct possibility. If you are willing to accept the risk involved, I'll ask you to follow me now-" I felt a little more nervous after it was actually said to me, but the warmth of Gon's hand intertwined with my own now, made me feel more grounded. His confidence always did that to me somehow, even now after not seeing him for years. "-But, for the rest of you, kindly exit through the elevator located behind you" I looked on to see if anyone would even flinch, but not a single person moved, all confident in their abilities. "Right then, now all 405 applicants will participate in phase one" the man then proceeded to turn a complete 180, and start walking. Though his legs almost looked like jelly the way they stretched so far.

Everyone began walking after him as we started. "Yea I didn't think anybody would leave, but I was hoping a few would duck out at least" Leorio muttered "I'm saying" I said.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Satotz, your examiner for the first phase of the exam. It is my responsibility to lead you all to the second phase" my eyebrows began to furrow into confusion, the realization hit.

"The second phase, whatever happened to the first?!" Leorio yelled.

"The first phase, is already-" I muttered the rest "underway" Leorio looked flabbergasted beyond belief "The first phase is really quite simple, all you have to do is follow me and keep up" everyone began muttering about what was happening, one guy in particular near the front questioning "that's it, just follow you?" I sighed 'jeez people, the guys repeated it several times now, it's bound to test our endurance and mental stability in a place like this' I thought "that's right, I can not tell you where or when you must arrive. You need only to follow me" Satotz explained.

"I see how it is" Kurapika finally got it as well.

"This exam is weird," Gon commented.

"Sounds like a basic endurance test to me, that's right up my alley- Keep running pal, I'm right behind ya!" Leorio yelled towards Satotz.

It wasn't difficult to keep up with Gon, it was more difficult to not get ahead of him. My legs were a bit shorter and stronger so it was easier to throw my feet down and kick off. At this point we were coming up to 40 kilometers, and I had gotten a little ahead of the other three, though Gon and Leorio were right behind me.

"HEY WAIT UP KID! Show some respect for the exam would ya" I heard behind me.

That same smooth voice replied back "what do you mean" I wanted to turn back, but that may throw me off balance so I decided to slow down a bit.

"What I mean is, that it's cheating to use a skateboard, this is an endurance test" I slowed down enough to be right next to Gon and I turned my head to the right a little to see the white haired guy again.

"No it's not, the examiner guy only said we had to follow him, that's all" Gon's voice popped in.

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway" the guy slowed down on his skateboard, coming between Gon and I.

"How old are you?" He asked "fourteen" Gon said.

The guy looked surprised by this and then smiled the same as Gon, he jumped off his board doing a trick to bring it up into his hands, nearly smacking me in the face with it in the process, and paced with Gon and I.

"I guess I'll run for a bit" Gon got excited and got a little in front to look at him.

"woah that was cool!" Gon said.

"My name's Killua" he introduced.

Gon grinned "I'm Gon! And her name's Y/n" I blushed slightly 'damnit Gon, don't go introducing me to random people' I thought.

Killua tilted his head back a bit to look at me "oh, that's nice" he gave me a look and turned back forward.

I froze 'what the hell was that for man, it's not like I stabbed you in the back or something' I scowled and decided to screw it and run ahead, "I'll see you at the finish Gon" he smiled and nodded, I gave Killua one last smile and he ignored it so I scrunch my nose and just went ahead.

Well he seemed nice when he swooped in and saved me from not being able to take the exam so I owe him the kindness.

People began dropping like flies as we came up on the 80 kilometer mark. It's been three hours and I decided on a happy medium in the middle front of the crowd, though that placed me a little too close for comfort in front of the clown dude, and I could feel his eyes boring into my back. "DAMMIT ALL" I heard Leorio yell from behind, loud thumping coming all the way from the back.

I smiled as we came onto a large staircase that looked like it kept going up. I could hear the voices of Kurapika and Leorio behind me, it felt wrong to eavesdrop on their sad backgrounds, but I couldn't help it. "See you at the finish line" Gon popped in out of nowhere.

"Yea, catch you later old man" Killua added.

"Who are you calling an old man?! Can't you tell I'm a teenager just the same as you guys?" I stubbled, almost falling face first and getting a mouthful of concrete.

"What?!" I yelled.

We all shook off the new information and kept on. I mean, who would've guessed that.

"Oh, hey (y/n)" I looked at Gon and smiled "sup slowpokes" he smirked "Killua and I are having a race to the top, wanna join? It's loser buys dinner" I was surprised, he knows I'm faster than him right?

I smirked anyway "your on" I challenged. 

"You fine with that Killua?" said boy looked at me up and down "yea sure, whatever" I was almost irritated with this guy already, I mean like what a cocky attitude.

We were almost to the top, Killua was in-between Gon and I "I've gotta say you two, I'm pretty impressed you can keep up with me" I smiled 'wow, he actually acknowledged me in a nice way' that's when he said something I felt was directed towards me "or maybe they're all just so slow YOU seem fast" inphases on "you" he glanced at me and huffed. My eye twitched out of frustration 'the hell is it with this guy, does he have something out for me' I thought.

"Man, I thought the Hunter Exam was gonna be more of a challenge, this is boring" Killua complained.

"Hey, so why do you wanna be a hunter anyway?" Gon asked. This piqued my curiosity, seeing as he's the only one who's reason I didn't know now out of our small makeshift group.

"Who me? I never said I wanted to be a hunter? I just thought the exam was gonna be fun, I heard it was gonna be hard, but it's not as fun as I thought, so here I am" I deadpanned. "What about you?" Killua asked back.

Then came the explanation of Gon's dad, the man the myth the legend I have heard so much about from Gon, yet he's never even met the man himself "-Mito's the one who raised (y/n) and I, and she's only told me a little about what my dad is like, but I've only ever seen him in pictures she's shown me from a long time ago" I glanced over at Killua.

"Wait, who's Mito?" He asked.

Gon looked over at me and smiled "our aunt" I smiled back at him genuinely happy that he accepted me as family. It was sad the way Gon's dad just up and left, but if you are that passionate about something, then go for it I guess. Still kinda wrong to leave your kid to your sister though.

I saw light up ahead in the tunnel and gasped, grabbing the attention of the other two. Everyone around us was cheering, happy to finally get the hell out of this damned place.

I quickly got ahead of the game and took long strides up the steps with powerful kicks. Gon and Killua quickly caught on and smirked. I dived over Mr. Satotz, nearly smacking into the ceiling after kicking my body up. I tucked into a ball and rolled. I landed on my butt and looked behind me to see the boys passing at the exact same time.

"I totally won" Killua said as a matter of fact "no way, I won" Gon rebuttals "I crossed the line first, so I totally won" Killua shoved a thumb into his chest.

Finally Gon turned towards Mr. Satotz "excuse me Mr. Satotz, but who made it first?" Satotz glanced at both of them and walked towards me.

"I believe this fine young lady here finished first, the two of you tied for second" he lended a hand out to me and I took it politely.

"Thank you," I said with a small blush.

Killua got closer to me "there's no way she won, she's shorter than me" he put a hand on my head roughly and it sent a tingle down my spine "she's at least two inches shorter" I giggled.

"Height doesn't have everything to do with speed you know Killua" he flinched at my use of his name.

"Shut up" he muttered, putting his hands into his pockets and backing away from me.

"Hey, Mr. Satotz, is this where the second phase begins?" I looked up at our examiner with hope.

"No it isn't, we have quite a way to go" I sighed and collapsed from boredom "dammit" I muttered. I decided to just sit and wait in this spot for the time being.


	2. Misty x Memories

As more people made it out of the tunnel, the more fog came rushing in, making it harder to see by the second. You shuffled uncomfortably from the lack of vision, the feeling of a hand running circles into your back making you feel slightly better as Gon's reassuring smile pushed away your worries.

The sound of Leorio huffing and puffing his way up the last couple of steps came from behind as he finally made it. Kurapika followed in his steps not even breaking a sweat. "Hey guys" you greeted.

Kurapika looked down at the three of you and waved "hey" he said. Then he looked towards the fog "looks like the fog is lifting" he said. You stood quickly along with Gon and Killua, Gon gasped in amazement.

"Welcome to the Milsy WetLands, or also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross it to reach phase two of the exam. This place is home to a variety..." Your mind blanked at the realization of how dark it's gonna be down there in the swamp. You didn't very much take a liking to the dark, nope, not one bit. Especially not from all those times locked-.

"That man is lying to you!" The yelling of someone's voice broke you out of your little meltdown. "I'M THE REAL EXAMINER, YA GOT IT" you looked past Gon who stood in front of you now with Killua slightly at your side. Both boys had originally been behind you just seconds ago.

Everyone began freaking out, especially after the guy pulled some monkey thing with a replication of Mr. Satotz's face on it. This dude went on about some bullshit excuse as to why the very man who could have gone and killed us all off way before now was actually not our examiner. That is until he was shut up by playing cards being plunged into his chest. Mr. Satotz on the other hand, caught the three cards sent his way.

Your eyes traveled to the one person who was bound to be that skilled in something like that, clown guy. He was holding a deck, flipping through it casually like he didn't just attack an examiner. "That settles it then, he is the real examiner" the clown guy said.

'Well duh, how is this surprising people?' you thought, peeking out from behind Gon and steadying yourself with the closest thing to you unbeknownst to you. "Thank you very much, though I must say applicant number 44, if you attack me once more you will be disqualified, is that clear?" Mr. Satotz said.

"Of course" the clown guy responded. You huffed at the circus act and his eyes snapped towards yours. Quickly pulling your head back, you pushed yourself into the back of both boys, attempting to hide from his creepy gaze. Killua slightly turned his head to look at your scrunched up face, the feeling of closeness to you making his stomach feel strange for a moment.

"No letting our guard down" Killua quickly said. "Right" Gon responded.

Fear settled in as Mr. Satotz began walking into the swamp. Your heart began racing faster as you followed against your own will to move forward. Darkness was a huge no from you. "It'll be okay y/n, I know you can do it, if you need, keep up with Satotz, or you can stick with Killua and I?" You looked at Gon and grasped onto a strap from his bag. He smiled and the three of you began moving.

You decided to concentrate on running as you closed your eyes, letting Gon lead you like he used to into the kitchen for a late night snack back when you both were younger. The only sound your brain could focus on being the squelching of the mud beneath your feet.

(Major abuse warning, can't stomach the idea, don't read. I'll put another note where it ends)

The squelching turned into something more skin splitting and gruesome, like a knife stabbing into a person's fleshy body. Blood circulating out of the fresh open wound of the person before you as the knife was driven into their stomach again.

A gun slipped from their hands as they gripped onto the bleeding gashes in their skin. Their palms doing nothing for the gaping stab wounds scattered around their stomach and chest. Ten times.

You had counted ten times that sunny afternoon. The air was cool and the spring time was coming down as summer neared. Animals were buzzing about and people were out having fun while you stayed inside of the shabby house filled with dirt, grime, and empty glass bottles.

Ten stab wounds for the ten beers he had that day. Ten times he yelled at you that week. Ten times he had locked you away for the month. Ten times for the ten years he haunted you on that island.

His bloodied and drunk body falling to the ground like the last domino in line. Finally coming to an end. Your shaky hands splattered like the rest of you as your eyes watched. A bullet in your leg and a nasty gash in your head, but adrenaline rushing through your veins like never before.

That was the day your father died by your hand. Also the day of Gon's ninth birthday. And the day Aunt Mito and Gon officially took you in as their own.

(That's the end of the abuse to children section for this chapter, you may continue now)

After the incident Gon had found you sobbing in the kitchen on top of shattered glass and dried blood. He didn't judge you for anything, he didn't ever once push you to talk about it or ever call you weak. Instead he helped when he could along with Aunt Mito. 

One thing you regret doing was going off on your own at the age of twelve, but you knew it had to be done. It was wrong to just leave the two without talking to them or saying anything. Only leaving a note behind for the two to find the next day.

"I'm gonna go find Kurapika and Leorio" You broke from your thoughts, and looked up focusing on Gon, not the fog and darkness around you "it's better to just keep going, they're bound to be there when we get to the finish" Killua said. That's when you realised none of you were even running, and no one else was around 'are we lost?' you thought. Gon looked down at you and grabbed both your shoulders "Stay with Killua, he'll get you to the end, I'll be there soon okay, I'm gonna go look for Leorio and Kurapika" he said. You went to rebuttal, but he shook his head and ran off.

'This is bad, what if Killua decides to kill me or leave me here to die... What if... What if he can't find the end?' you internally panicked as you watched Gon disappear in the fog making your anxiety rise, all of your focus going back to the dark fog and how unclear your vision was with it all so thick and heavy.

"Hey..?" Killua's voice came through the thick fog gently when he spoke to you making your vision faulted as your eyes landed on his face. Focusing on his glowing white hair wasn't impossible as your form visibly relaxed. His eyes looked like two orbs of thunder lighting up the area around them as his smooth face glew. Soft lips making a movement grabbing your attention. "Are you listening dumbass?" Your body jolted at his sudden drop in attitude "god, do you space out all the time? Come on Gon wants me to babysit his girl so let's go brat" he gripped your hand suddenly and dragged you forward.

"His girl?" You asked confused. Killua looked at you over his shoulder with a raised brow "what? Aren't you two together?" He asked. You furrowed your brows with a disgusted face and shook your head "no way, Gon is like a brother to me, the real first family to actually treat me like family… didn't he explain that to you?" you explained. His grip tightened. "I see...no"

Your gaze went down his body until you got to his butt. 'Damn son, how much do you squat thick boy?' you thought 'hopefully that didn't come out of my mouth and that just stayed in my head'. My eyes trailed to where his hand connected with mine making all of my focus veer from my surroundings.

His fast walk brought me out of my focus as he was basically doing a light jog now 'salty over a simple race I see?' 

"Can you please not walk like that, I'll have to start running" you said, eyes focused on the back of his glowing white head. He turned and smirked "oh, so are you too slow short legs?" He teased. You grew irritated as he kept talking about how short your legs were "will you shut-" he pulled you closer cutting your voice off from the sudden movement before giving you a curious gaze.

"Hey. If you want to be a Hunter then why are you scared of the dark? Isn't that just childish?" His question caught you off guard as he had flipped the subject by a complete 180. 

Your e/c orbs traveled to his electric ones as you thought 'I forgot we were even in heavy fog' then your eyes searched around to notice the fog was growing thinner. Strange. "It's a long and miserable story, it's boring too, no way you'd wanna hear about it" you said. He eyed you suspiciously before slipping his hand out of yours "well, I'm going ahead to the finish. Good luck stupid" he gave you the middle finger and vanished in thin air.

He left you on a slightly foggy dirt road that felt like it went uphill from the slope. You continued on the path and into the no fog zone, assuming this was the finish. As the top of the hill came into sight, so did Mr.Satotz and only a few other participants. It seems like the number of people we had before had been halved. Your eyes looked around until they landed on a particular person. Both of you making eye contact before he started walking over to you, he gave a sickly sweet smile as his eyes narrowed.

"I was about to start thinking you couldn't even make it up a simple hill" Killua slid in front of you, grabbing your shoulders and pushing you towards the gates and under the shade of a large tree. "Why did you do that" you complained, half rubbing your ass from being forced onto it. "Gon left me to babysit you and I didn't get a good feel about letting you talk to that guy" he said, standing straight, his hands shoved in his pockets while casually looking around. "God, your such an ass-" he glared down at you "-and then you can be so nice, what the hell is up with you, bipolar much?" You said.

His glared changed into a look of something else as he went to say something, but Gon had made it with Kurapika and Leorio, though Leorio was a bit out of commission at the moment. "What happened" you said, quickly getting up and helping Leorio against a tree.

"We had a small run in with Hisoka, he was being surrounded by a few other people, and well... You can guess what went on from there" Kurapika said, giving the clown man a look. You glanced over your shoulder to see a grey shirt and looked up to the owner to see Killua looking down at you without turning his head. Giving you the dirtiest of looks while no one was looking, your eye twitched in irritation, a very angry smile spread across your lips "the hell are you-" Gon grabbed your shoulder and looked down at you, stopping you mid sentence "I'm happy you made it here safe, you too Killua" he smiled at him and put an arm over my shoulders "I wonder what the next challenge is gonna be" he thought out loud.

The four of us waited around, Leorio joining us shortly after as he regained concussions right before the gate to the next challenge opened. "What happened?" he grumbled, rubbing his head where he must have been hit by this Hisoka guy. You prefer to just call him clown guy, but since he has a name, you were gonna half respect it... keyword: half.

The next part of the exam was a cooking challenge. The objective was to make a pork meal that would satisfy both of the examiners, but unfortunately one of them was a little more picky than your average six year old. The big guy on the other hand would eat anything in an instant. In the end she failed us all and everyone was kinda bummed about it, others were angry, but who wouldn't be? I mean like, she can't fail all of us over the simple fact that we couldn't cook the meal she wanted? ...Well she could and did. That's when we met Mr. Netero, the old man who held the Hunter Exam every year apparently.

Everyone began gathering around Netero and Menchi as they spoke, you wormed your way through the crowd and saw a white headed boy near the front. You grabbed his sleeve and pulled yourself forward to see what was being said since you were too short to see over the crowd. He looked down for a second to see who the hell was touching him only to be met by a head of h/c hair, so instead he sighed and pretended he didn't notice you.

You watched the exchange go down, and listened to how everyone was to go to Split mountain to obtain an egg to boil. You also watched how Mr.Netero looked at Menchi's boobs 'what a perv'.


	3. One x Step x Closer x To x Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ chapter 3!

As we all arrived at Split mountain, Menchi showed us over to the infamous split in said mountain as she began to explain something about spider-eagle nests, and how they lay their eggs. I was confused about it all until I peeked over the ledge to see all of the spider webs holding the eggs together in clusters. 

The depth of the mountain was enthralling to me as the light breeze blew my hair and clothes the closer I was. A sudden dread made my stomach drop when a hand pressed against my back just enough to throw me forward.

I gasped as I fell face first. I twisted to see my asailunt, but no one was behind my spot anymore. Ms. Menchi tried to grab my attention, but I had blanked everything out as my neck bent backwards towards the bottom to watch for the spiderwebs.

"Y/N!" The guys yelled after me as I came back to my senses and grabbed onto one of the lines and spun around from the speed. It was hard to hold myself up as the web was silky and kinda slippery in my grip 'I thought spiderwebs were sticky?!' I looked over at Ms. Menchi who called my name loud enough finally "hey kid, aren't you listening?" I nodded and she sighed, probably calming down finally "when you feel like it's the right time, just jump okay, trust me" I stared at her as she smiled reassuringly. 

I swung my legs up and wrapped them around the web instead to keep a better hold. When the moment's right. I stilled as I watched the gapping emptiness below me, a slightly harder breeze made my skin prickles when I dropped. Menchi smirked and followed as we both grabbed an egg. I held my body in a horizontal position to make my fall as slow as possible, and right as I could barely see the ground past all the fog, a gigantic gust of wind blew me into the air. I giggled when it whipped my hair into the air along with my body as I curled myself around the egg. Everyone watched as I emerged first from the edge, some looking excited, others looking terrified.

"A little help maybe?" I reached my arm out towards Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio, but before Gon could reach out, Killua grabbed my wrist making me grab back before he pulled me into him, pushing those behind him back forcefully. I stumbled a bit, putting weight onto his chest before looking at his cold and calculated blue sapphires. "Woah y/n that was freaking amazing, that looks like so much fun!" Gon said. I snapped my eyes to him and pushed myself off of Killua with pink cheeks and laughed "yea it actually was a lot of fun" I scratched my head nervously. 

"How do you know there was an up draft?" Kurapika asked me concerned, I looked at him confused. "you mean, you didn't see me get pushed off?" Everyone's eyes narrowed for a second, and I watched Gon's face drop as Killua stepped forward with a scary look. "Do you know who pushed you?" He asked, I thought for a moment "not really, I turned around to see them but they weren't there." 

Kurapika scowled "it must have been Hisoka..." Then Leorio butted in "it could have also been Tonpa" I looked at both of them and smiled "I don't really care if it was clown guy or fat nose, I'm fine so it doesn't matter" all four of them looked at me and blinked a few times before laughing. "What? Did I say something?" I asked "clown guy?" Leorio gasped out "fat nose" Killua giggled "oh, you mean their names" Kurapika palmed his forehead "that's too good" I didn't get it, that's just what they're called in my mind since I was too lazy to remember their names.

After boiling the eggs and having an amazing meal, we all said goodbye to Menchi and boarded Netero's airship which would be taking us to the third exam site. We all gathered to the front where he explained that we were free to do as we pleased until 8 am. 

I grabbed some food from the dining hall by myself and went to sit on one of the benches around the perimeter of the blimp to watch the lights as we went over bright and glowing cities. "You damn teenagers! Stay out of my kitchen, go eat in the dining hall like everyone else!" I heard yelling from a hall not too far from me. The sound of two bodies sliding across the floor made me giggle.

I heard near silent footsteps quickly approaching "hey Gon look!" It was Killua and Gon. "Woah, it's like it's covered in jewels" Gon gawked at the window. They both went face first to the glass not too far from me and I just sat still and ate my food before putting my attention back on the site outside. They weren't wrong to be amazed, it was truly a beautiful view. Maybe I could relax for a moment and enjoy this...

"Y/n!" guess not then. I turned to see the two coming over excitedly "hey you two" I smiled and waved. They quickly sat down on either side of me, half squishing me in since there wasn't that much room on the bench. It wasn't uncomfortable though.

"What are you doing over here alone?" Killua asked. I looked at him surprised 'I don't remember him ever being so not angry?' I pushed my plate forward, finished my food and drank the rest of my water before answering as to clear my throat "well it was really loud everywhere else I went, and this spot also has a really nice view" I saw the corners of his mouth tilt upwards a bit "yea" he agreed "I'm saying" Gon said.

We sat in blissful silence for a bit, I could hear Killua move slightly as he placed his hand down in-between us. I of course let it slide seeing as he probably had no room on the other side. "Hey Killua... Are your parents, well where are they?" Gon asked. I was surprised for a second by his question, I wanted to know if he was wondering because the only parent Gon has ever had was Aunt Mito, or if he was genuinely curious. "Hm, they're alive, probably" Killua said 'PROBABLY?!' I thought. "Well what do they do?" Gon asked "they're assassins" Gon and I both looked at him most likely for different reasons "they both are?" Gon and I asked simultaneously, I looked at Gon and giggled a bit, guess it was for the same reason.

This made Killua giggle "those are your responses?" He laughed "you both are really interesting people aren't cha?" He swung his leg over so he was straddling the seat and rested his head on his right arm propped on top of the table. "Neither of you are the first ones to hear about my parents, but you both are the first to take it seriously" he said. "It's true though, isn't it?" Gon asked "and why do you think that" I leaned back a little, feeling like this was now a two way conversation.

Killua leaned forward closer to me "weirdo" Gon was confused "most of the time people only like me cause they can't tell if I'm being serious or not" he looked up and then glanced into my eyes, inviting me to listen.

"I'm from a family of assassins, so yea, they're all in the business of murder. And my entire family has really high hopes for me" he shifted his gaze from me to the outside like he was in thought "but I can't stand it, who would want their whole life mapped out for them. Whenever I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all flipped out and got angry with me, it was crazy!" He leaned closer towards me again after pulling his arm back and straightening again "My mom was screaming and crying in my face about my potential to be a top assassin" Gon giggled a bit awkwardly as I thought to myself "I mean like, horrible parents am I right, no wonder I'm rotten, but then we started fighting, so I slashed my mom in the face, stabbed my brother in the side, and ran away from home, and right now they're bound to be out for blood" he gave a cheeky grin off to the side as Gon and I just looked at him like he was a little crazy. "If they come after me though I'll kill them" Gon and I then decided to just laugh strangely "when I get my license, I'll hunt each and every one of them down to the last one, I'm pretty sure they have hefty bounties ontop of their heads" I deadpanned 'damn that family sounds hardcore'.

Gon and Killua began to talk about other things as I thought to myself, slowly swinging my legs under the bench. I felt someone close by and turned to see Netero, he stopped, smiled and disappeared. At the same time Gon and Killua stood up quickly, I blinked rapidly to check and see if my vision had missed it, but I swore something flew past my left. 

"What's the matter?" Killua was blocking my view from the voice of Netero behind his body "Mr. Netero, you didn't see anyone over there did you..?" Gon asked. Mr. Netero looked at me and said "I don't believe so" I knew he came from that way, so why lie? "You're fast for an old timer" Killua casually insulted. "You mean that trick? I just barely moved, that's all" Netero played innocent.

I grabbed onto the back of Killua for support as I peeked around with a small glare on my face "what do you want" Killua demanded, vibrations from his smooth voice went down his spine and I could feel it from every spot I was touching "you don't have anything to do until the last phase am I right?" He added "now, no need to be so apprehensive, I was just getting a little bored and wanted someone to talk to. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Exam?" He questioned.

Gon jumped right in cutting the atmosphere, as if there wasn't any tension at all. "Yea, it's a lot of fun, and different than I had imagined! I was thinking there were gonna be written exams" as chirpy as ever Gon "I'm disappointed, I thought this would be more of a challenge, but I assume the next phase will be more interesting" Killua paused before turning and grabbing my wrist "let's go Gon-" I was starting to burn up as he held my wrist longer "wait, would you like to play a little game with me?" Netero proposed "a game" I muttered "to make it interesting, if you three beat me, I'll make you hunters on the spot" Gon got a sparkle in his eyes as he lurched forward "really?!" He said exasperated. Killua stepped back, pulling me with him slightly "what do you three say" he smiled that really kind old man smile, but I could see a hint of mischief laced in it.

We were led into this cushioned room with little circular windows lined up on the wall. Netero dropped his top from his body and grabbed a black and yellow ball, bouncing it on the ground before pulling up his pants a little. "Now then, these are the rules: just take the ball from me, and you win. You may use any tactics you want, and I won't make any attack moves, only defense promise. You have until 8 am I believe" Gon was confused by this "why don't you give it a try, see if your right" Killua stepped forward "so all we have to do is take the ball? I'll give it a shot" Netero nodded and stayed still.

I watched as Killua passed in front of me, beginning to walk around in a circle, another Killua passed me again, and then another...wait 'more Killua's?' I rubbed my eyes and looked around, because there was no way I wasn't seeing things, but this movement looked familiar. Then the real Killua attacked, going for the ball, missing everytime. "Is that all?" Netero teased. Killua glared before smirking and sending himself across the floor, legs spread open in a running fashion as he hovered above the wood. As soon as he was close he slammed his leg around Netero's with another big smirk. Slowly his face changed into one of pain "what the fuck old man, the hell is your leg made out of!" He said, now jumping around, holding his shin, I winced

"Tag me in!" Gon basically yelled, Killua smacked Gon's hand and sat down next me. Gon stretched before he pushed off forward really quick, already more than halfway to Netero, then he jumped high in the air, catching the old man off guard before smacking his head into the ceiling. 

I felt a hand slap my thigh and squeaked "you idiot, we already know how high you can jump, stop showing off, he dropped his guard for a second so you had a chance" Killua sighed and put his weight onto the hand on my thigh until he looked at it and then trailed the spot up into my eyes "oh, uh... Sorry" he moved his hand, but I caught it before he moved it all the way back, the contact felt like a zap "you're fine, not like you knew" I smiled through the tingles and goosebumps going up my arm, he scowled and swiped his hand away. 

I flinched 'and here I thought we were finally getting along' I sighed and stood up before pulling my black cover up off to show a sports bra underneath "Gon, tag me in please!" he slid away from Netero and smirked while running over, tagging me in. I slipped off my shoes and walked forward 'should I take off my sweats or just leave them on? It would be easier to move, but let's see how much I can keep up in pants' I thought.

I gripped the fabric of my pants and pulled them up so that they were a bit tight around my mid calf. Netero watched with a weird look in his eyes, almost as if he was studying me. Gon cheered me on making me smile before stepping backwards and running straight at Netero. No one has ever been able to keep up with me and my near inhuman speed, but Netero was a different case.

Instead of going under I'd have to go over even if the ball was on his foot. I veered off from him to the right and jumped so that I took only two steps on the wall before kicking off so that my foot was sent flying at his face. His hand pushed my ankle away faster than lightning, making me smirk as I reached a hand out and latched onto his arm.

"Gotcha now" he gasped as I twisted around his body in the blink of an eye and hung upside down by my legs on his shoulders. I reached down to grab the ball off his foot, but he kicked it up making me growl as I instead leaned back up and lifted myself by one hand on his shoulder, still using him as a support and reached for the ball mid air.

Netero swung me off of him making me land a few feet back, but I was quick to run back in faster than before as I slid across the floor under him and dug my heels into the floor as it strained against my force. I hooked my arms around his legs and yanked him forward to throw him face first to the ground. Quickly I unhooked myself so that I could flip myself and hold myself up on just my hands as I brought my legs out from under me and kicked Netero with my feet. The ball flew free of his grasp making me smirk as I kicked it behind me.

Netero landed finally and rushed towards me on both feet as I did a backflip and landed right beneath the ball. It was about to fall into my outstretched hands when Netero leaped forward and grabbed the ball before pushing my forehead backwards.

I gasped for air as I landed and pushed off for another attack, this time I'd definitely get it. As soon as I appeared in front of him he slightly gasped as I reached for the ball and he jumped it to his right foot, balancing on his toe, I spun my body and kicked it forward before grabbing Netero's shoulders and hoisting myself up, shoving my feet into his gut and pushing off. He grabbed my ankles and pulled me back to which I got into a handstand and did the splits before slamming my legs together creating a gust of air big enough to surprise him. I pushed off his sides this time and touched the ball slightly before he slid under me and kicked it away, he stood in front of me, catching the ball from hitting the other wall.

I huffed out a frustrated breath as I stood up and turned towards the old man who looked serious now. His eyes narrow and his smile gone.

"Holy shit..." Killua whispered. "Woah Y/n, you've gotten so much faster! And your legs are super strong" Gon praised me. "That was damn impressive Ms. Y/n" Netero said. I smiled and put my hair up before slipping the bow in my pants out as they dropped "why are you dropping your pants?!" Killua freaked for some reason. Underneath I wore shorts to help with mobility, I slid my pants by my shirt and got into a real fighting position. 

My eyes narrowed on Netero, his brows furrowing "your done" he suddenly said, I froze "huh?" I asked. "I'm disqualifying you from the game" I blinked twice before picking at my ear "I'm sorry what did you say, I swear you said I was disqualified from our game" I said "that would be correct, please go sit down and think to yourself" I frowned and walked back over to Killua and Gon, sitting down in the spot in-between them.

"Why is she disqualified?!" Killua freaked "she almost got the ball and touched it twice! She didn't actually fail at it, are you scared she was actually gonna get it?" He added. "No, I just believe she has potential that I don't need to test" I brooded about it and pulled my pants back on, not wanting anyone to look too close at the scars on my body.

After a while both boys were fighting Netero together, but I mostly watched Killua since I've seen Gon fight before. I've even been on the opposing side of his fighting. Both boys have removed their top article of clothing making it easier for them to fight. Gon had taken off his jacket while Killua had taken off his short sleeve. He rolled up the purple arms of his long sleeve and had untucked the shirt from his pants.

He was a little sweaty so his skin had a small shine to it when he moved. Disheveled white locks flowing with him when he moved making him stand out as he zoomed around the room after Netero. There was a look in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine and the more he continued the worse the look got.

I yawned, breaking the trance I was in before looking at the time and deciding now was a good time to sleep. Maybe the other two had already found a room to sleep in? I grabbed my shirt and stood up heading towards the door, but took one last look at the fight to get the ball.

A tired smile worked its way onto my face as I closed the door and walked down the hall where we originally were. The beautiful view had only gotten better as the night dragged on, but the lights seemed to shine twenty times brighter from below. I sat down on the bench and leaned forward on my arms and rested my head. Exhaustion crawled up my back as I slipped my eyes closed and fell into the dark abyss called sleep.

My for once peaceful sleeping was interrupted rudely as voices woke me up. I didn't open my eyes though just encase and I'm lucky I didn't. "You know what number she is?" one of them said "no, but I know she's a part of the exam. Should we kill her?" the first one laughed "she's a kid? She's probably just been lucky to get this far?" I twitched and they shut up. 

I felt the presence of someone right behind me as a hand hovered over my body. Not yet though. As soon as their fingers brushed my spine I was going to whip around and claw his face, but a choked back sound made me hault. It sounded like someone was drowning from their own blood and maybe I was right because now I smelled something metallic and dead.

"Hey… you awake?" wasn't that Killua's voice? What did he do to the two people that were just talking… A hand brushed my hair that had apparently fallen from my face and I held in my gasp as I kept my breathing steady. Is Gon with him?

Something fanned over my face and so I finally decided to physically wake up and crack open my eyes. It was blurry at first as a blob of white tilted a bit. Slowly my eyes focused on a pair of striking blue eyes that stared back at me.

"You know you're vulnerable just sleeping out here like this, right?" He raised a brow as I yawned a bit. "Yes. I just kind of fell asleep" I couldn't handle his piercing gaze, and being so close to me I had to turn away and put distance between us somehow. "Come on let's go find an empty room or those other two guys" I lifted my head as he turned around and walked down the hall slowly.

I stood up and heard something squelch under my heel as I stepped forward. My eyes turned down, but Killua appeared in front of me and grabbed my wrist "god your slow" I gasped as he pulled me forward and rushed down the hall now.

My head turned slightly to see something red in my peripheral, but I couldn't focus on it as we rounded a corner "w-wheres Gon?" My voice sounded so small as it came out making me feel stupid for even talking.

"Still fighting Netero" I hummed in response as he slowed down and started checking rooms. Some people glared back at him as he let light into the small space, others ready to pounce. Finally after several doors he opened an empty room and quickly looked around to see if anyone daring enough was preying on other participants before shoving me inside and slipping inside.

I sat down near a corner and brought my legs up to my chest "you can sleep first since I already had a nap" he turned around and made eye contact with me making me look away quickly "I'm not tired. You sleep" I flinched 'he really needs to learn manners or how to speak to people better.'

A sigh blew through my nose as I leaned back on the wall and curled more into a ball as if I was trying to make myself meld with the room. "Fine, but wake me up if you start falling asleep-" a small yawn forced my words to cut off and my eyes to squeeze shut.

I watched out of my left eye as he settled against the opposite wall not too far from me and crossed his arms and closed eyes. 'Not tired my ass. I just hope he doesn't pass out cause I know Gon will, but he's with Netero' I closed my eyes and felt sleep wrap around me again as I slowly went back, but it wasn't peaceful anymore. This time I had a dream.

  
  



	4. Unexpected x Turn x Of x Events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm the cold shoulder~

Flying. I was flying.

"Be careful you don't want her to get hurt"

I opened my eyes and looked up to the sky. A blazing sun looked back at me, it's rays of warmth never really meeting my skin no matter how close I was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she'd go that high!"

No matter where I turned my head all I could see was the big blue open sky surrounding me. It felt as if I was a feather swaying from side to side as I floated down until I felt something, or more like someone catch my body.

My eyes landed on blue orbs that stared back at me wide eyed like a child. It felt like the blue pools were sucking me in as if they had turned into a vortex.

Suddenly it felt as if I couldn't breath as water filled my lungs and suffocated me. My body's natural reaction to panic being non-existent as I drifted down into the abyss of blue.

"Y/n"

A hand shot out at me and I struggled to reach for it as something else pulled me down into the water. When I finally was able to turn my head a scream erupted from my mouth despite the water inside my lungs. The face of someone I thought I could get away from below me.

With enough strength I rushed upwards and grabbed the hand as it yanked me out.

"Y/n!"

I opened my eyes and gasped for air to fill my lungs as I clawed at my chest "are you okay?" The voice was laced with concern and worry, making me search for them in my struggle.

Blue eyes made me freeze as I looked up at Killua "Y/n are you okay?" Only now did I notice the grip on my shoulders and the tilt in his brows as he leaned forward to look at my face.

"I-I'm fine…" my throat was parched. Ironic. 

He loosened his grip as he sat back in his crouched position while looking at me. "Doesn't seem that way. Here" he stood up and held out his hand "w-what?" He made a movement with his hand and I reached out to grab it. Goosebumps tingling at his touch.

"It's time to get off the airship so let's go find Gon" I pulled his hand "you didn't sleep?" he stopped and opened the door before looking back "I don't need it. Trained assassin. Remember?" He started pulling me along again, but I was still waking up and had wobbly legs as he rushed down the hall "you should still- still sleep" I nearly tripped over my own feet as we rounded the corner towards the opening of the airship.

I saw a spiky head of hair and walked ahead of Killua as I stepped in front of him "so did you ever get the ball?" Gon jumped at my appearance before plastering a smile on his face "no, but it was sure fun!" I wiped the grin off my face knowing Gon wasn't going to get flustered or annoyed by my teasing.

Down the ramp I saw Kurapika and Leorio talking. I skipped down the ramp now awake and slid to their side "hey you two, how was your sleep?" They both turned to me and smiled "it was very nice Y/n, did you find a room to sleep in with Gon and Killua?" I stood straight and placed my hands on my hips "well Netero decided to invite the three of us to a game, but then I wasn't allowed to play so I left. After a while Killua and I both left and found a room to sleep in while Gon kept playing Netero's game" he nodded and turned to Leorio who looked at Killua as he walked over with Gon.

Leorio looked like he was tearing up as he started patting Killua on the back "good job man" everyone looked at him confused until a blush crawled up my cheeks. He totally took that the wrong way. I turned around and walked off the ramp "h-how about we get to the next exam?" I nervously yelled.

"Y/n wouldn't it be safer to stay on the ramp right now?" I stopped and looked back at Kurapika who motioned to the ground underneath me. My eyes scanned the area before realization settled in. "Woah! We're really high" Gon yelled. His voice echoing off into the distance.

I laughed nervously as people glared at him "this is weird. What kind of challenge is this?" the entire area looked devoid of anything. It was completely deserted. Everyone was kicked off the airship so the boys made their way over to me as they examined the ground.

"It's like a tower, but I don't see stairs or a ladder anywhere" Gon furrowed his brows while looking around. "Don't go near the edge, someone might push you off like they did Y/n back at split mountain" both Gon and I stiffened before scurrying back towards Killua who stayed close to where the airship was.

After everyone got off the ship, a voice came on the intercom from the outside, explaining that the very thing we were on top of was called Trick Tower, and that to pass this part of the exam we had to be at the bottom in 72 hours or we fail. Some people tried climbing down the side, but we all witnessed The ending of said person. 

"Come on guys, there's bound to be a way down, we just gotta stick together and find it" Gon announced, now completely determined. I nodded and began wondering around while stomping the ground. The only way down was literally DOWN. So there had to be a hatch of some kind around.

After a little while of walking around I noticed that more and more people were disappearing. Someone's scream got cut off near me as I stepped forward, that's when I felt something click as I began falling "Gon! Killua!" my voice was cut off as the door closed after I dropped 'shit...' I thought.

Meanwhile on top: "Gon! Killu-" both boys quickly turned to where you had just been with furrowed brows, they looked at each other worried "y/n?!" Kurapika and Leorio noticed their frantic behavior and noticed you were missing as well. 

This is bad they all thought.

When the hatch opened it made me start my descent on my back since it took the ground out from underneath me so fast. I tried hard to try and land straight on my legs, but I could only make it so that my knees took the force as I smashed into the ground. It felt like someone just shoved a knife under my kneecap and then ripped it out.

"Fuck!" I screamed as tears pricked my eyes. I fell onto my hands as I took my knee out of the ground quickly and looked at it. Blood.

A chuckle made me look around as I spotted the owner "no need to be so crude now" it's him. His golden eyes examined me as I glared. Clown guy.

I stood up and brushed any invisible dust off of me before cocking my hip and giving him a condescending look "why in the hell did I get stuck with you of all people you lousy piece of shit. You suck at make up by the way, drag queen. I've been wanting to tell you this the whole time, but could never find the breath to waste until now" he looked taken back as he blinked a few times and touched a hand to his face "drag queen..?" He mumbled.

"Whatever, if I'm stuck with you then that's that. I'm bound to get out of here at least half alive with you" he smirked and stood up from his spot "well you're not wrong about that last part, but what if I killed you?" With the flick of his wrist a small pinch on my neck made me touch the spot and look at the small dot of blood on my finger. 

"For one I don't think you're that stupid, and two there's no real point unless you're that blood thirsty" I looked him up in down a moment "well… I could see why you'd be blood thirsty, I mean come on, what kind of freak is that devoted to a get up– especially a circus clown get up–that they'd go out of their way just to get custom sharp edged metal cards?"

His eye twitched and I smirked before spotting a door next to his card "Look, you found a way out! Good job" I casually walked over the door and opened it. "How interesting… I could almost feel the pain of you shattering your knee cap, I could even hear the crunch of your bones, but here you are unaffected by it. Most men would be balling their eyes out or even flinching, but not you" he sauntered over to me and pulled the card out from above me and leaned in with a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, the name's Hisoka, you interesting little flower" I felt uncomfortable from his proximity before cringing and taking one of his fingers to shake before quickly walking down the corridor. "Let's go clown guy I wanna get out of here and see my friends" he chuckled as he followed behind me "very well then".

I couldn't believe that's how I had met Hisoka, but Lord knows it could have been on worse terms, dear God it could have. We didn't have to go through that many casualties, the worst thing we went through was some ex-examiner who wanted revenge. If I knew I would have to dodge flying weapons so much I would have told the clown guy to beat his face faster.

"Can you hurry this up maybe?" I sighed as Hisoka put another cut on the guy "if you ask nicely maybe I will" he teased "will you please beat him to a bloody pulp already clown diva?" Hisoka chuckled at my new nickname before smirking "I'd love to" the guy glared at me and threw one of his blades my way.

"Don't attack me you piece of shit, you have someone way worse on the other side of your blade to worry about" after that it only took moments before his head rolled onto the ground. Hisoka watched me as I looked at the dead body as if expecting a reaction, but what reaction does he want?

I kept my distance from the clown guy cause I knew he was a scummy bastard with tricks up his sleeve, almost literally. I didn't plan on dying anytime soon, he knew I had an injury. 

I wondered what Gon and the others were up to.

-

"I wonder what (y/n)'s up to" Gon sighed "yea, she seems more than strong enough to put up a fight" Killua said "oh hey, I never asked why, but how are her legs so strong like that?" He asked. 

Gon looked at him before staring back off into the ceiling "you'd have to ask her yourself, she's a strong person in general, she can take hits like they don't even affect her. One time she broke like three ribs, shattered her shin, then dislocated her shoulder and didn't even complain about it. I find it amazing how her body can even handle all of that" Killua stared at Gon, wondering how such a small fragile thing like yourself could tank like that.

"I just hope she didn't get paired with someone like Hisoka" Kurapika sighed. "Even if she did, she'd be fine" Gon said "she can actually be very persuasive in conversation, and if need be she knows how to put distance between herself and someone else" Leorio butted in after fighting with Tonpa yet again "didnt you say that you both hadn't seen each other in almost two years or something?" Killua furrowed his brows "you mean that this is your first time running into her after two years?" He asked. 

Gon laid back and sighed "yea, I'm not worried about it so much, whatever it was she had to do must have been important, though she changed in a way, I just can't figure out how..." his finger rested on his chin in thought.

'What a strange girl' Killua thought.

"Hey Leorio, why were you congratulating Killua when we got off the blimp?" Gon suddenly asked. Kurapika also perked up at this "well Y/n said that she and him found a room. She looked really happy when talking so I assu-" Killua bloomed a dark shade of red "what the hell you perverted old man!" Gon was confused at what was going on while Kurapika had a light blush on his face.

Let's just say that Leorio suffered the wrath of Killua.

-

I noticed a door in front of the both of us and picked up the pace as it opened in front of us. As soon as I stepped out I noticed all of the other doors around the circular room. "Woah…" I sneezed suddenly, making me rub my nose 'who the hell is talking about me?' the intercom came on making me focus as it spoke.

"Examine number 102 Y/n has finished first" a smile tugged at my lips until the com turned on again "Examine number 44 Hisoka has finished second" I turned around to see Hisoka smirking behind me as the door closed.

"Well… thanks clown diva, wouldn't have passed without you. Now don't talk to me anymore" he smiled as I walked away a few doors down and plopped to the ground to wait "as you wish little princess" this made me cringe 'so creepy' I thought.

After a little the next person came out. It was some purplish guy with purple hair, and yellow pins prodding all around his body. I looked at him weird, he made eye contact with me and it made me wanna flinch as he smiled. Recognition passed through both of us as I stared at him. I rolled my eyes away from him and sighed.

As more people came flooding in, I grew tired now that I wasn't with just two creeps, it was growing to be about 56 hours at this point, giving the others less than 16 hours to finish. 'maybe they'll walk through one of these doors any moment? Maybe they got separated from each other like me?' I closed my eyes from exhaustion hitting me hard for some reason, it always seemed to do that when I got injured.

When I opened my eyes again it felt as if only a moment passed, but on closer inspection more people were here than before and I don't remember hearing an intercom. I noticed all of the eyes on me probably thinking that I'm stupid for leaving myself vulnerable, but that's also when I noticed that Hisoka got closer to me somehow.

No one sat near him meaning no one sat near me. Guess that's one plus of speaking to him. I checked the time and noticed that there's only an hour left. My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I coughed to hide my surprise 'I slept for fifty hours!' that wasn't unusual, but it only felt like I blinked for a moment.

I decided against sitting any longer and stood up, noticing the slight numbness in my legs from sitting for so long. There were no signs of the four boys I've stuck with this whole time making me worry as the time ticked.

30...29...28...27…26

My anxiety crawled up my back and I felt pressure in my head as I got worried. They had to have made it out, there's no way Gon would leave me.

The sound of a door opening made me snap my eyes up and watch as two dirty figures walked out covered in dust. Gon smiled as he looked around and Killua scanned the room before his eyes landed on me. I felt joy flood my system as I ran forward and hugged them both "I thought you guys weren't going to make it" I sighed in relief.

Gon giggled while messing up my hair as Killua half held me a bit awkwardly. Kurapika came out behind them with a smile "did you make it out alright Y/n? We were worried about you" I blushed and stepped back "yea I made it out fine… where's Leorio?" A nervous laugh came from Gon as Kurapika's face changed to that of a disappointed mother.

"You move it backstabber"

"shut it you nuisance"

I looked between the younger boys to see Leorio fighting with fat nose. "This probably would have gone a lot smoother if we had you as our fifth" Killua commented with an exasperated sigh "well you can say that again" Kurapika added. "Hi fat nose!" I waved in his face, he flinched and backed away from me "shut it little girl" I giggled at him and stood straight again.

"So Y/n, what happened to you?" Gon asked. I looked at him and smiled "oh me? I ended up falling down a hatch and shattering my knee cap, and then apparently I was paired with clown guy, it wasn't as unpleasant as people would think. He can be a pretty sensible guy actually" Everyone froze "you were paired with Hisoka?!" Leorio's soul left his body. Gon and Killua checked my body up and down "did he try anything on you?" Gon asked "did he try to kill you?" Killua asked.

I stiffened and grabbed them by their shoulders "I'm fine" I said. "Didn't you say you shattered your knee cap?" Kurapika asked "oh that" I bent my knee and tapped it, it stung slightly, but it must have begun the healing process "yea but it's already healing" he nodded in reassurance.

"Y-you were teamed with H-Hisoka '' Tonpa stuttered out shakily. "Yea, what's so wrong with that" I smirked with a slight glare in my eyes "you're a monster, that's it, I'm not dealing with you people" he walked off and I giggled. "Who knew she could be so scary" Kurapika shuddered "so dominating" Leorio said. Every froze and looked at him, his face red, pervert radiating off of him. 

Killua slipped me behind him as Gon backed us up. "The time to finish Trick Tower has ended, all participants that have passed, please exit out of the opening door for the next phase" a woman's voice spoke.

Everyone exited the building and gathered around a nerdy looking guy waiting outside with a weird smile on his face. "Thank you all for participating in my tower, as you all know you have passed to the next phase, but before so you will all be drawing lots" my face twisted in confusion 'lots? Like numbers..?' I leaned into one of the guys so that I could take the weight off of my bad knee. It was really gonna kneed it…

(I'm so funny hahaha- okay I'm sorry)

"We'll be beginning with the order you finished in, so Ms. Y/n, please do come and be the first to draw" I walked forward and had to stand on my tippy toes to put my hand all the way in the box. After digging around for a moment I pulled out a white plastic piece and looked at it excited, but there wasn't anything on it?

I walked back to my friends as people looked at me in surprise "she was the first to finish, must have been easy for her" "she's gotta be powerful" "there's no way a midget could have finished first" a vein popped from my forehead at the last one 'midget huh? I'm 5'3" and 3/4 thank you very much' I huffed at the guy as I passed and he slightly flinched 'serves you right asshat' I looked at Gon who was amazed "you finished first Y/n?" I nodded "that's cool" Killua commented.

"Will you all please get in line according to the order you finished in and retrieve your card please" everyone began filing into order as I stood to the side to wait. I played with my number tag before removing it. 'I have a strong feeling this shouldn't be on for show' I thought as I slid it in my pocket, pinning it to the inside.

"Now that you all have your cards, you're probably wondering what these are for, if you will all please peel the sticker off the front to see the print underneath" I peeled mine and it showed number 198 I quickly darted my eyes around to find a trio of brothers with 19 at the beginning. One had 197 as a number, meaning the other two could possibly be my target. I grimaced, if that big guy is my target then this is bad, my knee is in no shape to fight if need be, and taking a target like him down might be a bit challenging if he's strong, but that's only if. 

Everyone had taken their badges off by now, except for the cocky ones. I looked at everyone else, even my friends in a venomous gaze 'right now, I could be anyone's prey' I thought.

As we boarded a boat, I sat down and leaned against the side letting my knee relax "hey Y/n" Gon chirped as he sat next to me, Killua joining my other side suddenly. "So whose you guys' target?" Killua questioned. Gon and I looked at him suspiciously "my target isn't either of you" he quickly said "well my target isn't either of you" I followed "same here" Gon said. "Show our number on the count of three?" Killua suggested. We all nodded "1" Gon said "two" I said "3" Killua ended.

We flipped our cards to each other and I noticed that Killua and I both got a number off of each other, then I inspected Gon's only to laugh "oh my god Gon" I hugged his side sadly "you have terrible luck man" Killua said "I know" Gon sadly admitted.

"Hey Killua, your number was one before mine, wanna team-" he immediately shut me down "not really" I sighed and looked away.

'Rude'

I was the first one to leave, being able to go wherever I wanted to first, I thought to myself as my five minutes started while walking 'should I wait in hiding to see if my prey will pass, or should I hunt them down?' With my knee in mind I decided to lay in wait for a couple of days since we had the week on the island. I traveled as far as I thought suitable before jumping up and into a tree to rest.

-

I waited there for two days in hiding. Sleeping on and off as I waited for my leg to heal a little more. It didn't take long until I could bend it properly, but I should avoid running. I'm so lucky to have such a tolerance to pain, at least to the pain after the injury is made. It's kinda weird really. I decided to find some water to wash myself with since I had gotten very dirty from the past couple of days.

After making sure no one was nearby I took off my sweater and dropped my sweatpants and shorts before getting in the water to wash any dirt in my hair and the dried blood off my knee. A shiver ran up my back as the feeling of someone watching me settled in.

I was basically done with cleaning myself so I grabbed my shorts and quickly put them on before picking up my other two pieces of clothing and walking away from the stream. The feeling of someone watching me kept up as I walked into the thicker part of the woods.

As I walked at a steady pace I noticed something on the ground and saw that it was the hat that one of the brothers was wearing. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion before I realized what was happening. That was a trap to make me stop!

I turned to see one of the brothers reach for my neck making me blank as within a second he was thrown to a tree in a single kick. Quickly I turned and sped off into the direction I was originally going. Running was the worst possible thing for me to do right now, but I couldn't stay back and fight either.

"Gotcha!" The second of the three brothers jumped out in front of me as I gasped and did the first thing I could think of as I chomped down on my clothes and picked up speed making the guy look unsure of himself. I did a cartwheel into a back handspring before doing a somersault over him. 

He whipped around as I slid to a stop and stuck my tongue out before running again. 'If those two are here then the third is bound to be nearby' I heard them both catching up to me making me frustrated since I couldn't go any faster or I'd hurt my knee.

I turned my head and saw one of them only steps behind me with a knife making me freak out as I naturally picked up speed. I didn't know how badly this would hurt my knee, but fuck it. 

My body got closer to the ground as I drove as much power as possible into my kicks making me get farther ahead. I turned back and smiled at the distance, but then my foot didn't meet the ground again making my stomach drop as I looked to see I was already stepping off a cliff.

I kicked myself forward and grit my teeth "shit!" I screamed as I went flying down to the treetops. My arms came up to guard my face as I only hoped I'd survive the fall.

Suddenly all the air was slammed out of me as I was sent in a completely different direction from down. I squeezed my eyes shut as I rolled on the ground with the person until we stopped. Their breathing was heavy as if they just ran a marathon and I was being lifted up and down by their chest everytime they took a deep breath.

My hands pressed against their front as I sat up and looked down to see the most unexpected thing ever.

"Killua?"


	5. Childish x Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

"Killua?!" I gasped. He opened his eyes and looked at me while catching his breath for another moment.

"Who in their right mind would jump off a damn cliff" he demanded as he sat up looking angry "w-what! I didn't do that intentionally. I was being chased-by two people" he looked unamused.

"Who in their right mind would catch someone mid fall?" He raised a brow "would you rather me not have done that?" I stiffened and crossed my arms "n-no.." he nodded before looking to my right and then back at me "so what exactly were you doing before they chased you?" I looked at him and furrowed my brows. "I was washing off, why?" He pointed to my clothes making me realize I'm still in just a sports bra and shorts.

A blush bloomed on my face as I looked down and noticed that I was sitting on his lap making my blush crawl up to my ears. "I-I'm sorry" I stood up immediately before attempting to help him up, but he just pushed my hand away.

When he stood his body got closer to mine making me step back, but my foot slipped on a rock making me squeak as I grabbed the closest thing to me and landed in the very shallow water. The sun was blocked out making me look up to realize I grabbed Killua.

He stared down at me wide eyed and on his forearms. I brought my legs up, but couldn't move them because his legs were in the way. I watched closely as his fair skin blossomed into a pink as he stared down at me.

The water was high enough to reach my ears making me uncomfortable as they filled with water. I didn't want to say anything and I don't think he did either. He cleared his throat suddenly and pushed himself up before grabbing my arm and hoisting me back up.

He mumbled a sorry and walked over to the other side of the small stream to wash his face. I went over to my clothes and slipped them on before my single shoe. The other one probably tumbled into the woods. I looked around before spotting it. As I picked it up the sound of huffing and puffing made me look around only to see one of the brothers stop and look up before freezing.

This was the third one. The one I didn't see. Why was he here? Did he chase me? He just stared at me like a deer in headlights as I looked down at his number tag.

"198"

I smiled and looked at him like the prey he was. He gasped and took his pin off before shoving it into his pocket "hey kid I-I don't wanna have to hurt you so, hand over your badge" I raised a brow "you think you can hurt me scrawny?" suddenly his face got cocky "maybe not me" the same feeling of someone grabbing for my neck flashed through my body, but this time I was too late.

A hand wrapped around my neck and picked me up making me gasp for air "Killu-" he squeezed making it harder to breathe. I cracked my eyes open and looked at my holder who was smirking "now we gotcha little bunny" I clawed at his hand making it bleed, but he kept his grip.

"The hell do you think you're doing"

The atmosphere dropped into something more sinister as a voice sent a chill through my spine–probably not just mine either. I looked to see Killua with a cold hard glare staring directly at the guy with his hand around my neck.

His hands were nonchalantly in his pockets as he stood relaxed, but his shoulders were tense. A tendon in his neck noticeable as his face twisted into a scowl.

"You still haven't taken care of this kid?" The tallest guy looked to the one I had just confronted by chance. He nervously tried to find an excuse as to why before going towards Killua and asking him the same thing he did to me. What an idiot.

I laughed making the guy grip my throat tighter until I couldn't breathe anymore. I kicked at the air and squeezed my hands around his before hitting them. Nothing worked to make him stop. My vision was starting to go white as I watched Killua get kicked backwards.

Is this how I'm going to get taken out of the exam? After everything am I going to go out like this? I need to get that license. I need to know. Know where my mom-

Suddenly I was dropped to the ground and my body gasped for air as I layed on the ground and cleared my vision. My eyes drifted to the white blob I knew was Killua before my eyes came into focus.

His nails were pressed against the tallest guy who was on the ground in an executioner position shaking. Killua looked deadly in that moment making me shiver, or was that just my wet clothes? I stood and watched the big guy hand over his pin, my body filled with anger as I flipped my leg up and kicked him square in the jaw, most likely breaking it.

He flew back from the force and grabbed his chin as I walked closer, but the first step hurt as I felt a pain shoot through my leg for only a moment. My eyes shot down to my knee that had scrapes and also noticed the small scratches on my body. The scratches are from the trees, but my knee is probably because this bastard dropped me from so high.

I leaned against a tree and watched Killua drop the other guy "this one's your number?" He asked, holding the number 198 up. I nodded lightly and he smirked as he held up the number 197 and threw it off in a random direction, it shooting off like a bullet.

The three brothers nervously looked at one another before gulping "you have a few days to find your tag so good luck" he walked over to me and saw my leg before motioning me towards him as he crouched down. Nervously I got on his back and gasped as he gripped my thighs.

"Hold on" I reached my arms around his neck and locked my hand around my wrist as he ran forward away from the trio. Exhaustion hit me like a wave pulsing through my system, but I shook it off before it could affect me.

I was close enough to Killua that I could smell the outdoors on him and mixed with what I assume is his natural scent. It smells really nice. "Thank you" I mumbled as I rested my head on his shoulder "yea" his hair tickled my nose. I don't know how far he ran or how long, but we stopped when I looked around.

He set me down against a flat rock by the river we had stopped at, using the stream to clean the wound, making me lay down to elevate it. I puffed my cheeks out kind of annoyed by his sudden care, but didn't complain. He sat so that he was opposite me with his arm resting on my stomach.

"Why" I suddenly asked "why do you suddenly save me from a fall, then from some asshole, and now you're staying by my side" my voice sounded more than aggravated, but I was just genuinely curious.

He gave me a strange look "I don't need a reason" he looked away from me and I attempted to sit up, but he pushed me down, hand on my upper stomach "stay like this for a while, you aren't in any position to be moving" I scowled.

"Are you bipolar or something and don't wanna admit it? At least tell me why you're such an ass towards me" I was desperate for an answer and he had to know that by now at least.

"...'cause you remind me of someone.." he finally let out. I glanced down at him, his head leaned back, neck exposed "who?" I asked. He sighed with a chuckle "well...that's my problem, I don't remember who" I lifted myself onto my elbows and stared at him, his head rolling around to show me a hottie look of seriousness "you're totally bipolar and are just confusing yourself" he growled.

"Like you should be talking. Gon told us you're basically like- I don't know, immune to pain! What's up with that?" I fell back down and crossed my arms "... that's a long story I'd rather not talk about and in all honesty… I don't know myself" I quietly mumbled the last bit.

Anger bubbled up inside me as memories came rushing to the front of my mind "I don't even really know you that well so why should I tell you anything about myself anyway! Why should I even trust you right now either?" His fingers lightly tapped on my stomach a moment as he thought before shoving his hand towards me.

I sat up again and looked at his rough hand "what?" He wiggled his hand, making me raise a brow and hesitantly grab it "Killua… Zoldyck" he mumbled. Something crawled up my back, but was quickly pushed back down somehow. I already knew his first name… why is he- something clicked in my brain and I gave a small smile "Y/n L/n" his brows furrowed for a moment before quickly taking his hand back.

Now that we officially know each other, what's up with your super human-" I bonked him on the head "baka" I said. He rubbed the spot and whipped his head towards me with a scowl "who the hell are you calling a baka?! Baka!" I folded my arms and blankly stared at him "just because you reintroduced yourself doesn't mean that I'm gonna tell you my secrets-" a lightbulb appeared above my head as I thought of a master plan I shall call it 'Operation Make Killua Be Nice!'

I snickered "-first of all, you have to get to know me. How about this, I'll make a game out of it, when you hit 100 points I'll tell you" he looked at me as if I had grown two heads "If you do nice things then you'll earn a certain amount of points ranging from one to ten a piece, if you do something mean though, that same amount will be subtracted accordingly" he giggled lightly before letting out a loud cackle "you're fucking crazy" I smacked him on the head... Again "baka, that's minus five points" he gasped while holding the spot "the hell, that shouldn't count I haven't even agreed yet" he yelled.

I smirked "saying yet is insinuating that you would indeed agree to the game therefore it has already started-" he went to go blab his mouth "-no. If. Ands. Or. Buts." He shut his mouth and grumbled to himself. We sat in silence as he groveled to himself "this is stupid" I smiled and yanked his ear "well maybe if you were naturally a little nicer, you wouldn't be in this position, capish?" He scowled and stood up "I don't have to stay here, shit, I don't even wanna be here" he began walking away, leaving me here all alone. 

"Fine by me, I'm tired anyway, though it would be a shame if Gon got upset because his best friend couldn't finish the exam since his new friend decided to ditch her in the woods to die" he froze for a second, turned, and spit at the ground "I could give less of a shit about you, it's not like he'll know I left you here anyway!" I smiled as he walked away "minus ten points!" He gave me the bird before he completely disappeared.

Sooner or later I fell asleep and woke up lord know when, but it was a bit dark outside. I sat up off of the tree behind me- wait tree? I looked to see I was farther away from the stream and quickly checked my pocket to feel both of my badges still there.

I felt something fall from my shoulders and looked down to see a shirt had fallen into my lap and my pants were on me now. A yellow skateboard was under my hurt leg propping it up ever so slightly.

'plus ten points'

I pulled off my sweater and pulled on the shirt first before the sweater and then tied my sweatpants around my waist. It was a bit cold so I appreciate that extra clothing.

The sound of people talking caught my attention, but it was so faint it could be non-existent. I stood up and placed my hurt leg on the skateboard so I wouldn't have to move it too much before pushing off the ground and towards the noise.

As I grew closer I saw the clearing on the edge of the island we originally had docked on to get here. There were a few people at the boat waiting for it to lower it's bridge. The noise was coming from those sitting around the tree line. I looked around for Killua or Gon, maybe even Kurapika and Leorio. My eyes made contact with Hisoka who watched me as I skateboarded through the small group.

I looked away and saw Gon standing next to Killua talking with Kurapika and Leorio not too far away. I put my hands up and yelled "Gon!" he peeked up and looked at me before running over and hugging me "there you are! Killua told me you'd be here soon" I blushed from the mention of the white haired assassin and looked over Gon's shoulder to see him looking at me.

My blush worsened as his lips turned up slightly before he turned away. Gon pulled away and started telling me all about how his week went alone making me feel nostalgic from the times he'd tell me about his days back on Whale Island.

The woman who checked us onto the island checked our badges, making sure we had six points in all before we boarded back onto Netero's airship.

"Now then, everyone rested up? Good. The Hunter Exam Committee owns this hotel so please feel at home. As for the final phase of this exam, each of you will be competing in a one on one tournament in two days" Netero explained.

"Wait, so only one person can pass this exam?" Leorio questioned "wrong, you only need one win to pass this phase" Netero corrected "just one" Gon gasped. "Huh...so in this tournament..-" my eyes widened "the winners are the ones who will drop away, and the losers are the ones who will advance to the next round. Which means the person to make it to the top will not pass, make enough sense to you?" I scrunch my face up. 'Then that means that only one person won't pass' I thought.

"These are the brackets for the last phase"

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if anyone is catching mistakes because I can do stupid things. For example I've been re-writing these chapters and only just realized I've been spelling phase wrong. I've been spelling it faze... I hate myself


	6. The Match Up x And x The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter Exam is officially over and now it is time for the hunt! Chapter rewritten as of 032820~

Slowly the tape was peeled away to show the starting matches on the bottom. I scanned the pictures from right to left and spotted myself. I traced the line with my eyes and noticed I wouldn't be fighting until after the first row. Then I followed the line down to the possible people I could fight and stilled.

"Shit…" I cursed as I looked at the pictures again just in case I was seeing things, but nope they're the same. 'This is going to be bad for me either way. I don't want to fight Hisoka or Kurapika…' a hand gently found its way onto my shoulder making me glance around to find Kurapika. "It'll be okay Y/n" I tried to reassure myself with his smile, but couldn't even manage my own.

I looked over to Gon and caught onto his gaze making him sense my anxiety as he popped up next to me in record time "are you okay? What's wrong? You're making a sad face, why the sad face?" I shook my head unsure "I don't know what I'm gonna do, either match up for me is bad and my knee is still shattered… I think" he looked down at my covered knee and saw dried blood on the fabric.

"I don't get why they'd let you fight still, but if that's what you wanted then I won't argue. Honestly I think you'll do fine going up against either Hisoka or Kurapika, I mean, you did team with Hisoka at the tower. You're really stubborn and can tolerate people a lot better than anyone else I know" it felt like Gon was giving me an entire pep talk and I was living for it. I finally smiled and hugged him as he hugged back on instinct. "Thank you Gon" he gave a small hum and squeezed me.

"Now then, we will begin with the first match, the rule is that you must make your opponent surrender, killing is an immediate disqualification, and if you knock your opponent out, the match continues" the ref stated "everyone that isn't participating will stand on the sideline and watch" I walked with everyone else besides Ninja dude and Gon over to the side.

My eyes glanced between them both trying to distinguish how the match would end in my head, but Gon is unpredictable and I've never seen Ninja dude fight before, so I have no clue what's up his sleeve. As soon as the match began I studied both of their movements and sighed.

Killua who stood next to me glanced and shoved me lightly making me look at him "what?" He glanced at me again "why are you sighing?" I sighed again thinking about the reason before letting my body fall to the ground. Killua flinched back before quickly crouching down "is your leg okay?" He asked. Leorio who also jumped back kneeled down slightly "you need help up?" I shook my head and crossed my arms "I don't plan on standing here for hours. I'd rather sit" they both made a confused face.

Killua glanced at the fight before connecting the dots and also sighing as he plopped down and scooted towards me ever so slightly. Leorio was hesitant, but decided to join us along with Kurapika. Kurapika couldn't stay sitting long thinking about his fight that was after this.

I was right to sit down, because after about three hours Gon's arm had been broken and he has been getting smacked in the head hard enough to jumble his brains–which might I add had to have been mush by now–but nope, Gon is a stubborn guy.

After nearly four hours of getting beat up, Gon finally got used to it and stood up against Ninja dude, I smiled as Gon got him to surrender even though he still wanted to have a fair fight. Passed out he was taken to the infirmary where I thought about visiting later.

Kurapika and Hisoka were next, and I couldn't really sit for this one, I needed to watch both of them move around to figure out at least a little bit of their fighting styles. 

This kind of setup is perfectly in favor for later on match ups, but there's also a disadvantage of being too prepared to where your enemy then pulls a wild card out and you can't expect it cause they didn't use it when you had been observing.

My leg pulsed the moment Hisoka surrendered, making me flinch. Kurapika's eyes were wide as he looked from Hisoka's back to me, apologetic, yet so angry and violent. I just smiled at him with a small applause "you fight really well Kurapika, you as well Hisoka" Leorio looked at me like I was crazy "thank you.." Kurapika awkwardly said as he stood next to Leorio again. 

"Why do you have to be so weird" Killua mumbled into my ear unexpectedly, I jumped and did my sick ninja skills at him as defence while a blush dusted my cheeks "...you really are fucking crazy" he said bluntly. I hit him over the head "minus five points baka, that brings you to negative ten" he rubbed his head and glared at me "are you seriously gonna keep hitting me every time I get points subtracted" he grumbled "of course, it'll become a reminder not to go insulting me" I giggled. He rolled his eyes and sighed "I thought I had negative fifteen, wouldn't that bring me to twenty? Jeez, can girls even count properly.." I smiled venomously "if you keep talking like that then it'll be a negative twenty, besides, I can add points when I'm pleased with things" he crossed his arms about to start blabbering again, but his match was next.

"Good luck Killua" I cheered, he turned around and pulled his hand out of his pocket, smiling like a little kid before giving me the bird casually. I froze and twitched in anger "negative twenty it is" I growled. He didn't even fight, he just surrendered on the spot, what the hell man, way to extend the time before my impending doom. 

I slipped off my sweater and remembered that Killua's shirt was underneath making my nerves calm down. Slipping off my shoes and pants Killua finally made it over to the side meaning it was time for me to go.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and as I walked away I heard a barely audible "Good luck" but I couldn't think twice about it as my nerves jumped up my throat again.

I turned to face Hisoka and took in the reality of the situation as adrenaline started pumping through my veins. Hisoka's coy smile didn't falter once the referee started the match.

"Begin" the referee yelled.

Both of us stood unmoving as I sized him up. Bigger than me, probably stronger than me, who knows how much more flexible than me, but I'm going to at least get a kick in. The lights above me made my scars shimmer as I shifted my weight to my good leg.

"Still have a shattered knee I assume?" His sly tone of voice made me want to jump away as he snaked towards me. "Assuming my knee is out of commission is an understatement. After all you were there when it happened and you were there when I walked out of that tower looking like I was fine" his smile turned to a smirk.

He lunged forward almost as fast as me, but I ducked down faster. The advantage of being shorter becoming a blessing for once. I swept my leg under him and he flipped backwards to my vulnerable side, sending a kick to my stomach. As I turned to grab on I was too late and sent flying into the wall. 

My head banged against the wall and my vision flashed for a moment as all the air left my body. I quickly picked myself up and looked at Hisoka's smirk that started to piss me off now. My leg twitched as I rushed forward and jumped up to smash the side of his head.

He looked taken back as he leaned back from my foot, just barely avoiding it. A hand grabbed my leg and arm before smashing me to the ground. My body seized up as a popping noise echoed in my ears. I didn't even think twice of holding in my voice as a scream erupted from my lungs. 

I shuttered from the pain as it suddenly disappeared, replaced by the feeling of my face being shoved into the ground and a body hovering over my own. I tried to calm my breathing, but the adrenaline rushing through my body did nothing to calm me down.

My vision was blurry with tears and I blinked them away to see everyone looking back at me. Kurapika was tense and Leorio looked down at the floor. When my eyes turned to Killua I noticed his lips tipped downward, but when I looked into his eyes a shiver ran down my spine. They were deadly.

Hisoka chuckled above me "if you surrender I might not break your arm too. Though I don't know if I should allow you to ripen either" a bruising grip pulled my arm in the wrong direction, but I didn't feel a thing. The pain of my leg being snapped in half was enough to make me feel nothing. 

I don't know how, but I laughed. Hisoka's grip loosened a bit before tightening again "I forgot to tell you, but I don't feel pain like the average person" without even thinking I twisted my arm out of his hold and felt the pop of my shoulder coming out of place. Then I swung my body's weight in one swift movement to knock him off.

Just as he was going to jump away I grabbed the front of his shirt and swung him downwards with my momentum before pinning him and grabbing a hold of his throat on instinct. Except it felt like I wasn't the one doing this. This wasn't me.

My nails dug into his skin and he gasped before surrendering. But I didn't stop. The excitement of adrenaline coursing through me was too much and I couldn't stop now. Whatever had a hold of me couldn't stop now. The referee yelled at me to stop, but my grip only tightened.

My vision was blurry as I blinked them to focus. Suddenly everything went dark and I gasped as a hand wrapped around me and hoisted up. I screamed for only a moment before the feeling of control left my body and I slumped against the body behind me. They hushed me and held me close to them as we sat down against a wall.

As I calmed down everything in my body started to slacken as I felt the rush leave and exhaustion replace it. The pounding against my skull stopped and my heart stopped racing. Slowly my eyes slipped closed and I passed out.

-

"You really shouldn't climb trees that high you know?" my small voice spoke up to a blur that stood on top of a branch. "Don't tell me what to do! If you don't think I should be up here then come get me" I couldn't properly see it, but I knew they just stuck their tongue out at me.

"You're on then!" I felt my small form begin up the tree as my small hands grabbed onto anything to hoist myself up. "H-Hey don't actually climb up here I don't want you to get hurt…" I just giggled and looked up at them. They were close enough that I could grab their legs now.

"Y/n please don't fall, here take my hand" their hand reached down and I could see their hand clearly now as it stayed in front of my face. Their pale skin looked smooth to touch, so that's what I did. As soon as I let go of the tree though my foot slipped and the feeling of falling came to me all too familiar.

Instead of hitting the ground I fell into darkness as they yelled after me.

"Y/n!"

I sat up quickly and searched around to spot Mr. Satotz looking at me concerned. Gon sat on my bed and held my hand which I lifted up to dig the heels of my palms into my eyes. "Where am I? What happened to Hisoka!" Gon told me to calm down and so I did.

"You won the fight by making Hisoka surrender. Afterwards your friend helped you to the infirmary since he was the only one able to get a hold on you"

'My friend?' my eyes glanced at Gon for a moment when a horrible feeling started to bubble in the pit of my stomach "where's Killua?" I instantly asked. Mr. Satotz told me and Gon to get comfortable after handing us our Hunter License. I couldn't marvel at the small card though, my head was filled with thoughts on what could have happened to Killua.

Mr. Satotz gave me a knowing look before carefully explaining what had happened after the both of us had passed out. Anger flashed through my body as I stood up completely fine and grabbed my things "thank you Mr. Satotz, but if you'll excuse me" he nodded and Gon also shot up with an angry look in his eyes. We were both more than pissed and I was in the mood to hurt someone.

We rushed to the only room that they could be in and Gon burst through the door before looking around and spotting the guy we heard so much about. Killua's brother Illumi. The name had brought a thought to my mind, but the situation only pushed it back. Gon pulled him from his seat with a deadly grip.

I could see pain flash over the Zoldycks face for a moment before going back to neutral. "Where. The. Hell. Is he" he flinched and I heard a small laugh from someone near the top. Illumi stayed silent for a moment fueling my anger "I'm not in a good mood so I suggest you start talking or else I'm going to fucking castrate you" a cold shiver went over the room and Mr. Netero quickly stepped in with a nervous smile.

He finished going over the details of our Hunter's licence and how there was no need to start fights. I huffed away as much anger as I could and looked in the opposite direction to see Hisoka staring at me with a dissecting gaze. I made my way over to him and I could see him visible tense as a smile grew on his face.

"Yes?" He asked with a hint of curiosity. I held my hand out and he quickly looked down at it before back into my eyes "good fight" his smile widened as he took my hand "very nice indeed. Though if you're ever angry please do call" he teased. I rolled my eyes and took my hand back with a snarl.

When Mr. Netero was done nearly everyone immediately left and started traveling to where they had planned on going next. Our group of four thought they were dead set on finding Killua.

"How are we ever going to find where he lives?" Leorio questioned "well he said his family was famous in the assassin business?" Gon said. I thought for a moment 'Zoldyck…' I reached over and typed in the last name making the three go silent.

We all watched with anticipation as the page loaded to show the Kukuroo Mountain located in the Dentora Region.

"Looks like we're heading to Padokea boys"

After we all settled on the airship I leaned up against Gon about half asleep when I heard him mumble to himself. "Why the long faces you two?" Leorio spoke, shoving a french fry into Gon's mouth "by tomorrow we'll be in Padokea, so we'll see Killua soon" Kurapika said, immediately Gon's behavior changed as his mood chippered up, I smiled as I fell back against Gon drifting into another sleep.

-

"I'd like to thank you all for using Lamentation tours, it's an honour to have you all here. Now get ready, because today we will be making our way up to Kukuroo Mountain, home to the famous Zoldyck family of assassins" I just wanted to rest up a little more before we finally got there, but this woman's voice was annoying. Gon was looking out the window next to me while Kurapika was busy talking with Leorio about something, none of them affected by her. "Now, out the window to your right, you will see the Kukuroo Mountain '' I covered my ears and whined "haven't you been sleeping for nearly four days straight (y/n)? We're almost there so you might as well wake up now" Leorio said. Gon took his hand off the window and turned to Leorio "don't mess with her when she wants to sleep" he said very fast before turning back to the mountain. I looked out the window and saw a large purplish looking mountain, immediately I had my face to the glass "woah.." I gasped "the Zoldyck Estate is said to be located somewhere on the mountain, but no one has actually seen it" the big haired lady said.

"The Zoldyck family consists of ten members, the great grandfather, grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, and five children, who are all assassins. Now hold on as we get closer to Kukuroo Mountain" she finished.

As we got off the tour bus to check out the gate, which was gigantic, the big haired lady told us that the Zoldyck's owned the entire mountain, they didn't just live on it, no they owned the dormant volcano, along with the land all around it. 'Leave it to the top assassins in the world to live in such a place' I thought. "This is the front gate, or in other words the door of Hades, a nickname it has gained from the amount of people who have gone in and never come back out" she explained. I looked all the way to the top to see it numbered one to seven, the larger the number the larger the door. "You've gotta be kidding me, so this is basically their front yard" Leorio yelled, making me shove him.

"Hey miss, what do we do to get inside?" Gon asked the big haired lady. "Hm, you weren't paying attention earlier when I explained everything now were you little boy?" She made a strained face, Gon slightly stuttered "if you go inside, you won't come out again, assassins live there" she yelled.

I finally snapped and pulled Gon back "will you shut the fu-" someone shoved me backwards making me stumble as Gon put me behind him. It was a big macho looking guy with a smirk on his face.

"Ha, a whole family of assassins that no one has ever seen, if we just snap a picture of them we could get millions" one spoke. "Are you kidding me-" Leorio screeched "I should have taken a picture of Killua" he groveled. I smacked him over the head "that's stupid, using him for money. How terrible" he rubbed the spot and grinded his teeth.

Those guys tore off the door to the security room and snatched the guy out demanding a key which he gave to them in the end, they threw him down. Gon and I immediately went to him "are you okay?" Gon asked "yes, I'll be fine" he sighed. "Master hates it when Mike snacks between meals" he mumbled. I looked at him weird before a loud scream came from the door. Everything went silent before the door creaked open, I stood up and watched it carefully as a large paw appeared with two skeletons in hand before dropping them and closing the door. The tourist screamed as they all ran away, getting on the bus.

"Don't blame me if you get fat Mike" the old guy yelled at what I assume is the owner of the paw. "What was that thing!" Kurapika said as they scaled the wall with their eyes to the very top. "What are you four doing, get back on the bus before we leave you behind!" the big hair lady screamed "oh, dont worry about us, we're all staying here" Gon said casually. The lady looked at us as if we had grown two heads before zooming away. 

I yelled some curses after the lady and growled before looking at Gon who giggled. Then I moved to help the older man on the ground who gave me a strange look. He suddenly smiled.

Though… there was something affectionate about the way he looked at me that I didn't understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay on the fighting, still working on that kind of writing.


	7. The Gate x And x The Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten as of 032820

"Master Killua's friends?"

He looked surprised to hear the word friend "I'm happy to hear, over the last couple of years you four are the first friends who have ever come to visit…" his eyes lingered on me for a moment as he spoke. He sighed and set down some hot tea in front of us all. "It gets very lonely around her, no one ever visits–except for those types" he pointed towards a trash can filled with bones and blood matted clothes "we get our fair share of those". He gave a small chuckled and leaned back in his chair "a family of assassins is bound to be unusual, but that's the price they must pay, any way, thank you for coming here" his smile dropped before he bowed.

I furrowed my brows and stayed standing "don't mention it" Leorio said it without even thinking and I felt the man's gaze fall on me again as he stood straight "however this doesn't mean I'll just let you in" a sad smile tipped the corner of his lips before shifting his gaze back got to the other three.

"You saw how big the beast's arm was correct. That arm belongs to Mike, the Zoldyck's watchdog. He obeys the family and attacks anyone unwanted. He is still following the order his master gave him ten years ago… to kill every single intruder that comes inside"

The smirk he held sent a shiver up my spine as the mood dropped into something sinister, then he laughed "I guess he isn't following orders technically seeing as he keeps eating them...but as I was saying, I can't let you in. I wouldn't want friends of Master Killua's getting stripped down to their skeletons" a hardy chuckle erupted from him and it almost made me want to laugh too.

"Yea, yea old man" a sigh left my small smile as I leaned against the back of the couch on top of Gon's head. Still feeling drowsy somehow, either from the long trip or too much sleep.

"Question, how is it you're safe here?" Kurapika asked "it's just, you can go inside, and if you were never allowed to go in it's unlikely you would be given a key '' he raised a brow. 'That's just common sense. If he's a guard to the Estate then of course he has a key… ' but after examining those doors earlier it made me think back.

"That's very perceptive, but the fact remains that your only about half right" he dug something from his suit "you see, I don't need a key to get in, this one was specially made for Intruders only" he showed us the key from earlier which the two bandits had snatched from him. 

"There's a key for Intruders..?" Leorio sounded slightly concerned. "About 90 percent go for the front gate, and I couldn't begin to tell you why. If I don't open the gate for them, they are bound to start trying to break it down, they're real trouble makers, that's why we added a locked door to one side, and it works pretty well. They just take the key from the poor helpless security guard and get eaten by Mike, that's that" he explained.

Kurapika made a sound of realization "as you have now realized, I'm not just a security guard. I'm just the janitor who cleans up after Mike" he said "so then the front gate isn't locked after all" Kurapika exclaimed "huh?!" Leorio gasped.

I straightened up and walked outside to the numbered doors and something felt like it was itching at the base of my neck, but I couldn't quite quell the feeling. My legs took me to the door as I pressed a hand to the firm metal. It was definitely heavy and would take a lot of force to push.

"Hell's gate? Whoever comes in… never comes out" I stepped back once and dug my feet into the ground before placing my palms flat on either side of the crease. I took a deep breath and pushed with mostly my good leg as I strained my leg "Y/n what are you doing!" Kurapika rushed over and tried to pry me from the door, but I stopped a moment before narrowing my eyes and calming my breathing.

"Fuck it"

I flipped so that my back was pressed to it before digging my feet into the soil and pushing with all the force I could, making my legs flex. Something moved and I gasped as my bad leg slipped before the force slammed shut behind me, sending me flying to Gon who caught me quickly.

"..I see" I looked to the old man who had wide amazed eyes before he turned back to Leorio who was failing miserably at opening the doors. Gon nervously laughed and helped me stand straight "I've pushed and pulled and it won't even budge!" He groaned after one last push "are you sure this thing isn't locked?" I took a few wobbly steps before pointing to the numbers "it's weighted" the old man smiled and laughed.

"She's right. I'm afraid you just aren't strong enough" Leorio fumed as the old man went to the front door and removed his top coat "step back and watch. This gate is officially known as the testing gate, because anyone not strong enough to open it is considered unworthy of entering the Zoldyck Estate" he explained before some aura formed around his body.

I watched wide eyed unlike the rest as his aura grew as he pushed against the door, his muscles straining as they pushed open the first two doors. I was struck with amazement as the door rushed closed and slammed with the weight "the doors automatically close so you'll want to slip inside immediately. You won't have to worry about Mike since he has strict orders not to attack anyone who comes through the testing gate" he wiped the small beads of sweat from his forehead "it gets harder the older I get, but if I can't open the door they'll fire me, which means I need to stay fit. I should also mention that the first two doors weigh two tons each" Leorio froze as his jaw dropped.

'I wonder how many I pushed open that made me fly from how heavy they were?'

"You're not supposed to be able to- wait...what did you say? The first doors!" I looked at the numbers again and counted seven "take a look, there are seven doors in all, keep in mind that each set is twice as heavy as the set before it, the more force you put into it, the more doors you open" I laughed as Leorio literally dropped. The life leaving his body.

"Master Killua opened four of them, just like that" I stiffened and my head spin "four! That's like… twenty-four tons?" I looked at Gon and patted his shoulder "it's thirty-two" he sheepishly laughed and then blanked "thirty-two…" I turned away and thought about Killua opening the doors in front of us.

My eyes squinted as I formed a spiritual image of him 'well that ass speaks for itself' something slid down my chin and Gon poked my shoulder "Y/n why are you drooling?" I jumped and wiped my face "nothing!" A blush spread over my face as I just laughed it off.

"Starting to get it now? This is what it takes just to get in through the door, they live in a completely different world" I imagined having to live doing this my whole life 'don't tell me everythings weighted..' I feel like I spoke too soon and the thought already made me feel sore.

"May I have the key?" Gon asked. I froze before grabbing his shoulder "Gon no" he didn't even think to look at me "I came here to see my friend, think of me as an intruder" Leorio and Kurapika tried backing me up, but at this point I knew it was no use 'if you can't beat them, join 'em' I thought. I sighed before stretching my hand out as well "Let me in or don't, I'm getting in even if I have to climb the wall" Gon said, I smiled at the old man "I'm with him, we came here to get our friend back, so that's what we're going to do, no matter the circumstances" in my peripheral vision I could see a smile tug at Gon's lips. 

"Are you two crazy?! Didn't you see that monster's hand? It's bigger than both of your bodies combined and times two!" Leorio tried to change our minds, more like Gon's, but still.

The old man looked even more troubled after I reached my hand out and he gave me a look before looking away, Gon spoke as he motioned his hand "I already said I don't like this, why test your friends, it's crazy. There's no way I'm ever going through that door" the old man scratched his head and glanced between us before settling his eyes on Gon.

"It's impossible, even if you forced your way in, Mike would kill..you" he looked down and crossed his arms firmly. "I'll have to agree with you, we have the time so let's find a way to use the first door" Kurapika finally butted in. Gon kept his ground and looked at the other two with a smile "there's no use" Leorio looked to Kurapika before giving me the look only a father would "and you're not helping Y/n" disappointment clear in his tone. I just grinned.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I can't let you have the key. I won't feed young master Killua's friends to Mike, I can't do it. I guess I don't have it in me, but would you wait here for a minute please?" He walked back to his small little room and began calling someone over the phone. We all huddled by the door, basically piled on top of one another with me basically piggybacking Gon.

"Hello, this is Zebro, sorry to call, but… three of young master Killua's friends are here to see him... Yes... I'm sorry... Yes I understand... Yes.. I'm very sorry to disturb you, but-" he hung up the phone and sighed "figures I'd get in trouble" he scratched his head and turned towards us "you called up to the house for us?" Gon asked "No, I was speaking with the Zoldyck family Butler. All communication to the mansion must go through the Butler. It's very difficult to get in touch with the family directly" Gon stepped forward.'' Can you get them on the phone again, I'd like to talk to them this time?" He asked. Zebro stepped aside and allowed Gon on the phone.

'Did he say three?'

"My name's Gon, I'm one of Killua's friends that came to visit, is Killua there? Can I speak to him?" I heard the line end and my stomach dropped 'this Butler is about to experience hell if he thinks hanging up on Gon about his friend is a good idea' I snickered to myself as Gon dialed again. "HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT HUH?! PUT KILLUA ON THE PHONE NOW!" He yelled, making Leorio and Kurapika jump. "Yea....put him on the phone, he'll recognize me..." Gon froze a bit. I narrowed my eyes. Gon placed the phone down and stomped off "calmly" I walked after him with my hands behind my back in a small gleeful manor. 

"He's really pissed isn't he?" Leorio questioned "yup" I popped the 'p'. "I think he's going to climb the wall.." Kurapika said.

Gon threw his fishing line over the wall and wrapped it around his hand as he tested the strength "Hey wait! Knock it off" Leorio yelled "it's okay, you three can stay here. I'll go by myself" I hardened my expression into a small scowl "I'm not letting you do that '' Leorio yelled "both of you need to calm down" Kurapika said. I looked at old man Zebro seriously "give me the key please" he flinched as I bowed down into a complete ninety degrees. He let out a shaky sigh "fine I'll give you all the key '' he pulled it out and handed it to me gently.

"No! Please wait old man so we can convince him to stop" Leorio tried to argue, but I just snorted "no you can't, Gon is –if not more– stubborn as a mule. You're not stopping him when his mind is set onto something" Leorio gave me a half glare which I returned with a smile.

"He does seem like it, and so to make amends I've decided to accompany you through the door" Gon finally stopped and looked down at him "it's possible that Mike will still recognize me and may not attack if he sees I'm with you" Zebro said.

"I can't let you do that, I don't want to cause any trouble for you" he spoke clear and straightforward with no room for argument, knowing exactly what he wanted, but Zebro just chuckled. "Too late, I'm coming. If I sent Master Killua's friends to their deaths, I'd never be able to forgive myself, so if you die, then I'll die alongside you" I looked at the old man, a smile itching to spread across my face.

"I understand sir, I guess I didn't stop to understand your situation, sorry" Gon said as he pulled his fishing line back and faced Zebro fully. I could feel the tension in Leorio and Kurapika disperse since he stopped trying to climb the damn wall. "You like animals don't you Gon? Growing up in the countryside?" Gon nodded "alright then, I want you to see Mike with your own eyes" he said.

Zebro opened the testing gate and we all went through following behind him. The entire area was covered in large trees that surrounded the Kukuroo Mountain. Zebro called out to the large guard dog and Leorio started asking if he should really be calling for the beast. A loud noise came from behind me and I was sucked backwards by a large breeze until I bumped into something wet.

"Y/n!" I turned to look into the large beady black eyes of the wolf-like creature 'this dog…' I thought. It brushed up against me again and everyone froze "This is a hunting beast, a highly trained one at that. It's like no animal you've ever encountered in the wild by a long shot. And you probably thought you could communicate with him until you looked into his eyes, right?" Mike stared at me a moment longer before sniffing me again.

"As of now Mike is memorizing the appearance of us humans, nothing else on his mind…" I gulped as the dog tilted it's head like a puppy and opened its mouth slightly, it wreaked death, but I didn't dare pull away for a moment "do you think you could fight him Gon?" I'm hoping that boy shook his head.

Suddenly a slimy tongue slid all the way up my front and I gasped as everyone else freaked out, although Zebro let out a hardy chuckle. "He doesn't normally do that to people… Y/n" my name rolled off his tongue like he's said it a thousand times and I turned to him confused.

I looked back at Mike and hesitantly put a hand on his nose before doing a circular motion with my thumb "thank you Mike" I half grumbled the words out since my face was covered in slobber.

"So how long will you be staying here?" Zebro asked. Gon immediately turned to him "until we see Killua!" He quickly said, Zebro smiled and motioned us up a path "Alrighty then follow me" we all started down the grassy area with him leading.

"Please tell me there's a shower the way we're going, I smell like dog breath and dead people" Zebro laughed "it's not that funny old man" this only made his laughter continue "it kind of is.." Leorio tried to hold in his laughs making me glare at him "the next person to laugh is going to get a nice big juicy hug if they don't shut the hell up" Gon bursted out laughing and I started racing after him as he cried, maybe it was from laughing too hard or maybe it was fear. My hand snatching the back of his shirt as he yelled for me to have mercy.

"No such thing in my world you hyena!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gon–he deserved that shit– he's sweet child.


	8. The Girl x At x The Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten as of 032820

I pried my hand through my damp hair and smiled as I finally untangled the last knot "where did you get that shirt?" Gon asked as we walked down the hall from the bathrooms "o-oh uh, Killua let me use it since I was cold on the island" Gon perked up from the topic of Killua "you guys worked together on the island!" I felt a blush rise up to my ears as I thought about what happened during the fourth phase of the exam.

How close Killua had been seems so much like a dream whenever I imagine it now. He was close enough that I could feel his breath mingle with mine, but I was so frozen at the time I didn't know what to do or say.

"-Y/n?" I looked up to Gon who had a smile on his face, expecting me to answer his question "what did you say?" He looked taken back "I asked when you met up on the island?" I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and looked up in thought.

'When did we meet up? Technically we didn't meet up--unless you count falling from a back breaking height only to be caught mid-air and saved as "meeting up". And those guys that were chasing me caught up so fast… no I stumbled across one of them out of breath who wasn't on the cliff and he didn't need my pin. He needed Killua's?' 

My thoughts started to branch off into something completely different whenever we came back into the first room where Kurapika and Leorio sat with Zebro. I looked back to Gon and answered his question the best I could "I guess… we just had common enemies" that sounded less like a statement and more like a question for myself.

Zebro looked at us and smiled "I see you two are all cleaned up from Mike's slobber?" I smiled and nodded "thanks for allowing us to shower. It's the most refreshing thing I've done in the last couple of weeks" he laughed as he motioned us to sit down.

On the table was some tea in a regular shaped cup, but when I looked at Gon who was currently struggling to hold it up, I decided that my throat could handle being sore over my arms. I heard a door open and whipped my head towards the stairs where a scruffy looking man stood, cigarette in hand.

"Guests? You don't see that everyday around here" he walked down the stairs while puffing out some smoke. I internally cringed from the smell "this is Seaquant. He works with me here at the estate" Zebro introduced the man as he stopped to look at us. "Good evening!" Gon cheered. I smiled and nodded "it's nice to meet you sir" his eyes lingered on me for a moment before he shook his head.

"Zebro doesn't take a liking to just anybody. Make yourselves at home, but I guess that's easier said than done" he went towards a door labeled with a bathroom sign and went through it.

I looked down to my tea and sheepishly looked at Zebro "uh--do you by chance have any straws?" He looked at me and chuckled "sorry, but no we don't. You'll have to pick up the cup" I looked at my cup and narrowed my eyes at it. Like it was the bane of my existence.

Gon snickered and picked up his cup with a bit of struggle, but still was able to sip some of it. I glared at him and grabbed his wrist before pulling it over to me and drinking out of his cup "that's no fair Y/n!" I looked at him and stuck my tongue out "well maybe you shouldn't laugh at other people's misfortunes" he pouted and nearly slammed his empty cup back down from the weight.

The other three laughed at us and I blushed "don't laugh!" Zebro wiped an invisible tear away and smiled at me like a father would "I can see why Master Killua would like you" my blush darkened as I turned towards the opposite wall.

"Why's that?" Gon asked "well you all seem like a rowdy bunch, easy to get along with" I heard the door to the bathroom open and Seaquant came out without a cigarette now. He rested up against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So what brings you here?" He looked at me and raised a brow. The question made me forget the warmth on my cheeks as it faded "we came here to see Killua" his eyes widened a moment before he let out a small laugh.

"You came here to see young Master Killua? Now that is pretty funny" he suddenly burst into a full laugh making me snarl "the hell did you just say" his shoulders tensed and he looked at me wide eyed again.

"Sorry, but we're dead serious" Leorio growled out. Seaquant looked to Leorio and uncomfortably fidgeted under my gaze "let me give you some advice. Give up and go home" I giggled as Leorio opened his mouth to yell "it won't be easy and we get that" Gon quickly interjected "we aren't leaving yet, not until we see Killua… when he was in trouble I wasn't there like I should have been" he continued. I took Gon's good hand and he looked at me for a moment before looking at Seaquant again "If I had just been there... then I know I could have stopped him, he's my friend and he's important to me" confidence could be heard in his voice when he spoke.

"In that case why don't you all train while you're here?" I looked to Zebro who had raised a raised brow "hey now" I whipped my head back to Seaquant who pushed himself off the wall "you four can try to open the door together, there's nothing wrong with teamwork. With a little training it should be possible so how about it?" Seaquant's frown deepened as Zebro kept talking.

Even though he offered Gon still frowned and I understood why "I don't like being tested" he said. I looked down at my tea cup and thought about just how much my legs could push open. 'I did feel the door opening, but was it just the first one? Or maybe the first two? Three? I know I can't push open as many doors as Killua and I know Gon should be able to open the first door. If we worked together we might be able to push open two of them' my hand raked through my hair as I thought about Killua again. Of course that's why the four of us were here, but I need to stop randomly thinking of him.

"I'll need you all to put something on" I perked up as Zebro stood and went to grab something. He came back with black vest and I immediately knew what they were despite not remembering when I used one. Zebro helped us put them on, but the moment Leorio had his on I watched as he dropped to the ground. "How much do these things weigh!" He yelled. Gon was struggling to lift the vest onto his opposite shoulder while Kurapika held onto the wall.

"This vest weighs fifty kilograms. Please wear it at all times, except when you're sleeping" Zebro explained as he helped me put mine on "I'll make it heavier as you get used to it" he let it gently fall to my shoulders and the familiar feeling made me shiver.

I zipped up the front and lifted my knee up before doing the other and then squatting to test my mobility. Leorio's jaw dropped as I stood straight without a sweat "how the hell can you walk around so casually!" I looked at him and smiled "I don't know. My legs have always been strong, but it's mostly because I think I've done this before? If that makes sense" Gon and Kurapika looked at me confused.

Seaquant's eyes squinted "these vests are specifically made for the Zoldyck families employees" I felt my face scrunch up as I try to rack my brain for the memory I couldn't reach "what was your families line of work?" Kurapika asked. Gon's eyes widened for a moment as he glanced between Kurapika and I. 

Calmly I smiled and shook my head "I don't remember" he nodded and shrugged the conversation off thankfully.

Zebro walked back to the table and refilled our cups although some were still full "please, have some tea" I took a deep breath and walked over to the table before grabbing the cup. I could feel my grip tighten as my muscles struggled to curl the cup to my face so I added my other hand. Finally the cup left the table and I squatted down to meet the cup halfway before it slammed back down.

"The mugs weigh twenty kilograms, the kettle weighs forty kilograms. Everything in this house weighs more than twenty kilograms a piece" Kurapika put a hand under his chin and nodded "I see, this is our training" I felt my arms already pulse with the soreness of a complete arm workout and whined "thank goodness I basically hibernated for three days straight before all of this" Seaquant looked frustrated "what's the point? They'll give up in two to three days" I glared at him "you think that we're just gonna leave without even trying at least. Think again shitty lip cause we won't leave until we at least see Killua" he looked at me with wide eyes "..shitty lip..?" He mumbled.

"I believe your shift already started Seaquant" Zebro gave the younger man a look while Gon tried to calm me down. "Don't start getting grouchy please, you already slept for three days" I crossed my arms and grumbled to myself. "Where's the bathroom?" Leorio asked.

"Through that door over there" Zebro pointed to a door with the bathroom sign on it Seaquant had used earlier, but I failed to notice something else about the door from before. The door was in fact a heavy duty bolted door. Leorio stood up slowly and wobbly walked to it "let me guess… this also--" Zebro laughed "that door weighs 500 kilograms" he said it so casually I almost didn't sweatdrop. Almost.

"You're kidding me!" Leorio screamed.

-

The rest of the night was spent doing heavy lifting and Zebro having to add more weight to my vest because it was too easy for me. Or as Leorio would put it "inhumanly stupid".

After a short night of sleep we headed out to the testing gate and now stood before the towering doors. Gon stepped forward when Kurapika stopped him "you two need to allow your injuries to heal" my eye twitched "excuse me" I growled.

"We all saw how badly your knee was injured. We also know you have a high pain tolerance, but you and Gon both need to heal up" Kurapika said "if Kurapika and I can open it then you don't need to worry about it" Leorio striked a pose and I felt my fist clench. I went to start going off, but Gon grabbed the top of my head "fine" Gon said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"The hell do you mean fine! If we both tried to open that door even injured I know for a fact it would open! I doubt my knee is even shatte--" a hand slapped over my mouth and I started violently pulling at it as Gon just stood behind me with a calm face.

Leorio backed away from me like I was some kind of ferocious animal before walking to the door with Kurapika. In my angry state just one person had to speak up "you're wasting your time" I whipped my head towards shitty lip and he flinched. Sadly I couldn't say anything with the hand over my mouth so I decided to turn my attention back towards the gate.

Kurapika strained and I could hear Leorio's struggles "it's no use--it won't budge" I sighed and relaxed against Gon so he'd let me go. I threw my hands into my pockets and walked over to Zebro "can I go through the other door to go back inside? I promise I won't go anywhere you haven't already shown us" he eyed me a moment before smiling and handing me the key.

As I passed Gon I saw him do a stretch with his arm and sighed 'we are both perfectly fine so why push us away?' I unlocked the door and threw the key to Seaquant, who easily caught it. Quickly I slipped through and let it close behind me.

The moment I walked in I bumped into something warm and fluffy making me feel the object. Realization hit me and I nervously backed away "Hi Mike?" The hunting beast looked down at me with it's beady eyes curiously. It dipped it's head down making me want to back up, but I refrained from moving as I allowed him to sniff me. 

I gasped when he suddenly nuzzled his head against me making my arms hug around the tip of his snout. "Do you… want to be pet?" I carefully scratched a spot on his fur. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his tail wag and I smiled as I ran my hands over his fur gently, giving him a good scratch here and there on the face.

When he fell to the ground and stretched out I giggled and rubbed his tummy "you're just a big puppy aren't you?" He stuck his tongue out and I stepped away from his face "please don't lick me again" his tail wagged faster making me think he found enjoyment out of my discomfort.

With a little bit of communication on my part I ended up spending the entire week playing with Mike. At least as playful as you could be with a hunting beast. We ran around the woods where he'd lead me and he even allowed me to sit on his paw for a bit. Mike was very welcoming to me for some reason, he sat when I asked and shook my hand even though that was a little difficult, but with razor sharp claws like that, I'm surprised I didn't have a single cut.

Sometimes Gon would ask me to switch beds with him so he could sneak out and go do push ups or run, my bed being the closest to the door made it easy for him to just slip away. Shitty lips seemed like he was starting to warm up to us and that made me happy.

Today when I woke up I knew it was the day we were going to finally go through the testing gate and get to Killua. He had been invading my thoughts anytime I was with Mike or laying in bed awake. Still not able to get over the moment he was above me and neither of us moved. The memory had turned into a mental image that flashed in my head anytime I'd think of his name.

We stood before the door and I sat under one of the nearby trees with a smile on my face. Leorio and Kurapika were currently pushing against the door again, but failing miserably. Seaquant decided to open his mouth making my happy mood jerk back for a moment before Kurapika shut him up "Gon is one of us and he made it clear that he wishes to see his friend" Shitty lip finally walked away. I watched him turn back a moment and I was ready to say something back to him when he spoke up "match your breathing" he said.

My eyes widened and I smiled as he finally came around. Leorio and Kurapika nodded to each other and placed their hands on the door before following the directions. I watched amazed as the door cracked open, it must have surprised the two as they stopped pushing, the door slammed and sent them back.

"That was great, you two. Let's try again tomorrow morning" Zebro said. Leorio sluggishly stepped away and sat down in a heap. I looked at Zebro before glancing at Gon and smiling "how about we just try one more time?" Kurapika looked at me and must have seen the determination that filled me when he nodded. "Well then how about you take off those vest?" I unzipped the jacket and it made a miniature crater behind my feet.

"I think Gon and I should help this time. A little teamwork doesn't hurt anyone?" Kurapika opened his mouth to tell me no, but Gon also dropped his vest and rushed over to the door "let's do it!" He cheered.

I ducked under Kurapika and stood next to Gon as I placed my hands on the door "what about your arm Gon? And your leg Y/n!" Leorio tried to get us away. Gon lifted his arm and flexed his bicep "don't worry, it's all healed" I swear for a moment I could see a bright light shine from his face as he smiled.

"Come on you two, the faster we get this door open the faster we can get to Killua" they nodded and joined Kurapika and I at the door "so we match our force?" Leorio gave me a small yes as a smirk grew on his face. "On three then. Ready!" Kurapika started the countdown with a one. "Two!" Leorio yelled for only a moment before Gon yelled over him "three!" we all pushed at the same time and I could feel the door move forward as my body moved with it.

"We did it Gon!" I smiled at him when he went face first into the dirt making a laugh erupt from me. He got up and smiled while scratching his head sheepishly. I offered him a hand that he took "yea we did" I squeezed his hand and looked up the mountain "this brings us a step closer to Killua!" I closed my eyes as my muscles relaxed and a small dust of pink flushed on my face.

"Follow the path up the mountain and the mansion should be somewhere up there. I've never been up there myself--which is embarrassing but--" Gon shook his head and waved at Zebro "not at all . Thank you Mr. Seaquant, Mr. Zebro, for everything" I bowed down towards both of them while the other three turned to head up the path.

"See ya old man Zeb, bye Seaquant" I sent them a grin and quickly turned to follow behind the other three.

-

"Those four may actually reach the mansion," Zebro said. Seaquant laughed "not gonna happen" Zebro glanced at him before watching you have an in-depth conversation with Gon "she reminds me of someone I used to see quite often around here… it's possible--"

-

I skipped ahead of Kurapika and Leorio with Gon tailing right behind me. "Y/n don't run off!" I giggled as I swerved through some trees off the path and then sprinted back onto the path before coming to a complete halt.

"Y/n come on--" Gon also slowed down when he came into the small clearing. A miniature gate stood before us, but that's not what we were looking at. Instead our attention was held by the person standing inside the gate. A young girl about our age or younger.

"Please leave now. You may not pass without permission" she announced formally. Gon stepped forward "we called ahead and came through the testing gate" Gon said with a smile "the butlers quarters did not give you permission to enter" I felt anger bubble inside me "why would we need the butlers permission" I quickly asked.

Her dark eyes turned to me and lingered on my own orbs before turning away and centering her focus on Gon "I wouldn't know… no one has ever received permission to enter" out of the corner of my eye Gon scowled "then I guess we'll have to trespass" I thought he almost sounded happy having to say that.

"I suppose so. In any case this is where I draw the line" she slammed down her staff and dragged it through the ground, connecting either side of the gates opening with a line in the dirt.

"Take one step past it and I will remove you by force if necessary"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you catch any mistakes because sometimes I can look things over. Thank you for reading!


	9. The x Zoldyck x Butlers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten as of 032820

I stepped forward and Gon stepped aside "hey you two next time slow down" Leorio and Kurapika finally caught up to us and saw the girl "hey what's going on-- Y/n!" I finally made it to the gate and put my foot over the line.

Immediately all I saw was the sky as my body went through the air. My breath got caught in my throat before I crashed to the ground and slid to a stop. The first person to come into my vision was Gon "are you okay?" I nodded and stood up beside him.

This girl felt familiar--just like Mike-- in fact this whole place just gave me a nostalgic feel. I wanted to know her name, but I doubt she'd give me that much if her job is to smack me with a staff until I give in. 

Kurapika and Leorio stepped forward ready to attack when Gon put an arm up "don't worry I'll handle this" I grabbed his shoulder "Gon please don't hurt yourself" he gently grabbed my wrist "I'd rather take the hit than you" he pat my head before walking towards the young girl. He passed the line with the tip of his shoes and she smacked him with the staff.

I moved to catch Gon as he flew back into me and sent us both to the ground 'how heavy is that thing!' Gon rubbed his new bruise and slumped against my stomach. He hissed in pain before getting up on his own "we didn't come here to fight anyone, we just want to see Killua" he spoke through the pain as he helped me up.

He held his cheek a moment longer and looked at the girl "your motives don't matter. I have my orders and it is my duty to follow them" she slammed her staff into the ground, standing her ground. Gon walked forward again 'I don't know if pushing through this one is a good idea' my body was tense as Gon got hit again.

Everytime he got hit I felt something inside me feel like it was snapping 'I don't want to watch this. He shouldn't have to do this' I felt my nails cut into the skin of my palm. Gon was bloodied and bruised as the sky fell. Something held me back from stopping him though. The girl looked like she was about to cave.

Another smack and she screamed "please stop... Just go away!" Gon landed on his feet this time and he looked at her again, ready to walk forward. It hurt to watch Gon go through this, it really did. "Why won't you just give up! You know it's pointless, you're his friends so why…" her eyes landed on me and a smile subconsciously pulled at my lips when I looked at her. She stepped back and I could see her orbs gloss over "what's the big deal. I came here to see my friend Killua, so why are you making me do all of this!" anger radiated from Gon as he ran forward and punched the gates opening.

"Shouldn't you hit me?" I looked down to his foot and saw that it had smudged the line, passing it. He looked up "I can tell you're different from Mike. You may be trying to cover up your feelings, but you still have a heart. When I mention Killua's name your eyes soften, even if just for a moment" I felt a tug at my heart and my nails finally broke the skin making blood trickle down my fingers to my knuckles.

Something felt wrong "Please… help him, help Master--" I bolted forward and heard it the moment I reached my hand out to her "get down!" I yelled. Her eyes widened as the ammunition came flying towards her head before making contact. The moment it touched her I fell into her and slammed us both to the ground "no!" I screamed and sat up to look at her.

I looked her over and saw some blood pouring from her head, rage filled me as I glared towards the owner of the bullet. A woman's laugh could be heard as she walked forward from the shadows "honestly, what was that servant blabbering about. She made us sound like we were being mean to Kil" I looked her up and down and felt like I immediately knew who she was. Then I looked to her right and saw a kid by her side with the same pale skin and sharp eyes as Killua. They wore a kimono while the woman had on some classy dress and a cyborg head piece around her eyes.

Then my eyes caught onto the fan in her hand with smoke billowing out of it "you bitch" I hissed. I watched the younger kid look me over before their brows furrowed and I snapped my gaze back to them. Gon placed a hand on top of me and tried to calm me down, but he was just as angry and he knew it.

It felt like my blood was boiling in my veins now and it made me feel hot. Like lava was being poured down my throat.

"That's very rude young lady. She's just a blood apprentice. You must be Gon, Illumi told me about you. And he spoke about you as well Y/n" my heart felt like it was being served to her on a platter the way she said my name. It made me feel vulnerable, as if she knew my deepest and darkest secrets. "Killua has been aware that you've been on the premises for some time now" I could see Gon perk up hopefully 'what a liar' I thought. "I have a message from Killua in which he asked me to relay to you: Thank you for coming, I'm happy you did, but I can't see you right now. I'm sorry" I growled and her gaze dropped to me again.

I stood up and wiped the dirt from my face making blood smear on my cheek "I couldn't give a rats ass what you say. Why should I believe you anyway? I don't care if you're Killua's mom or not bitch, we came here to see Killua not you wench" her lips twisted into a smirk through the bandages.

"Calm down Y/n…" Kurapika tried to plead with me, but I couldn't hear "My oh my, what an attitude you have Missy" her fan opened and covered her lower face as she spoke "so angry and dangerous, maybe even murderous. Perhaps you want to kill me?" Her tone was daring and laced with a sickly sweet motherly voice. My fist unclenched and I felt blood trickle down my hands. Kill her.

'Kill?'

Gon finally stepped in front of me and the woman's brows raised as he put an arm around me and hid my face from her. "I apologize I haven't introduced myself. I'm Killua's mother and this is Kalluto '' I felt their eyes still boring holes into my back, but that was the least of my worries as the word 'Kill' ran through my mind.

"Why can't Killua see us? Where is he?" I jumped from the volume of Gon's voice. There was a long pause before she spoke "solitary confinement" I froze and Gon's arms squeezed me tighter "what" I whispered. Images of being chained and left inside of a dark room without food or water flashed through my head. 

"Killua stabbed me and his brother before running away from home" I turned my head and looked at her "he told us that already…" I mumbled. Her little red dot zoomed to my now exposed face "he returned to us… because he regretted his actions. Then he voluntarily entered solitary confinement. We do not know when he will leave" her little red dot became erratic as she started to shake.

"I doubt anyone would voluntarily enter solitary confinement…" I shook. Whether out of fear or anger I didn't know. "What! Father what are you doing? Don't do anything hasty, he's only just returned!" She began yelling and possibly crying over her dad. I felt my brows knit together 'can she see the house through the device on her face?' she suddenly calmed down and looked at us "something has come up, I must go now" she turned to leave, but Gon stopped her "wait! It's just… we'll be in town for awhile. Please let Killua know" she stared at us a moment longer before turning again "yes, I'll be sure to tell him" then she was off in a sprint.

Kalluto stayed standing in place examining me where I stood. Like they were dissecting me for everything I was. Their eyes narrowed on me and Gon "who are you?" they asked. I pushed my body off of Gon and turned towards them "Killua's friends" they mumbled to themselves for a moment until Mrs. Zoldyck called for them.

"This goes without saying, but these people really creep me out. I bet they were lying about Killua not wanting to see us" Leorio said I felt all of the tension roll off my shoulders as the Zoldyck's left my sight "no shit Sherlock" I teased lightly. I looked down to the young girl and knelt beside her "Gon we can't go back just yet, maybe we should tail them" I looked at Kurapika like he was crazy "sure, but if we do that she'll take the blame" he looked down at the girl I was helping sit up.

She held a hand to her head and looked at me "I will take you to the butler's quarters" she grasped my hand tightly "there is a phone that connects to the mansion. If Master Zeno is the one to answer--'' I helped her stand and she swayed.

"Master Zeno… isn't he" my eyes widened at the familiar name "he is Master Killua's grandfather" 

-

Canary--as we now know her-- led us all the way to the butler's quarters without any stops. They must have been expecting us as they were all lined up outside the front door. I looked through them and spotted one who looked very serious with glasses sitting on top of his nose.

He spotted me and I could see a twitch in his brow even though his whole face seemed strained. Quickly his eyes left mine as he bowed down formally "welcome lady and gentlemen" I awkwardly bowed back and two of them chuckled before snapping back to their serious facade.

We were led inside to the main room where some chairs and couches were gathered around a coffee table. Gon got his black eye patched up while Canary got her head wrapped. My hands were wrapped by the butler from before and the way his hands moved made me think he was scared of breaking me. It was very gentle.

"I apologise for our previous discourtesies, we had been informed by the lady of the house that you are to be treated as official guest" 

We were seated on one of the couches in front of the head butler Gotoh who introduced himself sometime earlier. The name struck a chord in me, but again I couldn't quite place my finger where from I've heard it.

Kurapika had been looking at the place for awhile now when he spoke up "so this isn't the main residence?" I looked around myself and knew this wasn't it immediately. How though? "No this is the butler's quarters' " Canary answered.

Gotoh seemed to keep his eyes on me as he spoke "please, do make yourselves at home" I scooted closer to Gon, uncomfortable under his gaze. Leorio leaned forward and smiled "thanks for the hospitality, but we only came here to see Killua. So can we go see him… like now?" Gotoh sat back in his chair and smiled. It wasn't a real smile though.

"That won't be necessary sir. Master Killua is on his way at this very moment--" Gon threw himself forward and his hands slammed against the table excitedly "really!" Gotoh looked a bit annoyed by Gon's yelling "--please be patient a little while longer" he finished.

Something didn't feel right with how close some of these butlers stood next to me. Or how they were basically circled around us, looking at us knowingly. 

"That's great news Gon!" Leorio started to hype Gon up more than needed and that's when Gotoh leaned forward "now then, it would be dull to simply sit here and wait. How about we pass the time with a game?" He offered. His smile turned into something sinister making me want to back away from him.

"A game...what kind?" I asked quietly. Gotoh pulled a coin out of his ass and flipped it in the air and swiped it with both hands, but it very clearly went into his left hand. 'I know this game' my brows scrunched together as the boys simultaneously answered left at the same time.

"Correct. Now I will move a bit quicker" he made a show of the coin as he flipped it and did a trick I've seen somewhere before "left" I pointed to his hand and he smiled 'It's the first double trick. We're all Hunter's now so we should be able to catch that at least' I thought.

"Marvelous" Gotoh made another show of the shiny coin as some butlers applauded. "I will have to try harder this time" he threw the coin up and his hands started to curve around the coin and go so fast I felt my eyes get dizzy. Finally he caught it and I blinked to focus on his still hands.

"Which hand" his voice had dropped dangerously low as he got serious. "I-I'm not sure, but maybe right" Leorio tried. Gotoh gripped his hands tighter "you see I have known Master Killua his entire life. I dare say I care for him like I would my own son. In all honesty I despise you for trying to take him away" his gaze turned into a glare, the whites of his knuckles spread to his fingers as his grip became deadly.

My eyes were wide as he leaned forward "well now? Which hand?" it finally dawned on me that this wasn't a game. At least not anymore. This was a test now. My hand gripped onto Gon's arm as I freaked out, thinking about any of the possible ways this could end.

The butlers all around us are trained to serve and protect a family of assassins. Not just any assassin family either, the Zoldyck's. That means their skills are possibly beyond or farther than just beyond ours. This could be set up to get rid of us finally, they wanted to do that before so what changed their minds?

"Left," Kurapika answered. Gotoh opened his hand to show the gold coin crumbled in his palm. I swallowed down the fear I was feeling "his mom could barely speak. She must be heartbroken having to watch him leave. I cannot forgive you" the vein on his head pulsed with rage as his glare intensified.

"Before Master Killua arrives, we will come to a decision. I shall test each of you in my own way. You have no choice" suddenly the butlers whipped out knives and I immediately stood up "Canary!" Someone grabbed me and held my wrists against my chest to restrain me as I thrashed around before they forced me back down on the couch.

"This is her punishment for bringing you here against her orders. Now I shall explain the rules of the game. If one of you answers incorrectly that person is out of the game. If you all are disqualified, I shall tell Master Killua that you have left, and that he will never see you again" Gon looked at me with wide eyes "let go of her!" Gotoh glared at him "silence. Her life and your own lies in your hands" he glared back and I could see his hands grip the couch.

"I'm fine Gon" the tension in his shoulders released a bit and he concentrated as Gotoh flipped the coin and started to swipe his hands around again. I couldn't concentrate with the hands holding me in place and decided to look at Canary. The poor girl just felt bad for Killua and wanted us to help him.

"Which hand?"

I looked to the three nervous boys who had their eyes on Gotoh's steaming hands. They probably all thought the same thing as they shared a look with one another "Don't take too long. You have three seconds. Hey, once three seconds have passed, slit her throat" he looked to the man holding Canary and I thrashed again "you can't do that!" I yelled.

"Hold on now, I pick the left hand" Leorio pointed to said hand and I just knew he got it wrong "I pick the right" Gon said "right" Kurapika nodded towards Gotoh's hands as he opened it. The coin laid in the palm of his right hand.

"Two have been disqualified" he flipped the coin again and I watched it fly up before coming back down and nearly floating around Gotoh's hands as they whipped around it violently. He didn't even give them time to think as he caught it.

"Which hand"

Gon picked left while Kurapika picked right. When Gotoh opened his hand my heart began to speed up "three have been disqualified. One remains" Gon looked at me "now just wait a minute" Gotoh's eyes narrowed at the hold up. "What is it. If you're trying to buy time then I'll kill her" I felt their grip pull my wrist until they were closer to my neck, applying pressure "watch it asshole" I hissed.

"No. Leorio give me your knife" Leorio gave Gon's outstretched hand a weird look "don't worry. I won't use it for anything stupid" a small pocket knife was placed into his palm as he peeled away his bandage "may I please have Y/n do this? She is better at it than me" Gotoh eyed him before he waved his hand towards the guy holding me.

The grip on my wrist slipped away and I immediately scooted towards Gon and took the knife "I hope you know what you're doing" he closed his eyes and stayed still as I held the side of his face and gently flicked the knife over his lid to reduce the swelling. I took a piece of surgical take and he opened his eye so that I could tape the lid back. "Trust me" he nearly whispered.

I gave the knife to Leorio and was quickly pulled back against the couch again with my wrist pinned, crossed over my chest. "Alright, I can see now. Give me your best!" He leaned forward and a fire was lit in his eyes. Gotoh swished the coin around faster than humanly possible before catching it "which hand" Gon smiled and pointed to the left.

"Very good. Now then" the butlers on either side of him and behind Gon came forward and held out their hands before performing the same speedy trick as Gotoh before fisting their hands together and holding them out "which hand" Gotoh dared.

This just got three times as confusing, but I had a feeling it wasn't Gotoh who had the coin anymore. Fear settled in as I glanced between Canary and Gon, but when he smiled my fear melted away. His thumb pointed towards the guy behind him and the guy sheepishly held the coin up.

Gotoh genuinely smiled at him "well done" I relaxed against the grip on me and was about to ask if I could be let go when a door on the far side of the room opened. My head turned towards the door and I could nearly feel the beat of my heart against my ribcage at the sight before me.

A head of white walked through the door and looked around curiously "Gotoh are they--" his eyes stopped on me and it felt like I was floating. It felt like it had been months since I had seen him, but it's only really been about two weeks.

Gotoh stood in front of my line of sight and patted the butler on the shoulder before helping me up. "Killua!" The other three shouted as they got up and ran to him. I wanted to join, but Gotoh was in my way.

"I do hope he didn't hurt you too bad" he gently took my bandaged hands and inspected my wrists. I could see visible worry crease his brows at the small marks on my wrist. Impulsively I pulled them away and smiled "it's fine sir. Really I've had worse" his brow only dipped lower before he smiled and stepped out of my way.

"I didn't know you were already here? And with this guy… Kurapika?" Kurapika sweat dropped and laughed "so I'm just some afterthought" he mumbled. I smiled and walked over next to Gon, who I partially hid behind "and… Lioreo!" I giggled at the mispronunciation of Leorio's name when he started yelling.

I felt a pair of eyes land on me and I looked up to see two pools of blue staring towards me, sending a shock wave through my system. A teasing smile pulled at his lips "oh and uh… (Y/very wrongly mispronounced/n)" my eye twitched as I instinctively reached out and pinched his hand making him whine.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! It's Y/n" I smiled and giggled at him as he pouted, but I could see a smile behind his fake discomfort. "It's been so long. I can't believe you all came. What happened? Your face is a complete mess Gon" he teased. Now that he stood next to me I could see his face properly and noticed a bit of bruising along with a mark here or there.

'Solitary Confinement' 

Killua laughed with Gon before turning to Gotoh "Gotoh I told you to let me know as soon as they arrived. What were you doing?" he demanded. Gotoh bowed with a hand over his heart "I do apologize Master Killua, I had them participate in a game" Killua's eyes narrowed "a game?" he raised a brow.

I reached out and grabbed the end of Killua's shirt "it was nothing more than a poor joke. I do apologize for the trouble. I do hope you enjoyed yourselves?" I smiled at him genuinely "yes. I did" he looked up surprised by my attitude probably.

Leorio sheepishly scratched his head "that was really good acting" he nervously spoke. Killua looked down at my hold before looking at the rest of us "wait… did they try anything with you guys?" Gon shook his head and smiled "they were only entertaining us" Killua's eyes narrowed as his eyes looked back down to my hands, but he looked away and seemed to believe Gon.

"Well anyway let's go somewhere else. Just anywhere else right now. If we stay here my mom will chew all of us out" he cringed and we all laughed before agreeing. We gathered our belongings, my stuff being inside Gon's bag. "Hey Gotoh, no matter what mom says do not follow me" Killua ordered. Gotoh bowed down and promised he wouldn't.

I said my goodbyes to Canary first, wishing her good health and that she gets better before going to Gotoh. He stopped Gon and pulled us both towards him in the doorway "please… look after Master Killua" Gon nodded and ran off without looking back. A hand gently grabbed my shoulder and I looked back "may I see you next time Ms. Y/n" he bowed and my eyes widened as I blushed "there's no need to bow! Why--" Killua turned around and looked at me.

"Hurry up slowpoke. I don't wanna be here any longer than I have to!" I looked back at Gotoh who smiled genuinely before giving him a smile back and running down the mountain "you know it's rude to interrupt people's conversations!" Killua hissed as I lightly smacked his head "oh whatever!"

"Minus one point."

"Oh come on!"

  
  



	10. Until x Next x Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten as of 032820

"You're telling me… that you came here on a tourist visa…" Killua leaned forward to look at Gon as if he had grown two heads. I sheepishly laughed before facing my palms to the ceiling with a shrug "basically" I said as Leorio and Kurapika groaned from just the memory of it.

"You can use your Hunter's Licence to get into any country you want, stay for as long as you want, but when it comes to traveling where you're still gonna do it the hard?" I looked at Gon who was just smiling away like an idiot "we already explained that to him" Leorio pointed at Gon accusingly "multiple times…" Kurapika added.

"Well we still made it didn't we?" I waved my hands around dismissively, but Gon decided to finally speak "not yet. I'm not using the license until I finish what I need to do" he sounded serious about it. We all leaned forward curious and waiting for the clueless Gon to explain. Lucky Killua spoke for all of us.

"What is it?" he asked "it's regarding the tag Hisoka gave me!" He yelled. My brows knitted together "clown diva. What tag are you talking about?" I saw Killua snicker from the nickname before turning his attention to Gon again. Gon pulled a circular white tag from the exam out of his jacket pocket and when he flipped it around I saw the black numbers '44' printed on the front--Hisoka's exam number.

"He said I could only return it when I can punch him in the face. Until then I won't use my Hunter's Licence, or go back to Whale Island"

I perked up at the name of our home land where Gon and I grew up together. It's been a while since I had heard the name, and an even longer time since I had left there. 'So my going home really depends on Gon's strength… I can take a chance with those odds' I giggled at my own thoughts.

Killua sat back in his seat next to me and folded his arms "okay then, where is Hisoka now?" Gon stilled and looked to the side "actually…" I took back my thought immediately "of course you wouldn't know" I grumbled.

Kurapika tuned back in "I know where he is Gon" we all turned to him surprised "really!" Gon got excited and pushed Kurapika to continue. "Is that what he said to you?" Leorio gulped nervously. Kurapika shook his head "that was something else. He told me this after the orientation" I raised a brow "I thought I saw you slip away for a moment" he nodded.

"What did he say to you then?" Leorio sat on the edge of his seat in anticipation "All he said during the match was: I will tell you something interesting about spiders" I froze "the Phantom Troupe" Leorio mumbled. Kurapika uncomfortably looked out the window and thought "I do not recall mentioning the Phantom Troupe to Hisoka" he admitted.

'So that's why Kurapika allowed Hisoka to walk away after surrendering'

"He wants to meet in Yorknew City on the first of September'' my heart skipped a beat as I gasped "what is it Y/n?" Gon looked at me worried while the others held curiosity in their eyes "n-nothing important--I wouldn't want to bother you all with nonsense" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down to hide my face. In my peripheral Killua watched me carefully.

That's the day that... the man wanted to meet me. I tried to remember his face, but I couldn't remember anything except for the tattoo he had.

"They're holding the world's largest auction that day" Leorio snapped his fingers "Correct. From September first to the tenth, there will be an auction" Kurapika started to explain the types of people that would be there, along with some of the things being auctioned possibly.

"It sounds shady enough. A group of popular thieves definitely wouldn't pass up on something like that" Leorio said "the Troupe could definitely show there" Kurapika tensed up and I could see the whites of his knuckles spread.

"They wouldn't let this chance escape. Regardless of that, Hisoka will be there on that day somewhere in Yorknew City" Kurapika looked back at Gon and shrugged away the previous conversation. "September the first then. Okay got it" Gon nodded in understanding.

"I will be taking my leave now. We all managed to see Killua again, so I'm done here. I'll be needing a lot of money to participate in the auction, so I shall search for a patron to employ me as a hunter" Kurapika suddenly stood up and smiled. I couldn't believe he just decided on something that big so fast… maybe he had something planned like that in the first place. He does wanna be a blacklist hunter after all.

"Seriously? I guess I should head home too then" Leorio agreed. Gon looked up at him "you too?" Leorio smiled "I haven't just given up on becoming a doctor. If I'm accepted to a medical school then I can use this to pay the ridiculous fee" he pulled out his Hunter's License "which means I gotta head back and start cramming" Gon grinned up at him "Okay, good luck" I smiled up at them supportingly.

"Well, until next time..which will be--" we all said the date together "September first in Yorknew City '' we all looked at each other and said our last goodbyes to the older two.

"Bye Oreo!"

"Dammit Y/n it's Le-orio!"

-

I skipped out of the airport in front of Gon and Killua. My eyes followed the lines in the pavement I was jumping over until I jumped into dirt. I turned my gaze to look at Gon and Killua as they spoke.

"Well then, guess it's just us three. What should we do now?" Gon asked. Killua looked at him unamused "do you have to ask? We should train obviously" he said it like it literally was the most obvious thing ever.

Despite that Gon was still clueless "why don't we just have fun?" Killua's eye twitched out of frustration and I started to giggle at Gon's clueless attitude "do you not remember what you just said? Do you really think you can punch Hisoka in the face without training!" he shoved a finger towards Gon and poked it into his cheek. "That would take ten years--forget six months!" It looked like a blood vessel was about to burst as he yelled at Gon.

His voice changed to a deeper, more assertive tone and I felt a blush crawl up my face. I smacked my cool hands on my cheeks and turned the other direction while the boys bickered like an old married couple.

'I need to train myself. My arms aren't in amazing shape and I also need to start figuring out where I'm bleeding from more often since I can't feel pain after the assault. I have plenty of issues to deal with on my own'

I pulled out my Hunter's Licence and caressed the shiny Hunter symbol on the front. 'Soon this will no longer be mine' my nail traced the red X until someone slapped a hand on my shoulder making me jump and nearly drop the pristine card.

"What are you spacing out for idiot? I asked you a question" I half glared at Killua before turning in his grasp to see both of them standing closer than before 'did I really not hear them get this close? Guess that's another thing I should work on' I scratched my head and sighed.

"Now that someone is finally listening. Do either of you have any money?" I froze and looked down at myself. Still wearing the same sweats. Killua's shirt. And the last time my laundry was done was the day before we headed to the Butler's quarters… I turned to look at Killua "does it look like I have any money?" His eyes dropped to my feet and scaled up my body making me shiver.

"You make a good point. You look like a hobo" I glared at him and gave him a smack on the shoulder since I couldn't reach his head at the moment "that's minus another point asshole" he rubbed the spot in mock hurt "you're so needy" he whined.

"No I am not. You just suck at holding your tongue and actually being nice… you're at negative two now" I quickly grabbed Gon and started heading back towards the building we just came out of.

"Negative two! I thought-- where are you going!" Gon started laughing as he let go of my hand and stopped me by my waist before hoisting me onto his shoulders "Gon wait!" He just kept laughing over my pleas.

"Y/n you can't use Gon to travel" Killua stopped in front of us. I gripped tightly onto Gon and pouted "I never asked him to, he just picked me up" Gon giggled and did squats without breaking a sweat.

Killua sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "we need something to do. Since none of us have money though that's gonna be difficult to do" he thought for a moment before snapping his fingers "I got it. There's a place I know where we can train and earn money at the same time" Gon stopped mid squat and held it there while giving Killua a curious look.

I was eye to eye with him as he smirked "Heavens Arena" I leaned forward and mushed Gon's cheeks together "Heavens Arena?" We both said, although Gon sounded more muffled. Killua smiled and moved forward to hold his hands out to me. I put my hands on his and Gon lifted my legs so that I could hop off of him. Passerbys giving us strange looks.

"Where's that?" Killua turned and looked at the airport "I'll explain more later, but we have to get moving now" I nodded and followed after him with Gon, a small smile pulling at my lips 'Heavens Arena? Sounds kinda… familiar' 

"Hey you guys wanna see if there's a tourist visa we can travel by?"

"No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me if either or any of the characters get OOC or too "eh", any critique is acceptable.


	11. Heavens x Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua? What are you doing in my bed?~

"I can do that too, you know?"

I opened my eyes and looked around the dark abyss to see nothing. Something passed my peripheral and I whipped around to see a little girl looking at me… or through my body? She looked familiar, almost like me as a child. 

Unless she was me.

"Then do it Y/n" I whipped around again at the drowned out voice. It came from behind me, but no one was there. 'It sounded so close' I thought. My eyes landed on my child self as she turned and took a step forward.

Suddenly I felt my heart beat slow as the abyss pulsed around me. Something wet tickled my feet, but I paid no mind as I watched little me start to multiply and circle around me before stopping dead in their tracks and pointing at me.

When have I ever been able to do that.

"Save…" one muttered "father...father...father...father..." they all started mumbling before it became a yell. I covered my ears and closed my eyes as the wet feeling reached above my ankle.

When I opened my eyes to look down I saw a figure below the water and couldn't make out who or what it was. Suddenly a hand breached through the surface and got a grip onto my ankle making me scream, but nothing came out.

My father's face emerged from the water. Bloodied and battered. Just like the day I killed him. He pulled on my foot and it broke through whatever barrier was there before and I quickly tried to release my foot from his hold. It was no use. I was already being pulled down and there was nothing I could do to stop him. There never was anything I could do, so what makes a difference now?

As soon as my head went under I felt the water burn my lungs as I inhaled, but yet again my body didn't react the way it should. I blinked away the blur in my eyes and looked up towards the hole to see someone leaning over it.

I couldn't make out their features or what they were even wearing through the rapidly moving water. I watched as they dipped their hand into the darkness, making it brighter, and reached out to me. My eyes concentrated long and hard on the person's face, but nothing focused. Instead of worrying about that I reached out and grabbed their hand.

The palms of their hand were as rough as they were gentle as they gripped back and started to carefully pull me from the water. I felt the grip around my ankle disappear as I broke through the surface.

My eyes opened. The feeling of a hand brushing against my face waking me up. I finally focused my eyes and saw Gon's grinning face close to me "afternoon sleepy head" I grumbled nonsense and turned over knowing that he wasn't going to let me sleep now that I had my eyes open.

"No-- you're not sleeping any longer Y/n" there it is. I swiped my hand at him to shoo him away, but he caught my hand and tried to pull me away from my comfort."Gon no~" I whined and quickly took hold of my warm pillow that made an irritated noise--wait. I opened my eyes and looked at my pillow to see a black shirt.

'These seats are blue aren't they?' my eyes ran up the material and past the neck that was attached to a head with fluffy white hair. Killua's very unimpressed face stared back down at me when I met his sharp blue irises.

"So now I'm a pillow?" 

His voice sounded groggy as if he also just woke up, his adam's apple moved the slightest bit making my eyes trail his neck and jawline. I felt my cheeks start to heat up and finally let Gon yank me away from him out of embarrassment.

I yelped as I slammed into Gon on the floor "how much force were you pulling with, god damn" I rubbed the bottom of my back and hissed while sitting up. Gon groaned behind me and I turned around to see him cradling his stomach "uh--Gon are you okay?" He suddenly sat up with a grin "I'm great!" I sweat dropped.

Killua said something to us as I helped Gon up and I turned to Killua since I didn't quite hear him "what did you--" I screamed as the aircraft tilted and sent Gon into me. I landed on something behind me and heard Killua choke on his breath.

The aircraft stopped, letting us settle down and calm our breathing before I assessed my surroundings. Gon had his back to my stomach with my legs on either side of him, but I had two legs on either side of me and turned to see Killua with gritted teeth.

"Are you two okay?" Gon gave a small hum and Killua just tightened his grip on my shoulders--I had no idea he even had a hand on me. Gon got up and turned around to hold a hand out to me when the aircraft tipped again and I was thrown off balance going towards the floor.

Gon got sent into his original seat and Killua wrapped an arm around me quickly, sending me back into the seat with him--more like on top of him. I felt all the air in my lungs get forced out from the force and heard a grunt behind me.

We all stayed still and waited "Thank you so much for flying with us today. I hope your experience was nice and comfortable, please fly with us again" I wanted to laugh at the woman's rehearsed lines, but Killua made me shut up when he sat up.

I had to lean forward with him since my back was flush with his chest. This was going to get really awkward really fast. I went to scoot forward when two hands grabbed my waist "I will move you" he spoke straight into my ear and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. 

His hands slipped down to my thighs and hooked under them before lifting me up and plopping me down next to him. I looked at him to see his face turned away from me "thank you… Killua" he scoffed and stood up "I don't care" he walked towards the exit and Gon got up to follow "come on Y/n" I glared at Killua's back "minus five points" he stiffened and whipped around "you can't do that!" I took Gon's hand and pulled myself up "minus another five for talking back" he was fuming now. 

Gon looked at me confused by what was going on before watching Killua cross his arms and turn his back to us like a child "I'm… I take it back. I do care" I smiled and pulled Gon forward "I restored your points to zero" Killua's eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to close it as I held a finger up "don't say anything that will make me change my mind" he scowled at me and walked past us.

"How long was I out for?" I tried to start a conversation and Gon happily obliged "oh--about two hours. I think the turbulence took you out from the beginning. Not long after Killua also fell asleep so I was left alone" I looked at Killua's back in front of us "hey Killua how far is Heavens Arena?" Killua stuck his hands in his pockets before turning around "you don't see the building in front of us" he looked at me like I was stupid. And as soon as I looked past him I felt just as stupid as he made me sound.

Gon and I gawked at the large building. It towered above everything else and reached into the clouds, looking like it never stops. Something about the building made me feel some sort of nostalgia and I itched the back of my head where the feeling came.

I looked at Killua to ask a question, but Gon beat me to it "that's Heavens Arena!" I winced and held my ear from his screech "that's so cool! Y/n come on" I whipped my head towards him as he grabbed my hand "wait Gon--" I started to get dragged off and yelled as my feet dragged against the ground.

I was not prepared for this. My eyes shot to Killua and I reached out at the last second to grab his wrist. His eyes widened as I yanked him with us "if I have to go through this then so do you!" He smirked and slipped out of my hand and instead grabbed my waist to raise me up. "Gon look" Gon slowed down and let me go as Killua placed me on top of his shoulders.

"W-wait a second!" My face flushed a dark scarlet and Gon started giggling at my face "I've never seen you so red Y/n" Killua's hands pushed my legs closer to his head and gripped tighter "race you to the Arena?" He wouldn't. "I'll definitely beat you this time" he couldn't. "You wanna bet?" He can't.

Oh but he would.

"Go!" they yelled in unison. I screamed as they both bolted forward "this isn't fair!" I gripped onto Killua for dear life while they had the time of their lives. People gave me weird looks as we passed and my blush only darkened.

'this is embarrassing'

\--

"G-Gon help"

Killua kept trying to push me up the stairs, but I wasn't having it. This was the last thing I wanted to do. Too many people were around us and they were all watching and waiting for either one: to kick someone's ass. Two: get their ass kicked. Or three: watch people get their ass kicked. 

I was not a fan of two out of the three, but the latter was my least favorite thing in the world. The only exception I made was at the Hunter Exam since I had to and there were only a few people, but this. This was excessive.

"Come on Y/n. Kick some butt that's what we're here for!" Gon cheered me on, but it didn't do anything to loosen the death grip I currently had around Killua's arm. He tried to move me up the stairs again, but I wouldn't budge.

"Is she going to fight or not?" The referee asked. Killua tried to coax me with words, but I just didn't listen "that's it" he said and I felt my body being lifted before I could do anything.

"Killua no please!" He set me down on my side of the platform and put a firm hand on my shoulder "look. The sooner you get this over with the faster we can go up. The more we go up there aren't as many people" I perked up at the mention of there being less people.

"Just get the fight over with and we can go" I nodded and he smiled at me making that same heat crawl up my cheeks "good luck" he walked back down to where Gon was and I watched as they both gave me a thumbs up.

It wasn't very effective.

"Begin!" The referee shouted. I looked at my opponent and finally realized it was a large man with muscles the size of my head--if not bigger. 'Well I wonder what he does in his spare time' I looked at the people around us and heard money being betted.

"I bet two thousand on the big guy!" One guy called "I bet 150 on the girl" I gawked at the bet on me. What kind of cheap bet was that 'I could buy a damn candy bar with that amount' I seethed and looked at the big guy.

He smirked at me "for a little girl like you I might just feel bad" he chuckled. I felt my patience snap. A smile creeped onto my face "I would have felt bad for a muscle head like you, but honestly I couldn't give two shits that you're getting your ass kicked by me" I bolted forward and twisted backwards to swing my leg up, my heel dug into the side of his jaw creating a very audible crack before the force sent him flying off the platform.

People gasped as I stayed still mid-kick with my leg up "go Y/n!" Gon was the only person cheering along with an applause courtesy of Killua.

"Winner is number 2053"

Suddenly a roar of excitement and anger flooded the area around me as people lost their bets or exclaimed that they just witnessed the most amazing thing ever. I quickly tried to get off the platform as the referee stopped me and handed me a slip of paper.

Killua and Gon came over and snatched me away from the mob and towards a side corridor next to the bleachers. Gon hid me behind him as the guy I fought passed by probably looking for me. He looked down at me with a smile "you should really learn how to hold back on people Y/n" I frowned "he called me a little girl" I huffed out while crossing my arms.

"Well from the way you're acting he wasn't far from the truth" Killua teased and flicked my forehead. I scoffed "I'm older than both of you so technically you're the children" Killua made a face as if someone just kicked him in the balls while Gon giggled "I'm fine with that" his hand messing with the hair on my head.

"You're older than us!" Killua exclaimed "yea I'm fifteen" I said casually before I realized that this was a moment I couldn't pass up. A smirk pulled at my lips as I looked at Killua knowingly "how about you respect your elders more often kid" his eyes widened before he clicked his tongue and snatched the ticket from my hands.

"Only floor fourty!" I looked at Killua confused "what do you mean?" Gon pulled out his slip and frowned "both Killua and I got floor fifty" I stood on my tip toes and leaned into him to see the bold numbers on the white slip. "Is that bad?" Killua pushed my shoulder so I could look at him "this place is based on floor levels. You're ten floors below Gon and I which means you'll have to do more fights to get to us. We planned on trying to stick together, but now this is gonna be more difficult" I took the slip back and looked at it with a smile.

"That's fine with me. It just means I have to work twice as hard as you two!" Gon's eyes glossed "you're amazing Y/n!" He lifted me up and threw me into the air making me squeak "Gon don't do that they might still be looking for her" Killua quickly caught me and looked around "come on let's go through this back way and find the reception desk so we can get out of here" Gon and I nodded before we snuck around.

"Is there any way we can get moved down to floor forty?" Gon asked. Killua smacked him over the head "Killua! What was that for, apologize right now" you smacked his shoulder "he shouldn't have asked that question! There's no point it won't change anything" the woman at the desk giggled "no I'm sorry, you can't go up or down any floor without completing your fights or purchasing a ticket to a certain fight" I thought for a moment.

"Maybe you two could get tickets to watch my fights until I get to floor fifty, then we can stay together. Hey how much are tickets?" I was squished between the two as they leaned forward "well most fights below floor hundred have more than one going on at a time, so the cost is about one hundred thousand Jenny a ticket" I felt the life leave my body as I smacked my head into the counter.

"O-One hundred thousand? How many zeros is that" Gon tried to count on his fingers "that's not a lot, but we only have pocket change right now since we only just got off the first floor" we both looked at Killua "you damned rich people" I growled.

"I'm just gonna go do my fights and get this over with. I'll try to come see you guys if we're on the same floor, but if not it's fine" I walked towards the elevator only for them both to get in front of my "what if we don't get on the same floor?" I smiled. 

"Then I'll see you guys at two hundred"

\--

Finally I made it to my last floor and looked around for any possibility of seeing Gon or Killua. I spotted a spiky head of green and my eyes widened. I rushed through the crowd of older men and some women before jumping over one of them to land on top of Gon.

He yelled out of surprise before gasping "Y/n!" I sat up and smirked "I told you I'd make it up here" he hugged me and I squeezed him back before looking around for our fluffy haired accomplice.

"Where's Killua?" He pointed to the monitor where it showed Killua as the winner of the fight he had just finished, but I noticed he looked frustrated. I looked at his opponent and noticed that it was a guy about the same age as us who had just picked himself up off the floor.

"It was a good fight. I'm just amazed Zushi could handle Killua's hits like that. He's really cool!" I tried to see the guys face, but the screen cut off and went to the next fight. I frowned and felt the need to punch the screen, but couldn't bring myself to do it "are you on your last fight?" Gon asked.

"No I just got done with my last fight" Gon didn't smile and that made me worried "let me guess. This is your last fight?" He nodded "well you guys can still stay on this floor can't you? You don't have to immediately move on right?" He thought about it and then smiled "yea, you're right we do-" the intercom came on and called for him meaning it was time for his last fight.

"Good luck Gon!" He waved me goodbye as he walked towards the corridor to the areas "find Killua before you go anywhere!" He yelled back. I nodded and watched him disappear around the corner.

I thought about what he said until the uncomfortable feeling of having the same clothes on sunk in and I stuck my tongue out in disgust "I need to get myself some new clothes or I'm gonna die" someone blew on my ear and I was about to swing my fist around when I recognized who it was.

"I don't think your clothes can kill you from being dirty Y/n" I smiled and jumped on the person instead "Killua!" He still felt tense from his fight so I quickly released him and stepped back.

"Where's Gon?" He questioned "he just left to finish his last fight" he hummed and stuck his hands in his pockets "what room do you have?" I pulled out my room card and showed it to him "you're right across from my room I think. Gon, on the other hand got one on the other side of the floor" I laughed knowing Gon didn't have the best of luck with numbers.

"I was thinking we could go get food when this is over cause I've been so hungry. Old man Zebro gave us some good food, but neither him nor the shitty lip are chefs" Killua snickered "shitty lip? Who the hell is that" I looked at him like he was stupid "you know. Bandit looking guy. Sea squat? Or… Seaquant?" He started cackling now 'what did I say?' I thought.

"The names you come up with for people haven't failed to amaze me yet" he wiped away a fake tear and I just pouted "I don't like having to remember people's names all the time…" he leaned in "then why can you remember mine?" I tried to get away from his face and failed miserably from the awkward angle.

"B-Because it's… well it's easy to remember" he raised a brow "Killua is easy to remember, but something like Hisoka or Leorio isn't?" I nodded and tried to assure him with a reasoning "your name has two of the same letters-" he crossed his arms "so does Leorio" I puffed my cheeks out of annoyance.

"Fine you wanna know the real reason why" he leaned in closer "yea I kinda do" I smiled and motioned him closer "because if I didn't remember your name-- I'd end up calling you an asshole or douchebag!" I yelled. He scoffed "that's just mean! Like hell that's the real reason" I walked away without another word and he chased after me.

'Yea, well the real reason is I'd rather not embarrass myself with… freaking cute cotton ball' 

\--

"Goodnight Gon!" Both Killua and I waved to him as he walked down the hall to his room. "goodnight Killua" he nodded and gave me a small night as he went into his room. I opened my door and sighed at the small space. It was kinda nice and better than nothing.

I quickly stripped down after closing all the blinds and went to take a shower to get rid of all the sweat and excess dirt that may have been on me from the days prior. It felt amazing to finally be clean again.

After the steamy shower I wrapped myself in a towel and plopped down on my nicely made bed and turned on the small TV to see what was on while I let my hair dry. This was only going to get better once I could go out and buy my own bag with lotion and a hair brush, maybe even have a miniature spa day. And get some clothes too…

I snapped my eyes open and remembered that Gon had my clothes in his bag still. My only other change of clothes. I stood up and walked back and forth "maybe… just maybe he'll see them and bring them to me. No I can't rely on Gon like that even if he is reliable" I looked at the small phone on the side table and picked it up to dial his room number.

It rang for the longest time before I came to the conclusion that: Gon had definitely passed out. I raked my nails over my scalp and sighed. This was the last thing I wanted to do, but it was the only thing I could think of.

I picked up the phone again and dialed a certain room number. It rang for a while until it picked up "hello" it sounded like Killua but older "u-uh--Killua it's Y/n. I'm sorry to be calling right after we probably all got comfortable, but is there any way you can go to Gon's room and get my clothes from his bag--no, bring me his bag?" The line stayed silent for a while and I thought he fell back asleep until a knock came from my door.

I jumped and put the phone down before cracking open the door to see a sleepy cotton ball "just wear this and ask him tomorrow for your stuff I don't have a key to his room" he held out a red top and a pair of black shorts on top. I looked up at him to see his eyes cracked open a little "I'm tired so either it's this or nothing" I quickly took the clothes from him "thank you Killua" his eyes opened a bit more before he turned his head away "yea whatever. I'm going back to sleep" he walked back to his room and looked back at me one more time "I'd close your door now unless you want someone else to see you like that" then the door shut.

My body stiffened 'oh shit I'm still in a towel' I closed the door to my room and locked it before slamming my burning forehead to the cool wood "I'm such an idiot" I said to no one in particular.

\--

"Y/n!"

I jolted awake as someone jumped on top of me making my eyes widen as all the air left my body.

"Wake up come on. Let's go get some food!" I let my head hit the flattened pillow and sighed as Gon tried to shake me awake "maybe you should just roll her in the mattress and take her with us?" I sat up at Killua's suggestion "don't tempt him" I growled.

I felt Gon stop and go quiet making me confused. My brows furrowed when I saw his confused face "why are you wearing Killua's clothes?" I felt my ears burn at the question "you had my clothes in your bag. Remember? One of the pigs from phase two ripped mine, so you let me put my stuff in your bag" he made an 'o' with his mouth before smiling.

"Well come on I'm hungry and we all should get breakfast together" he grabbed his bag and opened it before pulling out all of my clothes– and I mean all. I blushed as a pair of my underwear fell to the floor as I awkwardly looked at Killua who also looked at me before looking away and walking out of the room.

"Gon let me get my clothes please" he looked at me innocently before smiling "okay Y/n" he left after Killua and I covered my face to calm the heat growing on it. This was not how I expected my morning to go at all.


	12. The Cloaked Guy x And x Four-Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than I wanted, but cliffhanger it was, even though I'm not as happy with the cut off as I should be.

You finally finished your three fights after having to wait an hour before one of them because some guy apparently knocked some guys head clean off. Literally. Killua proposed that we all meet in his room since he found out what number his was before Gon did and so that we didn't wander around looking for one another.

You unlocked the door and walked in to see pillows thrown about and couch cushions everywhere. Both boys were dressed in their shorts and tanks, rolling around on the ground rough housing. Guess you were playing house maid for the night.

You watched Killua lift Gon's leg and his tank lifted up, showing his toned as hell stomach.

"God it should be a sin to look that good so young" you drooled slightly. Gon looked up from his spot on the floor "Y/n! Huh, what did you say?" You wiped the drool from your chin and walked the rest of the way in after shutting the door "I was saying how much of a mess you two made already" you set down your things on Killua's bed and sat down on the already disheveled sheets.

They kept on going at it and that's when you noticed that they were actually practicing pinning skills. 'I thought there was a reason Gon wouldn't force me into the fight, cause they're actually practicing' you purse your lips now feeling left out.

"You mind if I use your shower? I'm super tired and dont wanna have to walk all the way to my room and back" Killua pinned Gon and looked at you hot and slightly sweaty "sure" you felt your face heat up as you walked away. 'Jesus I wish I was Gon right now' you smacked yourself "stupid thoughts" you closed the door and placed your bag down before stripping in front of the mirror. Taking a look at yourself.

Slightly knotted h/c hair, baggy e/c eyes, and a slightly sweaty face. You groaned as you started the water up. Brushing your hair while the water got heated up so there weren't as many tangles after the wash up.

You had a bad feeling in your stomach for tomorrow, but at the same time, you felt at ease because both boys were here with you.

After scrubbing all the sweat and grime from your body you stepped out and dried off. Blow drying your hair, using some lotion on certain dry parts of your body and some moisturizer on your face, not too much though. You pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that Gon had let you borrow for pajamas until you had time to buy your own.

You looked at yourself and noticed a little hole in a very awkward place on the shirt... "Well fuck" you took the shirt off and grabbed a clean sports bra and pulled it on real fast to ask one of them a question.

You poked your head out the door to see them lying on the bed now "hey, do either of you have a shirt?" Gon sat up "I thought I gave you one" you laughed "w-well... That was-is um... Too small, yea too small" he looked at you weird. "I'm bigger than you, what do you mean?" Killua sat up and smacked Gon on the head "she's a girl idiot" Gon furrowed his brows "yea and-oh" he blushed "I'm sorry y/n I didn't realize" you blushed "it's fine" Killua got up and grabbed a shirt for a second then looked at you.

"What kinda shirt do you want? I have a tank, t-shirt, long sleeve?" You bit your lip 'fuck, he's being too nice about this' you couldn't help but turn red "I'll take whichever, it doesn't really matter. He shuffled through the bag and grabbed a red piece out and walked over to you. You shuffled yourself more behind the door as he held the clothing out to you.

Problem was that you were holding the door with one hand and balancing it with the other. You wo-maned up and let go of the door and grabbed the tank, slightly showing your body before giving a quick thank you and hiding back behind the door, throwing it closed.

You took off the slightly constricting bra and threw on the tank feeling more free. You looked at yourself in the mirror and hugged your form feeling self conscious. You looked to the side and sighed before picking up your bag and throwing your towel in the hamper and walking out.

"Better?" Killua asked, you nodded and handed Gon his shirt before sitting on the bed with them "wanna hear about our fights? We saw all of yours so you don't have to tell us" you smiled at Gon's shining smile "sure" he went on and on about his and Killua's fights, then brought up this other guy who was about the same age as them who was taking down guys left and right just like them.

You listened contently, remembering back when Gon would tell you fairy tale stories when you were scared to go to bed.

He finished his story and began talking to Killua again who was smiling. You looked at the time and your eyes widened "holy shit it's two in the morning" both boys looked at the clock and made a face "damnit, I wanted a good night's rest too" you face planted on the bed and screamed into the pillow before leaping up.

You went around the room and put the pillows back on the bed and put the couch cushions back, both boys watching you "what" you stopped and stared at them "you don't have to clean it up Y/n, that's what room service is for" Gon said. Killua interjected "actually, they don't do room service like that here until you've moved to a new room since people have complained about money going missing and what not" you finished pushing the couch back in place, wondering how the hell it was moved AWAY from the wall in the first place.

"Well, you two decided to go at it first thing, and you two both stink like hell from today, go take some showers" you pinched your nose and made a face to prove a point.

Killua made a face back "you stink too brat" you looked at him with narrowed eyes "brat huh?" he cowardly slightly knowing that you'd take points away.

"Fine" he got up and took off his tank right in front of you "you wanna go first Gon?" Gon smiled "you can go first it's fine" Killua nodded and took his shower. Gon sat beside me and I decided to finally bring up our home "I wonder what Aunt Mito is gonna say to me" Gon used his happy go lucky attitude to cheer me up "she still loves you, it's not like you made her that angry, I think... You made her more sad by not saying a proper goodbye at least" you looked up and saw his eyes downcast.

"I.. I hurt you too didn't I?" He looked at you surprised "I mean yeah, you're like my sister. It scared me when I couldn't find you anywhere on the Island, especially since we were eleven then, anything could have happened to you" you hugged him "I'm so sorry Gon, I.. I shouldn't have just left like that, but I had to" Gon pushed you up lightly "I still wanna talk to you about that" he looked serious.

"I will, it's just-" the bathroom door opened and Killua popped out with just shorts on "alright Gon, your turn" he stopped and looked at both of you with a face of slight regret "uh, you want me to leave?" Gon got up and grabbed some clothes "it's fine, I'll be out in a bit" the door closed and it was just you and Killua now.

He went and sat on the couch, putting very noticeable space between yourself and him "so, what was that about?" He cautiously asked. You had laid on your back now, staring at the ceiling "about our home and why I left, but we didn't get to the latter" Killua tapped a finger on his leg "...why did you leave?" He tried pushing against the small wall of trust between you two. Not quite enough though.

"I thought we had a game going hm? Whatever happened to that" you sat up and smirked "you're still at zero and haven't been in the positives once, and you think you can ask me that" he made a sheepish face "well it's not my fault women are so difficult to please" he mumbled.

You cupped your ear "what was that, I swore that I heard you insulting women Killua" he huffed before looking at you with all seriousness "really though, what... What exactly is there to do so I can get points" oh, so he was getting competitive about it now. He had stood up and was walking over to you now.

Your jaw clenched at the sight of his entire body 'holy fuck I have just undressed this poor boy with my eyes in a matter of seconds. God I'm terrible, stop looking down, his eyes are up' you coughed and looked away from him completely.

"I-I don't know, there's a number of things...you could do" your eyes drifted to him again, this time pushing themselves to look at his pretty blue irises. He looked down at you and you noticed his eyes weren't just looking at your own.

"Game aside, what can I do?" he spoke with more authority in his voice, it wasn't just a question.

"I-Im sorry what?" You felt steam come from your ears as you felt like melting right now and dying maybe, dying sounded nice right about now. He smirked "I see" he brought his arms up to fold behind his head before walking away.

Your eyes widened 'the hell does that mean "I see" fuck why is he doing that, this feels like torture right now' your eyes wondered down to his butt and noticed the extra sway in his narrow hips as he settled on to the couch, kicking his feet up without another word.

Gon finally came out of the shower and slumped on the bed "I'm tired, I think I'll sleep here tonight" he mumbled before immediately passing out. You huffed out a small groan before throwing his legs on the bed so he'd sleep properly.

"I guess I'll go back to my room then, I'll leave both of you a key-" you had went to open the door and a hand pressed against it, pushing against your force, and it being much stronger meant you weren't going anywhere "you're already here so you might as well stay with Gon and I" you turned around and came face to face with a very serious Killua. You let out a small okay before sitting your stuff on the floor and walking over to the couch.

"I'll take the couch since Gon is already on the bed" Killua took a single pillow from the bed and put it on the couch "go sleep on the bed idiot" he laid down on the couch "I-Id rather sleep there..." He looked at your finger and opened his arms "go ahead then" your face got warm "that's not what I me-" he crossed his arms "then on the bed you go" you stomped your foot "fine jackass" you stomped to the bed and shoved your face in a pillow before curling up.

Killua shut off all the lights and made sure you had enough pillows before going to lay down himself.

It was gonna be a long next couple of months, but at least he was in the positives now.

-

The next morning Gon woke you up by jumping on the bed until you agreed to open your eyes. You threw on the clean pair of shorts you had and the lilac shirt Killua still hadn't taken back from you.

With a yawn you made your way towards the door where both boys waited for you. They had to do their fights on the next floor, but they decided today they would stay with you so that you could watch their fights for once.

"From what it looks like your last fight is with that weird guy who punched someone's head off?" Killua made a bored expression before crossing his arms "yea you'll be fine" I sighed and picked at my nails because of the bad feeling I was getting.

"It's okay to be nervous Y/n" Gon gave me a smile and stopped my fingers from ripping apart my cuticles. I gave him an unsure smile and heard my name get called "I'll see you guys when it's over-" Killua cupped his hands around his mouth and very obnoxiously yelled "when you win. Baka" I gave him an unimpressed look, making him smile.

I finally made it to the entrance out onto the wooden platform and listened as people chanted my name. It was weird honestly. No one here actually knew me so why cheer for me? I looked around for a bit when my eyes caught onto a plain looking guy with a stoic face on, next to him a guy maybe a year younger than me. When he noticed my stare he whispered something to the kid next to him and I quickly looked away.

"Here we have Y/n! A young girl who hasn't seen defeat yet, maybe today will be the day she sees it" I scowled at the announcer box up top by the TV and heard a small chuckle. "And on the other side we have the mystery man who also hasn't met defeat before, or maybe just not until now. You know him as Ghost!" I furrowed my brows at the weird name.

I sized the guy up and noticed that basically all of his body was covered by something. A face mask over his lower face and a cloak draped on top of him, it was difficult to even make out what skin color he had. 

The referee began the match and we both moved in sync towards each other. He brought a hand out and swung it towards my face at the same time my leg came up to kick his side. Quickly I brought my arms up to block, but instead his hand grabbed my shirt and the other my ankle. I gasped as I was lifted off the ground and swung to the other side of the platform.

The cold air touched my shoulder and I looked down to notice a tear in Killua's shirt along with blood staining the spot. I clenched my teeth and scowled at the man as he came speeding towards me.

"You motherfucker!" I yelled as I dipped down and rammed into his legs, using his own momentum to throw him over my shoulder. Instead of him hitting the ground he caught himself in a handstand and swung his legs to wrap around me.

I smirked as I grabbed onto his knees and backflipped off them to safety. He quickly got back onto his own feet and started a full on fist fight with me. I wasn't amazing at hand to hand combat, but I'd manage. Slowly I was backing up and losing ground so I decided to add in a small kick.

As soon as he threw a punch I faked one and turned my body as fast as possible to roundhouse kick his chest making him skid back a bit. "You're fast for your age" his voice came out rough and dry as if he hadn't spoken in years.

I lunged forwards and we caught one another's fist, but before he could do anything I slipped my hands out of his and gripped his wrist to yank him into my knee. Instead he head-butted me and I smirked "is that an insult or a compliment" I could finally see his eyes under the hood and froze for a moment at the reflection of my own eyes in his e/c.

His eyes narrowed suddenly and I felt an arm wrap around me as my world flipped and my body slammed into the ground. My entire body flashed with pain as my side itched for a moment. I got up onto my feet and reoriented myself only to get a body slammed into mine like a bull.

I felt all the air leave my body as I went flying towards the outer wall. Gasps all around the stadium made people go silent as I made a crater in the concrete. I fell down and caught my breath for a moment before sending a glare at this bitch.

"If you don't return to the platform in ten seconds you're disqualified" the referee announced. I scowled and pulled off Killua's shirt while walking forward. A bunch of screams came from the stands as I hopped back onto the platform and got into a low fighting stance.

The man stayed still for a moment before bringing his arms up defensively. I took deep breaths before bolting forward leaving a crack in the ground where I pushed off. My vision got blurry as I threw the first punch. He blocked it and went to land his own hit when my foot came in contact with his thigh throwing him off balance.

He gasped as I twisted around and went to kick him in the jaw, his body dropped to the floor and quickly pulled my other leg out from under me. I felt myself falling backwards and bent back to catch myself on my hands.

It felt like the world around me was slowing down as I pushed off the ground and slid to a stop crouched. I placed a hand on my heart and felt it hammering against my chest, but it didn't feel like adrenaline was flowing through me anymore. My vision doubled for a moment and I blinked the blurriness away before shaking my head.

The man seemed to stop and stay standing in place patiently as I stayed frozen in my spot. A headache was crawling up my neck and it felt like my vision was tunneling. Heat flashed through my body as I grit my teeth in anger and pounced at him again.

He backed away from my grip and kept on putting distance between us until I got sick of it "get over here dammit!" I dropped down and hooked my foot around his feet making him trip backwards. He tried to catch himself but I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him forward into a headbutt. He hissed at the pain while I didn't even flinch.

I threw him on the ground and he rolled over only to have me sit on his back and trap his legs with my own while my other one pushed his head into the ground. I dug my nails into his wrist and pulled them back, dislocating both with a satisfying pop.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" His voice cracked from the dryness "you should be fucking asleep by now damnit" he hissed into the floor. I furrowed my brows and realized that my body was aching and that my eyelids were heavy.

"What the hell did you do to me" I growled and twisted his arm further making him grunt. "I didn't do shit" he mumbled out "yet…" I heard him say the last bit under his breath and finally yanked both of his arms making him scream as they snapped at the elbow.

He started yelling out surrenders and profanities making the rounds end in my victory, as they brought a stretcher out for him I looked at him and noticed his hood was pulled a bit back, showing his e/c orbs. He turned to make eye contact with me and I gave a safe smile.

"Sorry, you pissed me off"

With that I turned and grabbed Killua's shirt before walking back towards the hall leading out of the arena. I felt how shallow my breathing was and leaned against the cold concrete. My head was pounding and I only now noticed.

"Y/n!" Suddenly my body was engulfed by another warmth and I twisted my face in discomfort, about to push it away when I noticed green hair. A smile pulled at my lips and I pushed my discomfort down for him. "It's okay Gon, I'm fine" I brushed a hand through his hair and let him support my weight as my legs grew tired.

"You okay?" I opened my eyes to see Killua looking at me unsure. I nodded and my world was suddenly spinning as I let myself fall against the wall, just barely missing a hit to the head since Gon caught me. 

I pushed a palm into my temple and hissed in pain "we should take her to her room" I heard a far away voice say "Y/n are you okay to walk on your own?" I gripped as tight as possible into the person in front of me before I finally let go and fell forward, my world going dark.

\--

"..it's cold" you muttered "there's nothing you can do to help, she's always like that, but...that's the first time she's said something in her sleep so clearly that I've heard" Gon said.

Killua felt your forehead "she's heating up really bad" he said "please..." You shoved the covers from your body, a pained look twisting on your face.




"You shouldn't do that!" I yelled "it's fine, don't worry about it, if we fall then...I'll catch you" I looked at him, scared "promise?" I asked, the wind blowing my dress slightly "promise" he grabbed my hand and shoved his foot through the door.

"ENOUGH" my father's voice screamed. I turned around to see him, seething "I've had enough of your games Y/n, this ends now. From here on out, you will never see-"




You were woken up from the feeling of someone jolting you awake. You grabbed the person and saw sky blue eyes looking at you, wide and with worry swirling inside the irises "Kil.." he flinched. "K-Killua? What are you doing in my room... Wait-" you looked to see Gon "Gon? Wait, I thought I was fighting someone, did I lose" they looked at me confused.

"Y/n, that match was over yesterday, you already won. We took you back to your room cause he played dirty and stuck you with sleeping medicine" Gon explained.

"It's already the next day?" You asked, they nodded. "I can't believe he really stopped so low as to stick me with a needle" you yawned and got up "oh, I'm still wearing your shirt. Sorry that it's torn and stained" you looked at Killua embarrassed. He just waved his hand around "it's whatever I can buy another one" you smiled and nodded.

"How far are you guys right now?" Gon jumped up and grinned "we're both on the 180th floor!" You grinned real big and gave him and hug "good job Gon" he hugged back and stayed like that for a while.

You gently brushed a hand through his hair knowing he had actually been really worried about you and didn't want to show it because you would always tell him not to worry and to trust you. Your eyes trailed towards the cotton ball and noticed him looking in another part of the room a bit awkwardly before lightly kicking the bed making him turn your way.

He watched as you beckoned him towards you and Gon with a hand. Slowly he moved closer before you pulled him in all the way and wrapped an arm around him. You felt his arm awkwardly wrap around your other side as your fingers found their way into his soft hair.

For a minute you thought of everything you've been through with Gon and how you had met Killua. A sad smile pulled at your lips as you pulled them further into your shoulders.

"Thank you both"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	13. Nen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read my AN at the bottom for any concern on why I haven't updated.

It had been about two weeks at the Heavens Arena and the boys and I were finally at the 200th floor. We all shared a smile as the elevator doors opened to show a long and extravagant hallway that curved to the right. 

"This is so cool!" Gon rushed off the elevator with me and Killua not too far behind, staying at a steady pace. I took in the place slowly and noticed that there weren't a ton of rooms, but I could still feel a multitude of people on this one floor.

Gon stopped and glanced around before turning to us "where's reception" Killua took a hand from his pocket and pointed at a sign above us that said reception and I laughed as Gon sheepishly scratched his head.

We turned into the hall together when a chill went up my spine making me look at the boys only to see them frozen in place, both tense. "Let's go" Killua sounded more than serious as he stepped forward and led us forward.

I walked ahead of Killua easily and heard a grunt "do you feel that bloodlust?" I turned to see Gon with a strained face. Both boys were struggling to step forward and I didn't understand what was going on.

"Y/n how are you not being affected" I furrowed my brows at Killua in confusion 'what am I supposed to be affected by?' a woman walked around from the corner and I felt a hand yank me back before both Killua and Gon.

"You must be Killua, Gon, and Y/n. Please, register for a 200th floor match this way" she looked completely exhausted "your eligibility for this floor expires at midnight. From this floor up, all weapons are allowed in matches. So please feel pleased to use whatever you have. Also, you will no longer receive prize money in the 200s class. You will only compete for glory, please keep that in mind as you participate" a string glinted in the light as a three of clubs appeared.

Suddenly the card turned and spun mid-air before landing between my feet. I picked it up and saw the sharp edges, my eyes narrowed as I stepped forward. Gon gasped and my eyes shot up to see the one and only clown guy standing with hands on his hips behind the exhausted lady. His piercing gold gaze looked at us, his signature creepy smirk stretched across his lips.

"Clown guy" I grumbled, both boys were stiff "what are you doing here" Gon asked. "Well it's not that strange, I love to fight, and this is a place to fight" he ran a hand through his hair "the real question is why are you here?" He smirked, "just kidding" he stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This meeting wasn't a coincidence, I've been waiting for you. Remember how you ordered those tickets over the internet? It only took a little effort, but it's possible to know when and where someone will arrive" I sighed 'what a creep' "I knew you'd arrive, and so, as a veteran, I have a warning for you two" he looked past me.

"It's too early for you boys to step foot on this floor. Not by a long shot" he lifted his hand and a gust of wind pushed Gon and Killua back "Your efforts will determine when you are" he turned around and sat down by the wall. "It's too early right now" Killua was getting irritated.

"That's stupid, we just got here!" He went to stomp forward but stopped. Hisoka was using something against them. "I won't let you pass, but it's not like you could anyways" I looked at Gon and Killua to see them struggling.

'What is wrong with them' a gust of wind sent my hair up as I looked at Hisoka. I stomped towards him "Stop that!" I grabbed his wrist and he was surprised.

"Don't be reckless!" A voice called. I let go and turned around to see a man with black hair and glasses "Mr. Wing" Gon called.

"You have no defense against his Nen" Gon questioned him "as of now, you are like someone standing naked in a blizzard wondering why it's cold. If you continue to strain your bodies, you may die" he looked at me with narrowed eyes "it seems as though your friend there does know what's going on here" I walked away from Hisoka and stomped up to him.

"What the hell are you talking about specs" he was surprised "are you telling me this is Nen?" Killua jutted his finger in Hisoka's direction "he can stop us from moving forward through willpower? You lied" I was so confused at what was going on right now.

This Wing dude was giving me a strange look though "I will teach you the truth about Nen. So retreat for now" Gon turned towards the lady "what happens if we don't register for a fight today?" He asked "Gon, you would have to start all over again from the first floor. However, Killua and Y/n refused to register once before. So if they fail to register again, their commitment will be questioned and they will be banned from participating" I stiffened 'again?' I looked at the lady weird.

Killua looked at me strangely before narrowing his eyes. "Mr. Wing, If we back down now, will we be able to return here by midnight?" I was so confused right now. If anything, I felt naked right now, naked and confused as to what the hell was happening.

"That all depends on you" four eyes said.

Wing and Gon began walking away, Killua looked at me after glaring at Hisoka, and grabbed my hand, dragging me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he didn't say anything "w-who is that guy?" he still didn't answer "what the hell is going on here?!" He stopped and pulled me forward into him "shut the hell up and just be quiet" he snapped.

I looked into his normally pretty blue eyes, they are usually so calm and kind when they look at me, but just now. They looked viscous, and lied to.

He stared at me before calming down, his eyes softening for a moment at the realization of what he just did, he opened his mouth, but he scared me. I pulled my arm from his and looked down with my arms folded, catching up to Gon and grabbing his shirt.

I didn't wanna look at Killua after that.

  * ••



The Wing guy led us to a small Inn not too far from Heavens Arena. Inside there were a few things like a couch, coffee table, and a person.

He was a little taller than me, almost the same height as Gon and had fuzzy brown hair with bushy eyebrows and a serious look to him. He wore martial arts clothes and was reading a book when we came in. That had to be the guy Gon told me about the other night.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself to you sooner, I guess I just hadn't run into you since you're coming to the Arena" four eyes offered me a hand and I took it "Y/n" I spoke "Wing" he smiled.

At the moment I couldn't return the smile, not after what Killua did and said to me. My hand unconsciously wrapped around the spot he grabbed.

Wing offered me a spot on the couch that the other guy was on and I awkwardly sat down.

"Now then, let me demonstrate what Nen really is" he turned towards a flower pot on the other side of the room and I could see it begin to glow with some sort of white aura. It looked really pretty.

Suddenly the flowers fell through the solid pot and I gasped "this, is Nen. Nen refers to the ability to manipulate your aura that is emitted from your body. Every person possesses a small amount of life energy. But in most cases, it just leaks away" he glanced at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The ability to build up that life energy is called Ten" he wrote something on the white board "using Ten, you can make your body robust and you can maintain youth more than an average person. Then there's Zetsu, which means to eliminate the aura, it is effective for concealing your presence and recovering from fatigue" I stood up and looked at what was on the board to see what he was talking about being written down at the same time.

"Which brings us to Ren, a technique to create an especially strong aura. Can you feel that '' something began emitting from Wing.

"It's like pressure, but it's not dangerous," Gon said. I glanced at Killua to see him slightly downcast. "That's because I have no malicious intent behind it," Wing smiled.

"Aura is an energy that comes from within humans, which makes it very effective against other humans. For better or for worse. If you attack a helpless person with ill intent, you can kill using aura" I furrowed my brows "Only one thing can protect from someone who uses Nen. You yourself must learn to use Nen. You must use Ten for defense. Block the other person's aura with your own'' he walked over to a wall and placed his hand against it "otherwise" I watched as he began glowing with what I could assume was his aura again.

A pressure was building up at his hand before the wall crumbled and cracked. My eyes widened. Both Killua and Gon gasped.

"Your body will be crushed"

I was surprised by the lack of force, but more of the energy it took to crumble the wall. It almost felt like that guy's power I felt yesterday.

"There are two means to awaken this power. The deliberate way and the aggressive way. Zushi underwent the deliberate method. He was a quick learner and trained non stop, so he mastered Nen in a short time. About six months" both Gon and Killua made a small noise.

'Six months and we need less than two hours, shit' my face scrunched up in worry.

"That's way too long, we need to learn Ten and pass Hisoka's barrier before midnight" Killua had finally spoken up.

"Then you'll have to try the aggressive method" I gripped the couch tighter 'that seems like a bad idea' Zushi glanced at me "is that gonna be fast enough" Killua asked.

"That will depend on you. Can you learn to hold your aura within your body before time runs out? That is the key, I will direct my aura towards you. This is known as Hatsu, which I demonstrated earlier. Naturally, I will restrain myself since my objective is not to destroy your bodies. However, this way is still perilous" Wing explained "in other words, I will attempt to shock you into awakening it, I will give your sleeping body a jolt, so you can learn Ten more easily. I say sleeping, because your body's openings, or micropyles, are closed, which means that your aura flow is stunned. Therefore I will send my aura into your bodies to open the pores" he tilted his head down.

"Under normal circumstances, you would spend a lot of time training in order to release aura, you would spend a lot of time meditating and discovering your own auras, while slowly opening those apertures. Even Zushi, a natural talent, needed three months to do it. However, you two could do it in a week. Or even sooner. Which is why it's unfortunate that we have so little time to work with" he fixed his glasses with a far off looked.

"I don't really get it" Killua put his arms behind his back casually "but the quick and dirty way is always better" I looked at him before glancing away, I couldn't look at him since he yelled at me like that...

"This is a shady, and highly frowned upon method. You'd be ignoring the correct procedures. You could even die If the person using this method were weak or evil" a shiver ran down my spine.

"But you aren't weak or evil. Right?" As innocent as always Gon "what made you decide to suddenly teach us the true four major principles?" Killua budded in.

"Because I didn't want to squander this opportunity. If you were to challenge the 200s match with none of this knowledge, you would suffer greatly. Everyone knows how to manipulate Nen up there. And they have a special greeting for any newcomers who are ignorant at Nen, a Nen attack. In other words, they do what I am about to do, but without restraint. They don't care, even if people die"

"Only those who have proven themselves are allowed to stay. However it comes with a high price. That's why I wanted you to be prepared. Now, despite my attempts to scare you, I have confidence that this power will awaken your power! You have the talent and ability. Put down your belongings down and take off your jackets, and turn your backs to me"

I got up "this sounds really dangerous" I blabbed. I got in front of the two boys "I'd rather not do this, I don't understand why we can't just walk away from the tower, we are good with the money we have, it should be fine now right?" Gon and Killua had already put down their things.

"Actually, you don't have to undergo any sort of awakening" I furrowed my brows "you've been confusing me with this, how come I didn't have any trouble with Hisoka, or can see your aura, or... In better words sense it, and now you're saying that I don't have to undergo this stuff" four eyes seemed confused as well.

"Something also doesn't add up. If you've always lived with Gon on Whale island, then how come you've also gone to heaven's arena" Killua mumbled.

I looked back at him with a sad face "I don't know, I don't ever remember doing that, that might have confused me with someone else" I tried explaining.

"Your aura is very well hidden, and it seems that from what you're telling me, you have no idea that your aura is even existent. It's very strong and seems very developed for someone your age" I was shocked "w-wait, my nodes are already open?" He nodded "that doesn't make sense, I never underwent any training for this stuff" he furrowed his brows.

"For now, all you may do is sit down and watch, both Killua and Gon need this" I shook my head "we don't need it, if there's a possibility of one of them getting hurt, or both of them in that matter, then I don't want it to happen!" I felt a hand on my shoulder "you don't get to choose what we want, and we have about an hour left, go sit down Y/n" I turned to Killua who looked like a mix of emotions at the moment.

I felt salty tears sting my eyes before biting my lip and sitting down. My head was downcast. I felt the aura of four eyes begin to start the process, suddenly they were both groaning. I looked up to see beautiful flows of aura slipping off of them, but that's bad isn't it?

"That is your aura, or life energy. You can see now that the micropyles in your eyes were also opened" Gon looked at his hands "it looks like smoke. Like steam, rising from the spout of a kettle" Killua also looked at his hands "it's rushing out from every part of my body. It's gushing out and isn't stopping. Isn't that dangerous?" He freaked, I stood back up in a rush.

"This is your life energy so if it continues to escape, you will grow tired. If you expend all of your aura, you will collapse from fatigue. Listen. You must concentrate your aura within your body. Close your eyes. Use any stance that helps you to focus. Then visualize your aura flowing like the blood flowing through your body" I walked over by where Zushi was now standing, the worry very evident in me probably.

Gon and Killua closed their eyes and began to visualize what Wing was saying, suddenly I witnessed their gradually flowing aura's stop and retract to surround their bodies like a small shield around their bodies.

"It's like, I'm surrounded by a warm mucus," Gon said, now looking at the aura that surrounded his hand. "Yea..it's like I'm wearing weightless clothes" Killua added.

Four eyes suddenly got into a stance as his aura grew menacing. I watched as it surrounded us and I flinched from being able to see and witness the beginnings of the darkness.

"I get your blizzard analogy now, but let's make this fast, Y/n doesn't particularly like the dark" I looked up to see both boys in a stance and prepared, a small smile on their faces as they began their painful training. How they kept those smiles? Not even I knew, but it made me smile knowing that they both were okay. Though surprised by what Killua said.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1784 words ugh I could have done better. I wanted to leave chapter thirteen off on that though. And I'm wondering, who is like an expert of understanding Nen, cause when I went to go look at how everything worked and how I'm gonna make Y/n's Nen work, I was like "woah" there were so many pages on top of pages of info about Nen and how many different types and everything about them and jus so much more, it was crazy, but I read what I need to I hope.
> 
> I'm sorry for being gone for so long, I know I missed like four update days and I apologise greatly, I really wanted to keep a schedule, but I couldnt, and even after this I know it's gonna be difficult. I had gotten sick the first Monday I missed an update, that entire week was mayham and madness for me, and then over the weekend I had one of those depression kick ins, and then there was a bunch going on this week, and then I sprained my finger on a mechanical bull, so there author goes being a smart cookie, but I'm gonna force myself to sit down tonight and write up at least another two chapters to post, and then one for Monday, again. Sorry. Even though probably few of you read my authors notes...
> 
> Bye bye 👋😘


	14. 200th x Floor

It didn't take long for both boys to learn what little they could in the short time span given, but now they were passed out getting the few minutes of sleep they could before heading back to the arena.

I on the other hand had worry built up in me from watching them get their aura nodes forced open, and the pain of watching them handle four eye's Nen. The worry for them was still there, but it was in the back of my mind now that they were resting, my next worry was for myself. I had no idea what I was gonna do, I apparently already knew how to do these things, but I don't.

"So Y/n" I jumped and looked towards four eyes "may we talk openly about a few things" he waved Zushi off to grab something as he sat down across from me.

"That depends.." I hesitantly spoke, not knowing what this man exactly wanted to know. "May I see your hands?" He scooted to the edge of his seat and I sat up slightly adjusting both Gon and Killua's heads slightly from my lap.

I reached my hands out towards four eyes and he gently grabbed them like I was some delicate flower.

"Can you close your eyes and think about your past please" my lips thinned as I took a deep breath and did as asked. "Tell me, what do you remember the most" I thought about the times Gon showed me around Whale Island, and how Aunt Mito scolded us for playing in the mud, or staying out too late. The times we even camped out, or when he taught me how to catch a fish.

I smiled as I remember the first time he called me his sister. I opened my mouth "I remember back when I was just about eight, and Gon had beaten me for the hundredth time at hide and seek in the forest on our island. And the woman who adopted me as her own basically, Aunt Mito, she's beautiful" I felt a thumb press into my palm as I closed my mouth into a smile.

"That's good, now tell me of the bad times that you remember" my posture stiffened lightly "well, I don't remember much from then" I suddenly felt super uncomfortable. "It's okay, you don't have to think about it. Tell me Y/n, what were your parents like?" He asked next.

I paused for a moment. 'What were my parents like? It feels like it's been so long since I saw either of them, but in reality it's only been less then a few years. They're my parents though, so I should at least remember a little about them' I bit my lip lightly and furrowed my brows "well, I don't remember my mom much, but my dad was... Well he was an assassin. Retired" I felt super uncomfortable talking about this and retracted my hands finally, opening my eyes to see Wing in deep concentration.

"I see, as a child you must have been exposed to Nen a lot then. Your parents could have possibly forced it on you?" I shook my head "I would like to not think about that" he raised a brow "if I've learned Nen in the past then I'd like to forget I did. And instead I'd like to relearn it" I looked at him hopefully.

He pushed his glasses back up and smiled "what you already know can not be forgotten in your case, but I can teach you the basics seeing as you don't remember those" I nodded and smiled.

"First let's visualize a flow of something that makes you comfortable..."

  * ••



I opened my eyes and felt a wave of power rushing over me like a blanket, but it wasn't malicious, it was warm and comfortable. Almost like a hot spring encasing me.

My arms and legs stretched as I sat up and looked to see Y/n breathing lightly, in a meditating position, her aura was thick around her body, and pulsing over itself like a heartbeat. I looked over to Mr. Wing to see him looking amazed almost, and Zushi looking probably just as surprised as myself.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slowly stood up and looked at the time 11:49. My eyes widened "we gotta go" I mumbled.

Y/n snapped out of her meditation, aura dispersing from her and back into her body. "Huh?" She looked up at me confused and with really relaxed eyes.

"It's ten minutes til midnight, we gotta go" she looked at the clock and her eyes went back to being panicked 'I kinda liked seeing her relaxed like that' I pursed my lips and grabbed Gon "time to get the hell up sleepy head" He shrugged my hand off and opened his eyes. "Can't we sleep for five more minutes and run there instead" Y/n was rushing to gather our shit and I pulled Gon up "no, we are going now!" I yelled at his face.

"Thank you for teaching us Mr. Wing, it was nice meeting you Zushi" Y/n forced our heads into a bow and rushed us out. "Hit the fucking gas, we gotta get on a roll" she started jogging and Gon and I groaned as we followed.

  * ••



We marched down the Halls of floor 200 as we made our turn to reception. Hisoka was still sitting. Waiting. Preying like the proper predator he was.

He watched the three of us make our way towards him while smirking. Releasing his Nen down the hall. This time all three of us were unaffected and making our way forward until he dispersed his Nen.

"Welcome to the 200s. It seems I don't need to bother with the usual greeting. I can guess why you've come to Heaven's Arena. You intended to train yourselves before challenging me" I crossed my arms and stepped my foot out so I was standing as straight as possible between both boys.

"Yes, but I didn't expect to find you here. That saves me some time" Gon answered. Way to be cocky, but he does have a right to be. If I got punched in the face and was told to take a whole two to three weeks out of my month just to meet with someone to fight, I'd be happy to find them in a fighting arena casually too.

"You should avoid being overconfident about your Ten abilities. There is much more to learn about Nen, one of you knows that much" he mumbled the last part as he put up his fingers and made a pink spade with his aura "To be honest, I have no urge to fight you right now" the spade formed into a skull as he stood up "however, if you manage to win a single match in the 200s. I shall accept your challenge" he spoke more towards Gon on that last part as he walked away.

As he finally disappeared down the hall I spoke up "what a perverted freak" Killua grabbed my shoulder and I jumped from the contact "let's go" he slid his hand away realizing what he did as he led the way.

I stopped and turned for a moment to look down the hall, a strange feeling crawling up my back. I brushed it off and caught up to being in front of Gon, feeling like I'm being watched.

"Welcome to the 200th floor. Please fill out these forms. Would you like to register for a match now?" I felt overwhelmed as she kept on talking "In this class there is a self-service system in which you are allowed 90 days of preparation. You may choose to fight on any day during that period. Of course, you're free to fight everyday and you can wait until the very last day to fight. Once you've participated in a fight you have another 90 days to prepare" I felt like my ears were gonna close themselves from this ladies voice "However, if you don't fight before those 90 days are over, you will be disqualified and your name will be erased from all records" Gon seemed like his brain was fried.

Then he shook it and leaned forward "let me get this straight. Does that mean we'll be fighting multiple times in this class?" That lady smiled "yes, you need ten wins to clear this floor. However, if you lose four times before you get your ten wins, you'll be disqualified. And, if you do win ten times, you have a chance to challenge a Floor Master!" She made it seem like it was the most amazing thing on Earth. I wonder how much she gets paid?

She explained the floor masters as if some miss know it all. "No reaction?" She looked confused now.

"Whatever you say lady, what's special about the top floor though?" I asked.

She started getting super annoying now as she began rambling on about our emotionless reactions.

"But Killua's house is over 12,000 feet above the ground, right?" Gon casually said. I looked at Killua "I don't know, now that I know the top floors secret, I don't care anymore" Killua said bluntly.

"Yea, I just wanna fight Hisoka," Gon said.

"I'm just here cause we needed money and I have nowhere else to go" the lady began sulking "why are you kids even here" she cried.

"Well, then you'll need to win a fight. But you're going to wait for a while first, right?" I was also curious, I know Gon likes to dive in head first, but it is a bit early-"no way, I'm doing this!" I slouched on the counter 'damnit Gon' I sighed hopelessly "I have to find out how much different these opponents are" I smiled at the determination in his eyes.

He's got his mind set on something now and he will strive to find out no matter what now.

"Well in that case, fill this form out too" the lady smacked a paper down right next to my head and I jumped back out of fear of her anger.

Suddenly a chill went down my back, I turned at the same time as Killua to see some very strange looking individuals staring us down like predators. I made eye contact; if that's what you wanna call it, with the white masked looking guy and felt his eyes bore into my body.

I thought I heard a growl before Killua stepped slightly in front of me "want something" he demanded.

The wheelchair guy who looked like he pimped his ride to look like some rip off hot wheels monster truck spoke up "No, not really" I peeked from behind Killua, squishing my face through him and Gon to see white face talk "We're simply in line to register for a fight" that's when I noticed that he didn't have a left arm.

Suddenly the weird pogo stick looking dude laughed. I made a disgusted face as righty began giggling too. Killua sighed and pushed my head back.

"I get it. Gon, these guys want to fight on the day you do" Killua said. I stopped struggling with his hand and looked at Gon to see him peek up from writing, glance at the guys and make a mark on the paper "I'm ready to go whenever" he spoke to the receptionist.

"There you go" Killua spoke to the three creeps. They began speaking to each other, giggling and smirking away.

"Mr.gon will be in room 2207. Ms.Y/n will be in room 2219. And Mr.Killua will be in room 2223" she slid our room keys through the little hole in the bottom and we each took our own.

"We will let you know which day your match is" she smiled with some chirpiness in her voice. "Thanks," Gon said before leading the way to find our rooms.

Killua kept putting a hand on my back to make me walk faster whenever I started to slow and it was annoying me. After he grabbed me like that I didn't like him touching me so casually.

We went to Gon's room and he immediately was everywhere in the room. The bathroom, on the bed, by the window. Too much energy.

The TV did a little jingle to show when Gon's fight would be "Your battle has been set for 3 p.m., March 11th!" Killua was surprised "that's tomorrow? That's fast" I felt Gon use his ten and look over to see him concentrating.

"I probably won't win tomorrow. But that's okay. I need the experience. I need to discover what I can do with this power" I smiled at him before setting down my things and also meditating to practice my ten.

It would be a long night, but it would be well spent.

  
  
  



	15. Kil x and x strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of uh *cough cough* Kil time
> 
> This chapter has been looked over and edited slightly since someone pointed some things out to me and I was in a rush making this anyway to get back on track. Sorry

"Goodnight Gon" I kissed his forehead and tucked him in bed like a child before leaving to go to my own room.

It was about three in the morning and both Killua and myself decided to go turn in for the night ourselves. Though I was still a little upset with the white haired boy, and was slightly annoyed as he silently walked behind me down the hall.

A shiver kept running down my spine every couple of seconds either from the icy temperature of the hall or the icy gaze that was on my back, or it could be both.

"Why exactly are you following behind me?" I asked out loud. Our feet stopped one after the other as he probably didn't wanna run into me. He hesitantly started "cause.. you're a girl and it'd be rude to leave you by yourself at three… twenty-four in the morning" I snorted and looked at him "you and I both know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, so you can't use that as an excuse. Besides, assassins work in the business of killing, since when did you guys start doing body guarding" I raised a brow and smirked with confidence.

He leaned forwards until both of our faces were only about an inch apart, all of my confidence washed away when he spoke "fine, I'm walking my friend to her room because I might have felt bad. And get it right, it's ex-assassin now" I felt my face flush from the proximity between us, my brain scattering as his eyes watched me closely.

I puffed out my pink cheeks and pivoted on my foot before continuing to my room. This time Killua's silent footsteps could be seen in my peripheral vision as he walked beside me.

"So, when you practice your Ten what do you think of?" I looked over to see his arms behind his head, looking forward "what do you think of...?" I questioned back "I asked first" he immediately said.

I clasped my hands behind my back and thought for a moment "well... It's not just one thing, it really depends on my mood. If I'm calm then I pay attention to my heart beat and think about the flow of blood through my veins, almost like imaging my Nen wrapping around my veins and flowing through me" Killua looked down at me "that's strange" I snapped my head towards him and made a face "w-well, strangely unique" he quickly recovered.

We finally made it to my door from our slow walk and I looked at him silently before smiling and unlocking my door "hey..." He stopped the door with a single hand and looked down at me "I um..heard you and Mr. Wing talking earlier... About your past" I gripped the handle a little tighter "so you were eavesdropping?" He pulled back on the force I was adding to open the door "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just so happened to still be awake as you both were talking" I looked up at him as I realized I wouldn't be able to push the door open without breaking it against his strength.

"So? What do you wanna know, isn't listening in on my private conversations enough for you? How about getting angry and taking it out on me all because you think I lied to you when you wouldn't even hear me out" he slackened his grip and I saw his blue eyes drop to my wrist.

He gently grabbed it this time and rubbed the small fading purple marks "I didn't mean to grab you like that, everything was happening so fast that I just kind of lost a bit of self restraint" He looked sad as he held my wrist. I pushed on the door and it opened slowly before I pulled Killua inside. He was surprised as I locked the door and drug him over to the closest sitting area. The bed.

"Since you're so curious about it then I'll tell you, but I'll only tell you what I want to, you can ask questions, but if I don't want to answer them then I won't" he blinked a few times before nodding. I pulled my legs up and sat crossed as he also turned towards me with one leg hanging off, the other bent slightly.

I felt my face get warm as I realized what I did, but I stopped my thoughts about that before I became a stuttering mess. "Okay, I'm gonna go ahead and tell you straight up, I've had an abusive childhood, and I don't remember a lot" he nodded "I just remember waking up one morning and I was living on Whale Island with my dad in a run down shabby house.

When I was about 6, my father had become a hardcore drunk who was never sober anymore. He pill popped, did some drugs every now and then, and he overdosed more times than I remember. And I won't lie, sometimes I wished he would never wake up.

He got angry very easily, and when he did it was bad for me. Very bad. I feel as though I don't remember most of my childhood because of how many concussions I had, but the doctors said that surprisingly there doesn't seem to be any brain damage or memory loss.

When I was being "bad" he would lock me in a dark closet for days at a time, no food or water.

Sometimes he would break bottles either on a surface or my head, and then cut my legs, one time he stabbed my back, but he never hurt me to the point that I could die. Except for the last time he did.

He came home and was pissed. So pissed he shattered all the empty beer bottle onto the ground and slammed my head into the fridge before pulling a gun on me"

Killua was listening intently, but I could see his jaw tighten. I lifted my shirt up and rolled my waistband down once to show the tiny pinkish scar left behind.

I felt something cold touch my skin and saw Killua's hand ghosting over the mark "do you have any other scars?" He asked.

I slowed my breathing as I stood up and pulled off my shirt and turned around. I heard some shuffling before a cold hand was placed on my back "they're so small... But there's so many" he mumbled.

"Are there.. any on your legs?" He asked.

My entire body felt like it was on fire from his touch, it felt like every time he traced my scarred skin it was like a searing cold that burned me to the touch.

"Yes" I whispered. I clutched my shirt tighter as I felt his hands near my waist "they're pretty you know" he suddenly said out of nowhere.

It felt like I was hyperventilating as he moved my hair away from my neck, his hands roaming my back "I don't r-realy think so, they're really-" my voice caught in my throat as I felt a hot breath fan over my neck "-ugly" I squeaked out.

My knees grew weak until I felt the soft press of something warm against my neck. My mind was swirling as I went to drop, but I felt arms wrap around me last second "careful there" he spoke in my ear. 'Lord have mighty what is this boy doing to me?!' I thought.

"I have another question for you" he asked as he sat me on the bed again. I nodded as my mind pieced itself back together from melting "why did you call out my nickname in your sleep the other night?" He leaned forward into my face again 'well shit, there goes my mind melting again' he placed his hands on the bed on either side of me and leaned forward.

I had to lean back just to put space between us. At the same time I didn't want to put space between us though.

"Well? Answer me"

His demanding voice shook my entire body as I couldn't move "I-I don't know, I never remember any dreams I have... They're all a blur anyway" I squeezed my eyes shut and yelled out my answer.

It grew quiet suddenly. The only thing I could hear was my own breathing.

I felt the bed shift before I heard the door opened. I opened my eyes to see Killua waving "goodnight Y/n" he said with a wink before he left.

I sat there by myself for a moment before falling back and sighing "oh what the hell" I mumbled.

I grabbed the shirt that I had just taken off and felt a different material. The shirt was black now, it wasn't purple... And it was a tank top. My lips curved upward before I went and took a shower, changing into the top and some shorts.

My mind and body were way too awake to go back to sleep as I turned on some music and started to work out, practicing my Ten at the same time and balancing my body and stances out.

It was gonna be a long night

  * ••



At about ten in the morning I was walking down the hallway with a pep in my step, coffee in hand. Energy was flowing through me like no tomorrow.

It was decided that I wanted to do a match as well with Gon as I made my way to reception to fill out the forms. I knew someone was following after me, and I knew it wasn't someone I knew, but I paid no mind, I was in too good of a mood.

I filled out the sheets needed and the lady told me that they will tell me what time my fight will be today. I smiled and waved her off before being bumped from behind, I spilled my coffee all over my front and looked down wide eyes. My. Motherfucking. Coffee.

My head whipped around to see righty standing behind me with a smile on his face. I glared at him and nearly snapped "we got a fucking problem here buddy. You just made me spill MY coffee on my FRIENDS shirt" I turned to him and he began laughing while staring at my shirt. It was slightly translucent and my bra was very noticeable.

"What the hell is up with you fucking CREEPS!" I kicked him in the gut and he flew to the wall with a gasp. The receptionist was rambling behind me, but that was the last thing on my mind as I stalked over to this guy.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him up "you wanna fucking fight right now asshole cause I'll turn your fucking body inside out and set you on fire after draining every drop of your blood out of your worthless body like you did my coffee" he put up a hand with a smile on his face.

"Now now, no need to get so feisty little girl, it was just a drink and a replaceable shirt-" I smacked his white ass face and his eyes widened.

I grabbed his face and gave him a death glare "replaceable or not, I'm gonna kick your-" I felt a hand land on my shoulder.

"It's not worth it young lady" I turned to see a man with long white hair and blue eyes "trust me, just have a fight with him in the arena not here, you already put cracks into the wall" I let the the dumbass go and he walked away very quickly as I looked where he landed from my kick.

There was a very noticeable mini crater.

I huffed out my anger and walked away "so what's your name young miss?" The man followed and asked "Y/n" I answered quickly "why did you come to Heaven's Arena Y/n?" I stopped and crossed my arms under my chest "listen man, as a woman I do not feel comfortable with my breast basically on show, so if you would kindly fuck off so I may go back to my room and change, that would be great" I turned and walked away again.

"Talk later then?" He yelled towards me.

'So annoying'

  * ••



I opened my door and locked it behind me before looking up to my room to see two shirtless boys rough housing around on my floor. Their shirts were thrown onto my bed and their other shit thrown onto my couch.

'Am I in heaven or hell today?'

I sighed heavily and walked into the mess, but as soon as I stepped forward they both stopped and looked at me.

"Y/n, where were you, we've been waiting here for hours!" Gon whined "you're asking me that while wrecking my room, really Gon?" He winced and looked away "well, we got bored waiting" he sat up and scratched his head.

Killua was still staring at me "what" I said, he smirked and leaned back while watching me walk towards them "I signed up for a fight today and I have a good feeling of who I'm fighting, I hope I fight him too" I grumbled in the last part.

Killua was still staring at me, his cheeks lightly dusted a pink, and that's when I finally realized that I came back to change my clothes.

I turned away really fast "what a fucking pervert, and you didn't even say anything damnit" Gon questioned what I was talking about as I grabbed one of their shirts and changed in the bathroom.

I came out and glared at the white haired boy "your horrible" I snapped "I was just enjoying the view" he shrugged his shoulders as if he was innocent.

"Like I said, a pervert! When the hell did you decide to get so comfortable with me huh? Just yesterday you wouldn't touch me cause you were scared you hurt my little girl feelings" he stood up and scratched his bare stomach "yea well now I know different, also, you look nice in that shirt, but I kinda need one" I crossed my arms and glared at him "too bad, I need one too and Gon's is too tight up top for me" he shrugged and went to sit down on the couch still bare chested.

"I'm happy you two are finally getting along, I thought you guys never would" Gon hugged me and picked me up "Gon put me down! We are not doing this again" he laughed as he put me down on the couch in between the two of them.

The TV made a little jiggle and both boys looked confused at the screen.

"March 11th at 5 p.m.-" both boys looked at me "you signed up for a fight today?!" They asked as though I was crazy.

"Yea?" Killua tugged the shirt I put on "are you crazy, you literally don't know anything about nen or better yet how to use it and you're going to go fight?" I pushed him away and made a face "Gon doesn't either, what the hell is the problem!" He paused "He's supposed to be the dumb one" he stated bluntly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" 

We ended up arguing over who was more stupid before getting into the "I'm older" and "I'm taller" bull crap again. There was a bit of cheek pulling and shoving along the way. Gon had no idea what to say as he was too caught up in what his own fight was gonna be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I'm making Killua seem a bit too ooc cause I feel like I am, but I'm also just trying to push the relationship between Y/n and him a bit farther.


	16. Fight

"Kick his ass Gon!" I screamed as Killua yanked me back down for the fourth time. Both of us were in a grumpy mood with the way Gon's match had been going so far. 

This pogo stick was kicking his ass and now Gon was at a standstill. There was no way for him to win with what little training he had. I gripped the seat hard and watched as he probably got another fractured bone or worse, broken.

Gido was at nine points now, one more clean hit and it would be over, I would be less stressed with it over but I wanna kick that sit and spin bastards ass.

Suddenly Gon stood still and I watched as his aura dissapeared "No.." I stood up quickly "Gon-" Killua beat me to the punch "Are you an idiot!" He yelled. "That's so reckless and stupid" I tried to talk some sense into him, but either the crowd was too loud or he wasn't listening. The latter he was gonna get punished for if I could get my hands on him living and breathing after this.

Then his presence dissapeared along with his aura, just like back when we were in the woods hunting for lunch. He began dodging the spin tops and I was at a loss for words. It was almost like he was dancing with the dangerous tops shooting out at him randomly.

All good things come to an end though, and Gon ended up needing medical help seeing as he's broken several things and has fractured multiple places probably.

Sadly I couldn't see him off to his room, lucky for him since I would scold him and make sure he never did anything stupid like that again. Though I let Killua take that job.

"Good luck with your match Y/n, go kick some ass" he gave me a thumbs up and I returned it slightly surprised, but him saying that made me get a warm fuzzy feeling that stuck with me all the way to the arena room as I was raised onto the platform.

The stands were already refilled, some probably still there from last match seeing as our times were close together with about a thirty minutes break.

I was dressed in a breathable tank top that wasn't mine and a black sports bra underneath with grey sweats. The purple tank was slightly tucked in to keep it from flying up seeing as I would be embarrassed to have thousands of people see my upper body bare even with a sports bra. Memories from my one fight with that Ghost guy came back and I sighed.

My feet forced me forward as I was reluctant to since this was the 200th floor, and Nen was technically new to me even though some claim it's not. I felt a pair of eyes intent of staring at me and I turned slightly to see a pair of e/c eyes watching me from under a dark hood.

I brushed it off seeing as everyone in here had their eyes on me or my opponents, who was only now being raising to the platform.

My eyes widened slightly as white hair appeared with a pale face, slitted eyes and a smirk pulling at the edge of his lips. Righty.

I snarled at him as I remembered him spilling my coffee all over my shirt, a shirt Killua let me have. A small fuzzy feeling fluttered in my stomach making my face loosen lightly, but that didn't mean I wasn't upset still. Didn't this guy know better? I basically kicked him across a hall into a wall and left a hole behind him.

'Maybe I knocked the sense out of him?' I thought.

The ref asked if we were ready and we both nodded. As soon as he started the match, cum face used Ten to protect himself, but he wasn't doing much else. I was confused seeing as the toilet scrub fuck had a special ability or some shit, maybe this guy doesn't?

Suddenly I felt something strange in the air and I was on alert as he moved his left arm... Left arm? My eyes widened as a large hand about as big as myself appeared from his left sleeve "What the fuck man?!" I backed up as it reached for me.

Then I realized I wasn't using Ten as it punched me back. Fuck, it felt like I got my soul punched from my body. My feet were digging into the ground as his hand pushed me back. This fucker' wasn't moving a muscle and it was pissing me off.

'How the hell is this even fair? God I hope the boys aren't watching me on TV right now' I reached the edge of the arena and leaned back, but before I could fall the hand grabbed me and pulled me forward.

I couldn't move as I felt my body begin to get squeezed. The announcer was talking rapidly, but I couldn't pay attention as I was struggled to move. When did this all start going to shit "damnit" I choked out. I couldn't even move my legs anymore, my head started to feel dizzy as I wasn't getting the much needed oxygen for my lungs anymore.

I felt a crack in my chest once...twice...my shoulder popped... I coughed out my last breathes in blood as I blacked out not from pain, but from the lack of oxygen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The strange boy asked, I opened my eyes and looked at him as if he was crazy "I'm practicing, duh stupid" he looked at me like I was crazy "practicing what- is that your blood? Are you bleeding?! Oh no" he picked me up from the floor and checked me from head to toe "no ------ I'm fine, thank you for worrying though" I kissed his cheek and he turned red "I told you to stop doing that!" He yelled.

"Too bad, you look too cute when I do" I giggled at his embarrassed face as he wiped my kiss off his cheek. I looked back at my little splatter of blood and put a finger in it "don't do that, it's weird" I looked at my finger and concentrated really hard on an image in my head "woah! How are you doing that?" I opened my eyes to see that the blood formed the letter K "I told you I was practicing" I smiled.

"What are you practicing?" I looked at him in realization "um... I don't remember" I felt him flick my head "how do you not remember" I rubbed the sore spot and pursed my lips "cause my mama doesn't like me doing this, so daddy told me to keep it a secret and not to talk about it... So I forgot about it over time I guess" the boy sat down next to me and I had to still look up slightly to look into his blurry eyes "why doesn't your mom like it?" I got sad as I looked down.

My eyes stared at the blood before I wiped it away "she thinks I'm a monster... Cause I can do this with my blood" I felt a hand on mine "I think its... Cool that you can do that, yea cool! Who cares what your mom thinks, if this is what you wanna do then do it" his smile made my stomach flutter as it contagiously spread to my face. My lips curling into a smile too "you really think so?" I blushed.

The door slammed open and I jumped as the boy pulled me closer into a half hug "come on Y/n play ti- is that blood..?" A man's voice called. It was really weird though, almost like it had been altered "what did I tell you about doing this you...you...YOU FREAK!" I felt tears prick my eyes.

The warm liquid ran down my face as I opened my eyes to be on the ground. I looked up slightly to see almost three different Sadaso's and almost four different referees. I shakily stood up and couldn't hear anything, but I didn't think anyone was talking.

The referee looked at me like I was a monster as I popped my shoulder back into socket. I felt slight pain in my chest everytime I breathed in, but I didn't care as I remembered why I was here.

I walked forward and put a hand on the back of cum faces hair and grabbed a handful of his hair. His entire body froze as I gently pulled him down so I could whisper into his ear "you should have made sure there wasn't a pulse left if you were gonna turn your back to me you cocky cum faced bitch" his eyes widened as I yanked him forward with a burst of energy now in my system.

I turned around so I could slam his head into the ground, he winced as I slammed a foot into his chest and dug it in. I felt him try to use Nen, but I yanked his right arm up and kneed his elbow inward as he screamed. I pushed my foot down onto his shoulder and pulled his arm upwards "please no!" He yelled.

"I give up, I forfeit" 

I looked at him like he was ridiculous "what a whimp, you know you can't forfeit" I mumbled "you've probably broken a couple of my ribs and I think a leg, but I wouldn't know unless I had an x-ray done and yet your the one on the ground."

I decided on giving a little mercy as I dropped all of my weight on his chest and began punching him in the face. Soon enough his eyes were closed and there was small spurts of blood on either side of his head "I didn't hit him hard enough to kill, he should be fine" I said to the ref as he announced me as the winner and that Sadaso was knocked out.

I was escorted to the recovery area where they patched up any cuts I had and x-rayed my entire body to show I only had two broken ribs and would have a nasty bruise around my entire abdomen for a while.

As I opened the door so I could go to my room and sleep I was greeted by a black shirt. I looked up to see the worried blue eyes and white hair of the boy who made me feel funny in the stomach. He pulled me into a hug, but he didn't put any pressure into it, probably because I was basically squeezed to death almost.

"That was just as if not more reckless than what Gon did" I breathed in to feel the pang of needles pricking my chest, but it was worth it as I calmed down from the smell of the boy hugging me. I patted his back to say enough and he pulled back "neither of you should have fought today, I should have never let either of you fight, but I can't really stop you" he gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

He pulled me to my room from start to finish, stopping when or slowing when needed "so...can I see Gon tomorrow?" I asked "yea, we both can, but I already know four eyes is gonna want to see both of you" I giggled "what?!" He yelled "you call him that too?" I laughed, his scowl dropped as I grabbed the wall for support and began coughing up a lung

Killua sighed "no more laughing for you" he said "how is that supposed to work? I can't help but laugh at something if it's funny" I smiled up at the overly worried boy. Gon and I would be just fine, we heal fairly fast anyway.

"Please just get some rest, your gonna need it for the scolding Mr. Wing is gonna most likely give the both of you tomorrow" he helped me to my bed and made sure I was comfortable "where is Gon? Still in the infirmary?" He nodded, that's probably why he was at the door for me, since I got released and Gon hadn't yet.

"How bad was it?" I asked "well... He broke his right radius, his ulna, three ribs, and he fractured his humerus, along with about 12 other minor fractures. It'll take about four months to heal completely" I grimaced "yea he's in deep shit" I commented "you could have been a lot worse too if he would have been brutal and blood thirsty!" He snapped "well I'm not, and Gon and I are gonna be fine okay Killua" I put my hand on top of his and he seemed surprised by my sudden gentleness.

"Yea... I know, get some sleep, I'll come by to get you whenever Gon gets released" I nodded as he slipped away, the fluttering feeling in my stomach beating at my heart as he looked back with one last smile 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

"Maybe I just haven't eaten enough today? Or maybe something I did eat was bad?" 

  
  



	17. The x Healing x Process

"Please, I don't wanna go" 

"I know, but there's nothing I can do except argue with them"

"I only just got here" 

His hands brushed through her hair gently, soothing her

"I know"

Her tears were soaking his shirt, but he could care less.They were in a corner of a plain bedroom, a purple or blue here and there, everything else either white or black. 

Menacing footsteps came from outside the heavy door "Y/n! I told you it's time to go, stop being a selfish brat, I know where you are so you might as well come out" the girl flinched making the boy holding her move so that her back was to the wall.

"Don't be scared, h-he always lets you come back"

It almost sounded like the boy's voice cut in and out, like a glitch. That wasn't possible though, this was a dream right? 

I thought for a moment 'am I in my body? Am I a kid?' I couldn't move or speak what I wanted to. My body, or the person's body I was in moved on its own.

I wanted to see the boy's face, but I couldn't.

"Y/n, it's time" his voice sounded distant. Like it was getting further away. I reached out to grab his hand, but he wasn't there.

Instead I felt something smooth under my hands 'wait, it's dark' I opened my eyes to see my hand covering a white haired guy's face. Killua.

"Good morning to you too" his voice was muffled, but I could hear a slight scratchiness to it. He probably just woke up too. I removed my hand to see slightly dropped lids, his lips still getting color to them as he licked the dry pink lumps "you were talking in your sleep again you know" I stopped staring and sat up.

"Really? Nothing new to me though, Gon's been telling me that for years..." He paused for a moment, almost like he froze before picking up a pillow and throwing it at my face. "The hell was that for asshole!" I pulled it off my face and threw it back at him, he smiled and caught it easy.

"This isn't fair" I said as he cranked back his arm "I'm crippled!" I put up my hands to guard my face and ribs, ready to take the hit. Then I felt something rest on top of my head and move down gently. It calmed me down for a moment, making me feel like sleeping again from how soothing it felt. "You looked like you were about to cry," Killua said. I opened my eyes and looked at him, he looked slightly awkward, but his small side smile hid it.

I wiped my eyes "really? It didn't feel like I was crying" he pulled back and put on his shoes by the door "maybe they were just morning tears" I nodded and rolled over in bed to grab the roll of dressing I needed to change into. When I rolled, the bed was still warm, and I was confused seeing as this side of the bed was still made. If I rolled around then the covers would have moved.

"Oh well" I mumbled as I sat up and took off my shirt, glancing up at Killua to see his back facing me, leaning against a wall that goes to the door.

A bra wasn't needed as my bandages went over the two useless blobs of fat. I didn't plan on having children, so these things weren't much use to me, but who knows. I glanced at Killua again as I took off the slightly tinted and dirty wraps. Throwing them on the ground to be thrown away after.

I started wrapping myself, but I couldn't get my right arm behind my back. 'Damn cum face for pulling my shoulder out of socket' I thought as I attempted again, but it started to hurt the more I pushed myself.

"You almost done? Gon's been waiting for an hour now" I jumped "an hour?!" He changed stance and sighed "we thought that you should sleep for another hour since you seemed super exhausted after your fight" I sat there with my jaw hanging "I'm not weak..." I grumbled "I didn't say that, of course you're not weak, you'd probably be able to kick my ass if you weren't in such a bad position to fight" he said.

"You bet your ass I could," I said proudly. I heard a small breathy laugh as I snagged the end of the wrap to finish it off before throwing away the dirty one. I pulled on a shirt and made my way to the door.

"Thanks" I silently said as I passed him holding the door open. As the door closed I felt a hand ghost over my lower back, making sure that I would be fine.

For some reason my chest felt funny, and so did my shoulders, my legs, arms, just my body in general. It was strange, I never remember ever having this kind of feeling.

It's like everytime I breathed in, my eyes watered and I wanted to curl into a ball, and the more I kept pushing myself it hurt? Pain...I'm experiencing pain right now, pain and numbness. That's not normal.

I grabbed onto the wall as I sneezed, it felt like some just ran their hand through my chest and ripped my heart out "fuck..." Killua looked at me weird.

"Are you okay?" his hand pushed against my weight as I felt like passing out. I didn't know why I was so tired all of a sudden, but I needed sleep. I nodded and pushed myself off the wall only to stubble as my vision grew blurry. "Y/n!" I felt a banging in my head as I felt everything go black.

-

I felt something tickling me, but it wasn't making me laugh, in fact I didn't react at all. Instead I heard someone else laughing, what I was seeing was moving slightly, but still pitch black.

"S-s-stawp!" I heard a girl's voice gasp out.

"Never! You ate my chocolate, so this is punishment"

"I really didn't mean to, it was just sitting there, it wasn't even in your room either" my vision cleared up and I saw a boy in front of me ready to pounce when needed "that's no excuse" he looked upset and happy at the same time as he jumped on me...well the little girl.

"Please ------ I can't breath!" The girl's voice faded for a moment before coming back full force towards the boy now smiling over her. "Too bad, just breathe idiot" his voice wavered into something else "I said breathe!" 

I squinted my eyes shut and coughed, each time I lurched forward it felt like a lung was gonna come up, the pain in my chest making tears drop from my eyes.

"It hurts so bad, please make it stop" I grabbed my chest and hugged myself "nothing like this has happened before, she doesn't experience pain like a normal person, so I don't know what's wrong" I heard Gon's voice.

"Yeah well that's not helping right now, she's crying now, shit" Killua? "This is strange, her Nen is flowing through her chest at full speed and cutting off from everywhere else" Mr. Wing... I felt like hyperventilating, but my body wasn't moving, it was just still as I relaxed into nothing and let my body go through whatever it is.

"It's like... Her body is forcing itself to rest, that's not normal though" my eyes tuned to see Mr. Wing and Gon on my left, one looking intrigued, the other looking worried to death. I turned to the right and saw Killua's stoic face, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Hey, can you talk?" he asked, I wanted to move my lips, but I couldn't so I shook my eyes back and forth as communication "blink once for yes and two for no" I blinked twice and he sighed.

"Where is it hurting the most? Your chest?" I blinked once "alright, tell me if this hurts" he did something with his hand, but I didn't feel anything except for a small outwards pressure. I blinked twice and he looked like he was in thought now.

"This is so peculiar" Mr. Wing put a hand on my torso and pushed down, the force pushing outward felt like a rubber band as it slightly stretched and swung back at him, sending his hand back with a spring.

"It's like her Nen made a force field around her chest. Do you have any control over your body whatsoever?" I blinked twice and he made a face "this is like nothing I've seen before" I felt tired as my eyes began to close on their own "it's like her Nen is completely taking over her body"

God I needed sleep

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Tell me if I made any mistakes or if you believe I'm making anyone too ooc.


	18. Something x Is x Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I has returned.

"Hey kid"

I gasped as my eyes shot open to see darkness. My body felt like it was floating in the abyss and I couldn't move still.

"Work with it. It's yours"

I searched for the voice with the little mobility I had when something pressed against my back, wrapping around me like a warm blanket.

"I know you're smart, so you'll figure it out. Good luck bug"

My eyes were forced closed for a moment before I opened them again to see a white ceiling above me. I could hear two different voices on the other side of the room that I couldn't see with my own eyes.

The pressure in my chest was still ever present and strong which made me want to sigh. I thought about what that voice told me and furrowed my brows somehow 'I don't even know who they are and why the hell did they call me bug?' I stared at the ceiling for another second before giving in and trying to resolve my problem.

'Work with it, he said. It's yours he said. If it's mine then why the hell won't it listen to me… work with it, right' I took a deep breath and concentrated on the feeling in my chest. It felt as if a pair of hands were encased around my heart, keeping it safe and protected in an impenetrable orb.

I closed my eyes and imagined the hands letting go, but nothing happened. 'That's like commanding it Y/n, I need to work with it' I breathed in again and imagined myself reaching for the hands and coaxing them to release.

Something unraveled around my chest and I gasped as my body sat up. The talking in the room stopped as two people came rushing towards me "Y/n!" They both yelled. I tried to speak, but my throat was so dry it felt like someone poured a whole desert down my throat.

"Take it slow you've been out for a couple of days" I felt something cool touch my lips and I immediately knew it was water as I gulped it down. "You had me so worried Y/n…" I felt the last drop of water dissolve on my tongue before looking to my left and seeing Gon in a sling, a couple of scratches on his face.

I gave a weak smile and lifted an arm to hug him sideways "no need to worry anymore okay. I'm awake and fine now…" I sighed at my thoughts 'I hope' a tug on my shirt made me look at Killua who had a pill in his hand "it's a pain reliever" I looked at the pill strangely before taking it to gulp down like I did the water.

Now that I thought about it my body did feel really heavy for some reason. Like someone was pushing down on my entire form and not letting up. Was this what after pains felt like? I groaned and laid down again before looking around "who's room are we in?" I croaked.

"Gon's, I rushed you here immediately after you passed out because your nen was acting up for some reason and I knew Wing would know what to do… turns out he didn't, but it's fine now I guess"

I yawned and squinted my eyes to see Killua looking at me weird "you slept for nearly a whole week. Please tell me you aren't tired" Gon laughed and poked my cheek "she always sleeps for a long time after getting an injury, you should have seen her on our way to your house. She slept for basically the whole trip and was still tired once we got there!" I swatted at Gon's hand before giving up and pulling him down to use as a stuffed animal.

"Y/n I just woke up, I can't go back to sleep" I squeezed him "too bad. I'm tired and want my sleep" he groaned and kicked his legs around while saying my name long and drawn out to annoy me. "You both are like annoying siblings to one another" Killua grumbled.

I gave him a side glance and yanked him down too "hey! Don't pull me down too, I didn't do anything" I snuggled into them both before Gon yelled my name for the umpteenth time, finally I sat up and stretched my arms.

My back popped and I sighed before touching my toes and crawling off the bed. Another yawn escaped my lips as I leaned against the mattress for a moment. I turned to see both boys watching me with curious eyes "what?" I asked.

"Did you shrink?" Killua asked with wide eyes. He stood up and looked at me for a moment "what do you mean, did I shrink? You know I get you're both growing boys and all, but that doesn't mean you're gonna surpass me in just a few days" Gon also stood up and scratched his head "I think you did shrink Y/n" my eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Both of your life spans are about to shrink if you don't shut the hell up" they both stiffened and made a face as I walked towards the bathroom "I need a bath and alone time, I'm exhausted so don't mess with me" I closed the door and started up the bath, hearing a small "don't fall asleep while you're in there" from Gon.

-

The door slammed shut and both boys jumped "d-don't fall asleep while you're in there" Gon half yelled after her. "Is she always that scary when she wants sleep…" Gon gulped and looked down "only when she's really tired" Killua chuckled a bit and both of them looked at eachother a moment before they broke out into laughter.

"Will you two shut the hell up!"

"Yes ma'am"

-

I smiled at the food in front of me and happily took another bite of my omelette "I'm happy you suggested this breakfast place again, it's just what I was craving" Killua finish his bite of bacon before speaking up "well if we chose somewhere else you'd probably go all crazy about it again. I honestly feel like that examiner woman from the second phase infected you or something" I gasped in mock offense "her speech was beautiful, and honestly I'd take that as a compliment" he sighed and stuffed the rest of his bacon in his mouth.

"So what's with the string Gon?" I looked at Gon's pinky finger as he lifted his fork "oh Mr. Wing told me to keep it tied on to my pinky so that I remember my promise not to use Nen- oh besides Ten" I nearly choked on my egg and gave him an incredulous look "no Nen! For how long?" He laughed "two months" Killua said.

I dropped my fork and everyone in the small little diner looked our way making me flush "sorry" I whispered. Everyone went back to what they were doing and I pinched Gon's cheeks "you know, you deserve it. That was really reckless of you to do, who in their right mind would do that- oh right, You" he whined at my grip and I sighed while crossing my arms.

"Did Specs say anything about talking to me once I woke up? I kinda wanna ask him what he thought was going on with my body" Killua swallowed his last piece of chocolate pancake and shook his head "he said that you should just rest and practice your Ten" I nodded and looked at Gon who was distracted by something.

"I think it's about time I got new clothes finally so I'm gonna go shopping now. I'll see you guys back at the arena alright" Killua nodded and I gave Gon a hug that he quickly accepted after snapping out of his trance "be careful Y/n" I smiled and waved bye while walking out.

"First objective: backpack!"

-

"Thank you! Come again" I waved bye to the lady behind the counter and readjusted my bags so it'd be easier to walk with them. After four different stores I finally had a few new clothes, a pair of shoes, and the perfect backpack for me. 

I opened my door and noticed how untouched it looked before turning around and going towards Gon's room. I opened the door and peaked my head in to see him sitting on his bed while meditating. I silently walked over and put a small box of cake on his bedside table for later. Quickly I grabbed my belongings from his bag and headed back towards my room.

This time though there was a white haired ex-assassin in front of my door. I smiled and came closer until he finally turned to me "well are you gonna go in or not?" He furrowed his brows and puffed his cheeks before going inside. I walked in after and placed my bags on the bed while he closed the door.

"What brings you to my room Killua?" I turned to see him walking towards me, hands stuffed deep inside his pockets as usual. "Nothing much, just bored since Gon has only been meditating mostly…" there was something unspoken that hung in the air and I knew that wasn't all he came here for. I decided not to say anything about it and decided to start putting the clothes I had bought for warmer weather away in my bag first.

"I'd think you'd be meditating with him since you both want to get strong together" I teased him a bit, but he didn't look affected by it which made my brows furrow. "Do you really not remember learning Nen" he suddenly threw one of the two topics up in the air that I currently did not want to talk about.

My hands froze mid fold and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding before turning to him to see he was already staring right at me. "No Killua. I don't" his shoulders relaxed for a moment, and only a moment until they tensed again. "Your dad was an assassin?" He carefully spoke knowing my father was a sensitive topic "yes, he was. I don't remember much about it though… or anything involving my childhood really" he slowly nodded and walked closer before spotting my bat.

He picked it up and made a face "how heavy is this?" I thought for a moment trying to remember "I think… about 45 pounds or so" he smiled and nodded before messing with it a little. I went back to folding clothes before remembering something "oh- be careful where you put your hands on it-" he yelped as spikes suddenly lined the bat.

"Yea it does that" he looked at me with wide eyes "who the hell are you beating with this thing!" I sheepishly scratched my nape before snatching it from him and retracting the spikes "don't worry about it. That setting is more for self defense" he stared at me unsure before we both started laughing.

"Why don't you come practice Ten with Gon and I?" I calmed down my giggles and put the bat down "I'm a little worried about that". He raised a brow and walked closer "why?" I hooked my bag closed and bit my lip "I'm scared actually… I don't want me practicing nen to activate something" Killua straightened up and looked away.

"I lied to you" I whipped my head towards him "w-what!" He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and glanced towards me "Wing said that it was someone else's Nen effecting you" I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes "why did you lie to me" he frowned and looked back.

"I didn't want to freak you out at first. It's not anything to worry about anymore, he said after a few days that the Nen would disappear on its own since apparently it was injected into you" my eyes widened, "injected!" He put his hands up quickly "I don't know everything, he just said that he watched the person you fought inject Nen into you" my hand subconsciously went to my side and I groped at the skin.

"Did he say who?" He shook his head and I started heading for the door when a hand grabbed my arm "I'm going to go see Wing, let me go" I pulled against his grip, but it did nothing as I was pulled back and pushed to sit on the bed "he said he went to visit a friend of his for a while, so he won't be back for about a month" my throat constricted from anxiety at the thought of not having a mentor to go to.

Killua grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with a serious face "you're gonna be fine Y/n" my eyes widened at how close he was. "How do you know that for sure" my voice sounded so small that it felt like a whisper. The grip on my shoulders tightened for a moment "because you're strong" I noticed a small dust of pink at the tops of his ears and smiled at the rare compliment.

"Killua" he looked back into my eyes and I gently grabbed his wrists surprising him "would you… mind knocking me out if it starts happening again?" His eyes widened before he carefully nodded "I don't mind". He stood up straight and moved to sit next to me on the bed before watching me.

I blushed at the awkward situation before calming down and closing my eyes to focus. My Nen wrapped around my body and I sighed at the cool feeling it gave off before thinking of it as just another part of my body. 

The nen flowing through my veins surrounding my blood and merging with it as my source of life. The coolness turned to warmth as I felt it flow around me and grow. My body felt like it weighed nothing as I raised my arms and hugged myself. The bed moved a bit and I broke my focus to open my eyes and see Killua laying next to me with his eyes closed.

His eyes opened after a moment and I smiled "tired?" He shook his head and looked to the ceiling "your nen is calming when you meditate" I concentrated on Ten again and watched Killua close his eyes and sigh content.

I took the chance to look at his face closely and noticed there was still a small mark on his jaw that he must have gotten back in solitary confinement. My hand subconsciously touched the mark and I noticed Killua's breathing hitch a moment before evening out.

"May I?" I hesitantly asked. He hummed a small tune and I took that as a yes before touching my whole hand to his face and cupping his cheek softly. I traced the under part of his eyes and under his eyebrows, watching them relax more. One of my hands combed through his hair to move it away from his face while the other went lower to his lips.

My face set aflame as the sudden thought of touching my lips to his ran through my head. I knew I couldn't though. That'd be selfish of me to do something like that to him. To Gon's friend. To my friend. To Killua. I pulled my hand away and looked towards the door as my entire body went into a strange fight or flight mode, except the only thing I wanted to do was get away.

Panic shot through my body all because I simply thought of kissing someone. "Y/n?" my body jolted and I glanced at Killua who was now looking at me "what are you doing?" I went back to staring at the door before hopping up and fast walking away.

I looked back at Killua and smiled the best I could with the butterflies still littering my stomach and jumping up my throat "getting some fresh air-" he moved to get up and I gripped the handle of the door tighter "alone…" I rushed out before walking out and shutting the door behind me.

"What the hell is wrong with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing okay out there with everything that's going on. Stay safe, wash your hands, and reduce contact with people. Thank you for reading! Any critiquing or corrections are gladly welcomed so feel free.


	19. Magician's x and x Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you catch any mistakes or find anyone too ooc. Any critiquing is welcomed. Enjoy the chapter!

I couldn't bring myself to have a full conversation with Killua- no scratch that- I couldn't even speak a couple of words to him from how disappointed I was with myself. Usually I would talk out my problems with Gon and then come to an agreement, but with Killua it's different. Besides, it's not like I can just go up to him and say "you're really cute and I kinda wanna smack my face on your face and-" I mentally groaned at my awkwardness.

Another scream erupted from my lungs as I slammed my leg into the punching bag, straining the chains that held it oh so tightly. The people in the gym had nearly cleared from my area by now but I could care less. My body felt so sweaty from working out and concentrating on my aura at the same time. I had been here since about six in the morning… it was two in the afternoon now.

"E-Excuse me ma'am, could you please refrain from breaking our equipment again" one of the employees spoke up finally and I sighed before grabbing a towel and wiping my forehead and neck "no worries I'm leaving" I watched everyone relax in the gym and frowned as I walked out.

Were people really that freaked out over a girl working out? 'Maybe it's because I literally snapped three sets of chains and broke one of their bags…' I nodded in agreement with my own thoughts while walking towards Heaven's Arena.

It had been about a month since Gon and I's match so I expected him to sooner or later show up in my room screaming how he was all better. My ribs had healed up within the week which was expected, but to Killua it was freaky how fast my body completely healed on its own. I felt my stomach twist thinking about how awkward it was every time Killua would talk to me, and he must have noticed because any time we'd be in a room together alone he wouldn't even look my way anymore unless it was to annoy me.

The disgusting stench of the first floor finally hit my nose as the doors opened, welcoming me into the scattered room. I made my way towards the elevator and went up to the 200th floor as usual and made my way towards my room only to get stopped by one of the lady employees.

"Excuse me Ms. Y/n you have a letter" I was taken back for a moment and asked her to repeat herself "You have a letter that was addressed to you" she held out a white envelope with a wax seal and I carefully took it from her.

She walked away to who knows where and I looked down at the letter to see a flower on the seal. I kept walking down the hall and heard two familiar voices ahead of me, so I quickly hid the letter inside of my bag before a head of green and white rounded the corner. Why would I hide a simple letter from the two though? Not like I already read it and know what's in it, so why do I feel guilty for hiding it.

"Yo Y/n! Get ready we got a fight to see" Killua waved some tickets back and forth in his hand and I just smiled "o-okay…" my confidence to talk to him around Gon crumbled as I internally cringed. Why am I so bad at this? "You look like you're constipated" Killua suddenly blurted. My eyes widened as my face lit up like a cherry "shut up baka! I don't look constipated. My face looks like this because I had to see your face" both of their eyes widened as I snatched one of the tickets and stomped off to my room.

"I thought you guys were finally starting to get along too," Gon sighed.

-

"Hurry up shorty" I puffed my cheeks out in frustration and tried to keep up with Killua as he fast walked down the hallway for no damn reason.

"It would be nice if you maybe slowed down and told us where we were going" my voice was a little more quiet than usual and I knew it was because I was really scared to talk to him, but it was either now or never. 

He turned his head a bit and stared at me as we walked a little more and my body went rigid from his gaze. "Can you even walk right, baka" I felt his hand wrap around my wrist gently and tug me forward, my face heated up and I complied even though we were basically going the same speed now

We got on the elevator and awkwardly stood in silence waiting for the ding telling us we have reached our destination. Once we walked out I was pushed to a wall. 

"What the he-" a hand covered my mouth and I struggled around for a moment while Killua shushed me. I calmed down and removed his wrist "why are we being quiet" I demand. He peeked around the corner and I followed him to see one of the Heaven's Arena employees standing in front of a corridor with a sign saying "do not enter" on it.

I looked back at Killua and raised a brow. He smirked and pulled something out of his pocket before flicking it all the way down the hall like a bullet, making a small crater in the wall. The guy gasped at the sudden projectile, but I didn't have much time to react as Killua pulled me towards the corridor this guy was "guarding" oh so valiantly.

My footsteps were the only ones heard as we tip toed- more like I tip toed while Killua did his bullcrap assassin walk. Killua turned towards me and motioned my feet "what! I can't shut my feet up" I whispered yelled. He sighed before a smirk pulled at his lips and an arm slipped behind my back and another swooped my legs off the ground.

I pressed my hand against Killua to steady myself. My eyes widened at the position as my mind went into overdrive 'this is not happening right now. This is not happening right now. Oh my Lord have mercy on my heart and I pray he can't hear it' my hand could feel everything through this shirt and honestly I would take the week of teasing to feel around.

We didn't speak a word to each other as he walked down the hall looking around for I don't know what. Then he smiled and walked a little faster towards an open door. He silently shushed me as he gently placed me back down on the carpet, that's when I noticed he used zetsu suddenly.

He peeked inside of the room and I watched his eyes narrow when my senses suddenly alerted me of a person appearing behind me. A hand plopped down on my shoulder and I gasped "may I help you two" Killua spun around and grabbed me, pulling me towards him.

My whole body shuddered at the appearance of the pervert man. "Oh! Well I-- we were just hoping for an autograph" Killua covered with a lie, but I knew we weren't gonna get away with that since this guy has seen me, a lot more of me than I wanted.

"Is that so? Well, that is quite an honor Killua. Y/n" he said my name differently and I cringed while shrinking back into Killua. "I try to keep tabs on all my rivals on the 200th floor. And of course with some exceptions" he glanced at me and I frowned. "Is Gon not with you two today?" Killua seemed to relax a little and drop the innocent act while pulling me to his side.

"Wow, I guess you really do know everything, huh?" He scratched the back of his head and glanced down at me with furrowed brows. "So, are you here to scout out opponents?" Killua lowered his arm and smiled "No, not really. I just wanted to get a look at you up close is all" I crossed my arms annoyed now that I know why we're here.

"Well then, now that you have, what do you think of me?" I rolled my eyes 'this guy seems like all bark and no bite' I thought. "You're pretty damn impressive" I looked at Killua like he was crazy 'don't feed his unneeded ego idiot' the old dude smiled and nodded "thank you. And your zetsu was quite impressive as well, Killua" my interest peaked as I looked up at Kastro.

"Ms. Y/n here didn't use zetsu, but I have already had a run in with her and knew what her aura felt like-" he winked at me and I flinched "if she were to have not already met me though I most likely wouldn't have even noticed her. It would have been wise to have concealed your aura's in the first place coming up here. Aura of your calibers suddenly disappearing would be enough to give anyone a pause" I furrowed my brows in confusion.

'Our aura's are of what caliber?'

"So, you've been keeping tabs on us ever since we got onto this floor?" Kastro nodded and I noticed the frustration in Killua's posture. "Well, then I want to know… how did you do that just now?" Kastro just smiled at him and confidently answered "unfortunately, I cannot tell you that. After all, I might have to fight you one of these days" I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance 'how cocky' I rolled my eyes this time.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't really plan on fighting here anymore" I looked at Killua and he just shrugged at me lightly "really now? Because that isn't what either of your aura's says" we both tensed up and looked at him. He chuckled "I'm only joking. I'll show you my answer in the match. I'll be waiting at the Battle Olympia" he walked around us and back into the room, slowly closing the door.

I was about to open my mouth when the door creaked open again "I'm certain both of you can get there. See you around Ms. Y/n" we froze as he shut the door again. Killua clenched his teeth "I said I'm not gonna fight, okay?!" He threw his hands behind his head and stomped off while grumbling.

He looked back at me and I slowly walked after him "don't worry about that guy, I have the strong feeling we won't be seeing him again. Ever" Killua looked at me and raised a brow "well if Hisoka doesn't kill him I sure will. That motherfucker stared at my chest for a solid three minutes while following me" Killua's eyes widened "huh!" He yelled.

"We're going ba-" I grabbed Killua's arm and pulled him with me "we aren't going anywhere unless it's to find a seat before the match starts. I don't wanna be stuck squished together with you" 

Sometimes I speak too soon.

-

"Would you stop being so complicated damnit! This is all your fault anyway" 

"Maybe if your fat ass could scoot over a little more than yea, I'd stop complaining"

I growled and shoved the cotton ball's smirking face away while situating myself in my seat "you take up so much room fatty" I kicked his ankle and he made a face, but quickly recovered "baka! Like that hurt, were you even trying" I grabbed his ear and yanked him to my level "you say one more thing not involving Gon or this match and I'm going to give you something to complain about" he leaned away and stared at me with wide eyes before his lids dropped halfway down "I didn't take you for a sadist Y/n" he purred.

My cheeks caught fire and I choked on my own spit making me cough "shit- breath idiot" I felt his hand go behind me and lightly pat my back until I calmed down. "You're the idiot…" I mumbled. 

He stayed silent after that while we waited for the match between Hisoka and this Castrate guy to start. Sadly Gon couldn't come because we ran into Mr. Wing who– apparently just got back from seeing his friend– stopped us and told him that watching a match was a form of studying Nen.

I still wanted to talk to him about what Killua told me, but I refrained from starting anything in the middle of the Arena's hall or in front of the boys.

"It's finally time! The long-awaited rematch between Hisoka and Kastro has arrived!"

I rubbed my temples from how annoying this lady sounded. Don't get me wrong. She's just doing her job, but it gave me a headache. I leaned back and felt something warm uncomfortably pressing against my back. I turned to see Killua's arm still behind me and I felt my cheeks warm again 'just scooch forward and you won't have to say anything' I thought.

The match finally started and I gasped as Kastro got the first hit even though Hisoka clearly dodged… didn't he? "You see that too?" Killua mumbled. I glanced up at him before looking back down at the match "yea… he definitely dodged that" he nodded in agreement and we both leaned forward as if it was gonna magnify our sights.

Hisoka got hit again, but this time he recovered as he spun back up and kept dodging Kastro's attacks. I clenched my fist in frustration as Kastro threw up a kick that I clearly saw Hisoka block, but he somehow appeared behind him and kicked him in the jaw. "Clean hit and knockdown!" The referee announced.

"Am I starting to see things, or did you just vanish. No. 'Vanished' is close, but it's not quite the right word. Something is still out of place. I can't help but feel as if I'm missing something very basic here"

I bit my lip from annoyance 'that's right. He didn't vanish, but something is wrong' my body felt like a can of jumping beans ready to burst from their can from how on edge this fight had me.

"You won't figure anything out running away. I'm tired of waiting. In any case, I'll take your arm with my next strike" 

Kastro got into a stance and everyone began yelling "Tiger bite fist… masters can rip whole trees in half with that technique" Killua looked serious as he spoke "w-what?" He looked completely shocked by what was going on as well, but he seemed to know whatever the hell Kastro was doing now.

Hisoka held out his arm "then take it already" I gasped as Kastro appeared behind him and cut off his arm, but in that moment I saw it. There were two Kastro's on the platform for only a split moment and I didn't know if Killua or even Hisoka saw it, but I did.

"A double? What's he talking about?" I looked at Killua and pointed to Kastro "at first it looked like an optical illusion, but if you study it close enough and look in the right spot you can see it for a moment" we gasped as two Kastro's formed on the platform.

He explained how he has been doing the double and that the double is real. 'How is that even possible. Is nen really something so strong you can make multiples of yourself!' I sat back as my head spun with confusion. Finally I snapped and grabbed the seat in front of me "damnit you fucking circus act kick his ass already!" Everyone in the stadium looked at me wide eyed and I felt an arm wrap around me before yanking me down "idiot shut up!" I pushed against Killua and growled in annoyance.

Hisoka looked at me and smiled, making us both freeze. "Shit. He spotted us" Killua pinched my cheek and I whined "of course he did baka, you called him a circus act. And honestly I don't think anyone else here would be brave enough to yell that out" I pouted and looked down to see I was sitting on half of his lap.

"Killua let me go" he squeezed me closer "like hell I'd give you the chance to do something like that again" my face darkened now that I realized his arm was tightly wrapped around my mid drift.

The crowd made a noise and we turned our attention to the match to see Hisoka put a cloth over his detached arm before throwing it up in the air. Instead of the arm, cards came falling out.

"The cards you see in front of you number one through thirteen. Once you pick one I want you to visualize that card in your head"

"Huh?" Killua and I both titled our heads in confusion. "Take that number and then double the resulting sum. After that subtract six and divide by two. Lastly subtract your original number. Now, what do you get?" I deadpanned at some of the people around us.

"Did he say subtract six?" One girl asked "oh this is difficult!" I looked back at Hisoka and watched him reach into his injured arm "oh that's gruesome" I mumbled. He pulled out an ace of spades and everyone freaked. The card had blood on it and he threw it towards Kastro and I realized what he was up to, but what I didn't expect was when I watched him put his arm behind his back only to see it reattach.

The other arm was sent flying through the air. I scooted closer and leaned against the chairs in front of me to hear him taunting Kastro, but this time he knew it was his win. He picked Kastro out and somehow sent his detached arm flying towards him, punching him square in the jaw. I was amazed by how quick on his feet and skilled Hisoka really was. Honestly he was still a Clown Diva, but he would be a damn good teacher if he didn't play so dangerously at life.

Kastro ended up dying to Hisoka, giving the full win to the circus man. I couldn't help to notice something strange though. Ever since learning about nen it's felt like a veil had been lifted from my eyes and after concentrating hard enough I noticed strings all over the place, but only for a moment.

"Killua, Y/n! So how was Hisoka's fight? Tell me!" We found Gon sitting criss crossed on his couch in the room. "Boring. Don't worry, you didn't miss much" I looked at Killua confused. Had he not seen everything that happened the whole time.

"And Hisoka? Did he win?" I nodded and Gon got serious for a moment when Killua turned around "I lied" we both looked at him confused now. "It was an incredible fight. Hate to say it, but I watched Hisoka win and I still don't know how" my fist clenched tighter now that I knew that information.

'So I had seen something Killua couldn't' I didn't know if I was happy, sad, or weirded out. 

"You seriously couldn't tell how he did it? You either Y/n" I looked away and hid my hands behind my back "not really…" it wasn't a complete lie, but I could get away with it.

"Gon. Y/n" Killua turned to us and smiled "we have to learn all we can about nen" Gon and I looked at one another and smiled "yea!" we agreed.

-

I laid in bed and thought about what had happened during the match. My thoughts traveled over to the letter I had gotten yesterday. I sat up and looked over to the dresser where I had put it. My feet came in contact with the cold floor and I hugged myself from the chilly atmosphere since I only had on a t-shirt and shorts. I walked towards the dresser and picked up the letter to stare at the wax flower seal.

A knock on my door shook me from my thoughts as I panicked "c-coming" I opened one of the drawers and threw it inside just as the door opened. I whipped around to see Killua closing it behind him "have you ever heard of patience dammit. I said I was coming" he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the middle of the room.

"The hell have you been doing all day? Sleeping" I half glared at him. "If I was still counting at this point I'd put you in the negative hundreds. How many times have you, made fun of me, teased me, and insulted me, in the last month?" I counted on my fingers and then stopped "oh right, too many to count" he cracked a small smile and threw his arms behind his head.

I saw a small sliver of his stomach since he was wearing a smaller shirt than usual. My eyes looked away knowing I was not mentally prepared to deal with that this early- I looked at the clock and saw 1:02- okay maybe it's not early in the morning, but still.

"What did you want exactly?" He walked closer and made it so that I had to look at him even a little bit "I wanna know what your problem is" I narrowed my eyes and looked at him "excuse me" he put his hands up quickly "I don't mean it like that" he said.

"The hell did you mean by it?" I demanded while pointing at his chest. He grabbed my wrist and I felt my breath get caught in my throat. "Why do you always flinch when I'm near you?" my eyes widened 'I flinch?' he pulled my arm closer and I jumped as he grabbed my other wrist.

I looked into his eyes and my heart started to thump loudly at how close he was. "Am I untrustworthy, or did I scare you. Is it because I hurt you?" I shook my head slowly "no…" I whispered. "Then what is it?" I wanted to shrink into nothing to just get away from this situation. 'How the hell did I get here anyway! Because he's an inpatient child that's why' I bit my lip and noticed his eyes looked down for a moment. I'm gonna explode.

"Cause you make me feel weird" I blurted out. My hands flew to cover my mouth and Killua looked at me surprised before raising a brow "tell me what you want Y/n" he moved my hands and got closer "I want to kiss you" he moved closer and pushed his forehead to mine as I closed my eyes.

"Y/n"

I opened my eyes and felt exhausted for some reason. "Y/n it's one in the morning what are you mumbling for" I looked to my right and saw Killua looking at me annoyed "Killua…" I mumbled. His eyes widened and his cheeks bloomed red suddenly "go back to sleep baka" he turned over and that's when I noticed we were all in Gon's room sleeping.

I looked to my left and saw Gon passed out, sprawled out like a starfish. My stomach fluttered when I turned back and saw a head of white hair not too close to me, but not far away either. My mouth opened before I could even think.

"Killua can I kiss you?"

My face flamed up the moment his body tensed and I realized I said that out loud "I-I mean… nevermind-" I saw half his face as he rolled over "yea…" he whispered. I gripped the sheets and watched his red face appear in my vision despite how dark the room was.

The butterflies in my stomach were a mess now as we stared at each other. It was silent besides the small snores Gon let out behind me.

"Well are you going to or not stupid" I jumped at his quiet tone "a-are you sure" I asked. He rolled his eyes and got closer "I wouldn't agree if I wasn't sure baka" my face flushed as he stopped right as our noses touched.

"Alright. I-I'm gonna do it then" I leaned forward slowly and carefully put a hand on his shoulder. I stopped and gripped his shoulder tighter "are you sure you're su-" Killua leaned forward and pressed our lips together and I felt the butterflies in my stomach burst as if they were trying to fly out. An electrifying feeling made me tingle from head to toe as I curled my legs a bit and let my eyes close.

Suddenly I was turned onto my back as Killua picked himself off the bed a bit to hover over me. My hand traveled from his shoulder to his nape as I pulled him closer, the exhilarating feeling of kissing making me light headed– or was that lack of oxygen?

My lips were released and I opened my eyes a little to see two blue sapphires staring down at me half lidded. "Go back to sleep now Y/n" I nodded and he rolled back onto the bed without another word.

I stared up at the ceiling and felt my eyelids get heavy again.

'I hope this isn't a dream' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope we all enjoyed that ending, cause I know I did. Thank you for reading!


	20. A Ghost x A Magician x and x Blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that the main Characters Gon and Killua are aged up, by this time Gon is fifteen and Killua is almost fifteen. Y/n is fifteen, but is a few months older than Gon. You can find out when your birthday is soon, sorry if you wanted it to be a certain date.
> 
> Please enjoy this 7, 020 word chapter cause I believe it's the longest one I've typed up so far.

Tomorrow was the day Gon has been waiting for as Wing invited us over for a little to talk more about Nen. I pulled open my drawer to set out my clothes and thought about the talk we had not too long ago.

-

_"During your fight with Ghost before the 200th floor they had at some point stuck some sort of needle in you that had Nen inside of it. I understand that is confusing to you, but I believe it's because this person was a manipulator or Emitter of some type. I think their Nen stayed dormant until you yourself had used Nen or were put in danger I'm guessing, but I don't really know"_

-

I picked out shorts and a simple t-shirt to place on top of the dresser. My eyes trailed down to the drawer again and I spotted the letter I had put in there a while ago "I forgot about you"I mumbled. I picked it up and looked at it for a moment before picking at the wax and stopping.

"Maybe tomorrow…" I gripped the letter and traced the flowers petals before popping the wax off and opening it quickly so I wouldn't change my mind. Inside was a nice white stock card with carefully written black ink spread across it. 

My eyes scanned the paper and picked out a few strange words before landing on two certain words. Clown Diva. I looked at the card with wide eyes as I started at the top.

Dear Flower,

Congratulations on your first win in the 200s. It hurt my feelings that you would call me a circus act in the middle of my match, but I'm happy you were watching. I spent the entire night wondering what flower you would be before deciding on a white rose. You're an innocent and dangerous beauty that flaunts her thorns gracefully, and I love it. Of course this isn't a love letter though, that would just be creepy wouldn't it? I wanted to warn you to steer clear of the man coming your way. He is dangerous and will clip your thorns before your very own eyes if you don't step carefully, don't let him haunt you my little flower. Be safe <3

Clown Diva 

I had at some point sat down on my bed and read the letter over and over again to figure out who he was talking about. "...don't let him haunt you…" I played with one of the corners before putting the letter back inside of it's envelope and placing it inside the dresser again.

"I guess even Hisoka has a small caring side to him"

-

I carefully rushed down the hall in my spaghetti strap blue dress that I had decided on wearing after having a miniature breakdown over the outfit I previously picked. Of course I wasn't purposely late to the meet up Wing asked of us, but when setting my alarm I didn't take into account my own self esteem to take a plummet down the Grand Canyon and my insecurities to go mountain climbing up Mt. Everest.

"Yo, am I late?" I opened the door to Wing's room. Everyone's eyes landed on me as I entered "you got here just in time actually, but your tardiness is not acceptable" I sheepishly scratched my nape "s-sorry" he smiled and beckoned me over to the other two.

We all sat in front of the TV to watch Hisoka's match when Wing paused it at the part he threw the cloth and arm into the air. "There. Do you see the strands of aura extending from his left hand?" my eyes widened at his words. "Strands of aura?" Gon questioned, I looked at the screen and squinted my eyes as the strings I had previously seen faded in and out of my sight.

"Do you see them?" I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes trying until they became clear again. "No… I don't see them" Gon pouted beside me as Killua grumbled "I can't see anything…" I looked down not wanting to say anything yet.

"Are there really strands of aura coming out of his left hand?" Gon asked. Wing smiled down at us while pointing towards the screen "See, Hisoka is using a technique that makes his aura exceedingly difficult to perceive, known as In. It renders even powerful aura invisible to your opponent. And to counter this you must focus all of your Ren in both of your eyes, utilizing a technique known as Gyo" I looked at him confused. I didn't know how to use Gyo so why can I see the strings when I concentrate hard enough?

"You may also use the technique Gon used in his match with Gido. But you can't counterattack, so you'll ultimately get yourself killed. My assignment for you three today is to practice Ren until you can see through Hisoka's In"

"But Master… what about me? What kind of training should I do?" Zushi worriedly asked. "Zushi. You should already be just strong enough to see past Hisoka's In. If you would, please show them your Ren" we all stood up while Zushi got into a stance.

I watched closely to see what the hell this Gyo was as he released his aura. Both the boys gasped "now focus that aura into your eyes" he opened his eyes and focused on doing as Wing said, but clearly he was struggling. Soon enough I could see the aura surround his eyes as he looked to the TV "Good. So, tell me, can you see the aura rushing from his body?" Zushi nodded as he strained to focus.

My eyes trailed to the TV "there are individual strands of aura. How many of them do you see?" I focused on the screen and all of the strings appeared in my sight as I counted them "12… no 13" Zushi suddenly let go of his aura as he held onto his knees, catching his breath.

"No not quite" Wing said "you're really making excellent progress, Zushi. By channeling every ounce of your power through Gyo, you achieved a level where you could see through Hisoka's In" he turned off the TV and turned to all of us now.

"First practice Ren, and master the application known as Gyo. Then, and only then will you discover the true nature of Hisoka's ability. You asked if you would ever be able to use that same ability. My answer is yes, but at the same time no. Regardless of what his power is, so long as it uses Nen, you'll be able to learn it. But it is important to note that Nen abilities depend on the individual. Because of course, we each possess different specialties and preferences, which means that Nen differs for each person"

"If you're serious about mastering Nen, you shouldn't merely copy the abilities of others. You need to first identify your own particular strengths. You're still growing, so you haven't settled on one form yet. My advice is to enrich yourself as much as possible. That is the purpose of your training. Train with all your might. Play just as hard. And enjoy life!"

All the boys yelled "Osu" and I panicked "o-osu…" I squeaked. Gon smiled at me and giggled as I shoved him lightly.

"I believe the last day of Killua's window to compete is June ninth. And Gon, Y/n, your's is the tenth, correct? The three of you should register to fight on your final day. In the meantime, you train. You three must learn Gyo before you enter battle"

"Osu!" I lagged behind and said it after them, sounding like an echo. My cheeks flushed as Killua looked down at me and elbowed my side lightly. "Come on, let's head back to the Arena" he said as both him and Gon turned.

"Actually I'd like to stay back and speak to Wing" Gon looked a little sad while Killua raised a brow "just go on, I'll meet you guys at Gon's room" they nodded and walked towards the door. "Go along with them Zushi, I believe Y/n wants to talk in private" Zushi bowed and went off with the boys, leaving us alone.

As the door closed I turned to Wing and pointed towards the TV "what if I can already see the strings?" He looked at me surprised. "How many of them are there?" I thought back to how many I counted before looking back at him "fifteen… and then later on when his arm reattached there were only thirteen strands, so technically Zushi was right" he watched me carefully for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"I'm surprised" I tilted my head in confusion "you were able to clearly see them during the match and you didn't even realize your own use of Gyo" I panicked and covered my eyes "I-I am-was? What!" He chuckled. "You're very observant during combat it seems. That isn't a bad thing necessarily, but I do hope you still take the time to train and learn how to properly activate Gyo" I nodded and stood up "thank you Mister Wing. And I'll make sure that the other two don't overwork themselves cause I already know they'll keep going until early in the morning" he walked me to the door and I made my way out onto the street.

My walk back to the arena was filled with a lot of thoughts about what had happened in the past month or so. I still didn't know whether what happened between Killua and I was a dream or not, but he didn't seem to act any different around me so maybe it was. Then again the butterflies in my stomach felt so real everytime I thought about it.

I watched the elevator numbers stop on 190 and furrowed my brows. The doors opened and my whole body went into fight or flight mode as a cloaked figure stepped on and leaned on the wall opposite of me. I kept my eyes down and watched them in my peripherals just in case.

It felt like time slowed down as they lifted their head and bore their eyes into my own. E/c clashing with e/c. I gulped and I swore a smile broke out under their mask "you're a tough little thing aren't cha" I held my head up and put on my game face as he stepped away from the wall.

"Yea and I'll kick your ass again if I need to" he let out a laugh before his eyes dropped into a deadly gaze. A scream threatened to rip out of my throat as he shoved me against the wall and pinned my arms above my head, making me stand on my toes. "I could break your neck if I really wanted to" his voice made my body shiver, and not in a good way. 

"Then do it prick" his hand wrapped around my throat and I choked on my breathing as he squeezed it "maybe I should leave a few bruises behind so people know how vulnerable you really are" he squeezed tighter and I let out my scream, but it came out as a whine instead. "Seems like you're all bark and no bite little lamb" I freed one of my hands from his deadly grip and grabbed onto his wrist "how about we settle this where it really matters" I choked out, his grip made my throat feel like it was about to close on itself when he dropped me to the ground.

I grabbed my throat and coughed to catch my breath while he chuckled. The elevator dinged and he walked out "then June first is the day. You better sign up or maybe I'll just give you a nightly visit. And next time it won't just be a bruise" I carefully stood up and nodded as he walked away. Tears pricked my eyes and I touched where I felt the bruises forming, something horrifying spread through my body making me gasp and cry out.

My eyes widened at the feeling 'what the hell. Since when did this start happening? I don't remember ever feeling anything like this before' I fixed myself and stepped off the elevator to see an empty hallway. I turned to go to my room when I remembered that I promised the boys to meet them at Gon's room.

I panicked and did a circle in the hall not knowing what to do. I needed to cover my neck and wrist somehow and I didn't know who-- I stopped and turned to reception. Quickly I fast walked towards the woman who was reading a magazine until she spotted me.

"Ms. Y/n, how may I help you?" I leaned on the counter and looked around "am I able to know where another person's room is?" She smiled at me sadly "I'm sorry, but that isn't allowed seeing as it's an invasion of privacy" I groaned and rubbed my temples out of frustration. "Listen lady. I need to know where the Clown Diva's room is immediately, I don't give a damn if it's an invasion of privacy or not. He probably doesn't even sleep anyway for all I know" she jumped back from my outburst and pointed down the hall "thank you" I was about to walk away when I remembered that I needed to sign up for a match.

After filling out the paperwork I carefully walked around the area while calling out Hisoka's name just loud enough for him to hear if he just so happened to be listening. "It seems my little flower finally read her letter" I yelped and turned around to see none other than the man I was looking for standing with his hands on his hips. "I don't have time for this Hisoka. Where is your room?" He looked at me taken back.

"In a rush are we. You didn't even call me by the nickname you gave me" he fake pouted and I groaned before grabbing his shirt "listen. I'm not here because of the letter, I need someone with makeup to cover up my neck and wrist and you're the only person I know who uses makeup" he looked down at me with a particular face before smiling "it'll cost you" I challenged him with a smile of my own "fine by me as long as it's nothing creepy" he chuckled and I let him go before he started walking down the hall like some elegant model.

He reached a hand towards me and pulled a card out from behind my ear "very funny" I mocked. He opened the door and bowed "ladies first" I hesitantly walked in and noticed how dim the room was. "Take a seat if you'd like" I looked towards the large window and saw how far up we were. The view was beautiful to be honest.

'Guess this is the kind of room you get for being a loved veteran here' I heard him open a door and turned to see him holding a few things in his hand. "Show me where you need to have covered" I moved my hair away from my neck and felt his cold hands touch my neck. "And who did this? I wouldn't think Gon would do something like this. Killua seems like the type to be a freak in bed, you are teenagers-" I blushed and slapped his hand away "would you shut up and do what I asked damnit" he laughed as I held my hair out of the way again.

He quietly applied the makeup and I thought about the letter he wrote to me "what did you mean by, don't let him haunt you?" He paused for a moment before patting my back and gently grabbing my wrist to turn me towards him. "I believe you're smarter than that" I racked my brain for what he was talking about until I focused on the bruise he was currently making disappear. Just like a magic trick.

"... Ghost gave me these bruises" his gaze turned to something dangerous and I nearly ran out the door to get away until he closed his eyes "I see" he mumbled.

"I really should be going now. Thank you" he crossed his arms and walked me to the door "any time my little flower. We can discuss what I will get in return another time, you go on now" I walked away and he slowly closed the door with a smile that made cold sweat form above my brow.

-

"Visualize energy building up in your body. Feel the power from each and every cell… gathering. Growing and growing… Then all of a sudden force that power out!"

I released my aura and used Ren, my body tensing up for a moment as I got comfortable with the aura flowing out. We all huffed at the same time as we calmed ourselves.

"I'm getting the hang of it!" Gon cheered. I turned to him and smiled "yea, it's starting to get a lot easier" honestly it felt like picking up a pencil and writing at this point to me. "The timing to get Ten to contain that aura was a little tricky" I laughed sheepishly and nodded at Killua's comment.

Zushi sweatdropped next to me and I noticed he looked a little worried "what's the matter Zushi?" He straightened and interrupted the other two's conversation "n-no that's not it. Learning when to rest is a big part of training. Maybe we should call it a day" I looked at him confused and leaned in to get his attention.

He jumped and blushed as I looked at him "I could keep going a little longer. Do you really think we should stop now?" His blush darked and I watched his eyes wander. "Oi! What's the deal" Killua pulled me aside and I winced from his grasp on my wrist while he looked at Zushi unconvinced.

"Oh, it's fine. So more tomorrow?" Gon innocently butted in not taking in the slight tension between the two. "Works for me" Killua quickly agreed. I laughed at how open he was to anything Gon said.

We walked Zushi out and Killua walked with me down the hall towards our room before stopping. I turned to him and raised a brow "what's up?" He looked back at Zushi and lowered his arms before turning to me again. "Don't worry about it, I'm gonna go buy some more chocolate" I watched him turn around and hold his hand behind his head.

What a bold faced lie.

I pretended to go back to my room until I was far enough and ran towards the elevator on the opposite side of the building. Slowly I eased into Zetsu as the elevator counted down to one.

I quickly made my way out of the elevator and looked around for a head of white hair and casually walked out of the Arena and onto the streets back towards Wing's place knowing he was following Zushi who was heading that way. I stopped in the middle of the street and looked around.

"Where did you go Killua" I whispered. My eyes stopped on a head of white hidden in the back of an alleyway. I was about to blend into the crowd and get closer when my eyes landed on the two people in front of him, and the boy laying in one of their laps.

Before I knew it my Zetsu released and my aura started flowing around me dangerously, but I quickly controlled it knowing I was putting the people around me in danger. Killua's head whipped around and I knew I was caught now. I stomped across the street and glared at the white faced fuck as he nervously laughed before stepping back and smirking.

"The hell is going on here" 

Killua was about to open his mouth when I shot him a look. He huffed out a breath and looked away from me knowing I was upset. My eyes landed on Righty's face and he hesitantly spoke "we were doing nothing besides setting dates for our fights. Actually we were just on our way to sign up for them before you showed up" I cocked a hip and narrowed my eyes.

"Really now. You wanna explain to me why you have our friend unconscious in your possession" he waved his hand around "nothing but a playful tactic to get your attentions" I spit on the ground and snarled at him "bullshit" Killua grabbed my hand and I dropped my dangerous facade as a blush fought its way onto my cheeks.

"Just shut up and follow me" I clenched my teeth to keep the blush down and did as told while we walked back to the Arena with the other two in tow. On the ride up Killua kept me on the other side of him away from the older two. His demeanor told me he knew what he was doing, so I followed in his footsteps.

"There. May 29th" I took Zushi from Hot wheels and helped him onto Killua's back "and up…" he looked at me and nodded his head forward so I walked ahead of him down the hall. 

"I'll say it again. It's the last time. And if you break your promise…" I stopped and waited for him to finish as he looked back at the losers and sighed "whatever. Forget it" he looked back at me and grabbed my hand again making my face flush this time as we walked beside each other.

"Tell us. I'm curious" Hot wheels called after us "What's going to happen if we break our promise?" I turned and looked back at Righty "there's no point in telling you now. Just keep your end of the deal, okay? Don't look at them, they aren't worth it" he mumbled the last part and I turned forward again as he said.

Once we turned the corner he looked at me "you should head back to your room. I'm going to drop Zushi off at Wing's place" I gripped his hand "what if I wanna come with you" he turned to look at me and my confidence shrunk under his gaze faster than I expected.

"I need you to go back to your room" I tensed and nodded as he let go of my hand and walked off. I decided to go back to Gon's room since I didn't feel comfortable with being alone after Ghost's threat. I also had less bad dreams whenever I slept in the same room as someone so that's a plus.

I knocked on Gon's door and waited for a response, but I didn't get one. I tried the doorknob and frowned when it turned out to be locked 'for once' I mentally groaned. I stood in the hallway debating my options before heading towards my last– not really last– option. 

First I grabbed some pajamas since I was not sleeping in a dress, although that might be pretty comfortable. I tired the doorknob and it turned so I walked in and closed the door behind me. The room was dark so I quickly changed and crawled into the bed before curling up and going to sleep.

Of course it wouldn't be that easy though.

-

"You're horrible"

I looked around and saw my father scolding me for doing something. My little self was crying bloody murder and hugging something close to my chest.

"I've told you countless times that this sort of behavior isn't allowed!"

After looking closer I noticed that the something in my arms was actually someone. I blinked and blood was everywhere in the room now.

"I told you Y/n. Misbehave and these are the consequences"

I screamed and jolted up only to get pushed back down. "No! Get off of me. I didn't do it please!" I struggled to remove the person's grasp and started screaming as tears streamed down my face.

"Y/n calm down! It's me, it's Killua" I stopped and looked up to see a head of white hair above me. A pair of worried blue eyes looked down at me and my breathing started to calm down as I stared at them. "You're okay" he tried to comfort me and I pulled him down into a hug as I squeezed the life out of him.

He sat up a little bit and brought me with him so he could wrap his arms around me too. "You're shaking still" I finally noticed my whole body shivering like I was in a blizzard and shoved my face in his chest to find more comfort. "What happened?" He cautiously asked.

I tried to remember my dream, but couldn't think of anything besides my father yelling at me. "I-I don't... remember" then the image of Ghost's eyes flashed in my head and I looked around for anything to take my mind off of him. Killua pulled me closer and I grabbed at his back "I'm too scared to sleep alone or in my room. I ran into Ghost on the elevator a-and… and he threatened me. He left bruises on me--" Killua pulled away and looked down at me "what!" He grabbed my arm and checked my skin.

"It's covered…" he started to grab at different places on my arms and I was gonna stop him when he grabbed my wrist "K-Killua" I winced and he gently let go and rubbed at the skin carefully until the makeup cleared to show some of the nasty purple and green skin. 

I watched Killua's face change from anger to a whole bunch of different emotions that I haven't seen from him before. He furrowed his brows and gently rubbed my wrist before sighing. "Go wash this off okay. You shouldn't hide these things from me or Gon" I nodded and went to the bathroom where I looked at myself in the mirror.

My face had tear stains smeared on it where I rubbed my face in Killua's shirt and my eyes were a little puffy. I turned on the water and washed my face before getting rid of the makeup on my wrist and neck. The bruises looked like they had hit their peak with how dark and nasty they were. My neck had it the worst with how big the fingerprints were and where his palm pushed against my throat.

A knock on the door frame spooked me a bit as I turned and saw Killua with a rag "I thought you'd want--" his breath caught in his throat as he saw my neck. I covered the spot with my hand and turned from him "it's horrible I know…" I felt Killua grab my shoulder and turn me towards him before moving my hand.

"That guy is an asshole and deserves to be tortured" I looked into his eyes surprised "that seems a bit much" he looked at me like I was stupid "you think that's a bit much? He basically left his disgusting hand print on… on your neck and bruised you. You should have put ice on this as soon as possible" he moved my hair and looked all around my neck.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I was about to cry for the third time today "I wasn't scared when he grabbed me… I wasn't even scared when he choked me. I was scared when I touched it and it–it hurt. I've never felt something so painful before. It was the worst feeling ever" Killua watched me nearly break down and cry like a child who had her favorite toy taken from her. And in reality it kind of did, but I didn't know for sure yet.

His hands hesitantly cupped my cheeks as his thumbs wiped away my tears. "Don't cry Y/n. He won't touch you again okay" I shook my head and grabbed onto his wrist "I already signed up for a fight against him. He told me if I didn't then he'd just come to my room and kill me" I looked at my hands and saw them shaking again.

I didn't know if this was fear or anger that I was feeling, but when Killua suddenly hugged me those butterflies came back and it felt like I could do anything now. "Killua…" I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned his head onto my shoulder.

"Just let me do this" I nodded and leaned against the wall behind me while letting him hug me longer than I expected. His heart felt so erratic inside his chest and I didn't know why. His head turned and I shivered as his breath hit my neck, then something pressed against my neck for only a moment before Killua let go of me and quickly left the bathroom.

I put a hand on the spot and it felt warm where his head had been. I turned off the light and walked over to the bed before noticing Killua putting a pillow on the couch. "You can sleep on the bed, I don't mind" he stopped and kept his back to me while I crawled into the bed and covered up.

He turned around and walked over to the bed before laying on top of the covers far away from me. I curled up and looked at his back "goodnight Killua" he turned a little "night" I drifted off to sleep after watching the rise and fall of his shoulders.

Luckily nothing haunted me in my dreams that night.

-

I opened my eyes and blinked away the blurriness of sleep as a yawn forced its way out of my mouth. I looked around for Killua and saw him pulling up his pants. 'Wait–Pulling up his pants!' I sat up and my face flushed red as he turned to show his bare chest.

"Morning" he casually said while buttoning the front of his pants and zipping them up. I half covered my eyes and watched through the cracks as he grabbed a sleeveless turquoise turtleneck and looked over at me. His lips pulled into a small smile and he walked over making me internally scream.

'Stop getting so close to me. Why won't you put on a shirt damnit. How is your body so well defined at such a young age. Holy crap!' 

I felt my brain turn to liquid as he grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my face and closer to his chest "wear this if you're uncomfortable with other people seeing your neck" I took the shirt and nodded, not trusting my words at all.

He walked over to the dresser again and pulled out a jacket while I stared at his body. Every dip and curve I looked over made my body heat up even more. I only felt a little bad for basically molesting this boy's body with my eyes, but he is just a few months younger than me so it's fine… right? I bit my lip and trailed my eyes down to where his abs ended and his v-line cut off. A small bit of hair could be seen from how low his pants hung from his hips.

"Enjoying the view?"

I jumped and looked away as he caught me. 'Lord give this boy a shirt' I mentally prayed as he smirked and walked over to me again with a look in his eyes. "Maybe you'd like it better if you could touch?" I felt him grab my hand and press it to his body. Was I running a fever cause it felt like a hundred degrees in here all of a sudden?

He slid my hand over his abs and I bit my lip at how hard they were. I looked at his face and saw his teasing smirk before my competitive side kicked in and I pulled my own smirk. My hand started to move on its own as I traced his muscles "yea they're alright, I've seen and felt better though" his eyes looked like a fire started in them as his smirk dropped a little.

I backed up as he leaned forward "really huh? Have you seen them look this good on someone our age" I gulped as he put his hands on either side of me and pressed himself into my hand more. I fought down my blush and used my nails to rake down his stomach "o-of course. For a kid your age though they're pretty… good" he leaned closer and I lost my balance and fell on my back, taking one of his arms out in the process.

He was now on his elbows on top of me as I pressed a hand to his chest. Our eyes were wide as we stared at one another, he looked down a bit and I bit my lip at his burning gaze.

'What is the matter with me? He's so close right now--how the hell did we end up here! Why does it feel like he's getting closer, where is Gon when you need him! Wait didn't I already kiss him before? No that was a dream! Maybe…'

"What are you doing to me…" He mumbled and dropped his head down so his hair tickled my nose "w-what?" I asked. He whispered something that I didn't quite hear "what did you say?" He whipped his head up with a face of frustration "baka! I said let me kiss you" I froze and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. "D-did I hear you right?" He growled and looked away "I'm not repeating myself again" I looked at his cheeks and saw some red crawling on them.

I bit my lip "if you want to" I whispered. He turned towards me again a little surprised before his eyelids dropped half way and he pushed his head forward until his lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the fluttering in my stomach as it felt like I was floating away.

My hands reached up and wrapped around his neck as his hand played with my side where my shirt had risen up. He bit my lip and I opened my mouth a little as he started to move his lips with mine, I followed his and tilted my head as he raised his hand. I felt so light headed as he pressed his body closer to mine and made circles on my tummy with his thumb.

I gasped as he kissed the corner of my mouth and then my cheek before going to my jaw, his lips trailed down my neck and I pulled his hair as he licked at the spot before wrapping his mouth around it and sucking. A moan rolled off my tongue and I blushed as he stopped and kissed the spot.

"You should get ready" he let out a shaky breath and got off of me. I looked up at him as his eyes watched me for a moment. "I'll be in the hall" he grabbed the jacket he pulled out earlier and put it on before going out the door.

"Holy shit"

-

We were quiet on the way to Wing's place. After checking Gon's room we assumed that the only place he could be was there, so here we were on the way to Wing's apartment.

"Sorry"

I looked at Killua who turned his face away from me "why are you saying sorry?" He dug his hands deeper into his pockets and turned to me so that I could see only a little of his face. "I shouldn't have done that, sorry" I blinked at him surprised.

My lips pulled into a teasing smile "I'm honored. The Killua just apologized to me" he scoffed and half glared at me "I'm trying to be nice damnit, you're so dumb. I'm not repeating myself again baka, so that's all you're gonna get" I put on an innocent face and leaned forward to get a look at his face.

"That's all I get?" His cheeks bloomed pink and he shoved my face away "shut up" I giggled and swatted at his hand. "You don't have to apologise. I liked it honestly…" he looked at me wide eyed and I blushed "don't look at me like that" I quickly walked away with him into the building where Wing was staying and rushed up the stairs.

I opened the door and saw the boy we've been searching for "Gon! I knew this is where you were" he jumped and looked at me with a nervous smile. "Uh… yeah, sorry Y/n" I crossed my arms and felt someone bump me from behind.

Wing walked over and looked at me before nodding and looking at the person behind me "Killua. I heard you helped Zushi home last night. Thank you" I walked in and felt Killua follow close to me as he turned towards Zushi "are you feeling alright?" I looked at Zushi knowing what had happened to him.

"Yeah I'm okay. I was probably just tired, that's all. I'm sorry to worry you!" I pitied him for a moment before taking my gaze away from him. Poor boy doesn't even know what happened.

"Oh. Hey, Mister Wing. Do you think that we could watch that video again? Cause I figured out how to use Gyo" I smiled and looked at Killua 'did he really? I wouldn't doubt it if either him or Gon did it, but I'm not especially surprised he did. As a kid he probably had to learn quickly or be given a punishment…' I stepped back with Gon and Zushi as Killua stood in front of the TV.

He used Ren and put a finger up "fifteen threads, right? Thirteen for the cards, one more for the scarf and one really well-hidden one for the arm he tossed. And then… keep going" I stood amazed at how fast he was able to spot all of that. It had taken me a moment to count all of the threads because of how jumbled up they looked in my eyes.

"Hisoka's aura. It almost looks like… it's expanding and contracting. Or does it attract certain objects like a magnet does? How else would his arm reattach itself? Not to mention flying off and targeting Kastro's jaw? My money is on the former. I think his aura must be stretchy, like rubber or something. And if it is, then that would explain most of his magic tricks"

Killua released his Ren and took a breath. I stared at him and thought about his theories. 'No doubt he's right about something, Hisoka's aura is stretchy. It's strange how it connects though, like it's sticky… acting as a rubber band that bounces at the same time' I glanced at Zushi whose face was priceless. He probably thought that Killua was on a different level than him, and yea, he is. Being an assassin can do that to a person.

"That's good. You pass. Although, I am a little surprised. I certainly never expected both of you to actually learn Gyo overnight" I whipped my head to Gon and furrowed my brows. He sheepishly laughed and smiled at me "yup. But I still couldn't figure out what Hisoka's ability was" Zushi sighed and I patted his back.

"So, Killua, I'm sure now that you've finished your assignment, you'll be wanting to fight soon, correct?" Killua quickly looked at Gon and I wondered why "I didn't mean to beat you to the punch. I guess I just got an itch to fight that's all" I looked at Him confused.

"You signed up for a fight" he looked at me and nodded before I looked at Killua and saw a certain look in his eye that made me want to shiver "I understand. Actually, I've already chosen my day to fight. I signed up for May 29th" Gon pointed to himself "I'm fighting on May 30th" I looked at Gon surprised and scratched the back of my head "I sort of signed up for a fight on June 1st" they both looked at me surprised, probably for different reasons.

"You learned Gyo too Y/n?" I looked to Wing for help, but he smiled and crossed his arms "will you please show me your Gyo then" I nodded before breathing in and releasing my aura. I concentrated on using Ren and it felt like a blast of air that warmed me as it flowed. "Y/n your aura is so big!" I released it and looked at Gon with a smile "thank you". Wing nodded "you as well pass. Good job" Zushi just looked defeated now.

"Alright fine. I guess I underestimated your progress. It's quite impressive. Between now and your scheduled fights practice both Ten and Ren. And in addition to your training, get plenty of rest and sleep"

This time we all said "Osu" at the same time and I grinned in accomplishment. "That's nothing to be proud of Y/n" I shoved Killua "shut up, let me be happy" he snickered as my cheeks reddened.

The tree of us left for the day and were walking down the street when Gon looked at us "Killua, Y/n. Those guys threatened you too, didn't they? That makes me so mad…" I just nodded knowing Gon still had know idea Ghost was on the 200th floor now.

"Yeah. But still… my biggest concern was getting Wing's permission" I walked a little behind not wanting to be in the middle of their intense talk "I guess my biggest concern is that they'll do the same thing to Zushi again" I clenched my fist and stopped. They both looked back at me and I scrunch my nose up in anger and frowned "what's wrong Y/n?" I let out a shaky breath and smirked.

"I just can't wait to hit a home run with one of their heads"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave any suggestions or critiques that you wish, and tell me if anyone seems way too ooc or if you find any mistakes.
> 
> Btw I've spent like nearly six hours on this alone today and oh my gosh I hope everyone is happy with the outcome cause holy shit I am! On a side note: I'm so sorry that this fanfic has so much cursing in it, but that's the kind of person I am and I can't help it. Also thank you to all the people who have been commenting because all of your words helped me accomplish this chapter<3
> 
> And if you want to call me by any certain name besides author-chan or what not (though author-chan is really cute) you can call me Sky, it's not my real name, but it is what my mom was gonna name me before she decided on my name as of now. I'll stop rambling now bye.


	21. Cards x Ghost's x and x Mental Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh!!! This chapter literally made me wanna rip my damn hair out! I hope I did alright on the fight scene, but I literally went through like ten different scenarios before settling on this one. I would of had this out sooner if it wasn't for me getting stumped on this. Please enjoy!

Today was the day and I couldn't be anything but calm somehow. Gon and Killua kept shooting me side glanced every now and then while we were at Wing's place. He made me sit out on training today since I had a match soon, so I stayed on the couch and meditated with Ten.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering how you planned on fighting him?" I looked up to see Zushi standing in front of me with an unsure look on his face. This came as a surprise since I hadn't spoken much to the boy, but I had small chats with him every now and then.

He looked around nervously and I realized I still hadn't said anything to him. "Sorry, you caught me off guard there. You're asking about Ghost right? Well I don't have a complete plan, but I do have goals that I know I'll reach if I try hard enough" he perked up at the word goals "you set goals for yourself during a fight?" I thought about it before nodding enthusiastically.

"Does setting goals help you fight better?" I scooted over and patted the spot next to me. He nervously sat down and looked at me again. "It gives me an idea on how I should approach what's in front of me next. Let's say I was to spar with Gon. He's pretty simple minded when it comes to fighting so I would try to think like him to predict his movements" he looked at me amazed and nodded with furrowed brows.

"What about Killua?" I stuttered over my thoughts and tried to think how I would go about a fight with the ex-assassin. "W-Well… Killua is a skilled fighter–especially since he originally made it to the two hundredth floor before when he was younger. I wouldn't be able to get inside his head with words since he's smarter than someone who just speaks with their fist--" Zushi looked behind me and I turned to see both boys standing there. One had a pout while the other purred like a cat.

"Am I really that simpleminded…" I freaked out and waved my hands around "no no Gon! I only said that because I already know how you'd think since I've known you for so long" he scratched his head and started to think about something. I swore I heard gears turning in his head until steam billowed out of his ears.

I looked to Killua and immediately knew I should have watched what I was saying around him. "Finish what you were gonna say, I really wanna hear how you'd fight me" I narrowed my eyes and scowled "how about I show you" he smirked and I swear lightning sparked between us.

Gon butted in and pointed to himself "I wanna spar with Y/n first! She promised me a rematch back at Whale Island before she left" Killua scoffed "she basically just challenged me to fight with her, get in line" both boys started to bicker like an old married couple and I turned back to Zushi who sweatdropped.

"They're fine. Do you wanna have a small spar Zushi?" The boy jumped and started to stutter "y-you wanna spar with me?" his voice cracked a little and I giggled "I wouldn't mind. Nothing too fancy, just a small who can pin who first?" He fumbled on the couch as he stood up "are you sure?" I nodded and jumped up.

"You're gonna spar right now?" Gon looked at me wide eyed as excitement sparked in his hazel orbs. "You have a match in two hours!" Killua pulled on my arm and I looked at him unfazed "and? I'm not stupid Killua, it's not like we're gonna have a battle to the death" he tsked and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

I watched Gon jump over to where Zushi stood before sitting down with a smile on his face. His reaction made me smile as Gon always liked to watch me train in certain ways, his favorite I'd have to say is when I practice with my homemade punching bag. Zushi tied his pants tighter and adjusted his sleeves while I stretched a bit.

I was wearing the same sleeveless turtleneck Killua had let me borrow a couple days ago and leggings, so I wasn't going to have any problem with mobility. We both stood straight and looked at each other with a smile before nodding and getting into our respective positions. Killua sat down beside Gon and I glanced at him as he stared me down.

Gon got even more excited when he saw me drop my hips and bring up my fist close to my face. Killua recoiled from how loud he was and looked between us confused. Zushi came at me first and I immediately noticed he was using some form of Kung Fu. I took his first hit straight on and caught his fist surprising him. 

His eyes widened as I flipped my grasp around to his wrist and slid my grip up his arm before he could recoil and slammed my body into his to create the momentum needed to flip him. I put my foot on his chest and he grunted as I pulled his arm back more.

"I win!" I sang. His entire face was red as I helped him up. Gon cheered and picked me up in a hug "we have to spar soon! I wanna fight you again" I giggled and hugged Gon back "when we get back home I'll fight with you okay?" He made me promise before finally letting me go.

I turned to see Killua giving Zushi a knowing look that the boy flailed over "what's wrong?" I asked. Zushi didn't look at me as he stuttered all over the place "nothing. We should be heading back to the arena since your fight is gonna start soon" I agreed and I waited for the boys to get dressed again.

Wing apparently had to go run some errands so I didn't get to say bye to him, Zushi was a blubbering mess when he walked us out so I didn't really bother with saying anything besides a bye. As the three of us walked down the bustling street Gon argued that we should get food so we stopped to eat some and talk for a little bit.

"So what is your first goal when fighting Ghost?" Killua suddenly questioned. I put up my fork like it was a pointer and answered "simple. Remove the hood" he looked at me weird "that's it? Why take off his hood and not aim for a kick to his balls or something…" the way he said that made me think he was asking me to do that as a favor.

"One: that's a low blow, literally and figuratively. Two: so that I can take away his secrecy" he seemed to ponder over it for a moment "why not do something like, take off his whole cloak then?" I leaned my head on my fist and sighed "cause that thing looks like it's sewed to his body. I know neither of you were able to see, but from up close his whole appearance is covered. Even his lower face" he grumbled and plopped another piece of chocolate cake into his mouth.

Gon put down his fork and looked at me confused "why does he go so far to cover up who he is?" I smiled at poor Gon and thought of an example. "Imagine if a picture of Killua got out and everyone found out who he really is, then he went to a public place like Heavens Arena. No one would want to fight him and everyone would avoid him at all cost. That and he'd probably have people constantly after him..." Gon furrowed his brows and looked at Killua "why would they avoid him though, Killua isn't mean" I deadpanned and didn't even bother trying with Gon over that subject.

"See Y/n, I'm not mean" I gave him a half glare and he snickered "definitely" I sarcastically agreed. Gon looked between us and smiled "you two haven't been fighting as much, are you finally getting along?" Gon clearly didn't get the atmosphere. I thought about all the times Killua and I had gotten along, and an image of him hovering over top of me shirtless flashed through my head and I felt my face grow warm.

"Yeah we had a couple talks face to face" my blush darkened and I stood up "I need to head back to prepare for my fight" Gon also stood up "I'm full anyway! Come on Killua" I paid for my meal and walked behind both of them down the street. As we got closer there were a bunch of people trying to sell tickets to the very fight I was heading back for.

I kept my head down and got closer to the boys when I got shoved into a swarm of people "is that Y/n!" people started to crowd me and I freaked out. 'Too many people. So loud. Where the hell did the other two go?' a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

The hand turned me around before pushing me forward towards the Arena and somehow managing to get me away from everyone as I was basically thrown into an elevator. I caught myself on the wall and whipped around to see my captor, I gulped at the sight of Hisoka standing before me. The doors closed behind him and his smile grew.

"Hisoka, what a pleasant surprise" my tone lost some of its enthusiasm half way through and he pouted. "You don't sound so sure of yourself little flower, do you not like my presence?" I nervously laughed "that's not it, just weirded out that you'd grab a fifteen year old off the street and throw them in an elevator alone with you" he made a face and huffed.

"You always have to make me out as some kind of pedophile" I gave him a look that he frowned at. "I did that so that we could talk in private. I don't think little Gon or Killua would like to know you're conversing with their enemy" he wasn't entirely wrong.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" He smiled again and pulled out a deck of cards "well we had a small deal not too long ago, did we not? I told you we'd speak about the details another time and now is another time" I leaned against the side of the elevator as the numbers had finally hit one hundred.

"Okay, what do you want?" He did a small trick with the deck and held up a card "I want you to have my number. From what I've seen you don't have a phone, so I'm giving it to you with the promise that you'll add my number and text me once you do get one" I took the card from him and looked to see a queen of hearts with numbers written across it.

I flipped the card and snickered "now you're basically asking for me to let you have another form of contact with me? Is this how you take all of your young victims" he frowned and his face grew serious "I also wanted to warn you, the man you are about to fight is no joke and you shouldn't take it as one. Even I have a little difficulty with prey like that before killing it" the elevator finally hit two hundred and Hisoka put on another smile.

"Just thought I'd give you a forewarning since I have an interest in you. I'd rather not have you gobbled up to bits before I have the chance to fight you again" I pocketed the card once he stepped out and walked down the hall "bye Clown Diva!" he turned the corner and I sighed. 

Everyone has told me this guy is basically bad news, and here I am making the bad decision to fight him. 'I could just not show up, but then that would count against me and I don't have a loss yet. I'd like to keep it that way while we're here too' I decided to head back to Gon's room where I knew the boys would eventually go if they couldn't find me.

I stepped inside and looked around for my stuff to see it sitting where I had left it before leaving today. The metal bat I kept inside the side pocket attracted me like a magnet as I picked it up and swung it around. An idea popped into my head and I spun the bat in the air with a smile "thank you Bug" I glanced at the base of the handle where the carved name was. I didn't do it myself, it was there when I had gotten it.

The door opened mid swing and I twisted with my body to see Gon walking in with a small frown that turned upside-down the moment he saw me. "Y/n! Where did you go? We lost you and then couldn't find you anywhere" Killua popped in behind him and shut the door.

"Sorry Gon, the crowd freaked me out and so I bolted. That and I got an idea on what to do for my fight" they both looked at the bat in my hands as I swung it again "I'm gonna hit him as hard as possible and see where I can go from there" they watched as I swung the bat again and the speed of it flying through the air made Gon's hair sway a bit.

"You've been around Gon too much"

"What did I do?"

"The hell does that mean!"

–

Gon had wanted to walk me to the fight so we quietly made our way down the hall as the crowd silently waited for my appearance.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I took a deep breath and grabbed my shaky hands behind my back "honestly? I think I'm terrified" his brows furrowed and I turned to him with a smile "but I know that no matter what I'll be fine. Cause I made a promise that I'd spar with you when we got back home, right?" we made it to the end of the hall and he turned to me.

"Can you make another promise?" I turned to him and he held up his pinky finger "don't get hurt too much, okay?" I hooked my pinky with his "I promise" we pushed our thumbs together to seal the deal with a 'kiss' and he smiled. "Good luck Y/n" he handed me my bat and I nodded as he started walking back down the hall before breaking off into a sprint. Probably to get back to Killua who was up in the stands waiting for me to come out.

In all honesty I didn't think I'd be able to keep that promise to Gon, but hell if I wasn't going to try. This guy was dangerous and even Hisoka told me that.

I dropped my smile and my lips pulled into a frown as I walked out. The stadium went nuts as I made my way onto the platform. Ghost mirroring my movements as he stepped onto the concrete and walked forward a bit.

"Y/n has finally made her appearance and it looks like she isn't unarmed today, she's got a bat and she looks ready to kick ass! Ghost is sporting his usual cloak, but who knows what he's hiding under there!"

The referee looked between us as we stared one another down. When I first fought him I didn't take note, but in the elevator I finally realized how much bigger than me Ghost was. I didn't know if my bat was going to be able to stop him but I wouldn't know unless I tried.

"Begin!"

Ghost rolled up his sleeves and my eyes widened at the patterns of ink and scarring that curved and dotted his arms. He used Ten and I nearly coward at how big his aura was, but I released my own aura and the coolness sent a feeling of relief through my body as it wrapped around every inch of my skin.

"Congratulations on learning how to control your aura… do you want to make the first move or should I?" I gripped onto the handle of my bat that now rests across the back of my shoulders. "Should I feel happy that you're being polite about this or not?" He titled his head up to show his e/c eyes. The dangerous look in them made my skin prickle.

"Depends. Either way I'm gonna win this fight" I frowned and lifted my bat before twirling it around "let's see about that then '' he ran for me and my bat met his fist with a hollow bang. The raw power behind the punch made me slide back and I gasped as he lunged at me again.

I twisted my body around to dodge his punches while incorporating my bat for the ones I was too worried about hitting me. Everytime he made contact with my bat it felt like a shockwave was running down my arms and through my body. It was almost like he was made out of brick.

He threw a kick up and I pivoted to the side while twisting my bat around my body to gain momentum before sending it flying for his head. He turned at a second's notice and threw his arms up in an 'x' fashion. My bat rang out as if it had just bounced off of a slab of concrete. 

My eyes widened when he swung his arms down, disarming me of my bat and grabbed the front of my shirt. I yelped as his fist came towards my face. My arms shot up as my legs went into a split, slipping out of the shirt, my hands braced against the ground before I twisted them upside. My legs slammed back together and I used my core to lift my lower body off the ground vertically and kick Ghost under the chin. I brought my legs back and tucked them under me before jumping back.

"Y/n has just scored the first two points of the match with a kick to the jaw in fashion! Just how flexible is this girl?"

I blushed at the realization that I was now shirtless inside of a room filled with people here to watch me fight someone, but at least I had a sports bra on. My neck was now exposed though and that made me uncomfortable.

"Holy crap! It looks like Ghost's hood has come off from the sheer force of Y/n's kick, this is the first time we're seeing what's under that cloak!"

My eyes widened as Ghost's head swiveled around and he rubbed his jaw. He had sandy blonde hair that was cut short with an undercut that seemed to be growing out. I stared into his vibrant eyes now that they weren't shaded and felt my hairs stand on end from how… familiar they were. A scar started above the end of his right eyebrow before disappearing under the half mask still covering the bottom half of his face, I was proud of myself for at least getting this far.

'What am I saying to myself, of course I can get this far! And I can get even farther if I can get my hands on the bat again'

I searched for the metal stick and found it laying near the edge of the platform where it must have rolled. There was a crack in the ground where it had made contact after Ghost hit it and I nervously laughed.

'Whoops, didn't mean to damage property'

"That's a good kick you got there kid. Neck looks good too, want me to add some more marks or are you not the 'masochistic choke me type?' It looks like you're the freaky type though, having sex the day before a fight" My face exploded as he made a grabbing motion with his hand. 

"W-What are you talking about! I haven't had sex, I'm a fucking virgin you presumptuous prick!" He laughed loudly and I clenched my fist in embarrassment "this is supposed to be a damn fight, less talking more punching!" His hands braced on his knees as he got all of his laughter out.

"That's hilarious. With a decorated neck like that anyone would think the same, but you're actually a virgin. Lord teenagers these days are getting dangerous"

It felt like I was about to pop a blood vessel as he kept talking "you dirty fucking old man" I snacthed my bat off the floor and stomped towards him with speed. "I'm not an old man! I'm only thirty seven" it was his turn to block as I sent a flurry of attacks his way.

"That doesn't help your case at all! You're a fucking creep for assuming a kid twenty years younger than you was having sex!" He stopped my bat and I shrieked as his hand reached to grab my arm. I let go of the bat and squatted down before socking him in the balls, he dropped the bat and reached to cradle himself. 

"Y/n takes another point by hitting Ghost where it really hurts! Sorry to all the men out in the audience, because that has got to hurt!"

He groaned and puffed his cheeks despite the tight mask "that was dirty you little shit" I chuckled and backed up. His eyes shot me a glare and I gulped. "How about I break that fucking arm" he came towards me before I could react and snatched my arm like he had previously planned. 

I panicked as he twisted it by the wrist and brought his elbow up to slam down onto my own. Without even thinking I acted on instinct as I twisted my arm back and heard a pop as multiple things came out of socket. My arm dodged the attack from the dislocated wrist and shoulder I now had.

My other hand shot up to Ghost's face as I yanked his face mask off before twisting in place and sending a roundhouse kick into his gut. I winced at the stinging in my leg once it made contact, again feeling like I had just attacked a wall of bricks.

His hand released my arm and I popped everything back into place while watching him closely. He had covered his face with the hand he grabbed me with and was now glaring at me menacingly. Guess I really pissed him off that time.

Something shiny shot towards me and I barely dodged it as a cut appeared on my cheek. I covered the spot and searched behind me for what he threw when another one was sent my way, this time striking me in the thigh. My breath caught in my throat as the pain flowed through my system.

I looked down to see a throwing knife sticking out of my right thigh. Ghost was holding another one in his hand and was flipping it in the air. He had pulled his half mask back up and I grumbled as he threw his next knife directly for my face. I dodged and saw him pulling out three more of the shiny blades.

He threw them towards me repeatedly and I backed up while also twisting around to dodge the dangerous weapons. It was almost like he had an endless arsenal under that cloak with how many he had thrown so far. The one sticking out of my leg wasn't helping my mobility much as I did a front flip and sidestepped two more blades.

I ducked underneath the last one he had in his hand and twisted as I went down, pulling the blade in my leg out while he couldn't see. His eyes widened when I sent the blade towards his heart. Quickly he tried to dodge and the knife ended up in the top of his shoulder.

'Guess I have okay aim for someone who hasn't ever used throwing knives before… that I know of'

He tore the blade out and came towards me. The blade sliced through the air and I leaned back as it missed my nose barely. I tried to disarm him with my own hands, but failed miserably because his skin felt like literal metal. He snickered and stabbed the blade down towards my other leg. I put all my weight on my already injured one, but I was too slow as the knife drove through my skin.

I grit my teeth as a scream tried to force its way out 'don't show it damnit' I tensed all of my muscles to take my mind off the pain. The warm blood running down my legs dripped onto the ground underneath me and was splattered around as I kneed him in the stomach.

Instead of him getting hurt though it felt like I was the one who suffered the most damage as my kneecap got dislocated. I yelped and hoped back on one leg "what the fuck are you made out of!" I popped my kneecap back into place, tears pricked my eyes, but I blinked them away.

I took the knife out of my leg and held it up like a dagger. Ghost chuckled and held his hand up. Confusion ran through my head when his nails suddenly grew and veins bulged from his fingers. 'What the hell is that…' he suddenly disappeared from my sight and I gasped as something just barely began to poke through my back. My fight or flight kicked into overdrive and I jumped high into the air, leaving a crack in the spot I kicked off. I twisted around and landed on the complete opposite side of the platform.

I looked around for Ghost and didn't spot him anywhere. The crowd was quiet, probably speechless at what was going on right now. I was tempted to search for Gon and Killua, but that would be too risky right now. People started to gasp and yell out "Y/n look up!" a familiar voice boomed over the audience and I whipped my head upwards to see Ghost inches away from my face.

My body wanted to flee, but at the same time everything was locking up and I didn't know what to do. It really felt like I was just prey–a piece of meat–about to be devoured by its predator. His nails were only an inch away when my body moved without permission.

I gripped his wrist and in a split second a deafening pop echoed around the room before I jumped above him and flipped into an axe kick. Ghost yelled as his body was smashed into the ground, a small crater underneath him. I pinned his body and held the blade against the back of his neck–more like pressing it into his skin just enough that blood trickled out.

Something inside of me released and I felt my shoulders go slack a moment before I tightened my grip on him of my own accord. I was confused at what had even just happened, but I didn't care.

Ghost had surrendered after a small half assed struggle that made me uncertain whether he really meant what he said about winning the match. He stood up and stared me down as the referee announced my win. Over the loud cheering and applause I watched him pull his hood back up and pull down his half mask. My eyes widened, but not because I was seeing his face… it's because of what he mouthed to me.

–

You were out of it after the match, both Killua and Gon were in your room as you laid on the bed and stared off into space. They hadn't heard a peep out of you yet and it didn't seem like you were listening to anything either.

"I'm worried…" Gon spoke while he eyed you from the couch. Killua had his arms crossed next to Gon, also watching you closely "I didn't like that guy the moment she first had to fight him. He must have said something to her" Gon fiddled with his fingers nervously before standing up abruptly.

"I'm going to go get Wing, maybe he did something to her with Nen again" Killua nodded and watched Gon quickly make his way out the door.

Killua was alone with you now. His eyes trailed over to your form again and watched as your eyes glossed over a bit. He furrowed his brows and decided he needed to do something about this before Gon had a mental breakdown or you could break anymore than you already had. 

Your eyes didn't even look at him when he made his way over and he found that strange since you always had your eyes on everything in a room. He knew you were always observing what was happening just by the look in your eyes. 

"Y/n what's wrong?" You stayed silent and kept staring at the clock on the bedside table. Killua got a little frustrated, this being his first time he was trying to talk to someone about their problems. He faced the clock down and crouched down to put his face in front of yours. Those e/c eyes he always caught himself starting at now gazing into his own blue hues. "You can't stay like this all day, Gon is starting to freak out and I'm… getting worried" his cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink as he admitted his feelings.

You finally moved your eyes a bit before opening your mouth. Killua got hopeful until your eyes glossed over again and your lips snapped shut before pulling into a frown. 

Killua went wide eyed as he physically and mentally watched you crumble into a million pieces. Tears started to pour from your eyes and you started to cry out. He felt something fall over him and before he knew it his arms had wrapped around you just like the night he found you having a nightmare.

He felt your hands grab onto his shirt in a death grip. You let everything out as you curled into his body and cried. Killua tried to comfort you the best he could with what he sort of knew, but you didn't care if he didn't know. You didn't care about anything. You just wanted to forget everything that had happened today.

After a while your cries quieted down until you were passed out. Killua didn't want to wake you up so he just leaned back against the headboard and watched your face that was resting on his chest. His hand subconsciously brushed the tears off your cheek before running through your hair. The cut on your cheek made him frown

The door suddenly opened and his hand flew to his side as he looked up to see Gon coming in with Wing and Zushi. "Killua? Is she okay!" Killua shushed him and pointed to your form that was slumped against him.

Gon understood and Wing walked towards the bed "you said she hasn't been responding? Has she done anything since Gon's come to get me?" Killua thought about if you'd be okay with him telling everyone you were a sopping mess not too long ago.

"She just freaked out a little bit before falling asleep like this" Wing nodded and gently placed a hand on your back. Everyone stayed quiet as he checked for any foreign Nen in your body. "It doesn't look like Ghost did anything to her physically. She must have been affected mentally" Gon stepped forward and raised his voice a little "Y/n wouldn't let someone break her mentally! She's strong" Wing stared at Gon a moment before crossing his arms.

"While watching the fight there were a few concerning things that happened. I'd like to speak with Y/n about it another time. I don't think she'd be comfortable with telling me though so if it comes to it one of you two need to speak with her about it. Did either of you see what happened from the stands?"

Gon looked down and shook his head "Ghost was or is an assassin. He also said 'congratulations on controlling your aura' and not congratulations on learning Nen. From that I assume he must have known Y/n previously when she had learned Nen" Wing looked at Killua surprised by the boy's words. 

"Yes, I believe he must know Y/n, but she doesn't seem to know him" Killua nodded in agreement before they all started talking about what happened during the fight. Killua mostly listened in while adding in when he was questioned. His eyes trailed down to your face multiple times during the talk.

You squirmed a bit and Wing decided that it was time for Zushi and himself to leave before they woke you up on accident while you needed rest. Gon walked them to the door and came back to the bed, crawling next to Killua and staring at your face.

"I'm happy she finally trusts someone else besides Aunt Mito or I. Normally she would be enclosed or silent around new people, but she hasn't been like that with you. Thank you Killua" Killua felt his cheeks heat up slightly. The atmosphere was still a little tense since Wing left and Gon spoke up again.

"I haven't seen her like that since she killed her dad…" Killua's eyes widened and he looked at Gon surprised "she killed her dad?" Gon stiffened "I shouldn't have said that… she doesn't like talking about it" Killua looked at you with a different look in his eyes. One of sympathy.

Yeah he's had a pretty fucked up past himself, but to kill your own dad at a young age is pretty big. He assumed you must have at most been thirteen when it happened. Your words played through his head from the night you showed him your scars.

'She must have snapped back then too…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you find any mistakes or if you find anyone too ooc. Any critiquing or personal opinions are welcomed. Have a great day–or night (◠‿・)—☆


	22. Purple Marks x and x Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed making this, but I'm a bit arched seeing as it could have been a lot better. Just didn't know what else to add though without diving too far in.
> 
> Edit: I made the mistake of putting Gon and Killua's fights after Y/n's when they are actually before. Too lazy to fix it though ಠಗಠ

I felt so warm and comfortable, like I was wrapped in a safe cocoon. I pulled myself closer and took in the bitter smell of chocolate and a slight scent of the outdoors. Something slid against my butt and I felt my whole body stiffen as my eyes snapped open. I looked at what I was laying on and saw a black shirt. My eyes traveled up until they met the sleeping face of Killua.

My cheeks started to burn at how close I was to him when the feeling of something touching my butt again made my face explode. There's no way. I turned my head to see one of his hands halfway down my shorts. I went to push off when I noticed one of my own hands up his shirt. His head moved a bit and I looked back to see his tongue lick his lips.

Instead of trying to just get away and putting up a fight I decided to go about this the more civil way and to just talk to him.

"..Killua" he hummed and I felt the vibrations through his chest "would you mind removing your hand from my butt please" he cracked an eye open and stared down at me a moment before opening both eyes. "Yea I would mind" his hand reached down and grabbed a handful of the cheek, steam erupted from my ears as my face overheated.

"It's pretty squishy, comfortable too. Thanks for keeping my hand warm, mind if I put my other one down there?" I stuttered and felt his other hand slip into my shorts, grabbing the other cheek and squeezing them both at the same time.

I hit my head against his chest as my mind melted into a puddle. It was too early for this shit. "P-Please… stop" his breath tickled my ear as he leaned his head down "I don't know if I want to" my eyes widened and I looked up at him "what!" His eyes were closed again and he took his hands off of me to bring them up behind his head.

A grumble sounded next to me and I looked left to find Gon splayed out like a starfish on the bed "Y/n?" He opened his eyes and saw me looking at him "Y/n! Killua wake up, Y/n's awake" I watched Killua mimic grogginess as he leaned forward and rubbed his eyes.

'This motherfucker'

"You don't have to be so loud Gon" his morning voice was deeper and it made my blush only worsen. "How are you feeling? Are you sore? Do you want anything, water?" I giggled at Gon's questions.

"I'm a lot better than I was yesterday… don't worry okay, I can get water myself if I need it" he looked like a dejected puppy before he jumped up and raised a fist "No! I am going to make sure you don't do anything that can hurt you today and I'm going to get you everything you need, starting with water" he rushed to put his shoes on before dashing for the door.

He stopped and looked back at us "Killua make sure she doesn't go anywhere and don't let her move!" Then the door shut and the room was quiet. Did he really just leave me with this demon?

"You heard the boss, I'm not allowed to let you move" I turned back to him and scowled "he never said you couldn't get out from under me" he put his hands on the bed and leaned closer to my face "I'm too comfortable for that, so no" I pushed his face back and he landed on the bed.

His eyes watched me carefully as we stared at each other. My heart was already beating fast and the added thought of our position didn't help at all. I huffed out a breath and decided that I'd try and convince him with words since I was too sore to physically fight.

"I have to use the bathroom"

"I'll come with you just in case, Gon doesn't want you to get hurt"

"I have to go poop"

"That's fine. I can help lift you off the toilet so you can wipe your ass"

"What if I need to take a shower"

"I'll have to go in there with you to make sure you don't slip"

He was being ridiculous! "I'm gonna wipe that smug fucking smile off your face if you keep this shit up" he laughed a little and relaxed back like he was in a recliner "sorry, I don't want to keep your shit inside you, but I'd rather Gon not be upset with me" my patience was dwindling and I poked a finger into his chest harshly.

"Very funny you sarcastic ass, say something stupid again and I'm gonna shut your mouth for you" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him until our faces were an inch apart "I wouldn't mind that, depends how you'll do it though" his eyes trailed downwards and I flushed out of anger and embarrassment.

"You're like a horny teenager!"

"Well I am a teenager, but I don't know about horny…"

"Sure, cause staring at me while my bra was visible isn't something a horny fourteen years old would do, neither is pushing me down on a bed and giving me hickies –which by the way, that motherfucker assumed meant I had sex!"

"Hey I wasn't the one that couldn't keep her eyes or hands to herself, you're the one that decided to touch up on me"

"Yeah after you basically made me, and who could keep their eyes off of you when you're not wearing a shirt, you basically wreak of sex appeal!"

I slapped a hand over my mouth and watched as his eyes widened and a small pink dusted over his cheeks. His lips pulled into a fast smirk and that teasing look swirled in his eyes.

"So I'm sexy?"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Wow Y/n how perverted"

My face felt like it was on fire. I hid my face against his chest and pouted. This was hell. My legs were too sore to move themselves since I got stabbed in both of them so I was stuck straddling the devil himself. I thought back to what happened last night and my face only burned more.

'I can't believe I literally cried myself to sleep on him. Maybe I'm the terrible one. I haven't done that since I was eleven…'

"Did Gon see me crying?" he stayed quiet for a second. "no…" it sounded like he was about to add on, but then he just went silent. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you… it's been a long time since I've done something like that–and I really shouldn't have done that to you or anyone per-" a hand pressed against the back of my head as an arm wrapped around me.

"It's fine"

Those two words made my eyes prick with tears again as Killua pulled me closer into a hug. "Thank you" I whispered. His heart rate picked up and I looked up at him with a smile.

I saw him looking away from me with an embarrassed face on "you and Gon really need to stop saying that stupid stuff" I giggled and hugged him tighter. "Hey! Don't take advantage of my hug…" I leaned up next to his face and blushed "no, this would be taking advantage of your hug" I kissed his cheek and laughed as the pale complexion bloomed red.

"Baka… you missed" my eyes widened as he tilted his head and connected our lips together. I felt my body become a puddle under his touch as his hands grabbed my sides. My heart was erratic as he slipped a hand down and grabbed under my knee before pulling me closer to his body. My own hands traveled up his chest, wrapping around his shoulders and tangling into his slight bed head.

His lips got a little more aggressive as he nipped at my bottom lip and licked at my appendages. I felt my lungs start to burn and released our lip lock. He looked at me with lidded eyes and an open mouth that had a strand of saliva connecting to my own.

I felt his hands glide over my thighs– carefully avoiding the stab wounds –as he stared at me and I tugged his head back by his white locks. His lower neck was still covered by the high collar of the shirt and I tugged it down before kissing his neck and trailing down. I felt his fingers press into the skin of my thighs every time I wrapped my mouth around a spot and sucked on it lightly.

"Y/n…" he sounded out of breath and I felt my whole body shiver from the way he said my name. His head dipped back down and caught my lips before I could react and his tongue slipped into my mouth suddenly. It was a new feeling, but it certainly wasn't an unpleasant one. 

His hands trailed up my thighs until they were starting to go through the back holes of my shorts. I pressed a hand against his chest and he let go of my lips before trailing his own down my neck "w-wait… Kill–" a small moan left my mouth and a growl rumbled in his chest as his teeth trailed along my collarbone before latching onto a spot and sucking.

The door swung open and a loud boisterous Gon came marching in with a bag and bottles of water. Killua licked up my neck, sending a shiver down my spine before he laid back on the bed, covering his face. I caught my breath and covered the spot Killua had just been with my hand "G-Gon… you were gone a little longer than I thought" he grinned proudly and spilled the contents of the bag onto the bed.

"I brought you candy! It's not the healthiest when recovering, but that's why I also bought an apple. I know you like candy when you watch movies and stuff, so that's what I decided we all are gonna do today!" red twizzlers, jolly ranchers, chocolates, and an apple were now on the bed along with the waters he had bought.

I couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across my face at Gon's kindness "I think you're gonna give me a cavity if you keep being this sweet. Honestly…" he came over and grabbed me up into a hug "I love you too! Now what movie do you guys wanna watch?" He put me on the couch and turned it towards the TV.

"Killua?" I turned to see Gon looking at Killua who was still laying on the bed with his face covered. He brought his arms down and sat up "I'm good, let's watch a movie" his eyes looked towards me and I saw something flash through his blue orbs before he looked away.

We ended up making a pillow fort–mostly the other two since Gon wouldn't allow me to stand any longer than letting me go use the restroom. We watched a movie Gon picked out, then Killua picked out, and of course one I myself picked out. Both boys didn't like it very much though. Beetlejuice wasn't that bad?

"Weren't we going to go practice at Wing's place today?" I asked. Gon smiled and looked at me despite the darkness. "It's fine, he said that we didn't have to come today since you were hurt. Besides, we can still practice what we already know here" I nodded and looked back at the TV as it played Jumanji. Gon liked the fighting and weird concept while Killua chuckled at the comedy every now and then. I didn't really care, but if they were okay with it then so was I.

"I thought you guys wanted to learn as much as you could about Nen though?" Killua spoke up this time, but he didn't bother to look away from the TV "yea, but when I said that I meant all of us. If you couldn't come then what's the point in going" I felt a tug at my heart and pulled them both into my sides before hugging them.

"You guys are too sweet!" 

"Baka, don't say things like that! I already told you to stop"

–

Two days later and now I sat in the stands with Killua next to me. Gon's match was about to start and I was excited to see him kick that period blood dyed bitch in the ass. The smile on my face wasn't fooling anyone as people nervously looked at me and backed away. 

"Stop thinking bad thoughts and scaring people" I pouted at Killua and focused on the match that just started.

Gido used his spin move before Gon could even attack. He used his tops and sent them straight for Gon, a smirk pulled at my lips as Gon took them head on. This seemed to catch Gido off guard and I felt like a Cheshire cat as I snickered. Gon swung his fishing rod around and sent it behind Gido, but no one else knew that and thought he missed. That's when he hooked it onto the square Gido was on and yanked it up.

I cheered as he broke his prosthetic and basically secured his win. "And if you even touch Zushi ever again, next time I see you, I'll break your face in half!" Killua had to settle me down as I screamed at the top of my lungs in excitement.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, you're so loud!" I whipped my head to him and stuck my tongue out "I'm not embarrassing–" he caught my tongue and leaned in "stick your tongue out again and I'll take it" I flushed and pulled away.

"I gotta go since my match is next, make sure to stay here and wait for Gon" I puffed out my cheeks and nodded. He walked off and soon enough Gon appeared next to me with a smile. I gave him a hug and a proud high-five as Killua walked out onto the platform below.

The match began and Killua vanished into the air before coming down behind Hot wheels and getting ready to chop his neck. Suddenly the wheel chair burst into a blue aura and sped to the other side of the platform surprising me. Killua stuck his tongue out and I felt my eyebrow twitch as his "threat" played through my head.

Wheelchair suddenly pulled out two whip-like things and started to violently lash them around. "No normal person on this planet can keep up with these whips! And there's nowhere for you to go on this platform" I looked at the guy with the slightest bit of sympathy. "Well he's in for one hell of a ride" Gon snickered beside me.

Killua gave him a bored look and walked towards him slowly before catching both whips in hand. "Well, I'm not normal. Sorry 'bout that" I felt like jumping out of my seat and cheering to the point Gon had to hold my arm down.

Suddenly the ends of the whips bit onto Killua and the whole platform lit up with electricity to nearly kill someone. I watched wide eyed as Killua grit his teeth and took the voltz. He suddenly threw the whips up and Hot Wheels was thrown into the air.

"I'm trained to endure torture, so electricity won't work. It has no effect on me. I mean, I can tolerate it… but it isn't like it makes me happy. It still really hurts a lot and everything. That's why… I'm a little pissed"

I shivered at his tone and bit my lip 'why was that kinda… hot?' Killua looked up at the guy and yelled at him "There's no way you can survive a fall from that height. So, what do you wanna do?" the guy screamed as he fell "please, catch me, I don't wanna die!" I laughed as he landed in Killua's arms and screamed like a little girl.

The referee announced Killua's victory and he held up his fist while looking at Gon and I in the stands. I cheered while Gon smiled down at him. Gon carried me on his back as we made our way through the halls to find Killua.

As we walked around a corner I could see the white cotton ball through the mess of green I held on to "Killua!" I shouted. He looked up at us as Gon congratulated him "Thanks" he gave a peace sign and walked closer.

"That means you're up next. How long 'til you fight him? Ten days?" Gon nodded "Yup. It'll be on June tenth" I watched Killua put up a finger as if he was about to lecture Gon "Just remember what worked for me isn't gonna work for you, okay? If those whips so much as touch you, you'll be out before you know it" I deadpanned at the fact he had to even tell Gon that.

Gon turned us and walked next to Killua down the hall while I messed with his hair "what's your strategy?" This piqued my interest as I rested my chin on Gon's shoulder. "Oh, don't worry. I think I have an idea" I smiled already knowing Gon was gonna win the match.

"I'm a little jealous…" I spoke up. Both boys looked at me– well Gon turned the best he could to see my face. "I really wish I could kick their ass's too, but I know you guys probably wouldn't let me… and you both have already basically put them out of commission" Gon sheepishly laughed "sorry Y/n" Killua smiled at me and turned forward again.

A chill ran up my spine and I turned to see Hisoka watching us from down the hall. He smiled as he caught my staring and turned to walk the opposite way. 

'That's right… Gon still has to fight him'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you found any mistakes or if you find anyone too ooc. Any critiquing or personal opinions are welcomed. Also– I have a question for each and every one of you: would you like me to speed past the part where Gon, Killua, and Y/n all go home? Or would you like me to extend it into more than a couple chapters? Say maybe four or five–six at most honestly. 
> 
> Give me opinions on what you think Y/n's Nen type should be... Cause I still have no clue on what to decide and literally next chapter is the water divination part... I'm really bad at planning this stuff out.


	23. Not x Okay x With x That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted an update so it's just gonna be this chapter, but the next one will be out before you know it! It's 6:28 in the morning and I have no sleep, my phones on 3% ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. I was kind of scared to post this one for some reason...
> 
> Also I apologise greatly for what you're about to read... Don't do drugs kids

"You're gonna take a test today"

I looked down at the table in front of me and stared at the glass filled with water. A dying leaf was placed in it and I followed the arm up to the unfamiliar face of someone I knew.

"Once you do this then we'll move on to more intense training"

My brows furrowed in confusion. I didn't know who this person was and I couldn't seem to focus on their face. I felt the urge to look around and check my surroundings, but I couldn't get my body to move.

Two hands reached out away from my body and they looked smaller than what I was used to. I watched wide eyed as my aura enveloped the arms and wrapped around the cup. It felt almost unstable and fragile… I felt fragile.

I watched the cup as nothing happened "do better than that, if the leaf doesn't move then you aren't leaving" fear took over my body as my aura began to grow more. Whether out of defense or from the order given to me, I didn't know.

The woman suddenly screamed and smashed the cup sending shards of glass everywhere. I felt a whimper leave my lips as my whole form tensed up, frightened. "You're fucking useless! Dammit you need to do better than that Y/n!" I shot my eyes up as the voice darkened.

My body started to violently shake as the person's eyes swirled into two e/c orbs and a man's face appeared in front of me. All too familiar. "I should beat the shit out of you! How about a few more scars to show you how worthless you are" their voice deepened until it was just the same as my father's.

Blood began to pour out of every opening of his body. Tears welled in my eyes as he screamed in my face and slammed the table rapidly like a spoiled child. I froze as his body morphed into a mangled corpse right before my eyes. "More work and less play, that's how it should have been damnit! Those stupid high and mighty–"

My body shuddered as I opened my eyes to see darkness. I could barely breath as is and that dre–no. Nightmare, didn't help. I scrunched up my face as everything I had just seen slipped from my grasp. Something brushed against my side and I looked to see Gon curled up, snoring. 

'He isn't all over the place for once' I looked to my other side to see Killua stretched out on his stomach. He had an arm draped over my stomach that I had subconsciously gripped onto at some point. I gently lifted his hand and played with his fingers, watching the muscles in his arms move every time I curled and uncurled one of his digits.

"Why are you up?" his voice came out groggy, so I assumed he was actually asleep for once. Now I felt bad. "Another nightmare…" he hummed and said nothing else as I kept playing with his hand. 

I turned my head to see his eyes wide open and staring at me. There was a look in his eyes that I didn't recognize because of my own exhaustion. "Hey Killua… why are you okay with me touching you?" his face slowly twisted into confusion until he looked away from me "I never said I was okay with it" my hands faltered and I looked at his hand, guilty.

"...sorry" I was about to put his hand back down when he stopped me "I didn't say you had to stop" I felt my cheeks heat up "okay" his gaze landed on me again while I traced the veins in his palm. "Why do you kiss me?" His hand flexed and I glanced at his face to see it blank.

He gulped and I could feel the atmosphere grow tense between us "I don't know" my brows furrowed in confusion. Not from his answer, but because of the way it made me feel. I felt something like hot anger flash over me and opened my mouth without thinking "well then stop it" I took in a sharp breath "... You shouldn't be kissing someone if you don't know why you do it–it's stupid" I shut my mouth before I could ramble anymore. Saying that made me feel like a spoiled brat for some reason… Was I being childish? Was saying that stupid?

I didn't want to look at Killua after blurting all of that out, guilt started to nip at me more and more as the silence went on. "Right…" he didn't do anything to take his hand back and he didn't say another word. I gently rubbed small shapes into his palm "I shouldn't have said that..." he didn't answer me for a while and it made me actually scared to think I had pissed off the ex-assassin.

'Why should I be worried though? I don't even know how long Killua is gonna stick around Gon and I or even just me. Even if I tried to convince him, Gon is gonna end up dragging me back home whether I like it or not… he still hasn't asked me about why I left since Killua interrupted us'

I was about to turn towards Killua when his hand covered my eyes "you should get some more sleep. Neither Gon or I want to deal with a cranky bear tomorrow" I nodded and he took his hand away, leaving me empty handed. A frown pulled the corners of my lips down before I turned over and tried to snuggle into Gon's warmth in hopes I wouldn't have another nightmare.

–

"Today, we are going to begin our training in Hatsu"

I stared at the character on the white board while standing between Gon and Zushi. We were all at Wing's house, as requested by him for a step forward into our next lesson.

"Once you've mastered Hatsu, then you will have mastered all the basics of Nen. At that point in your education you'll need to start developing your own Nen style"

My mind wondered to Hisoka's Nen again 'So we'll be able to adapt our aura into our own style just like Hisoka? Wonder what mine will be like!' I started to get pumped for this lesson as Wing continued his explanation.

"Hatsu is the technique by which you control your aura. In other words, it's the culmination of Nen abilities, of which there are six categories:

Enhancers strengthen and reinforce natural abilities.

Emitters propel aura.

Transmuters change the quality of aura.

Conjurers materialize objects out of aura.

Manipulators control things with aura.

And Specialists are those with a unique and distinct aura that doesn't fall within the other five classes.

–It's incredibly important that you find an ability that suits you"

My eyes widened as those two words popped up again 'Manipulator and Emitter. Wing had told me that one of those two are what Ghost is' my fist tightened in my pockets.

"What do you mean, 'suits you'?" Gon asked. "Nen abilities are highly personal with two areas of particular prominence. The ability that you're born with and of course, the ability you've refined later in life. For example: Gon here was born with muscles that are more flexible and springy than most. His acute senses were honed by a childhood mostly spent in nature. So, you see, from the moment of birth your Nen ability falls within one of the six categories.

It's possible for your Nen aura to change types later on, although that's quite rare. If you attempt to learn a new ability, one that does not fit your natural aura, you will have a hard time"

We watched as he walked towards the board again and started to draw a hexagon with dots at each vertice. Then he wrote in each Nen type he had just explained.

"This depicts the comparability of the six categories. The closer a class is to your own, the greater your chances of learning is. If you are born with an aura of the Enhancer category, you will find enhancement abilities easiest to learn and master. The adjacent Transmuters and Emitter classes will also be easier to pick up. On the other hands, the Specialist class, which is furthest away, would undoubtedly prove quite difficult. I'll demonstrate using skills you've already seen.

Hisoka is able to change his aura into a rubber-like substance. So, he's a Transmuter. Gido used his tops as a weapon by making them spin faster, which is an Enhancer power. But trying to manipulate so many tops as weapons also requires the skill of a manipulator. Since that isn't very compatible he wasn't very effective. As for Kastro, his Tiger Bite Fist was incredibly strong. Had he mastered it, he would have been among the strongest Nen users. I believe his aura fell into the Enhancer class. However, he made the choice to focus his energy on the power to create a double, which is a Conjurer ability. He also required the ability of a Manipulator to control the double. As you can see both of those are relatively far from Enhancer category"

I felt a little dizzy just thinking about the concentration it would take to manage that while fighting Hisoka. Kastro did have a memory overload according to Hisoka though. Whether it be because of how fast he learned it or that he took all that time just to learn how to do it.

"So neither of them was compatible with an Enhancer type?" Gon spoke up again and I turned to see he was actually very intrigued by what we were learning. Normally he would blank and not understand a word since he'd overwork his brain in the first few seconds.

"Correct. Learning an incompatible ability requires a great deal of work and natural talent. As a result of the focus of his training he squandered most of his talent in Nen ability"

I held up a hand to lean my head on to think about how someone could even manage to forget the beginning of their teachings to get to a solution. That's like learning how to multiply and divide without first understanding addition or subtraction.

"What you're saying it, Kastro made the wrong choice" Killua raised a brow at Wing. I remember when he complemented the pervert too. "He was such a great fighter. What a shame" I snorted a little at what Zushi said and Killua gave a look that shut me up before anything stupid came out of my mouth.

"What do you think? Are you all beginning to see the importance of fully understanding your own aura as well as its nature?" Wing asked to confirm, but I still was a little confused. How were we even supposed to find out what our aura type is? If we don't even know what it is then how are we supposed to adapt it to ourselves?

Killua leaned forward before speaking "Okay, so… if you don't know your aura's type, like, what category it's in, is there a way to find out?" I perked up and also spoke "yea, we aren't able to adapt our aura into a style unless we know what it is?" Wing smiled down at me "there is a way".

He pulled a table away from the wall and grabbed a glass from the kitchen filled with water. I stared at the cup even more confused once he placed a leaf on top of the water. A strange feeling began to bubble in the pits of my stomach.

"Water divination, a Shingen-ryu screening tool for classifying aura. It's also used in training Hatsu. Perform Ren with your hands on either side of the glass. Your ability will be revealed by what happens"

Wing placed his hands next to the cup and used Ren like he had said. The water started to move before it began to overflow. All three boys watched amazed as the water began to overflow as if from some invisible source. My gut feeling started to worsen and I crossed my arms protectively over my stomach.

"If the volume of the water changes then you're an Enhancer. This change demonstrates that my aura falls within the Enhancer category. Okay. Now it's time for you all to try"

Gon stepped up first and placed his palms on the glass before using his Ren. I watched closely as the water trickled off the sides. A small bit of excitement made me smile "So Gon's an Enhancer, too?" Killua questioned Wing who smiled at all of us and nodded. Killua was standing closer to me than he had all day and it added to the horrible feeling in my stomach as it fluttered from guilt most likely.

Zushi stepped up next and he used his Ren suddenly making my body subconsciously flinch. The leaf turned on the water's surface and my lips tugged down for some reason. Shouldn't I be happy for him? "The movement indicates that you're a manipulator" I watched the leaf as it settled down and stilled.

Killua put his hands around the cup next and we all watched as he focused his Ren onto the cup. My stomach started to twist and turn as my heart rate picked up. I felt my vision blur a moment before the room turned a bit. After a few blinks the room went back to normal and I leaned on the table to steady myself.

I heard a grunt of frustration come from Killua as nothing happened to the water or leaf. A small frown tugged at my lips as he gave up "What gives? Nothing's happening" Gon gave a worried glance to me and then looked at the cup again "the leaf isn't moving either…" Killua looked at Wing with an unsure face. "Does that mean... I don't have what it takes?" Wing looked like he was about to laugh "Oh no. Try tasting the water, Killua" I watched them taste the water without even attempting to move, my body started to lightly shake.

I zoned out as my breathing shallowed all of a sudden. Everything felt like it was panning out and my head was spinning.

"Y/n?" Someone shook my shoulder and I looked to see Gon staring at me concerned. "Are you okay?" everything went back to normal with my body out of nowhere and I took a sharp breath in. "Yeah, I'm fine. Not enough sleep probably" he gave me a reassuring smile before patting my back, encouraging me to find out what category I fell into.

I shuffled closer to the cup and gulped as a feeling of intimidation hit me 'was I really feeling this way about a damn cup?' I sighed frustrated and grabbed the cup with my shaky hands. If I were to grip the glass any tighter it would probably shatter. 

My eyes widened at the voice in my ear "if the leaf doesn't move… you aren't leaving" I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath in as I concentrated on Ren. My aura enveloped me in a comfortable warmth until the image of tiny hands grasping onto a glass cup like me flashed in my mind. "Worthless… a few more scars to show you…" I snapped my eyes open and flinched away from the cup.

"Are you sure you are feeling well Y/n?" Wing placed his hands on the table and leaned forward to see my face. I looked up and saw my bloodied father leaning closer to me suddenly. A scream ripped from my throat as he wrapped his hands around my neck and choked me. I felt my back slam onto the floor as he started bashing my head into the ground.

"Y/n!"

I jumped and looked up to see Gon holding my wrist away from my face. Killua was to his side with a strangely straight face. "W-What…" Killua sighed and closed his eyes in relief. "You were almost having a panic attack," Gon said. I finally noticed his hand rubbing circles into my back slowly. My breathing calmed down and as my vision widened again to see Wing and Zushi also worriedly standing to the side.

Suddenly I felt someone hug me and saw a head of green tipped black hair blocking my view to the left. "Are you okay now?" I nodded my head and Gon pulled back and smiled at me "you wanna go back to our rooms?" I shook my head. Killua didn't say anything to me, but I didn't expect him to, but after my little episode he didn't keep as much distance between us as he had been before. Gon also stayed closer to me than before, making me feel a lot safer than I had originally for some reason.

"I don't know if you kept your hands on the glass long enough, but I wouldn't want to cause you anymore panic than you've already had, so don't worry about it for now" I nodded to Wing's words before he continued on. "Now three of you know exactly what kind of aura you're working with. For the next four weeks, I want you to train until you can make a more pronounced change in the water" the boys all responded at the same time with the usual.

"Osu!"

–

"You both wanna go do something fun? We could get more snacks and watch the rest of the movies Y/n rented? Or ice cream!" Gon tried to lighten the mood, and he wasn't completely failing at it. A small smile made its way to my face as I forgot about the previous events "that sounds good… shouldn't you practice for your match with Hisoka though?" Gon looked at me surprised and so did Killua.

I looked between them confused "what?" Gon smiled a bit unsure "you said his name…" I raised a brow "what about it?" Killua spoke up while looking forward "you said you don't usually remember people's names" I realized my mistake and freaked out. At least on the inside.

"Well the names I gave him got a little boring… and I guess I have a little more respect–no definitely not respect. More like… I remember him a little more after his fight with the pervert" I tried to justify myself while both boys gave me weird looks "it's fine Y/n, just a surprise is all" I nervously laughed and decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the walk.

–

"No we should watch something Y/n wants to watch"

"Deadpool would be a lot better than watching some weird romance"

"But Y/n hasn't chosen a movie that last seven of them! We can watch Deadpool after Heathers"

I sighed and shoved another spoonful of chocolate ice cream into my mouth. Both of them had been arguing about what movie to watch for the past thirty minutes, and honestly this is the most I've seen them argue over something since they've met. And it's been a good couple of months.

Soon enough it escalated into a battle against who could get the disk into the DVD player first which then turned into a more physical fight. I had already long finished my pint of ice cream when I noticed another movie in the stack I had picked out. It was a horror movie which I wasn't a big fan of, but both of them should like it.

The sound of a disk being inserted into the player made both of them freeze and whip their heads my way. "You guys took too long… and I'm starting to get tired" I stood up and felt hungry "actually I'm kinda hungry. I'm gonna go get food" I walked past them and put my shoes on. Gon scrambled up off the floor "w-wait it's almost dark outside?" I shrugged and grabbed a long sleeve to pull over my t-shirt "I'll be fine, I'm going out for maybe fifteen minutes. If I'm not back before then… you can start getting worried, but until then I better not come back to you walking in circles" Gon pouted before agreeing.

I waved to Killua awkwardly and walked out the door, breaking eye contact. 'Why do I still feel guilty about what I said? It's not like I hurt his feelings–clearly he doesn't have any for me…' I stopped in the middle of the street and my eyes widened in disbelief 'holy fuck do I have feelings for Killua!' my internal monologue screamed at my heart and itself.

"No, no, I'm just crazy. Crazy, yeah…" I laughed at myself and people around me gave me strange stares. I heard a familiar chuckled behind me and whipped around to see an older man standing with his hands in his pockets.

His sandy blonde hair was being illuminated by the setting sun, white strands standing out whenever his head moved while his e/c eyes mirrored mine. Neither of those features are what gave him away though, it was the long unforgettable scar that ran down the side of his face that did. At the very bottom there was another that curved with the longer one at his jaw, almost like he was attacked by some ferocious animal's claws.

'Ghost'

What exactly is he even doing on the street at this time, and uncovered? 'Maybe he has an allergy to the sun?' my own thoughts were laughable. "Talking to yourself in public? That's funny" he stopped his laughter and stared at my expression "surprised?" I gulped and watched him relax in place.

"You've grown a lot little Kuroyuri. And I know you want answers" his words made me stiffen as he repeated the same words he had mouthed to me a few days prior. "Where do you know that last name from?" that came out more like a command than a question.

He cautiously took a step forward and I turned towards him completely and my nails dug into my skin. The smile on his face widened "as cautious as could be– I shouldn't be surprised" he sighed and chuckled "I know your dad" my eyes widened as every muscle in my body tensed up.

My breath caught in my throat as the images from before flashed across my vision "then you should know that he's dead now…" I scowled and turned my gaze to the ground. "He was a dead man the moment he met your mother" the way he spit that out told me he wasn't too happy about the information.

"Don't talk about my mother like that" I snapped. His eyes flickered to something dangerous as he made his way towards me in long strides "I'll talk about her however I want… not like you know much about her anyway" my eyes widened at the fact thrown in my face. I growled at him as he entered my personal space and pissed me off.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded. He stopped about a foot in front of me and looked down at me with a certain look in his eyes that made me feel weird. "Someone you should trust. But you don't have to if you don't want to… here" he took out a piece of paper and held it out towards me. 

I cautiously took it "you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. Catch you later kid" he walked past me and I turned to watch him when he stopped "oh–I almost forgot, take this" he flipped something into the air and I caught it before looking at him again "that'll get you back to normal, little luck bug" I blinked and he just disappeared like he was never here.

I looked at what was in my hand and saw a little pill that had Nen seeping from it. My brows furrowed in confusion. I pocketed both things and headed back to the Arena empty handed since the sun was almost all gone. It was weird running into him outside of here, especially since he had a completely different atmosphere about him outside than in.

'How does he even know my dad? Clearly he's old enough, but the fact he also knows my mother too and that I don't…' I swung open the door to see the lights off and the TV on. Both boys must be under the pillow fort since neither of them could be seen anywhere else.

I closed the door and ignored my stomach as it made a little rumble noise at me. Quickly slipping my shoes and the extra shirt off I crawled under the fort to find Killua alone. I furrowed my brows "w-where's Gon?" I asked. "Bathroom" he quietly answered back. I crawled the rest of the way up to my spot and looked to see him eating his own pint of ice cream. My stomach made another noise and I wrapped my arms around myself as if that would silence it.

The movie I had started was at a non scary part, which I was lucky for. "Weren't you gonna go get food?" I jumped as Killua striked up a conversation with me "yeah… I sort of didn't" I became increasingly aware of the pill in my pocket as my mind wandered to Ghost. I watched as a half pint of ice cream was presented in front of me, held by Killua's outstretched hand.

I looked up at him and saw him staring at the TV as if he wasn't offering me his ice cream, which he nearly bit a man's hand off for because both his and mine were the only chocolate flavored pints left. He glanced at me and caught my gaze "take it before my arm gets tired" I tried to hold in my laugh, but he heard it and I watched amazed as his cheeks bloomed into a shade of red I didn't know he could become.

He turned his face away from me and I took the ice cream from him before leaning forward to see his face more. "I'm full so you better eat it before I'm hungry again, stupid…" a warm feeling spread through my system as his attitude assured me he wasn't upset, but then the thought from earlier popped up. But I just pushed it back and decided to have fun while he was in a good mood with me.

"You're so red!" He scoffed and pushed my hand away trying to poke his steaming cheek "no! You probably stared at the sun too lo–would you stop that!" I giggled and pinched his cheek. His whole face was turned to me now as I booped his nose "idiot! What the hell was that for" I stared at him as he calmed down and looked back at me with puffed out cheeks.

"That's adorable…" I thought. His eyes widened a fraction before he cleared his throat and looked away "shut up" I realized that came out of my mouth and my own blush rushed onto my cheeks. We both turned away from each other and the awkward atmosphere returned between us 'good job Y/n. Go soft on the guy you literally scolded for basically coming near you just hours ago' I scolded myself and looked at the ice cream before gobbling it down.

Gon came back and was surprised to find me back already, but was happy either way. We watched Dumbo at my request and both boys agreed despite Killua voicing his disinterest and Gon questioning how an elephant can fly with its ears. That turned into a debate between Killua and him as they argued whether it was possible or not.

I smiled and snuggled into my spot 'this is fine for now. I'll stay with these two until it's time for me to go. Who cares how long Killua sticks around, Gon likes him so I'll deal with it' I fell asleep knowing I'd need the rest for the next couple of weeks, which were definitely going to be rough.

–

"I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't like, but this is the last thing you need to do until officially learning the basics of Nen"

Right now I was alone with Mr. Wing at his house–well Zushi was in the other room practicing his own Hatsu, but still. Both Gon and Killua were back at the Arena also practicing, so here I was alone trying to get over my fear of finding out my Hatsu. It was weird really.

Every time I was about to place my hands on the glass I saw things I'd immediately forget once I calmed down. It was like my mind was in a constant cycle of remember and forget. At this point it was starting to piss me off.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Wing… I don't mean to do this on purpose I really don't!" He just smiled and waved it off "there's no need to worry or rush, just do it on your own time. How about we stop for today and you see me next week?" I nodded and excused myself out the door.

I was upset that I couldn't train like the other three, but I was also upset that I was getting so worked up over doing a simple Hatsu test–even getting intimidated by it. It's like I was having nightmares during the day now. My anxiety spiked just thinking about that becoming a problem.

When I made it to my room the lights were off and it was completely silent. I frowned at the emptiness. Quickly I grabbed a cup and filled it with water before placing it down on the coffee table I had recently moved to the middle of my room. I placed a leaf on top of the water and watched as the surface stilled in an instant.

I took a deep breath and forced my hands around the glass. Making sure to keep my eyes open, I used Ren and watched my aura envelope the clear cup gently. I kept my breathing even and focused on the leaf as the same voice I couldn't get out of my head echoed words I would always forget.

Something swirled in the cup and I felt my heart pound inside me as the water turned red and came out of the cup. A hand came from inside the water and gripped my arm, my eyes widened as it's nails dug into my skin before ripping down. I screamed at the pain and felt the cup snap in my grasp.

"Y/n!"

I whipped around to see Killua knelt down at my side with wide eyes. My breathing was heavy and I felt my body shiver. I went to wrap my arms around myself when Killua grabbed my wrist "don't do that stupid!" I jumped at the aggression in his voice. His eyes softened and he loosened his grip "you have glass in your hands" I looked down at my hands in shock.

Glass shards stuck out of my palms and blood trickled down my arms. Water was spilled all over the place and dripping off the side of the table where it had traveled. The leaf twisted in the water until it too fell off the table top.

"You're bleeding all over the place, come on" he helped me up and dragged me to the bathroom. I kept my gaze downcast while Killua picked the glass out of my hands slowly, but casually. Each time he got another piece he'd throw it in the trash and wipe the blood. He turned the sink on and I put my hands under the running water to wash the thick red liquid away.

I felt tears sting my eyes as my vision blurred "I'm sorry…" anger boiled inside of me as the child in me came out for comfort. My body started to violently shake as the first tear rolled down my cheek. I felt my whole body break down as my knees grew weak. 'I shouldn't break down in front of people so easily, especially not someone like Killua. I already feel bad for what I did that night when I shouldn't, and now this bull again. Why am I so damn sensitive!' I grit my teeth and made fist out of anger, not because of Killua, but my own emotions.

A hand slid up the side of my face and wiped the tear before turning my head. Killua looked down at me with an expressionless face, but his eyes showed me something else. I held back my cries and a frown pulled at his lips "I-I'll go get… Gon" he looked away from me and pulled his hand back. Something snapped in me and I went silent as tears poured from my eyes relentlessly all of a sudden.

Killua's eyes widened as he turned back and froze. I took a shaky step forward and raised my arms before pulling my body into his. "I don't want him to see me like this again… please" I frowned at my half lie when Killua's arms wrapped around me. The air around us was anything but comfortable, but it put me at ease.

For some reason this hug was different from the first one he had given me. Despite there not being a single bit of space between us, it felt as if there were nothing but space. And I was… okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you caught any mistakes or if anyone seems way too ooc! Love you lots (灬º‿º灬)♡
> 
> Should I do a like... Idk Ch#.5 chapter where we have a Killua perspective? Or should I just keep y'all guessing/in the unknown?


	24. A Pass x and x Silent x Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> I got like super self conscious.of my fic and my vocabulary skills while getting caught up in reading other fics–like bruh. Some of these people need rewards. There's this one person who's fic is amazing on Wattpad that goes by the username @Katdorable and their Killua fic makes me jealous of the relationship she's built with the characters. But it's really good so far and if you haven't checked out anything on Wattpad yet then go check them out first.

"Gon I'm fine, really"

"I just wanna make sure you don't reopen any of your cuts!" 

I sighed, not even trying to stop the smile spreading across my face "I know–" my mouth got shut by the fork full of broccoli just shoved into it "did you say something?" Gon pulled the fork out and I sulked. Killua snickered at me from across the table and I glared at him. "Don laf ap meh" I grumbled while chewing my greens.

We just came back from Wing's where we all practiced our water divination. Well it was more of me focusing on how to do it while the other three progressed. After Killua explained to Wing what had happened to my hands it confused the man, which I didn't understand why since anybody could break glass. Gon had found out not too long after it happened since he actually found my door left open, because of Killua, and found us in the bathroom where Killua was bandaging my hands.

I was lucky my eyes were dried and all the tears were wiped away by the time he came in. After my breakdown Killua said nothing to Gon–or me–about it, which I was happy about, but I feel like I should be more thankful. I feel horrible at this point for what I said to him, and then I turn around and find comfort in him despite only knowing him for a few months. 

"Why'd you get such little food?" Gon stabbed a piece of the grilled chicken I had ordered and held it up to my lips. I spoke through gritted teeth with an upset face "I can feed myself Gon..please?" He poked my lips "you cut your hands yesterday. Tomorrow you can feed yourself" I puffed out my cheeks and slouched back "then I'm not hungry" Gon narrowed his brows.

A shiver went down my spine as he went into parent mode "you haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Which means you're eating. Now" I pouted and turned back towards Gon before opening my mouth. Killua cocked his head back and barked out a laugh as I took the chicken. 

I shot daggers at him as he calmed down his outburst "you're acting like a child" he teased. "You're the youngest out of all of us, so shut up. Brat" he smirked and leaned forward "at least I act my age. Shorty" I dropped eye contact with him to scowl at my plate. 

He's been acting like this since he came by Gon's room to get us both. Like I never cried in front of him. Found comfort in him. Kissed him. Basically how he was before anything even happened between us. But that's how I wanted it? Yet between the two of us I'm the one who can't pretend that nothing happened and forget about it.

We finished our food–half of my food, because Gon was starting to embarrass me with the airplane bullcrap we did to each other when we were younger. On our walk back to the arena I thought about how completely… desperate I'd gotten. 'Anyone would think that after two years full of plenty alone time you'd become more rough around the edges. But for some reason I always feel like mush…' my eyes trailed to the back of a certain someone's white head.

'It was only a –three time thing! And that was the last time I would ever expose myself like that so openly to him or anyone in that matter' I scolded myself and felt a heavy sigh leave my chest. The head tilted to show Killua's piercing blue eyes. I felt a choked gasp come up my throat because of the look in his eyes. No matter how badly I wanted to look away, those eyes had me at a loss.

'Why do I feel so exposed. No–vulnerable, when he looks at me like that. Even though he's only done it a handful of times. Everytime he gives me that look it's as if he's stripping down every layer I've built of my wall and thick skin, seeing right through me'

He looked away from me finally and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Gon started up another conversation with the albino which was the usual, until he decided to invite me in without me first putting in my two cents. "Are you gonna sign up for any other fights, Y/n? Of course not right now with your hands, but will you?" I thought about the possible outcomes from such an action before coming to a conclusion.

"No, I don't think so. We came here to train and make money, and since I can't do either then I don't see a point" we watched as the elevator opened at the end of my explanation and he hummed in understanding. My eyes turned from Gon to the all too familiar man standing in front of us. In my peripheral Killua's tricep flexed for a moment and panic surged through me.

Ghost looked directly at me and a small smile twisted the corner of his lip. Gon slipped onto the lift with ease and Killua followed after him, firmly stepping into the spot between our precious friend and Ghost. I stepped in and squeezed into the sides of both boys to Killua's clear dismay. He had to know.

"What floor you kids headin' to?" I internally cringed at the out of place country accent he had given himself. Though if I hadn't heard his nicotine degraded voice before now it would be more believable. Killua replied back with a calm tone "to the two hundreds" Ghost hummed and itched the scruff on his chin.

Gon looked over and leaned forward to see past Killua most likely "what floor are you heading to Mister?" I crossed my arms knowing this could only get worse. "Well I'm on my way to the two hundreds myself young man. The name's Godfrey" I saw the little light that always lit up in Gon's eyes at the chance of meeting someone new. A small tinge of curiosity picked at my brain if that was his real name or not.

"My name's Gon! This is my sister Y/n and my best friend Killua. It's nice to meet you sir" Ghost let out a boisterous laugh that rattled my spine "you're a very outgoing person, aren't you Gon?" I glanced at the rising numbers to see we had only made it halfway there. This was definitely not a situation I planned on getting into.

Gon gave a big "mhm" before blabbering about a bunch of nonsensical things. One being my hands. Ghost glanced down at me and I swore Killua turned his body so that I was blocked from Ghost's prying eyes. "Well. A little medicine doesn't hurt anyone–" my eyes widened as his voice dropped an octave or two, his words sounding pointed. "Hopefully she heals fast. It's never good not being able to use your hands" I held my breath as my mind swerved back to the item he gave me. More specifically the pill.

Suddenly the ding of arrival chimed and I let out my breath of relief as we all walked out and went our separate ways. Killua turned his head back to watch our backs as we walked down the hall. Something I took slight appreciation in. "I wonder who that guy is. He feels and smells familiar?" Killua snorted "you're literally a dog Gon" I laughed at the look of disapproval Gon shot Killua. Just like that all the tension in my body glided off my skin like water, only drips and drops of it left.

–

"Come on Gon, you can do better than that"

I giggled as I was flipped onto my back and suddenly had my sides tickled. "I feel like you aren't even trying" I looked through my squinted eyes to see Gon's slight pout heavily weighing on his bottom lip. I caught his wrist and sat up, evidently sliding out front under his warriors pose.

"Fine. We can go again and I'll really try this time. But if you demand another rematch then no sparring when we get back to Whale Island" he gasped and looked hurt "you pinky promised. And even thumb kissed! You can't go back on that no matter what" I narrowed my eyes "then I won't spar with you until we're about to leave the Island" he stuck his lip out again.

"That's a little rough. You've both been at it for almost two hours and he hasn't been able to pin you once unless you let him. I'd be pretty upset too" I shot a glance over my shoulder to Killua who was seated in front of a glass full of water. Probably sweeter than anything I've ever tasted before by now.

I tucked a loose strand of hair out of my vision and wrapped my arms around my legs. Knees to chest. "Gon's way too competitive for his own good and he needs to get over it. Yeah, maybe it can be a good thing when it comes to other situations, but he literally will not give up until he either: passes out or I pass out" Killua did a thinker pose before shooting me a haughty look "sounds about right" Gon groaned in front of me.

"You're the one who said we should do this in the first place!" I looked at him with my own pout "are you blaming me for caring?" He stiffened at my face. "No. I just haven't trained with you in two years, so stuff is different" I stood up and brushed the invisible dust from my clothes. "I know I'm different" I gave him a knowing look and held a hand out for him.

He took it and immediately pulled against my grip as I jerked him forward "you let your guard down" he frowned.

"That's cheating"

"Do you think Hisoka will play fair?"

"No. But I hope you do"

I finished helping him up before he crossed his arms in defeat. Sympathy flooded me and I smiled "I'll give you another go. And this time I'll actually try" I emphasized the last word strongly and Gon was suddenly beaming. "You're just giving him false hope" Killua teased behind me. I gave him a half glare over the shoulder that he looked impassive about.

"Okay I'm ready" I turned back to Gon who had his serious face on. He only had a little bit of sweat on his forehead from the near two hours we had already been practicing. But he was long from tired, and I knew his reflexes were just as good from when we began. I wiped any trace of a grin off my face and squared my shoulders before dropping my hips.

This time I could feel Killua's watchful gaze running over my body like molten lava pouring down my skin. I calmed my breathing until it was inaudible and balanced my weight forward onto the balls of my feet. My body shook off his gaze before it could affect me further. 

Gon swiftly moved forward and threw a punch towards my face that I leaned away with a small shift of weight. I slid a leg between his and sent my palm into his chest that he couldn't dodge. He gasped at the force and slid back before coming at me with a right kick. Something flashed in his eyes the moment I slid my left leg back. Suddenly he twisted his body and sent his other foot, heel first, towards my head.

A whistle came from Killua as I caught Gon by the ankle. The raw power he used in that one kick made me feel like I was having the Zoldyck's testing Gates thrown into my grip by one of the infamous men themselves. But I knew that was just an over-exaggeration. I grabbed his other ankle before he could use it to get away and slammed his body to the ground. Hard. He grunted and went to get up when I basically dog piled onto his back and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

Gon strained against my choke hold and tried to wiggle his legs out of my own twisted ones. He reached back and grabbed at my clothes, but I just pressed myself closer so he couldn't get a hold of me. "I win, Gon. Give in" he kept struggling and I immediately knew he wasn't going to give up knowing he could still put up a fight. Typical Gon. I loosened my grip for a moment, and that's all it took for our places to be changed.

I shrugged my shoulder against the force holding it awkwardly while Gon made a disgruntled sound. "You did that on purpose" he mumbled. I sighed "Gon you're just way too competitive. And I'm getting tired" sometimes a little lie was good for the soul. In this case Gon's competitive rampage.

His hands slipped away from my arms and I freely sat up into a plopped down position. He huffed and threw off his tank top "I'm gonna take a shower" I felt a little bad as he shut himself inside the bathroom. It's not that I was going easy on him–it actually took every fiber of my body to keep as strong of a hold on him as I had. If he would have kept the struggle up for any longer I might have slipped up on my own.

"Now he's cranky" I flipped my hair out of my face and looked at Killua from over the shoulder again. This time he was on the opposite side of the couch from the sweetened water he had been practicing with. "He won't be like that for long. Give him a ten minute cool off and he's good" we stared at one another from our different positions before Killua broke the contact to look elsewhere. That being below my eyes.

I narrowed my brows when he got up and strutted over with a half grin pulling at his lips. "You never finished saying how you'd take me down in a fight" he casually started while looking away from my spot. He was standing about a foot distance from me now with his hands lazily fisted in his pockets.

My brain immediately worked to form a sentence to answer when my mouth gave it's own question. "How'd you know the man in the elevator" I examined Killua's posture as it stayed slack. But if you paid close attention to the slightest details, a muscle in his forearm tensed in a second before relaxing. His knuckles were most likely losing any color they had previously. Though it's his eyes that really gave it away.

After staring at them enough, one might be able to tell when his mood shifts or when he loses interest in a topic. After only a few months I've found it easy to tell when he's lying. Which I find completely out of this world for many reasons. But there's just something in the back of my mind that pushed me to believe the thoughts in my head.

"Who says I knew the guy?"

"Your posture"

"I'm a trained assassin. My posture is always like this"

"I have a keen eye to detail"

"And what are these details?"

"If I told you then you'd only be able to hide stuff from me better"

He finally looked down at me with something that bordered the one look that always made me shiver. Something along the lines of anticipation or nervousness racked my body into a jitter. I squeezed my ankles to keep a hold of my body's control before he could see how he was physically affecting me.

"Then you know who he is" those words sounded more like a demand than a question. I weighed the pros and cons of my answer before mumbling out a short "yeah". Killua crouched down in front of me and searched my eyes for something I didn't know he'd find. I gulped and leaned away from his looming body.

He closed his eyes and stood up halfway before holding out a hand. I cautiously grabbed at his wrist, he in return grabbed mine. My body felt like it was on a miniature rocket from how fast he pulled me off the ground. A small smirk pulled at his lips as my body bumped into his "now how would you win in a fight against me?" 

–

I stared down at my cupped hands intensely. My thoughts were twisting around in so many different directions that I was surprised when I could still navigate through the maze. A knock on the bathroom door broke me off for only a moment to listen.

"You almost done? I don't want you to accidentally trip over something in the dark so hurry up" I smiled at Gon's worry wart attitude despite what had happened earlier today. My eyes didn't move from the object I held in my hands like a bomb. A ticking bomb to be exact. Lord knows what it's purpose is besides to intimidate me.

It was just a pill though. Right?

Yeah, a pill infused with foreign Nen from a man I had only just met claiming to know my family as if he knows all their dirty secrets. And maybe he does. I shuddered at the thought of getting information out of him about everything I wanted to know. It would definitely make my life a lot easier. To top it all off though, this guy has also left me feeling broken the last two times–besides the two sudden run-ins–I had faced him.

I whipped a hand down my face and smacked the sinks counter with a huff. My eyes focused back onto the pill before my impulsive tendencies made me cock my head back and slap the pill into my mouth. I stared at the ceiling for the half second it sat on my tongue until I swallowed. My heart rate spiked at the danger now inside my body.

"I'm a fucking idiot"

"Yeah, you are" I jumped and turned to see Killua peeking through a crack in the door "hurry the hell up so Gon stops complaining" I grumbled to myself before wondering if he saw anything. We stared at one another again and the bruises he had left on my skin tickled. 

Killua decided that the only way to find out if I could actually take him down was to fight, so I "entertained him" as he'd say. He only had two bruises on his body. Both accidents, made by yours truly. Now that I was spotted like a dalmatian though, I wish there were more accidents where I bruised him.

"If you get away from the door then maybe I'll come out" he stayed there with his expressionless face before smirking "you look like someone's punching bag" I snorted and pushed his face away. "What? It's not my fault you kept on letting yourself fall on the ground" I rolled my eyes and noticed that he was dressed in his sleeping clothes.

"You're sleeping with us tonight?" He stopped and looked at me for a moment "uh–yeah" he slipped his fist into those infamous pockets and walked over to the bed casually where Gon waited while practicing his Ten. I shut off the lights and adjusted to the dark to see Gon's wide amber eyes staring at me through the dark.

I used him as a guide back towards the bed before crawling over the sheets and getting up underneath them. Killua was already turned away from us so I didn't spare him a second glance. Gon welcomed me into his side warmly, knowing that the physical comfort helps me have less nightmares. 

Recently though, nothing has been helping. It's like they push their way through and maul my mind until I'm left shivering in a cold sweat the next morning. Showing that they've only gotten worse. 

After a little while Gon's breathing slowed to a steady pace. His chest lightly brushing my back with every inhale. I closed my eyes and thought about something that put me at ease. A smile spread across my lips as the memory of when I reunited with Gon at the exam played through my head. The memory turning into a lucid thought suddenly.

Then I turned around and caught the eye of Gittaracker. Illumi Zoldyck. His eyes swirled like a deep tunnel that could suck you in despite it already being a colorless void. I thought about what Killua must have thought when he had to go through that, my eyes opened up to see him lying on his back. I looked at the hand that was closed around his pillows corner.

Carefully I snaked my hand across the sheets and brushed my finger against his wrist. The muscles in his arm flexed before his grip on the pillow loosened. Tentatively my hand slid into his palm and laced my fingers with his. I squeezed his hand for a moment before my vision went black.

–

"Now steady your breathing. Think about what makes you happy and don't let anything else cloud your mind"

I imagined about all the times Gon had taken me to a new part of Whale Island. Every time we went to a new area we would call it our place until we basically explored the whole Island. Then the memory of Killua throwing a can at the one guy's face surfaced in my mind as he winked and rolled away on his board. I screwed my eyelids shut and tried to think about something else when the image of him looking down at me after we had fallen over into the small stream came to the front of my mind.

My stomach fluttered and I opened my eyes to stop seeing it 'those aren't happy thoughts… are they?' I messed with the loose bandage hanging from my wrist. "Y/n?" I jumped and looked up, remembering that I was supposed to be meditating "uh–sorry" Wing smiled at me and waved his hand "no worries. Would you like to try the test now?" I took in a sharp breath and glanced at the cup. It had been put aside after my second attempt.

We were four out of four weeks down and I haven't been able to practice because I can't even manage to keep my damn cut up hands on the glass. I would always see these stupid hallucinations of someone or thing and I have a strong feeling I know what it's about, but everytime it happened it felt so real that my body would go into panic. I almost passed out on the floor once because of how intense it was. Wing wanted to see what would happen if he didn't interrupt the hallucination and found it strange that my aura would collapse before expanding, as if it was fluctuating.

I grit my teeth and dug my fingernails into one of the cuts in my hand to erase the fear building up inside me. 

"Yes" 

Wing placed the cup in front of me and stood back to observe. I glared at the glass and gripped my fist tighter making the cut reopen, but that was the least of my worries. My hands reached out and I cradled the glass gently.

'I can do this. It's just a cup. Whatever I see is just my brain messing with me' I encased my body in aura and felt the warmth wash over me like it always did, but now it just felt like the calm before the storm. I decided for a different approach and moved all the aura to my hands with slight difficulty. Wing made a noise in the room that I paid no mind to as I used Ren and thought about anything that's ever put a smile on my face.

My body started to feel cold without my aura's comfort and I stiffened as the voice I would always recognize when I did this whispered into my ear. "Make the leaf move" I stared wide eyed as a mangled hand reached over my shoulder and covered my lower face "there are consequences, Y/n". I held back the scream I so badly wanted to let out as the darkness shrouded me. 

'No. I'm in a room with Mr. Wing and no one else. There's no one here. He is not here. He can't hurt me' I grit my teeth and felt the warm breath of someone against my ear "you fucking mistake. Do it right or don't do it at all!" I flinched and gripped the cup tighter as the image of someone familiar standing in front of me passed through my mind. 'Just move it. Move dammit. Move!' a sudden applause snapped me out of my nightmare as my hands reeled back.

I calmed my breathing and looked over at Wing who was clapping, but his face was anything besides happy or amused. "D-did I do it?" my eyes landed on the cup… everything was still. "Yes, you did…" he sounded unsure of himself and I looked at him confused "then what am I?" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows.

"The leaf moved"

My eyes widened "I'm a manipulator!" I felt a smile spread across my face from the sheer joy of finally being able to do something "I have to go tell Gon and Killua!" I shot up and headed for the door "thank you so much Mr. Wing! See you tomorrow, bye" I slammed the door shut and ran all the way back, not even questioning Wing's silence.

I swung open Gon's door and saw him and Killua sitting on the couch practicing their Ten. They both whipped their head up at my arrival and I couldn't help the smile growing by the second on my face. Gon shot up, probably guessing what had happened "you did it?" I ran in place and screamed with joy before bolting over and getting a hug.

"I did it! I did it and I'm so happy!" I pulled away and looked at Killua. Something in my mind clicked when I saw his face and my heart stopped for a moment as I saw an image in my head. "What?" He questioned my gaze, but I just brushed it off and smiled again "thank you" I watched his cheeks tint a moment "stupid! what are you saying thank you to me for?" Gon tapped my shoulder to grab my attention.

"So what category are you? It would be so cool if you were an Enhancer like me!" I gave him a sympathetic smile "sorry Gon, the leaf moved" he gasped and lifted me into the air like a child "that's so cool! You and Zushi are both manipulators" he suddenly glomped me into a hug again. "I'm so proud of you" his muffled voice came from my shoulder and I squeezed him tighter.

I looked up at Killua to see him looking off to the side "why don't you come get a hug too?" He looked at me like I was crazy. The memory of this same scenario from a while ago played through my head and made me laugh "come on Killua, don't be left out. You're our friend…" I bit my lip at the word–the label–I had just placed over his head. He held my gaze for a moment before shuffling over and giving a half-assed hug.

'That's good enough. I won't force him'

Gon pulled away and gave me a big smile "we're gonna train all night now!" I laughed nervously "y-yea…" his smile faltered before he put on a serious face "don't think whatever happened before will happen again okay. You over 

powered it once and you'll do it a thousand times more" Gon's confidence in me made me want to cry just from how powerful his words were.

"Right"

–

When I first tried to practice it was difficult… I still had the same issues as before, but with the accomplishment of being able to overcome the hallucinations and fear once already, I could actually do it. Everytime I would do it though it took forever until the leaf moved and I would always be short of breath for a moment after managing. By the end of the night though I was able to count thirty turns of the leaf on top of the water.

The next day I stood next to Wing a bit solemn that I couldn't properly participate due to my "late joining", but I was still happy to be there. Even though the bags under my eyes showed my body was not happy to be up and about.

"Okay. Time to see what you've accomplished with your training. Killua, you're up first" I watched carefully as Killua put his hands on either side of the glass and focused his aura. It had gotten slightly stronger from how much he had been practicing. He stopped and turned to Wing "I'm done" his eyes dropped to me for a moment before backing up.

Wing looked at me and nodded before dipping a finger into the water. I followed after and the other two boys did as well. As soon as the water touched my tongue I hummed in satisfaction of the sweetness. Gon gasped "it tastes just like honey!" I nodded in agreement while Zushi looked at his finger amazed "so sweet" he awed.

"Excellent. And Zushi?"

Zushi stepped up for his turn and I could immediately tell that the hardest part of this test for him was being able to create the constant flow of his Ren. He strained to focus on the output for a while, but eventually the leaf did a small turn. 

"That's the best I can do!" He sighed defeatedly and looked down as if he was ashamed. Wing proudly comforted him before having to tell him it wasn't enough to pass. Zushi sadly agreed before stepping aside for Gon's turn.

I got excited to see what would happen for Gon. He wouldn't let me see him train the whole four weeks because he wanted it to be a surprise. Same for Killua, but it's easier for him to hide just by not letting us taste the water.

As soon as Gon began his Ren my eyes widened as the crack of glass echoed like a ringing in my ears. Water poured all over the place and I watched as Wing desperately tried to urge Gon to stop. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he ceased his aura. Gon had a smile on his face when he looked at me, one that was contagious enough to curl my own lips up to the point my cheeks made my eyes squint.

"I'm impressed," Wing eyed him proudly. Gon gave a little giggle to show just how happy he felt "I was feeling pretty good about this" Wing nodded in approval.

His next words shocked me: "Gon, Killua, today you are graduating" I held my breath and looked over at Zushi as his wide eyes landed on me. His face showed impassivity, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

Gon fist bumped Killua before they both stopped and looked over to me quietly and then to Wing. Zushi suddenly began "Master… what about Y/n? She didn't even get to take the test" Wing glanced down at me and I frowned knowing his answer already. Gon furrowed his brows at my face before moving forward to place a hand on me when Wing spoke again.

"I already passed her"

My eyes widened and I whipped my head up to Wing in pure shock. He didn't smile at me. Nor did he make any facial expression "after I watched her display yesterday… I decided that she didn't need to do the test again today" Gon moved towards me again, but instead jumped onto my side. Quite literally. I grunted at his force as he squeezed me.

I accepted the hug before looking back at Zushi who held a sad smile on his face. "Wing, what about Zushi?" He looked at me and smiled "he still needs to train a little longer" Zushi looked down and gave an "Osu" as if in pain. Both Killua and Gon gave him some encouraging words before I slipped from Gon's grasp and walked over to him. 

He looked up from the ground and into my eyes as I stood in front of him at eye level. "You're a hard worker Zushi. I bet you'll reach your goal before no time if you keep it up" his eyes glossed over and I moved forward to hug him.

A sound of surprise came from the boy, probably a little more choked than he meant. I giggled and pulled away to see his tanned face tinted a bit pink.

"Ah yes, Gon, Y/n. I've one more thing for the both of you. Something important I still need to say" I stood next to Gon as he questioned Wing. The man suddenly turned to us all serious and I stiffened at his face. "The other Hunter Exam. You've both passed it… Gon Freecss. Y/n L/n" I felt like my face resembled a goldfish at this point.

My head titled in confusion "the other Hunter Exam?" Gon questioned. Wing nodded "you were able to pass with flying colors" I was still confused. Finally I spoke up for myself "what do you mean?" Wing pushed his glasses up and looked down at us seriously.

"One cannot be a full-fledged Hunter without learning how to use Nen. Such skill and power are requirements of a terribly dangerous profession. One of your duties as a Hunter will be attempting to apprehend evil poachers and others such as criminals. You must be strong enough to fight crime if you are to be a true deterrent. But this power is highly destructive when abused. Revealing the existence of Nen during the Exam would be quite risky. Therefore, only those who have already passed the Main Exam are tested"

Immediately after Wing's long explanation I heard a low hum from Killua that turned into his words. "I get it. You would've tested us, Gon and Y/n at least, no matter what happened, wouldn't you?" He brought his hands up behind his head and shared a look with Gon. He looked a little upset to find out that he wouldn't have learned any of this without Gon or I around.

"I should have mentioned that the Grand Master of the Shingen-ryu happens to be Chairman Netero" I lost my breath for a moment and suddenly felt really stupid for chasing the old guy around. 'Maybe I shouldn't call him an old guy. Apparently this man is important in more ways than one in the Hunter world' I stiffened and looked to the side disgruntled. "The master had told me so much about you" my head only lowered more, like a weight.

Killua grumbled about the old man until Wing called his attention. "I want you to go back and take the Hunter Exam again. You'll definitely pass next time" Killua looked a bit flustered by the slight compliment weaved into Wing's words. I giggled a little at the tint on his cheeks. "At this point, you are more than qualified enough. That I can guarantee" Killua looked away from Gon and I to most likely hide his face before responding.

"Well… if I feel up to it"

My smile widened for some reason to see how much nice words directed towards the albino affected him. "So Kurapika and Leorio are working hard!" Killua turned back and caught my gaze "yeah…" he let the word tumble out of his mouth without effort. We held each other's eyes until Wing spoke up about Gon's fight with Hisoka tomorrow.

Something I had been dreading.

"–don't push yourself too hard. All right?"

"Right!"

–

"I mean it Gon. You better not push yourself. What Wing told you is true, your shouldn't do it"

Gon groaned at my constant blabbering and reminders to not forget why he's fighting Hisoka in the first place. I pinched his nose and he whined about it. 

"If you get yourself more hurt than you were when we first got to the two hundreds, then I'll make sure I bring you home to Aunt Mito so she can scold you for it instead" he shivered and looked away from me sadly. I pulled his head to my chest and hugged him suddenly making him gasp slightly. "I care about you okay. I feel just how you did when I had my fight with Ghost. So please be careful" I kissed his temple and he smiled at me.

"I promise I won't push myself" I smiled and ruffled his hair before heading towards the door. "Goodnight Gon, get sleep" he laid back in the bed before I closed the door all the way. I looked over to see Killua messing with the cheap yo-yo I had gotten as a prize from the arcade that's a few streets down. I didn't see a use for it, but he sure seemed to know how to use it.

"You really are making the most of that junk" he glanced up at me and pushed off the wall while catching the red wheel in his palm as fast as lightning. "It's a toy. How do you not know to use a yo-yo?" I crossed my arms and raised a brow while walking down the hall.

"Some of us didn't have the money as kids–or the time– to go get a toy and learn how to play with it? That sounds weird. To think kids learned how to play with their toys'' I furrowed my brows at the peculiar statement. Girls just watched other people interact and then incorporated that into their doll playing. Boys watched action movies that they reenacted with their toy soldiers or robots. Or they played games with their friends like pattycake and tag.

Someone in the word had to have come up with the game by learning how to play it themselves before then teaching others. It was one of the nonsensical things that bubbled into my head every now and then.

Killua snorted next to me "why are you thinking so deep into the subject?" I shrugged "it's getting late and Gon kept me up till two to practice my water divination test yesterday, so what if my mind is going a little off track" I glanced over to see a ghost of a smile on his face.

I puffed my cheeks and looked at the yo-yo he kept rolling out and back into his palm. "How do you do that?" He glanced at what he was doing at the moment and slapped the toy back into his hand "do what?" I felt like pinching him for asking that. He clearly knew what I meant, yet he's deliberately avoiding it. The look on his face only urged my hand to reach out and grab some of the skin on his cheek between my fingers.

He grabbed my wrist before I could grab the smooth pale skin "you should really ask permission before touching people" I pulled on my wrist and he tightened his grip. "Like you have any room to talk" I bit back. He shot me a look and I felt like I was suddenly back on top of Mount Everest fully unclothed and shivering. The hairs on the back of my neck standing on end.

There was so much tension between us that it felt near suffocating to even breath the same air as him. At this point we had stopped in the hallway. Both of us awkwardly standing half facing one another. Slowly his other hand came towards mine and I stiffened for a moment until he gently pressed the red yo-yo into my hand. He let go of my wrist and moved to pull the flimsy little string around my middle finger.

"You gotta focus on controlling your finger and wrist in sync. Don't worry about moving your arm or any other fingers" I calmed myself down and listened to Killua as he spoke. He let go of my hand and let me try to do what he was doing just a moment ago. I flicked my wrist and watched the red wheel twist satisfyingly before flicking my wrist up and curling my finger inward. The yo-yo came right back to my hand and I caught it swiftly.

I looked up at Killua with a small excited smile I didn't expect out of myself. Quickly I caught myself and looked away from his face. We were only a few feet from my door which now seemed like an eternity away with the silence between us.

Everytime I thought the words were about to come out of my mouth, I took back in the air and held it again. There were things I wanted to say–ask. That much I could get from the mess in my head. But "what?" Was the real question.

"Come sleep in my room"

I felt the air in my lungs rush out and choke me as I started coughing. "W-What?" I looked at Killua to see a small frown on his face. "I said come sleep in my room. And I'm not taking no for an answer" he walked further down the hall and I glanced at my door before following after him. "Why though?" He opened the door and pulled me in the room before closing it.

"I'm just going to keep telling you, because I said so" he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off his body. "Then I'm sleeping in my room. I don't have to listen to you" he sighed and slapped a hand on the door behind me. Both Gon and him had grown a couple inches since we came to the Arena and it was making me self-conscious about my height, and this wasn't helping.

I leaned back against the door and frowned "if you want _us_ to go sleep in your room. Then we can do that. But no matter what we're staying in the same room" my nose shriveled up as I scowled at him. "What the hell is your issue. Since when the hell did you think you could start deciding what I do and where I'm fucking sleeping" my voice raised a bit near the end and he lifted his lip into a small scowl of his own.

He leaned closer to my face and hissed "since you decided to take that pill" my body quaked at the information. "How… did you even know about that" he huffed and backed off of me, probably knowing I wasn't going anywhere now.

"I spoke to Ghost"

My eyes dilated "what" I seethed. He whipped around and narrowed his eyes "don't act like you didn't also see him. At least outside of your match" I grit my teeth in anger. "When the hell did you meet him!" He casually took off his shirt and pulled on another, more loose t-shirt. "I went and saw him the night before your fight" I paused for a moment and squinted my eyes.

I crossed my arms and stepped forward cautiously "you were with Gon and I the whole night. When did you have time…" he looked at me over his shoulder and it clicked in my head. "You snuck out and threatened him… him and the white faced bitch. Why would you do something like that!" I rushed over and pushed his shoulder. He didn't even budge from his spot which made me feel inferior in strength for a moment.

"That's not the point–"

"The hell with the point! Besides, I got the pill after that fight, so what did he even tell you?" 

He turned to face me and got close to my face, shutting me up. "Would you listen for a moment" his voice was low and controlled. Calm like the ocean on a clear night. "From how he reacted to me he knew I'd spend him a visit. He told me that he was giving you something to help with what he had done to you before…" the way he ended that sentence made all my muscles tense and he noticed. 

"Apparently the Nen he injected went away–according to the human eye. That's why Wing said it was gone, but it wasn't" 

"And you just believed him…" 

"No. Not until what happened with the water divination test"

I grabbed my hands that were nearly all healed besides two of the deepest cuts still on my right palm. My body didn't jolt when I brushed the wound and I froze for a moment.

"I could see how much the glass in your hands hurt. And when he left those bruises on you, you felt pain. Something I've been told you aren't exactly accustomed to. He told me that he wanted to fight you without that being one of your perks, so he did something to your body"

He looked disgusted by his own words and I watched him grab a pair of shorts and glance at me for a moment before dropping his pants. I looked away, too freaked out to even feel embarrassed.

"T-that… doesn't make any sense. Because when I fought him he barely tried. In the end he didn't even put up a real struggle–hell Gon put up more of a struggle training with me then Ghost did. And you saw how much power he had in those fist" 

I looked up at Killua to see him running his fingers through his hair looking more tired than he was five minutes ago.

"If he really wanted to he could have killed you" those words sent my body into shock. "When he manipulated the anatomy of his hand–" he held up his own hand and I watched in horror as his nails lengthened and sharpened. Just like Ghost's did "I figured he must have associated with assassins or he himself is one" he retracted the deadly claws and whipped his hand around for a moment. 

I wordlessly watched Killua pull out another shirt and walked over to me, his hand holding the blue fabric out to me. "Don't worry about it now okay. That's why I didn't want you to ask questions, but I know you're stubborn" I grabbed the shirt with little effort and bit my lip.

Killua sighed and I watched his shoulders tense for a moment before his hand carefully pressed down on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that look in his eyes, but it held something else besides the ability to make me feel freezing. For a moment I felt warm and safe–if I dare say. 

"After tomorrow we're leaving. Don't let it bother you" I tightened my grip on the shirt and nodded "thank you Killua" his grip flexed and I heard his breathing falter for a moment. He let go of me and walked over to the bed where he started to fix the sheets and throw some pillows around.

'I guess getting silence is better than being called an idiot' I smiled and went to the bathroom to change before coming out and crawling onto the bed. Killua turned out the lights and lightly sat onto the bed before laying down comfortably. I stared at the hand on his stomach and squeezed the pillow harder before reaching over and poking his elbow.

Without a word Killua moved his arm so that I could weave my fingers between his and hold it close to me. 'This isn't being vulnerable. This is an agreement. And I'm just hoping that he's fine with that for now'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my trash :/ uhhh. I'm really leaning towards lowering their ages by a year more to lean for the plot a little more cause they are supposed to be both almost thirteen right now, so I was thinking of just making them fourteen by now instead of fifteen–but ┐(‘～`;)┌
> 
> If you caught any mistakes please tell me!!! If you have any critiquing or opinion about the fic to share them I'm always open ears and I love replying to a lot of your comments<3
> 
> Sorry this took so long. After the fight with Hisoka then chapters should start going more smoothly again with at least maybe one or two a week. Love you all- Sky(・–・;)ゞ


	25. The Fight x Emotions x Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here (• ▽ •;) sure did take me long enough. Hope you all enjoy it though... It's mostly just the fight between Gon and Hisoka, but I tried to make the actual fight sound entertaining–idk¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯  
> It's kinda short too –sorry

"Hey Y/n?"

I looked up from what I was doing and over towards the bed where my name was called from.

"A-Are you sure your leg is okay? Cause you know I can ask–"

A giggle came from me. A girly little giggle that comes with a price of only seeing in blacks and whites. One that still holds innocence. Happiness. 

"I said I was fine! It's okay –––, you know I don't feel it anymore anyway"

An upset hum came from the person before they hopped off the nearly midnight blue sheets and came to hover over my shoulder. Their chin gently resting near the junction where my shoulder and neck meet.

"What's this paper for?"

"Oh, my ––– wanted me to draw him this. He's really good to me and I wanted to give him something for his birthday. When I asked him what he wanted he just told me that spending time with me was fine–but who doesn't want a present? They're amazing!"

A soft boyish giggle came from my shoulder that rang in my ears like the after effects of a ringing bell in those cliche 1980's highschool shows or movies. Except the noise was soothing. It made something tug at my heart as my eyes softened looking forward. 

"You're funny Y/n. If you asked me what I wanted for my birthday then I'd probably ask for the same thing…"

A small heat touched my shoulder where their face sat and a smile spread across my face as my own heat invaded my cheeks. Though embarrassment wasn't something I felt a lot when I was younger. Instead I was shameless in my acts. I put down my crayon and quickly turned around to glomp the body behind me into a bone crushing hug when everything turned dark.

My body froze as the entire space emptied besides the bed sitting a few feet from me. Different colored sheets made the bed other than the midnight blue I had a small fondness of in my heart somewhere for some reason. 

'Why was I here? Where is here?'

I stood up and walked towards the bed until something appeared to be under the sheets. A lump of something that had a rise and fall. It wasn't steady, but it wasn't too fast. I reached my small hand out and grabbed the green sheets to pull them away when something happened. The lump raised from the bed and the sheets stuck to it like a latex glove, then it lunged towards me. A face. Terrified–petrified–stared at me with the dips in the sheets where their eyes were. 

Suddenly their mouth dropped and a scream ripped through my eardrums so loud my whole body went rigid. Blood seeped from their eyes and mouth, staining the beautiful emerald green comforter. A hand grasped my shoulder and I whipped around only to open my eyes in Killua's room back at Heaven's Arena.

I grabbed the hand and sat up fast. Killua looked at me taken back for a moment as I held his wrist and stared at him for a moment, out of breath and dizzy.

"...Uh–sorry. I should've let you wake up on your own. Gon's match is in two hours" he spoke softly as if his voice would break me from raising it any louder. I slowly released his hand from my iron grip and calmed my breathing.

My hands flew to my face to wipe away the sleep in my eyes before running through my knotted hair. 'I must have been rolling around all damn night. He probably got no sleep' I glanced to see him still standing there. "No, I'm sorry. Thank you, I'll get ready in a second" he seemed to blink out of his own world and give me a nod before heading towards the door.

I drew my knees up to my chest and let out the shaky breath I had while resting my chin on top of my legs. My nails dug into my skin out of frustration as tears stung the back of my eyes in a threat of "you're gonna cry", but I held them in as my heart calmed to it's normal rate.

"I fucking hate Tuesday's"

–

"Please don't get too beat up"

"Y/n I really have to get going"

"I know, but I really don't want to go to jail"

"What do you mean go to jail! Why would you go to jail?"

"Well technically I have a Hunter's Licence now so I could get away with murder–"

"Y/n he's gotta go"

I turned around to look at Killua who was standing, hands in pockets, away from where I was currently withholding Gon in a death grip.

"You shut up"

His eyes twitched "listen brat, don't make me drag you out of here" I scowled "who the fu–" Gon put a hand over my mouth and I gave him a half glare. "Please don't argue right now. You both need to get to your seats before someone takes them. I promise I won't get hurt and that you won't go to jail" he smiled and kissed the top of my head "please be good. Both of you" he gave Killua a look that the albino huffed at.

I watched him walk down the hall to the room where he would be lifted up onto the stadium floor. Killua turned and started his way towards the stands entrance and I quickly tailed after him in silence. He didn't speak to me about this morning, and we hadn't spoken about anything from last night, but I did feel a difference in the tension between us. Or more the lack of.

It made me a little happy to know we both calmed down from interrogating one another and got comfortable with quietly walking beside the other person. I felt less stress about the whole situation and Killua didn't have to speak words to me, so I guess it's fair–unless he's just faking it. Of course the look in his eyes told me he wasn't despite it only being a gut feeling.

Killua gave the man at the entrance our tickets and then led me down to where he knew our seats were. It was by luck that we got seats right next to one another, but even more lucky that they were fairly close to the action. I noticed people giving us strange looks as we took our seats and I looked around at all the prying eyes with a narrowed gaze.

The lights dimmed and I held my breath as the flames on Gon's side lit up before smoke poured all over the area. A shift in the air made a bit of it clear from the center as he appeared with his serious face on. It was game time. Except this was more than just any normal game, it held the dangers of walking over the Grand Canyon on a tightrope. One false move and you have a moment's notice to catch yourself before falling.

I gripped the seats armrest as the other side lit up with flames and did its own little smokescreen before showing the strange magician. He had a smile on his face that I only wanted to smack off a little bit. Both of them walked to the platform and stood before one another while having a stare down.

'Wait–did Hisoka just pop a bo–'

My thoughts were cut off as the referee stepped forward and began the introductions. "You win by points or knock out. No time limit! One round!–

Begin!"

Gon backed up into his stance and Hisoka elegantly stepped back into a confident pose. "This is the match you've been waiting for, folks! The die has been cast! Who will make the first move?" the announcer roared over the crowd as everyone quieted down in suspense.

A smirk spread across my face 'of course. Gon would' Gon lowered himself and rushed for Hisoka only to be dodged and knocked onto the ground, but he quickly recovered on all fours and pushed himself up into a flurry of kicks and punches. I watched in awe as Hisoka dodged every single attack flawlessly.

He sent a hand for Gon's face, but I noticed that it was only a distraction for the leg he threw up in Gon's face. Anxiety shot through me as Gon ran around Hisoka and attacked again when a painful hit was sent to his gut.

This is not how I expected the fight to go at all. I knew Gon would be resilient the whole time. Of course he would, he has a goal and he is going to achieve it no matter what. But… Hisoka hasn't even moved from his spot yet! I gripped the seat tighter and frowned at the realization that Hisoka wasn't just testing him this time around. No, he was playing with Gon right now.

Hisoka elbowed Gon in the face and I gasped before Gon sent a kick up only to have it blocked. The bastard wasn't even trying right now and it was obvious! It was pissing me off to my core that he still had that shit eating grin on his disgusting face.

Gon nearly landed a punch and I almost hopped out of my seat in anticipation. That's when I felt the grip on my wrist. I looked over to see Killua with his own frown, but he was way more calm on the outside than I was. He glanced at me and I tried to calm myself down. I wiggled my arm out of his grip and instead laced our fingers together.

Gon flew back after the last attack Hisoka sent him and I watched as the older man brought his hand up in a taunt. The referee suddenly threw a finger up in a panic "a clean hit! Hisoka: one point!" After a short pause, everyone in the room roared in excitement or disagreement. 

"That… was an amazing exchange. So amazing that I could barely get a word in edgewise!" I rolled my eyes at the girl's words and scowled at the sight of blood on Gon. The fact I could see it from here as clear as I could didn't make me the least bit happy.

Hisoka chuckled and admitted that he hadn't moved a step and I sweat dropped knowing Gon would be irked by it. "Damnit! Well, just you wait!" I smiled at the determination setting a flame in his eyes. Killua gripped my hand a little and I glanced over to see him in thought.

Gon rushed forward again before dodging Hisoka and rounding behind him to pull up one of the concrete tiles. Just like he did back in his fight with Gido, but this time with his bare hands. He kicked the slab into pieces that scattered around Hisoka and I smirked as his smile dropped for a moment.

Suddenly Gon reappeared out of nowhere and I watched amazed as he punched Hisoka clean across the face. The place went dead silent before I jumped up and screamed out of happiness and joy for my brotherly figure. The place went wild and I jumped around in a little dance that attracted some weird looks from other people. 

I felt a hand stop me and I looked to see Killua smiling "don't make a fool out of yourself, idiot" I pursed my lips and blew a raspberry at him. He gave me a look of disbelief "I don't wanna hear it. You're just as happy as I am!" He snorted "yeah, yeah. Sit back down before I restrain you" I stiffened and sat back down faster than Hisoka could throw a card.

When I turned back to the fight I witnessed the exchange of Hisoka's badge number from the Exam. People made confused noises while I finally felt relief that he wouldn't involuntarily associate himself with Hisoka now that their deal has been resolved. At least I hoped he wouldn't in the future. This is definitely the last time I hope to see Gon fight the Magician.

I cheered with the crowd once the referee awarded Gon his critical hit, another thing I was proud of. But that doesn't mean it's over. 

"One question: How much have you learned about Nen?" I furrowed my brows at the question, my hearing and Killua's was probably good enough that we were two of only a handful of people who could hear their conversation. "I know all the basics" I wanted to internally facepalm.

"That means you're an Enhancer" my eyes widened in shock "uh… but… how the hell did you know that?" I frowned while thinking the same thing. "You're very adorable–" I grit my teeth and squeeze my hands into fist. Killua tugged my hand and told me to calm down "and not very good at keeping secrets, are you?" my anger didn't subside though.

This motherfucker just thinks he can be all pedophil–y and shit towards my little brother. Bitch has no idea what's coming to him. "I'm gonna fucking kill him" Killua gulped at the death glare I was sending Mr. Flaming Pink Flamingo down there.

"It's personality analysis based on aura type. It's not an exact science… much like personality profiles based on blood type" he made a big show with his pointer finger towards Gon and loudly stated "Enhancers are simple and determined!" I stiffened at the fact just thrown at Gon–Me–no, everyone who knows what he's talking about.

"Oh, and I'm a Transmuter, by the way. Both whimsical and a liar!" I glanced at Killua and he sheepishly glanced over at me before focusing back on the fight. 'Damn… now I'm rethinking the whole thing about learning a thing or two from him–no! Lord no. Any advanced Nen user could easily read other people's personality and aura… right?' I started to over think the subject until he spoke up again.

"Manipulators are argumentative"

I stopped my thought process for a moment and took in those three words. 'Argumentative? Am I argumentative…?' Hisoka smirked and held out his palm towards Gon. "You and I are quite compatible. Our opposing personalities attract. We could become great friends… but be careful if I were you, as Transmuters are known to be quite fickle. What was once treasured can easily become trash" I ran my thumb over top of Killua's hand and I felt his gaze land on me.

Hisoka started to release his aura "So… I really hope you don't disappoint me. Gon" they went back right into fighting after that and I watched amazed as Hisoka made his way over to where he smacked Gon in three large steps. "He's fast" Killua mumbled next to me. Gon picked up a tile to take the kick from Hisoka and I had to stand up fast to watch as it flew through the air, into the opposite side of the room.

It started to become a game of cat and mouse. My eyes widened at how much Hisoka was keeping up with Gon, eventually catching up with him and pounding his body into the ground with both fists. I scowled at the scene in front of me.

Something flashed in my vision and I suddenly realized that I should use Gyo. I focused on Hisoka and noticed a pink line that followed from his finger all the way to Gon's face. My eyes widened and I was about to yell to Gon to use Gyo, but Killua beat me to it "you've gotta use Gyo!" Hisoka raised his finger and pulled it, and the string attaching Gon and him started to tug Gon towards him.

With one flick of the wrist, Gon was sent flying into Hisoka's fist. "Bastard!" I screamed. Those predatory gold orbs flew to me with amusement swirling in them. He licked his lips and I felt my blood begin to boil as my aura heated my body as if I was having a heat flash. "Y/n!" Killua grabbed me and threw the armrest separating us out of the way. I was forced to sit down in the middle of the seats "calm down. He's gonna be okay, Hisoka can't kill him" my free hand gripped the seat tighter until a rip was heard.

I felt my blood pumping through my ears and that was it. The room vibrated with the audience's cheering and the commentators booming voice, but I didn't hear a single bit of it. Gon started to land several hits on Hisoka, throwing in some kicks here and there. The noise in my ears began to calm down to the point that I could hear Killua's heartbeat. I wanted to close my eyes and focus on anything but this fight, but I could just look away from Gon's fight. I needed to watch what happened so that when the time comes, I can pay Hisoka back tenfold what he did to Gon.

My breathing faltered when Gon got punched across the platform, this time he was able to block. He slid across the ground and came to a stop. I focused on what the referee was saying, but still wasn't able to hear anything else. The pure rage coursing through my body was more than enough to block out any other ability besides the thought of strangling that fucking clown.

Killua's grip on me tightened when a stone went flying into Gon's face. I held my breath when the referee motioned towards Hisoka, the room's sudden vibrations telling me that people were cheering. 'Was it over? Was it finally over?' I tried to shoot up from my seat so I could get to Gon as quickly as possible, but an arm–no two arms–stopped me.

I looked back at Killua who looked relieved, his head turning to look at me. Once he saw me his brows shot up in shock. His grip slipped on me and in the moment I sprung up and dashed out of the room, not even giving a glance back over my shoulder. My top priority at the moment was Gon's safety. I had to make sure he was okay. 

My footsteps echoed in my ears the whole way down to the corridors and when I finally made it Gon was still walking out. I ran right into him and wrapped my arms tightly around his body, my ear pressed against his chest to hear his beating heart. It wasn't wild, but it sounded like it was calming down to it's usual beat. 

Finally my ears unclogged and I heard Gon's voice "Y/n?" I loosened my grip a bit and looked up at Gon. His eyes widened the best they could with the swollen cheek he had. "Hey, I'm okay don't cry" I paused for a moment and felt my face. My left cheek was wet and my right eye was blurry at the bottom.

'I was crying?'

"Gon!"

I heard Killua's voice come from the same way I had just come from–I think– and both Gon and I turned to see him. He looked frantic until he spotted me "damn. When did she get here?" Gon smiled and wiped my single tear away "a few seconds ago" he answered. 

Both boys spoke to one another about the match until I finally found my voice again "don't you ever think of fighting that lunatic again" they both froze from my voice and looked at me. "Either of you" I looked at Killua and his eyes widened slightly. Gon gave me the sweetest smile he could muster and hugged me "I won't fight him again" he combed a hand through my hair to most likely try to calm me down further. And it honestly worked for the most part. 

–

"About your fight with Hisoka… there's nothing I can tell you. You understand better than anyone, having faced him yourself"

The sound of the beautiful water fountain next to us made Wing have to speak up the slightest bit for us to hear, but the atmosphere it gave put us all at ease.

Killua looked over at Gon confused "understand?" I feel like I sort of had an understanding of what he was talking about. Of course I didn't fight Hisoka, so I wouldn't know. "What he learned during the fight of course" Wing made it sound like the most obvious thing ever. And it probably was for Gon.

"What… exactly did you learn?" Killua asked again. "It's a secret" Killua immediately scoffed at Gon's answer. I giggled and bumped my hip into him and he gave me a half glare.

"Gon. Killua. Y/n. As you continue on your paths it will become ever more important to master your own styles of Nen"

The three of us agreed to what Wing said before Zushi spoke up. "I'm really glad I got the chance to meet you three. I look forward to training hard, so I can surpass you one day" Killua leaned forward with a teasing tone "you really think you can surpass us?" Zushi nodded "not gonna happen" I elbowed Killua and he shoved me back.

"Can't wait to see you do it, Zushi" Gon encouraged the boy and I felt like I should give my own encouragement. "I bet you can do it. You're pretty strong you know" Zushi looked at me as I smiled and his face flushed completely red.

We said our goodbyes and started to walk away. Gon decided that the double handed wave was the most suitable thing to do while walking backwards, so I made sure he didn't run into anything. I gave the two a little shy wave of my own until we finally rounded a building away from them.

The three of us walked together with me inbetween the other two. Killua spoke up first "well… you finally accomplished your goal huh, Gon? No reason for us to stick around anymore, then. So… what are you gonna do next?" I felt my heart stop for a moment knowing the next words to come out of Gon's mouth weren't in my favor.

"I'm taking Y/n back with me to Whale Island" Killua raised a brow and looked down at me while I averted my gaze. "Since I was able to "pay back" Hisoka, I want to go back home and finally show Aunt Mito my Hunter's Licence. It's crazy. I haven't been home in over six months–oh, but Y/n hasn't been home in two years, so that's why I'm taking her with me" I lowered my head. "Yeah, and there's no way to talk you out of it huh?" Gon giggled and shook his head 'no'.

"I guess I'll come with you two then" me and Gon both looked at him surprised. Killua smiled at Gon before dropping his gaze to me "yeah, I really want to meet Aunt Mito…" I could see another reason he hadn't said swirling behind his eyes. We both looked away from one another and instead focused on what was in front of us.

Gon jumped up "that means we're all three gonna stay together longer!" He cheered. I laughed at his overly excited attitude "well come on you two. If we're gonna make it to Whale Island we have to find a dock and pay for the boat trip so we can leave first thing tomorrow" I pointed out the obvious and Gon stopped cheering. "Ah–your right! Come on Killua, Y/n" he grabbed both of us and started to drag us away from Heaven's Arena.

I looked back at the tall building and smiled a little 'it was fun' my eyes trailed to Killua before I started running with Gon.

"Let's go!"

❤️

"By the way Killua, apparently Sky-chan is writing a one-shots book about you and Y/n. It's called... Well it's technically called F@ck you, but it's spelled funny? And she's updating it once a day to improve her writing!"

Y/n turned cherry red

"What! Gon don't say that kind of stuff–what the hell are you talking about stupid!"

"I'm sorry! Sky told me to say it (;ŏ﹏ŏ)"

"Who the hell is Sky?"

Y/n finally spoke up "she's the one who put me here you dumbass" Killua glared at her "I didn't ask you shorty" Y/n's brow twitched in irritation.

"The hell did I tell you about calling me that you brat!" 

"You wanna go!"

"Yeah, let's duke it out right here bitch!"

\------

"I'm sorry"-Gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please tell me if you found any mistakes or believe anyone is acting too ooc or find anything I could improve on! I'm always looking for critique whether good or bad to improve my writing, so I can make your experience as readers more enjoyable– Sky out<3


	26. Reunion x Home

I took a deep breath and stepped onto the solid ground called land. After a long boat ride and a lot of complaints. Here I was, home. Except I knew that my real home awaited me near the top of the cliff on the other side of this island.

Instead of rushing forward with Gon, I kept myself close to Killua the whole time we walked through the market. Gon greeted people and yelled about becoming a Hunter. Some of these people knew me, and would probably recognize me if they looked close enough.

"Why are you hiding?"

I turned to look up at Killua, but his eyes were glued to Gon who was leading the way. My grip tightened around the straps of my bag "I haven't been back here since I ran away over two years ago…" my gaze drifted off to the sky where the seagulls were messing around with one another. It was a beautiful day on Whale Island, just like it was the day I left.

"I don't know what people thought of me after I left and I could go without knowing what they think now" he snorted and I looked at him surprised "why are you so worried about what other people think, especially people you don't even talk to. And I thought you couldn't get any more stupid" his face was turned away from me, but I didn't mind.

Killua Zoldyck just tried to comfort me. And this time it wasn't behind closed doors with just the two of us. I smiled and felt just a little bit of my anxiety fade away. But it didn't take long for it to come back once we started our ascent up the familiar hill I used to climb when I was younger.

Gon ran up the hill and yelled her name. I bit my lip and almost stopped in place when something pushed my lower back forward. Killua's hand stretched across my back and pushed me further until I kept walking. His eyes trained on what was ahead of us.

My heartbeat picked up at the realization that I was about to see my motherly figure after years of not even speaking to her. Never did I send a letter or try to tell them I was okay. 

Killua finally stopped pushing me forward, my body gladly stopping next to him as my gaze stayed glued to the ground. Not being able to bring myself to look up. A gasp broke through the small silence that had settled "Y/n?" my heart stopped. The raw emotions that wrapped around my name just from the way she spoke nearly shattered me.

My head lifted up to see Aunt Mito in all of her beauty. Her ginger hair looked just the same as it had when I left. Those motherly eyes of hers glossed over when they made contact with me, her lips pulled back to stop her cries before they stretched into the kindest smile I've ever seen.

Her legs shakily moved forward until her warmth embraced my frozen figure. "I've missed you so much" I felt tears sting my eyes when she squeezed me tighter. My hands slowly came up and wrapped themselves around her delicate frame.

"I'm sorry…" my fists grabbed at the loose fabric of her dress "I shouldn't have left like I did! It was wrong and–" she shushed my breaking voice and combed a hand through my hair. Her hand rubbing gentle circles into my back.

"I'm happy to know you're okay"

My shoulders started to shake as the tears threatened to fall from my eyes. But I quickly blinked them away, remembering the promise I had made to myself. I looked over to see Gon watching our exchange. His smile was small, but held a whirlpool of emotions.

Mito raised her hands and took a hold of my face to make me look at her "you've gotten even prettier while you were away" I felt heat tickle my cheeks. Her eyes turned to my right and she smiled "you must be Killua" I turned to see said boy looking at the ground awkwardly before looking up surprised.

"What?"

–––

I nervously watched Aunt Mito rush around trying to clean every speck of invisible dust or dirt away from the house. "My goodness, I wish you'd let me know you were coming home" I sat next to Killua who was looking around, inspecting the place. Mito rushed to the kitchen and I heard her begin to pull food out "I didn't have time to prepare!" Gon walked over to the chair across from me and casually slid it out "it's fine, no big deal" Mito did the scary mom stance and I shivered for Gon.

"Maybe not to you, but Y/n's room needs to be cleaned and your friend just came all this way…" Killua raised a hand "oh, don't worry about me!" but it was useless. Mito still kept at it "honestly, you should've called at least! I've been worried sick!" I jumped when she held a plate out like a weapon. Both boys innocently grinned and laughed with one another.

I waved at them to stop it, but they didn't listen "oh, right. You three go and take your baths while I finish supper. And put out all of your dirty clothes. I'll do laundry" I stood up and grabbed my bag, ready to go do as told when Gon spoke up "okay, later" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Right now! You've got ten seconds" Gon stiffened until Mito started counting down. He rushed back and forth to get his clothes off and grab towels "is she always like this?" Killua asked. I sweatdropped "basically" Gon and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other and laughed. I watched as Gon lifted Killua's shirt off his body and I looked away "come on Y/n" my face flushed when he pulled my top off.

"Eh–Gon I'll take one after you two! We're older now and I'm a girl" He stopped and smiled "I don't see anything wrong with you taking a bath with Killua and I?" I glanced at Killua and saw his face darken. "Oh, Y/n honey you can use my bathroom" I sighed relieved "thank you Aunt Mito" she smiled before turning back to the boys and finishing her count.

I rushed up the stairs and made my way down the hall, but not before stopping in front of my old room. My hand slowly rested on the knob before turning it. The door opened on its own after I let it go and I looked around the quiet space, unused and untouched. I walked in and dropped my bag down by the door. The carpet was soft under my feet and I wiggled my toes around from the way it stuck between my toes. 

"Y/n?"

Gon's voice came from the doorway. I turned and looked at him "I was just dropping my stuff off in here" he laughed "you don't have to explain why you're in your room silly" I stopped and looked around.

'My room'

"It's funny to call a space mine again after two years of having nothing but a bag and clothes" I sheepishly scratched my head. Gon smiled and walked in "you're home now, so don't think twice about doing things you'd normally do, just do it" I nodded and followed him out the door before parting away to go towards the other bathroom.

I took my time to lather my hair in soap and wash every inch of my body clean until everything felt like it had been scrubbed at least twice. I emptied the water and wrapped a towel around my body before stepping out into the cooler air. My lungs took in a deep satisfying breath and I felt my whole body relax.

I walked over to the door and opened it the tiniest bit to poke my head out. After making sure the coast was clear I carefully stepped over to my room and shut the door behind me. I was about to pull some clothes from my bag when an idea came to mind.

The dresser on the far side of the room had some clothes in it 'but would any of it fit me still?' I narrowed my eyes and shuffled over the soft carpet. I opened up the top drawer and saw just underwear and socks "no bra…" I laughed and pulled out the biggest looking pair to try on. The moment I got to my thighs it was too tight.

"Have I really grown that much?" I put the garment back and opened another draw with a couple of shirts inside. I recognized a familiar green shirt that was Gon's and smiled 'probably didn't even know it was in here' I set that one on top of the dresser, knowing it would fit as a pajama shirt at least.

I pulled out a cotton candy colored tie-dyed shirt and held it against my torso "this one looks like it fits… wait this is an old nightgown" I frowned and put it next to the green shirt. A knock on the door startled me and I rushed to my bag to grab my underwear out "hold on a second!" I pulled them on and then clipped my bra before slipping the straps up. I tried to pull up my shorts while hopping over to the dresser and snatching the cotton candy shirt.

"O-one more second!" I pulled the shirt over my head in a rush and tucked it's length into my shorts a little before buttoning them and yanking the zipper up. I opened the door and saw Gon and Killua on either side of the doorframe, freshly washed and dressed in clean clothes.

Killua snorted "took you long enough" I stuck my tongue out at him and he narrowed his eyes. "Dinner's done" Gon cheered, ignoring both Killua and I's banter. I fixed my disheveled hair and closed my door before Killua could inspect the room too much. He gave me a knowing look and I sent him daggers before we followed Gon down the stairs. We kept poking one another with our elbows the whole way down and I nearly got sick of it and punched Killua in the shoulder, but we finally made it to the bottom.

We all sat down when Mito placed the final dish on the table "now, let's eat" Mito sat down next to Granny and I put my hands together in my lap, knowing that they offered gratitude before eating. "Wow! It looks so delicious!" Killua actually looked genuinely awestruck and it amused me.

He stabbed a meatball with his fork and plopped it in his mouth. I watched as he stopped and looked around before his eyes landed on me "what's going on?" He mumbled. I giggled and Gon peeked an eye open "we're offering our gratitude" Killua nudged him "Kay, what does that mean?" I tried to hold my laugh this time and he glared at me.

"Well? Let's dig in!" Killua moved to his seat faster than the speed of light and I finally let out a snort. He nudged my leg under the table and I nudged him back "please, help yourself to whatever you like!" Mito interrupted our mini fight and Killua quickly dug in. I rolled my eyes at the two boys who started to stuff their faces faster than their stomachs could fill.

I watched them as they played with one another and sometimes joined in, even stealing half of Killua's meatball at one point. That started another battle, but this time with our forks. Aunt Mito laughed at our antics and I gasped when my fork was taken from me "hey!" Killua snickered and started to eat with both utensils.

Soon enough we finished as much food as possible and I leaned back in my chair with a full belly. Killua poked my side "did you even eat anything" I scowled "you just watched me eat, the hel–ck do you mean by 'did you even eat anything'?" He raised a brow and looked at me again. "You're right, your face looks puffier" I held my cheeks out of self-consciousness.

'Asshole'

"Oh yeah… Aunt Mito" I looked over at Gon and saw him hold out his Hunter's Licence proudly. Mito inspected it closely "it looks pretty ordinary… there" both Gon and I yelped as she bent the card "come on! What do you think you're doing?!" I covered my face and caught my sudden loss of breath. "You aren't supposed to bend it Aunt Mito…" she glanced at me and made a noise "did you get a license?" I nodded and pulled the card from my back pocket where I had slipped it in previously.

She awed at my card as well "no bending mine please" I held it safely to my chest and she laughed "you know I wouldn't actually do that" I laughed with her while Gon made small complaints about it still working.

After helping pick up after dinner Mito went out to do laundry. Gon showed Killua his room while I went to mine. I put my license back in my backpack where I knew it'd be safe and took out a couple things to put in my room… but where? I glanced around until my eyes landed on my bedside table.

I squatted down in front of it and opened the bottom drawer first to see a few things inside. Two books, hair brush, comb, my slippers? I took those out and put them beside my bed before going to the next drawer. Immediately I noticed the size difference despite the drawers looking the same. I ran my finger along the edge of the inside and found a spot where my nail could slip through.

The bottom opened up to show a book inside with a lock on it. My diary. I internally cringed and picked up the book like it was trash. "The question is where did I put the key?" I looked around the room again and decided that this would be for another time. I looked down at the space and saw an old familiar key. My hand grabbed it and stuck the metal piece into my back pocket. I slipped Hisoka's card and letter into the space along with Ghost's number before placing the book on top of them.

"Y/n!"

Suddenly Gon rushed into the room unannounced making me yelp and slam the drawer shut. I saw a flash of white in the hall and immediately jumped up to push Gon out and shut the door. Killua stood close to the door and looked down at me with a disappointed glint in his eyes.

"Did you wanna come with us to show Killua around the island?" I thought about the offer and remembered that there's something I haven't got to do in a while. I smiled and shook my head sadly "sorry Gon, but there were a few things I wanted to do. Maybe I'll meet up with you two later on if you're still out" he frowned at my denial.

I felt bad for saying no, especially since I really did want to come with them both. But I needed to do things before finally letting go and relaxing. They both ran out the door in a game of chase while I stood halfway down the stairs. My smile slowly faded from my face.

Granny spotted me from the table and gave me that warm smile she would always offer. "Come join me for some tea darling. I'd love to hear about your adventures" I finished my way down and sat down next to her quietly. 

"I'm sorry to get your hopes up, but I'm not feeling up to storytelling at the moment" she hummed while pouring me a cup of the near piping hot liquid. It's smell wafting around the place and calming me.

"That's fine dear. Your company alone is more than enough to make me happy, but if you don't mind my asking. I'd like to know your thoughts on this Killua boy. Gon clearly has a special place for him as a best friend, they do get along nicely, but I noticed more than that"

I wrapped my hands around the cup and distracted myself with the warmth enveloping my fingers. "My thoughts? Well he did kind of save me at the beginning of the exam, so I owe him for that sort of" my thoughts drifted back to the fourth phase. "He also saved me a second time… " I repeated this process a few more times before reaching the last time Killua had 'saved me'. "He also was there when I fainted from shock, so yeah…"

"It seems that you owe him a lot more than even you thought" she giggled and the sound warmed my soul. I sighed and rested my head in my hand "you could say that again…"

The door opened and Mito walked in with an empty basket "Y/n? I thought you would've gone with the boys" I smiled at my motherly figure.

"I told them I'd join later. There were a few things I wanted to do before settling back here at home" she walked over and bent down to place a gentle kiss on my head. "You take however much time you need, okay?" I nodded and she headed towards the bathroom.

I stood up from my seat and excused myself, waving to Granny as I walked out the door. My whole face dropped the moment the door closed. I looked over the vast forest on the right side of the island and knew that wherever my feet would take me was not going to be a happy place.

The trail I had memorized in my head was long, but I took my time making it there. The sun's rays were slowly disappearing the deeper I went into the thicket and the longer I took. I recognized the familiar flowers that my own two hands had planted started to appear on either side of my path.

Finally I stopped and looked up to see it. My house. The old wood was weak and dark from the wrath of mother nature and father time. The lawn being uncared for had made it look overgrown, pushing the front steps to look jagged. I skipped the wooden incline in one lunge unlike when I was a child. The boards beneath me creaking with the new weight.

I took the key from earlier out and stuck it inside the lock before turning it, hearing the click I pushed open the door. The wood wailed at my fingers to stop applying pressure, but I kept up until I was able to step inside. My eyes stayed glued to what was in front of me, not drifting anywhere else in fear of seeing the memories I didn't want to.

The long staircase in front of me was stained and dusted, it's railing split halfway up from a time I didn't want to remember. Dark red splotches trailing down the sides of it's splintered wood. I frowned and skipped over the railing on my way up. Empty picture frames lined the wall on my right, but I never paid much mind to the useless squares and rectangles.

At the top of the stairs there were four rooms. On the right was one I had always been curious about, but never dug too deep into as it was always locked during my youth. Another was my father's room, untouched and unused from how many times he had passed out drunk on the couch. The third was a room I decided to not even acknowledge from the trauma that ensued because of it.

The last room was my room. Near empty, but there was a clear attempt at trying to make it look… roomy. I traced one of the pictures I had drawn as a child, the bright colors showing just how happy I had been before all of that had started. Of course I don't remember when it all did start.

Some of the pictures I had drawn as a kid didn't make much sense to me though. In one I could clearly tell it was me and my father, holding hands in front of this house. Another was of me in a tree with someone else below me, but the crayon was smudged. The one closest to my bed had a person with what I believed to be e/c eyes from how big I had drawn them, but my father didn't have e/c eyes… and neither did my mother.

I plopped down on my old bed and cringed at the springs poking my butt. The creaking only made my lips pull back more as I frowned. "To think I slept on this thing" I laid back on it and immediately sat up from the horrible feeling. My eyes watched the sun's rays shine on the floating dust particles in the empty space. 

"It's been awhile… huh dad?" 

"I became a Hunter, but I'm guessing you would have preferred me to be a mercenary or assassin of some sort. My friend Gon found me at the exam and he introduced me to these strange people, but they were nice"

My hands gripped at the sheets while I looked towards the ceiling. Liquid filling my eyes.

"There's also this really confusing boy I met who is apparently a part of an assassin family. Maybe you knew them? Because of your line of work you know? I'm sorry I didn't visit you for three years… but I had to get away. Everything was starting to feel so suffocating here, but I regretted it because I hurt the only parent I really had left"

The salty tears in my eyes finally became too much and they rolled down my face with the bat of my eyes. I grit my teeth and curled up on the bed "I really wish things could have been different, because then you'd still be here… and so would mom."

After a good thirty minutes or so I decided that it was time to get off my ass and lock the place up for good finally. I stepped out of the house and looked back at it one last time before locking the door, throwing the key inside and shutting it closed.

I used my tracking skills to find the two boys since I doubted they would have gone back to the house when camping was an option. I found them both sleeping near a barely lit fire. My eyes softened at the sight before I took some more wood and messed around with the flames a bit. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I quickly looked around, scanning the area for any prying eyes before my gaze landed on two wide blue eyes.

"Took you long enough to come join us. Gon was a little bummed out you didn't come along" his voice was a bit deeper from the small bit of sleep he had probably gotten.

I relaxed back down in my spot and kindled the flame further. "He shouldn't be. He has you now" Killua shuffled around into a sitting position, legs crossing into a lotus flower position. 

"That doesn't mean anything. He said it himself that you're just like a sister to him, he cares about you a lot more than you think" I glanced over at Killua to see him staring up at the stars. "He told me that you two still needed to talk?"

I looked down at the ground before he could catch my eyes "yeah, I promised him a talk" he didn't prod into the subject further. Instead we both just sat in the silence besides the crackling of the flames.

My legs started to feel nippy from the weather and I felt the temptation to get closer to the fire, but of course I was already too close. "What stuff did you have to take care of?" Killua broke the quiet air and snapped my attention onto him "well if you don't mind sharing" his voice was hesitant and had a slight awkward edge to it.

A small smile pulled at my lips "nothing too important. I just had a talk with…An old friend."

I watched Killua's eyes flicker below my eyes for a moment and I hid my cheeks behind my arms. Killua was an observant person. He was trained to spot things, analyze situations and take in information beyond what the normal human could see. The tear stains on my face were probably just child's play compared to other things he could notice. I only hoped that the red and oranges of the fire hid the puffy redness around my eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go back to sleep, night" he laid back down and rolled over so that his back was to me.

A small relieved breath fell from my lips and I silently thanked Killua for not bringing it up. I crawled over to the spot next to Gon and curled up next to him, stealing some warmth. "Goodnight" I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as long as I had originally planned it to be, but I've been feeling bad for starving you all. I swear next chapter will be longer– and less depressing
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope this was good enough. If anyone seems too OOC please do tell. Also please tell me what you thought or if there are any critiques you'd like to leave, go right ahead, I love hearing about what I can improve on!!
> 
> Btw–for those of you who are reading my Killua one-shots–there are like twenty fucking drafts in my God damn thing. I am so sorry. None of them are completely finished, but the next one that should be published is a lemon so I hope you all will likeee ;))
> 
> Sky out (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
